Let me translate that into white speak for you
by Maggie Puddles
Summary: Jacob and Seth have brand new girlfriends, or at least they thought they did. What will happen when both of their girlfriends are gone for the entire summer, working for the unusual Edward Cullen? Will they stay faiithful to their men, or not? AH/OOC/OC
1. Intro and Authors note

**A/N: Bonjour! Welcome to Let me translate that into white speak for you: the intro, part two! The original intro to this story was super suckish and short, but now the super fabulous Cari, one of the TWO authors of this story, has re-written it! I'm the super fabulous Maggie, and I'm the other author. :) **

**Full Summary: Okay, before you ask "What does this story even have to do with Twilight?", the answer is NOTHING. We just wanted people to read it, and OBVIOUSLY everyone reads Twilight fanfics, plus no one actually reads anything on Fictionpress and we wanted it posted on here so that people WOULD read it. Unfortunately, what with the fact that White Speak doesn't have many readers anyway, this plan didn't exactly work. But hey, a few readers on fanfiction is better than NO readers on Fictionpress. Anywho, this story has very little to do with twilight, unless you want to get kind of obscure about it and think "Well, in Twilight Bella is in a new place and is choosing between two guys, and so are Cari and Maggie, right? Plus Jacob and Seth and Edward (xD kind of) are in it." This story is about two girls, Cari and Maggie (weird, those are OUR names....) who are best friends that have gotten this great oppurtunity (opportunity?) to spend the summer interning at a music magazine in Germany called Spin. Cari has already interned for Spin once, last summer, (let's just assume that a parent or guardian of some sort went with her, shall we?) and this time, she's super syked to be bringing her BFF. As you can assume, though, as with any good story, quite a bit of shit hits the fan. Maggie struggles with her guilt that she has taken a liking to a guy in a band that she met through Spin, because she has a gorgeous and super amazingly hot BF, (this is where the little bit of Twilight fits in) Jacob, who is back in the USA. Cari, on the other hand, has developed a bit of a crush on another member of said band, and she feels no guilt about it, seeing as her old boyfriend (Seth!) broke up with her just recently. But little does she know, Seth is not completely out of the picture, and this new guy may not be quite as available as he seems. OMG, super mysterious and awesome, right? I know. Also, STOP ASKING ABOUT TWILIGHT/COMPLAINING THAT IT'S NOT TWILIGHTY ENOUGH. IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE. WE LIKE TO MAKE ORIGINAL STORIES, NOT MOOCH OFF OF OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES. (Alright, so I do some mooching, too. But whatever.) TWILIGHT SUCKS. THIS IS AWESOME. xD So, without further ado, LET ME TRANSLATE THAT INTO WHITE SPEAK FOR YOU. **

* * *

A few short weeks before...

**Cari's POV**

"Where the hell is she?" I muttered, pacing the floor. I looked up at the clock hanging on the terracotta red wall, noting she was late. Making sure I had everything, I passed the laptop, which looked way out-of-place in my ancient-looking kitchen, and organized the envelopes on the counter, addressed from Germany.  
"She here yet, honey?" My mom asked, looking in the room and carrying a basket of laundry.  
"No," I grunted. Then I eyed the envelope. "Maybe I should open it... make sure she was accepted, you know? Because if she wasn't then it's just a convoluted mess she hadn't even known about until right now."  
"It's not your letter."  
"She didn't even know about it though."  
My mother sighed and the doorbell rang. I crossed the kitchen floor and swung the door open.  
"Bye, Jake!" Maggie exclaimed, looking towards our driveway. I rolled my eyes, faux-angry as she ran back to his car and gave him another hug and kiss as he waved to me. Walking back slowly, watching Jake depart, she finally greeted, "Hey, Cari!"  
"Hey," I said, my stomach still uneasy about the whole letter thing. If she's been rejected, it'd just be a big mess of her and I getting our hopes up.  
Damn it, why hadn't I just opened it?  
"So what's up?" Maggie asked, grabbing an apple from the middle of the kitchen table and taking a huge bite. "Did Swef ack du ow uhgin?" Maggie questioned, mouth full of apple. She then swallowed the piece of apple and repeated, "Did Seth ask you out again?"  
"No," My stomach sank a little. Even though it had been over a year, I still wasn't exactly over my adorable ex, who had dumped me before my internship last summer.  
"Hello, Maggie," my mother brightly greeted, passing through the opening to the kitchen.  
"Hi Mama Kaufman!" she replied.  
My mom laughed. Gauging Maggie's bright response, my mother said, "Congratulations on-" she then looked at me making the 'stop-talking-she-doesn't-know' gesture (it's quite a simple gesture) and she sleuthily walked away.  
Maggie looked at me weirdly. I pulled the envelope out from the stack of mail and slapped it in front of her before she could ask anything else, getting straight to the point.  
"Huh?" She asked, observing the piece of mail like it was a ticking bomb.  
"I did something kind of stupid. What else is new?" I asked, smiling a little.  
Her face turned serious. "Cari... what did you do? And how much time will you be serving?"  
I rolled my eyes, "That was one time, why must we always make assumptions now?"  
She grinned, "My bad. Now give me the deets on your newest idiotic escapade."  
"Well..." I paused and she hurriedly motioned for me to continue, "It involves you... and Germany... and writing... and..." Her eyes grew big in realization, and stared at the envelope.  
"You signed me up for an internship at Spin?" I waited for her to blow up at me for ruining her summer, yada yada yada. "That's awesome!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around me and hugging me.  
"Hold on a second," I backed away a little, "Not to be a Negative Nelly, but you haven't been exactly accepted yet, as far as I know." We both eyed the envelope and she reached for it gingerly, holding it by her thumb and index.  
"I don't want to open it," she whined a little, her mood obviously changed. I snatched the envelope from her and ripped it open, not standing not knowing for any second longer. "Hey!"  
I began reading the letter silently.

Dear Ms. Gallagher,

Thank you so much for your submission of internship at the globally known music magazine, Spin. Thousands have entered for an opportunity like this.

I scanned through the great things Spin offers, which was the bulk of the letter. Finally I saw their final verdict. I frowned.  
"They denied me?" Maggie asked frantically, the idea of working internationally taking over her goals and brain in general. "They did, didn't they? Dang it, I hate this. What article did you submit for them to review? Was it the one on our school's nasty smell? Please say it wasn't that one! For God's sake, Cari, you know I hate that article! It's so horrible and I- ugh!"  
"Maggie, shut up." I grinned. "You were accepted." I laid the letter down to be evidence. She read through it excitedly. "And I used the Emu Exposé one."  
"Good choice!" She hi-fived me. "Wait a second," she started, pointing to a line in the letter. "This says that travel and housing aren't included. How're we going to pay for that? Well, assuming you got in and all..." She mumbled the last part.  
I thought about this for a second. When I went to Spin last year, I worked my butt off for a plane ticket and money for Hostels.  
"I got it!" I smiled, snapping my fingers for a reason unbeknownst to me. "My uncle. He travels all of the time and has a bajillion frequent flier miles."  
She looked at me, "And...?"  
"Let's just say he owes me," I grinned at the thought of him being stuck in my grandma's old bathroom, and I was the first to find him hours after he accidentally locked himself in (you never lock my grandma's doors, they're very moody).  
"And Jake?" She asked, fingering at the necklace he had given her for Christmas.  
"Well, that's your choice. You leave your boyfriend or you leave the career opportunity of a lifetime."


	2. Chapter 1: Cari

It was Montgomery County's official first day of summer.

I sat on the stone steps in front of my house, my two gigantic suitcases, backpack, and purse scattered around me. It was a little past eleven AM, but sweltering hot, when the neighborhood came to life. Elementary kids were running around, cheering and playing with friends. Middle schoolers, clad with bicycles, flip flops and towels, en route to the pool. High schoolers working on their tans and crossing off items on their lists of "Stupid Stunts to Pull Before August". And adults going on with life like normal, the only difference being the abundance of kids playing in the streets and the horrid late-May heat wave.

"Ready?" My mom asked, stepping out of the house tentatively, testing out the weather. I felt a blast of the air conditioner from inside, washing away the sweat and the flush from my face.

"Whenever you are," I responded, already up on my feet, brushing away pebbles that stuck into my shorts.

She sighed, "We'll be here all summer if we're waiting for when I'm ready."

"Mama! Don't be blue!" I exclaimed, "Gur, Imma write you erreday I promise!"

She smiled, "Whatever, let's go."

Ten minutes full of reassurances later ("Have you got your underwear? Are you sure? Because you _need_ underwear!"), we pulled into the short-term parking lot. Grabbing my two black suitcases, though you could barely see the material through all the stickers, and my carry-ons, we made our way to the Delta counter, checking in my suitcases and getting my boarding pass.

"Well," My mom started, looking back at the itinerary she'd made me (basically stating airplane arrivals, departures, and times for us to call each other) "Here we go with this again."

"Mom, I've already gone to Europe once already, you know I'll be fine. You know who's working with me and everything," I smiled, "plus, I have a buddy system this year. Everything will be great."

"Oh, I know," she started, "but you talked to your sister, regardless? About where to go, what to see..."

"I did." Of course, my sister's list entailed where to drink and where to avoid after having drinks at said places.

After a couple of beats, I started to turn and stroll towards the security line, not sure if that was my official good-bye from my mother. From behind me, my mom had engulfed me into a gigantor hug. "Be safe," She instructed into my ear, letting me go. She was standing with her arms crossed as I gave my boarding pass to the airport employee. A swarm of people suddenly came in behind me, and I was having trouble seeing my mom as I put my items into those putty-colored plastic boxes. Eventually though, when I was walking up the stairs to the terminals, I saw one last glimpse of Mom, and waved good-bye.

***

My phone vibrated rather loudly through my purse as I sat on a bench near one of those magazine-candy bar-souvenir stores.

_Hey, goodbyes are takin a lil longer than planned previously, meet you at the gate, _Maggie had written.

I texted back, _Alright, see you then. AND GATE C4, DON'T FORGET!_

Picking up my bags, I strolled to our gate slowly, trying to waste time so I wouldn't have to sit alone, waiting for "All guests boarding flight 7894 to Atlanta, please come to the front desk with your pass ready. Thank you."

I peered into the restaurants and ridiculous stores (why do I need to buy an iPod speaker while I'm waiting at my gate?), looking at all the potential customers. I wasn't seeing their faces in detail, or at least enough to remember, but still noticing them nonetheless.

"Excuse me?"

I turned my attention from into the glass of a mini-pub and the three somewhat drunken men yelling at a pro-baseball game playing on the flat screen television.

"Yes?" I said to the petite, feminine-looking man dressed in an all black and posh outfit.

He waved me over with his perfectly manicured hand. "Come here, I have something to show you."

Following him hesitantly into the cramped MAC makeup store, he immediately sprayed an unknown bottle of perfume in my face. I coughed as the spray droplets tickled my throat, eventually settling down and leaving a rather disgusting taste. "What the heck is that?"

"_La Elephonte_," the man, who's name was Devon, announced with a flourish, "It's our newest perfume."

"I see," I replied, still coughing a little.

"Everyone's raving over it," Devon continued, "Now, sir, you said you were interested?"

Sir? "No," a guy, a very attractive guy, stated, "I didn't say that." He looked amused.

"Oh, well, excuse me, sir. I thought you said you were getting it as a gift for your girlfriend," Devon turned to me, "such a sweet guy, showering his girlfriend with gifts and whatnot."

"What?" the guy asked, "I don't even have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Devon asked, over-exaggerated, "I cannot believe that. But no matter," Devon grabbed my arm gently and pushed me together with the other guy. He examined us, "You all definitely looked good together." Devon even brought us a mirror, as if to prove his point. The guy definitely was hot. Short dark brown curly hair, olive green mixed with brown eyes, and tall. Oh so tall.

"Well, thank you," I said, feeling a blush creep up my face, "I think."

"You should probably just buy her that perfume _right now_," Devon gushed, putting his hand to his cheek.

The guy sighed softly, but enough for me to hear. He was still smiling. "How much?"

"Now we're talking," Devon grinned, going into the back room of the tiny store.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said, "You do not need to buy me this la elephant whatever perfume. You don't even know me."

"No matter," he waved my comment off, "He's had me cornered in here for 15 minutes. If it takes fifty bucks to get me out of here, I would buy the damn bottle for the homeless man outside."

"Are you sure?" I pressed on, "I mean, we could at least split the cost or something."

He laughed. "Some guy is buying you this fancy perfume, and you can't even accept it?"

I smiled, "Well, I mean, I don't care how fancy it is, if it smells like crap..."

"Back!" Devon announced. He set the lavender box containing the perfume on the counter, ready to ring it up. The guy stepped up to the counter. I couldn't believe he didn't have a girlfriend...

Wait.

God, I'm stupid. He probably does have a girlfriend, somewhere. He just didn't want to buy the stupid _La Elephonte _stuff. Slowly, I stepped out of the store when the guy handed Devon a couple twenty dollar bills.

I continued on my trek to my terminal, this time not stopping when someone called me over.

Finally reaching the terminal, with my gate at the end of the monstrosity of a hall, Maggie had written me back.

_Currently in security, be there in a sec._

I started hurrying down the hall, planning to be faux-angry and all like "I've been waiting for 2 hours!"

It was obvious she wouldn't believe it, but I was going to put on the act anyway.

_C10, C09, Walden Books, C08, C07, McDonald's, C06, C05, a foot spa..._

Ah, gate C04.

I slowed my pace, trying to find two empty places to sit, because apparently everyone was catching this flight. I spotted one, in the back, next to the windows, showcasing most of the runway. I started to weave in between rows of seats and claim the area, excited to watch luggage being loaded and the workers with the bright orange cone directors, when an elderly man cut me off, walking right in front of me at a pace a snail would call slow. I waited patiently, deciding to let him be a few paces ahead of me before I started to follow him. I mimicked the man as I followed him, taking big steps here and there to avoid camping backpacks and initial-inscribed duffle bags. Until the man missed one.

It wasn't one of those cheesy slow-motion moments, so I must have moved fast when I grabbed the frail man by his elbows, lowering him slowly to the ground. It wasn't until I heard someone say "Are you ok?" the same time I did that I realized I had help with saving the man.

"I'm fine," he laughed, waving us off politely. "Just a minor spill."

"Are you sure?" I pressed on, "because I could go get someone..."

"Oh, you're a sweet young lady," he said kindly, "but I think I'll survive.

I stood up and brushed my hands on my jeans out of habit.

"At least let us help you up," the guy that had helped me said. I bent down again, giving him a steady hand while he shakily rose.

When he was on his feet, he thanked us again and went down a couple seats to join an older woman that I assumed was his wife.

I looked up at the other guy, the one that helped me, for the first time.

It was perfume boy. Why am I surprised?

I wasn't really sure what to say. 'Thanks'? For what? So instead I mumbled something incoherent and started to head to the window seats again, except they were now occupied.

"Wait," he grabbed my forearm gently. He picked up a bag, "You forgot your perfume. From earlier."

Ok, everybody. 1, 2, 3... _awww._

"Oh..." I took the bag gingerly, "Must've slipped my mind."

"That's alright," he grinned, "happens to everybody." Then he got a little closer to me, and his voice dropped a little. "Though it wasn't very fair to leave me alone with _Devon_." He said, with a french flourish.

"Sorry about that," I repressed a smile.

He let my arm go, and awkwardly we said good-byes. As he went in one direction, surely to sit with his girlfriend, I looked around like a dork for a seat.

Someone tapped on my shoulder.

_Oh, god._

"There are some seats over there." The perfume guy pointed towards the far wall, separating gate C04 from gate C06. I had a feeling he was smiling (as far as I'm concerned, when is he not?).

I walked quickly, my head ducked down, and didn't respond, heading over to the seats before my face blazed crimson.

I kept looking over at the guy, slyly, until I heard "CARIIIIII! WHERE ARE YOUUUU?"

So much for keeping a low profile.

I shifted in my seat slightly, making a half-ass attempt at a wave, so she'd spot me.

"There you are!" She exclaimed rather brightly, especially for someone being separated from their first love for two months.

The cheeriness made me remember about the plan I was going to execute. Too late now.

"So, how'd Jacob take it?" I asked, trying to make conversation as she made a big deal about sitting down. It probably wasn't a super exuberant movement, but I knew perfume guy was watching us.

"Pretty well, actually. He said he might fly out over summer."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wish Seth would have been more understanding," Seth was my ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me last year after I told him I'd be doing my second year of internship with Spin.

Maggie continued to talk about her parents and Jacob's sister, but I kind of tuned her out, inadvertently playing that flirtatious-glances game with perfume guy. Well, at least inadvertently at first. I tried not to be too rude to Maggie, nodding and mumbling something at the appropriate times.

When I noticed that Maggie had stopped talking, I started to tell her about the perfume guy and whatnot, but, _of course_, we had to board the plane.

I walked before her, so naturally, I got window seat rights, right?

Wrong.

"Why are you sitting there?" Maggie asked.

"Where?" I wondered if I was sitting in the wrong row or something.

"You know where. The window seat."

"Uh, yeah? What about it?"

"I _always_ sit in the window seat."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"UGH, YOU SON OF A MUFFIN...!"

I sighed dramatically, feeling like perfume guy with Devon but on a much smaller scale. "Fine." I shifted out of my seat and into the aisle, hearing people grumble as Maggie settled into the seat.

"Thanks, G," she smiled.

"Whatever," I replied, grinning as well.

I zoned out for a little while as we waited for the plane to be cleared for takeoff, every now and then straining to hear what song was blasting from Maggie's iPod. Then, I saw a guy. THE guy. Perfume guy (I really need to learn his name).

"Hey, Maggie, I'm glad I got aisle seat." I stated, reminded of what I was going to tell her at the gate.

"Why?"

"There's this guy I was trying to tell you about earlier when we were conversing. And he's staring. At me."

"Staring? At you? In a good way? No way." I glared. "Kidding, but who is he?"

"I don't know, but damn, he's handsome."

"I WANNA SEEEEE!" Maggie shout-whispered. So, nonchalantly, Maggie climbed on top of me to see better.

"Maggie, what are you doing!? He's still looking!" I hissed.

"He IS cute!" She squealed, subtly, of course. Then a super tan, super bleached teeth man looked over at us, covering his bluetooth device and glaring.

So naturally, Maggie and I cracked up.

After all that died down, I built up the courage to look over in his general vicinity. He was grinning at me. Ear. To. Ear.

I looked down at my backpack, which contained the perfume.

_Maybe _La Elephonte_ isn't so bad after all..._


	3. Chapter 2: Maggie

Chapter 2, Maggie's Point Of View

"Daddy, I'll be _fine_. It's just for the summer, okay? Two months. It's not that long." I was standing on the concrete of my Dad's front porch, looking up into his brown, tear-filled eyes. He cracked a watery grin.

"I know, darlin' I'm just gonna miss you." his voice cracked a little at the end, but I pretended not to notice, trying to be considerate of his man-pride. I stood on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. He pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"I'll miss you too, Daddy. Just remember, I'll write as much as possible and I'll email you....that is, if you ever figure out how to check your email. You know how you are with computers and all..." I smirked, knowing how computer-illiterate he was. Until I taught him the _right_ way, he used to hold the mouse in a rather awkward position, his fingers not on the buttons, his hand turned to the side; he clicked with his index finger on his _other_ hand**(quick A/N: true story)**. We shared one last hug and he assured me that he would get the hang of email somehow, walking me back to the car with my luggage (which was now filled with things I just _had_ to have from my dad's house) in tow. He said one a-little-too-polite goodbye to my mom and I got back into the car, watching my dad wave from the front step as we drove away. We were now off to my boyfriend, Jacob's house. I mentally sighed. This goodbye was going to be much harder.

We pulled into Jacob's less-than-middle-class-but-not-ghetto subdivision and found his house way too soon for my liking. To say the least, I was not looking forward to leaving Jake. He was standing in the middle of his lawn, playing catch with his little sister Rachel, when we pulled up. And to make it worse, he wasn't wearing a shirt. _Sweet lord baby Jesus._

When I walked (okay, basically ran....like in those cheesy romance movies where the guy and the girl run at each other all slow like, their arms open, but faster and not quite as corny) up to Jacob we hugged, him laughing in my ear, for probably a little too long. When I turned back and looked through the car windshield to see my mom's reaction to the PDA, she looked like she really wanted to honk the horn.

"Hi." I greeted stupidly.

"Hey," Jacob said, and I could see there was sadness in his eyes, even though I wasn't really looking into them very much. I mean, come on, the boy's got great abs. It's hard to _not_ gawk at them.

"I...er...I'm gonna miss you, Jake." I knew that I sounded pretty freaking awkward and like I barely knew him, even though I in fact knew him better than anyone, but I wasn't good with goodbyes. Never have been, and probably never will be.

"Me too, Maggs. A lot. For reals." his lips turned up at the corners a bit, forming a sort of pathetic smile. I grinned back, thinking about how adorable he was when--well, to be honest, all of the time.

"Aw. Thanks…" I started. Then I realized what he just said. "Wait. Did you seriously just say 'for reals?' Who are you supposed to be, Snoop Dog?" He rolled his eyes, but laughed along with me for a second, then kissed me (for not nearly long enough for my liking, because of lack of time and my mom being in the car behind me) and we said our goodbyes. Thankfully, I got my _favorite_ smile from him before we left; the one where he shows all of his perfect white teeth that contrast so greatly with his russet-colored skin, which I was all-too-aware of now, what with his muscular torso being right there in front of me. I tried to focus on keeping my breathing even and _not_ drooling over a sexy shirtless man in front of my mother as I walked back to the car.

I had the car door open and was right about to get in when little nine-year-old Rachel came rushing up to me. "Maggie! You didn't say bye to me! I'm gonna miss you!" she exclaimed in her high-pitched voice, looking up at me with her sad brown eyes. I smiled, my heart about to melt from cute-overload, and kneeled down so I could be at eye level with her.

"I'm sorry, Rach." I said as I gave her a big hug. "I'll miss you, too, sweetheart." And finally, Jacob and I had one last kiss (earning an "Ew!" from his sister) and I got into my mom's car. As we started to drive way, I idly thought about how much I wished my older brother, Glenn, could be here to see me off. I knew that my wish was useless; Glenn was in the military and was right now stationed in Iraq. I missed Glenn a lot, not having seen him in over a year. But he did occasionally have access to email so I could contact him that way; even if it did take him forever to respond.

My mom and I drove in silence to the airport, which was sort of far from Jacob's house, and we were running late. I hurriedly text-messaged Cari that I would be late before she started worrying. _Who am I kidding?_ I thought. _Cari thinks I'm a creeper. She's not going to be worried. _

When we finally reached the airport I turned in the car to my mother. She and I weren't the closest, but I loved her dearly, and it killed me to see that she had big ol' tears rolling down her cheeks. I started to cry too. I sort of hoped my mascara wouldn't run, but there were more important things at hand right now

"Mom, it's okay. I'll be with Cari and I'll be back before school starts; you wont even have time to miss me," I laughed a little and my mom smiled weakly, pulling me into a rib-cracking hug and kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Maggie Sue." My mom said, using my middle name that I hated. I didn't correct her because it was the last time I would see her in more than two months. I told her I loved her too and we hugged and cried a little longer, before I saw the time. 2:00. My plane was leaving in _fifteen minutes_. I had to find Cari!

I rushed into the airport, carrying my (two) bags of luggage, and quickly spotted Cari. Right then, at that moment, was when I decided to creep her out. _If she thought I was a creeper before_…I grinned.

"CARIIIII! WHERE ARE YOUUUU???" I yelled, not giving a shit what other people thought of me, just hoping Cari was as creeped out as possible. I saw that Cari's mouth pulled into a grimace as she attempted to wave, but her eyes kept flickering over to something else. I tried to follow her gaze, but we were looking from different angles, and the only thing I could see in the path of her stare was an old lady who looked relatively normal, so I was sure she wasn't staring at _her._

When I made my way over to the bench Cari was seated on, she looked up at me and we talked for a moment. She asked how Jacob took my leaving and then expressed her wish for Seth to have been more understanding. Seth was her boyfriend, before he dumped her because she told him she was going to Germany again. He used to be awesome, but now I just thought he was an idiot; how could anyone dump _Cari_? She's awesome and funny and really cool. Although, I may be biased, seeing as she's my best friend.

"Sorry I was late, I got caught up at Jake's and… yeah....and my mom had the waterworks going, you know how she is." I explained, pulling myself out of my internal rant.

"Yeah, sure," she mumbled, looking off to the right. She wasn't listening. Or maybe she was. Anyway, I couldn't tell, so I had to check.

"Soooo Cari..." I started, smiling evilly. "Did you hear about that camel that fell from the sky in Thailand? Yeah, the police were really baffled about it. They started beating it with night sticks and it broke open. Candy flew everywhere. Turns out it was just a piñata." I babbled on, making up the most ridiculous things to raise a reaction from her. Proving my original theory right, she just mumbled "Yeah that's great," and went back to looking off into the distance for a moment. She started to say something but the plane was boarding, so we packed up our luggage and boarded the plane.

There was a bit of an issue with the seating arrangement.

After a couple of arguments and a "SON OF A MUFFIN...!" Cari obliged and sat in the aisle seat, allowing me to sit in my seat of choice; the window seat. I'd always loved window seats. They let me unwind and just stare off into space. Especially with planes; once we were in the air, I could look down, see all of the "little" people (though they were really normal sized (probably)), and wonder what they were doing, to get my mind off of unpleasant subjects. Like the fact I was going to be away from Jacob for the entire summer. Urgh.

"Hey Maggie, I'm glad I got the aisle seat." Cari stated suddenly, looking off again. What was with her?

"Why?"

"There's this guy I was trying to tell you about earlier when you were talking about whatever you were talking about. And he's staring. At me." she seemed to be really pleased with that. I got excited for her, though I wasn't quite as excited as I made it seem.

"Oh my gosh, really!? Who is he?" I exclaimed, practically screaming, keeping the 'creeper' plan going.

"I don't know, but damn, he's handsome." She was mentally swooning.

"I WANNA SEE!" I leaned all the way over her to look in the direction she was looking in, spotting the guy who I presumed was the guy in question. _Man_ was he cute! He had curly, dark brown hair, a light complexion, and eyes that I assumed (what with the distance I couldn't actually see) were dark brown. So, yes, he was pretty damn attractive, but no where close to my Jacob. Cari was freaking crazy, though. He wasn't even close to checking her out. In fact, his eyes seemed to be locked on yours truly. I looked to the left and right of him to make sure I was looking at the right guy, and I wasn't. Sitting next to him was a slightly older-looking guy with even curlier dark brown hair who resembled the original guy enough to be his brother, and he was definitely checking Cari out. But the other was most definitely looking at me. I was flattered, naturally, and felt somewhat triumphant that Cari wasn't the only one being checked out, but I didn't give it much thought because I had Jacob. No reason to get excited about a forbidden man that I'd probably never see again.

Cari freaked out at me about my over-enthusiastic reaction, mostly because she was sure that Cute Guy #2 was looking; but we started laughing anyway. Some super-tan guy with overly white teeth from the seat behind us gave me the evil eye, but we just laughed even more.

Excitement about Cute Guy 1 and 2 subsided, I stuck my iPod headphones in my ears and listened, waiting. Cari didn't seem willing to talk to me, but I could tell that she was bursting with excitement about her secret lover man (she wishes). Switching the song to something peaceful, I decide to be patient, and if she wanted to talk about Cute Guy #2 she would; good things come to those who wait.


	4. Chapter 3: Cari

_**A/N: Currently blasting country music as this is being (re)written. Nothing good comes out of that. hahahahahah.  
Also, THIS STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. IF YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR, STOP UNTIL THE STORY IS AWESOME AGAIN. **_

"He bought you perfume?" Maggie asked, completely incredulous, looking at the pretty box containing the bottle of the strong scented liquid. "Expensive perfume?"  
"Yeah," I replied, "And you're sounding like my mother with all this disbelief. It IS possible for a guy to be attracted to me, even someone as attractive as him."  
"No, no, I know," Maggie backtracked quickly, "They'd be stupid if they didn't like and worship you-"  
"OK, now you really sound like my mom," I laughed.  
"Really though," Maggie pressed on. "Like, the whole Seth thing still makes me angry. You guys were adorable together. A-dor-a-ble." Maggie repeated, sounding out every syllable.  
"Were being the operative word," I pointed out, "Besides, it's been a year. He obviously still wants nothing to do with me, since I'm ignored on a daily basis by him at school."  
"He probably just likes you and feels like an idiot for dropping you." She explained her hypothesis simply.  
"Or," I drew out the word. "He doesn't want anything to do with me, for whatever reason."  
"I doubt it."  
"Why does everything have to be for some convoluted intention?" I asked, not annoyed or mad, just curious. "Is it not possible for someone to ignore someone simply because they can? Or must there always be... something?"  
"In Seth's case, there does."  
"In everyone's boyfriend, love interest, or ex, there always has to be. 'Oh, didn't call you back? He's probably nervous -slash- lost your number' or 'Dumped you? Obviously, he is just intimidated and can't handle a strong, beautiful woman like you' or 'Hooked up with another girl, already? He's delusional from the regret of losing you'. Why do we have to lie to ourselves and read into things that much? Why do women think they know men like that?"  
Maggie just stared.  
I sighed. "Sorry about my tangent, but I just don't think the Seth Era in my life will ever be revisited."  
"Who knows," Maggie stated, not letting the idea go and looking out of one of the windows of Atlanta's international airport, waiting for our next flight. "I guess I should phone Jake. Will you be alright?"  
No, I'll probably get killed in the time it takes you to walk to the other side of the deserted coffee shop, make a ten minute call, and return. "I'll be peachy," I replied.  
"Fantastic," Maggie said, taking her cell phone and mug of carmel macchiato with her.  
I sighed, the coffee maker whirring and my mind wandering. I wasn't sure how long I sat sort of dazed, my thoughts reaching far off places in my mind, when I heard a familiar voice.  
"...Yeah, man. He just like, held me hostage there until this girl arrived," a guy's voice said. A voice I recognized.  
"For real?" Another guy asked.  
"Was she hot?" another voice piped up.  
I strained to hear, but there was only silence.  
"She totally was!" The first voice exclaimed, gauging perfume guy's reaction.  
"Shut up!" Perfume guy said, his voice getting closer.  
"We need to get to the terminal soon," another new voice stated. I snuck a peek over a wall that separated the shop from the seats Maggie and I occupied and saw it was the guy that was looking at Maggie.  
"Whatever," the first two mysterious voices, belonging to one white, red haired guy, and one black guy with a mini-fro, respectively, said simultaneously. I have named them Red and Fro, for the purpose of keeping people straight.  
"Two coffees," Red said.  
"Any add-ins?" the female employee asked, bored with the four guys already.  
"Nope," Fro answered, "served black as me."  
The guys laughed and the girl waited until it died down. "Anything else?"  
"Oh," Perfume guy said, as if he forgot. "And two frozen coffees, with cinnamon."  
I waited while the cash register beeped and the guys gave the employee money.  
"Ry was looking at some girl, too," Perfume guy pointed out.  
"A girl," 'Ry' corrected. "Not 'some' girl. That makes her sound like a prostitute, or something."  
"Aye, aye!" Red exclaimed, "Mercers in love! It's amazing!"  
"Love?" Perfume guy said, "those girls were cute, but we aren't 'in love'. Not like we'll ever even see them again."  
"True," Fro agreed.  
"Whatever," Red stated, "Fate is in the stars, I can see it from afar."  
"...And that is why you don't write the songs," Ry stated, and all the others laughed.  
"Two black coffees," the employee stated flatly, putting the containers on the counter. "And your frozen cinnamons will be out in a bit."  
"Alright," Perfume guy said smoothly.  
"Hey," Red said, "We'll go get some food and head on over to the gate while you and Ry get your drinks, okay?"  
"Sounds good to me," Perfume guy answered.  
"Those girls were hot," Ry stated, a couple seconds after the coffee shop door had closed.  
"I agree," Perfume guy said.  
"So the girl wouldn't even take that rank La Elephonte?" Ry asked.  
"Not at first. She even left while I paid."  
"Not cool on her part."  
"She was lucky, in my opinion."  
"Two iced coffees," The employee announced.  
I suddenly had this want for Maggie to walk out, for us to be noticed. I wanted to know this guy's name. I wanted to know them.  
"Thanks," Ry replied.  
"Anytime," the girl said, monotone.  
The door opened, then closed.  
"No, you hang up!" I heard Maggie squeal, giggling. I rolled my eyes playfully, as if she could see.  
"Okay, well, fine. Bye, babe!" Footsteps. "Hey, loser." Maggie greeted.  
"Hey," I replied.  
She ignored me, looking at her phone for the time. "Crap!" She exclaimed. "We need to get going, boarding is soon."  
"Alright," I said casually, trying not to look eager. Maybe fate was in the stars. Maybe they would be at our gate.  
Or not.  
I slumped into one of the cheap, uncomfortable airport chairs.  
"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.  
"Nothing," I answered quickly.  
She gave me one of those looks.  
"I wanted to see those guys here, that's all."  
"That would be like a one-in-one-hundred chance of happening," Maggie pointed out. "But they were cute."  
"Extremely." I agreed. "But, what took so long on the phone?"  
"Oh, it was the funniest thing," Maggie said, her mind on a new topic, "Apparently Rachel, Jake's sister, was like, making cards and drawings for me. It was so adorable..."  
I tuned Maggie out, again, thinking of those guys and what they had said about us. I deducted that neither had a girlfriend, which differed from previous thoughts. I don't know why I was happy to think that. Like perfume guy said, it's not like we'll ever see each other again.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"  
"Hmmmm," I groaned, cracking my eyes open slightly, closing them the second light entered.  
"Ma'am, the plane has landed, it's time to go, okay?" The flight attendant tapped my arm softly. I resisted batting it off and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I saw Maggie was out cold, too.  
"What time is it?"  
"5:30," The woman said, "In the AM."  
"Fantastic," I mumbled to myself. To the attendant, I looked at Maggie and said, "I'll wake her up."  
"Thank you," The attendant replied, already moving on to the next pair of sleeping people.  
"Maggie," I said soothingly, touching her arm softly to get her attention. "Time to wake up." This technique could only evoke a snore from Maggie.  
"Maggie!" I said a little louder, and hitting her a little harder.  
She jumped, slow and tiredly. "What?"  
"We're in Deutschland!" I exclaimed.  
"Where?" She was a French geek.  
"Germany," I clarified flatly.  
"Oh!" Maggie said, looking out the window. "It's dark."  
"It's five in the morning."  
"Seriously?" Maggie asked, incredulous. "That's insanity."  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the plane has come to a full and complete stop, you may now exit into the airport."  
Maggie and I sat and waited for everyone else to move, trying to get rid of the sense of grogginess.  
Finally exiting the plane, we walked around aimlessly, Maggie not having much of a clue what the Germans were saying and me too out of it to process. Finding a sign saying "CUSTOMS", we got in line and waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.  
The line was a mix mainly of Americans and Germans, trying to get into the country. The group of health-nut guys in front of us had a southern German accent, the group behind having a northern. Neither I could comprehend.  
Reaching a petite woman with large eyes, I used standard German in a butchered form until she figured I would be better with an English-speaking worker.  
Once the Germans figured out we weren't a threat to the country (though, sadly, they can't keep us obnoxious Americans out), they released us into the airport. Maggie and I walk quickly through the throngs of people, en route to the baggage claim, and, eventually, our ride.  
Grabbing our suitcases, we headed to the entrance of the airport. Many signs were held, mainly saying "Wilkommen!". The one that caught my eye, though, had "Cari und Maggie" attached to the welcome. I got Maggie's attention and we made a beeline to the man holding the sign.  
He was an older gentleman, with salt-and-pepper colored hair and a handlebar mustache. "Hallo," he greeted, shaking our hands.  
"Hallo," Maggie and I returned, smiling. We followed him to his small Volvo, getting into the backseat.  
The man, named Klaus, and I exchanged some small talk in German. I learned he and his wife, Sophia, owned a ginormous house and didn't want to give it up, so they rented out rooms for visitors on extended stay. He also said there was another guest staying with them.  
"Sprechen sie Deutsch?" Klaus asked, motioning to Maggie, who sat awkwardly, not understanding a word.  
"Oh!" I exclaimed, "Nein. Sprechen Englisch?"  
"Of course," Klaus said, his voice dripping with a Northern German accent, one I recognized vaguely from Customs.  
"Great! Maggie, this is Klaus. Klaus, Maggie."  
They exchanged greetings again, conversing in English what I'd conversed in German.  
We drove down a cobbled lane, reaching a huge house (Klaus wasn't playing). It was abstractly built, with rooms sticking out here and there, and mismatched windows. The door was a brightly painted collage. I already saw why they didn't want to leave.  
Inside, the house was just as creative. I was pretty sure there was nothing that matched, and the walls were all painted with different pictures.  
"Sophia is an artist," Klaus explained, leading us up the staircase. The house was three stories tall, and the stairs would curve here and there, with no sort of planned route to where they were heading. We trekked all the way to the top story. It was incredibly small. There was one fairly large bedroom, with oak floors, two, bright color-clad single beds, and a small, surprisingly white bathroom. The best part of the room was the slanted ceiling with skylights. The day was bright and sunny, and the light picked up on every item in the room. Maggie and I sat our bags next to each of the beds, respectively, and situated ourselves while Klaus started the journey to the first floor.  
"This place rocks!" Maggie said, picking out an outfit for this evening.  
Tonight was a start-of-the-summer party at Spin (June, July, and August are the magazine's biggest sale months), and we would not be acceptable in our attire.  
"Tell me about it," I grinned. "Hey, what're you wearing to the party?" I asked.  
"Probably that bronze babydoll dress I brought with a string of pearls, a brown belt, and brown sandals," Maggie replied. "You?"  
I rifled through my suitcase, then held up a strapless dress. The top half was fitted white tube top, with a vintage-looking floral pattern and the bottom half was flowing navy skirt with circle cutouts. I pointed to my dark brown gladiator sandals. Maggie nodded in approval.

After a few hours spent catching up on sleep it was time to get ready for the party. We took turns in the bathroom, getting dressed and doing our makeup up for that "natural" look. When we were finally finished, we had just enough time to catch the bus (yes, we were taking the bus. Germans are all for public transport) and get to Spin on schedule.  
The bus ride was hectic. Even with my knowledge of the language, it was insane hearing so many people talk so fast. Maggie and I moved towards the back of the bus, sitting on the surprisingly clean and comfortable seats. A man next to us said hello, so I made extremely brief small talk, then returning my attention to Maggie.  
"So, are you nervous?" I asked.  
"Absolutely!" Maggie said, looking at me like I was an idiot. "You're the only person I'll have to talk to there."  
"Ok, A) I'm receiving that as a compliment, and B) this party is basically a mixer, which purpose is to let you meet people."  
"Whatever, I'm completely anti-social," Maggie pressed on.  
"No, back home you're anti-social. Here, you can be whatever you want."

When we got to Spin, the party was in full swing, several people already having consumed large amounts of alcohol. I led the way inside, saying hi to anyone that greeted me, knowing them or not.  
Maggie and I wandered aimlessly through the throng of people until I heard, "CARI!"  
I spun around, knowing that voice from anywhere. "Adam!" I returned, looking for him. He emerged from a small space between two hipster couples grinding to the music. I hugged him tightly.  
I pointed to Maggie. "Adam, this is Maggie," I turned to Maggie, "Maggie, this is my, and now your, most awesome coworker."  
"Hello!" they said simultaneously, Adam pulling her into a hug, though she looked thoroughly uncomfortable. We stuck with Adam though, meeting with some of the bands and artists we'd be covering in the next month. After a weird girl in a silver parka, though, we broke off from him and wandered some more, usually around the perimeter of the party space, where it was quieter. I filled Maggie in on who to avoid (James, Edward), who to talk to (Adam, everyone else) and who would steal your lunch from the fridge. All the while I kept hearing a familiar voice, but I pushed it out of my mind.  
After a few alcoholic drinks and enduring some truly obscure performances from the promo artists, we figured it was time to turn in.  
On the way home, Maggie and I conversed about the awesome party, then sat in silence.  
"Hey," Maggie said, "didn't Klaus say there was another guest staying at the house?"  
"Yeah, he did," I answered, "Did you see them?"  
"Nope, you?"  
"Nope."  
We got off the bus, and Maggie said, "Well, guess we'll meet them now. I hope it's a guy."  
"I hope he's hot," I added, walking through the door, then freezing in my tracks.  
"Hey," the guest greeted.  
Oh, my God.


	5. Chapter 4: Maggie

"I guess I should phone Jake," I said to Cari, standing up. Unnecessarily, I added "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be peachy," Cari replied.

"Fantastic," and I walked away, my steaming cup of caramel macchiato in tow, while I pulled my cell phone out of my purse.

Once I was a reasonable distance away and out of earshot of anyone, I scrolled through the contacts on my phone and found Jacob, pushing the green call button and pressing the phone eagerly to my ear. On the second ring, a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" Jacob answered cheerily. Feeling better in general but worse about leaving already, I smiled.

"Hey, Jake."

"Maggie! You're not in Germany yet, are you?"

"Nah, Atlanta. We're waiting for our next flight, and I just figured I'd call you before I went back to no-cell-phone-land. How're the states without me?"

"Awful, obviously." I could hear a hint of playful sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sure. What's going on right now? Paint me a mental picture." He 'hmmm'd" for a second.

"Well, Rach is lying on the floor in the living room making you pictures."

"Aw! She's so sweet. Pictures of?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm…what's that, Rach?" He asked his sister. I heard her shrill, girly tones in the background. There were some scuffling noises and Rachel came on the phone.

"Maggie! Maggie guess what I'm making you?" I smiled, though she couldn't see.

"What?"

"I'm making you a card that says 'Get home soon 'cause I miss you' and it has a picture of you on an airplane and there's birds flying around."

"Aw, thank you. I'm sure it's beautiful. Hey, give the phone back to Jake for a sec, 'kay? I don't have a lot of time to talk." I used my extra-sweet voice so she wouldn't get upset or feel like I didn't want to talk to her; the voice that said "You're awesome, there are just more important people to talk to on the phone right now."

"Okay! Bye Maggie! Have fun in Germany!" more scuffling noises, and Jacob's husky voice came back on.

"Sorry, Maggs. Rachel was about to throw a fit if I didn't let her talk to you."

"It's cool, you know I love her. But I miss you already." I admitted sadly, thinking of his beautiful smile that I wouldn't be able to see for the entire months of June and July.

"I miss you too, hon. So much. But hey, don't worry about it. You'll probably meet some European guy over there and forget about little ol' me." He joked.

"Yeah, right. You're not that forgettable." I shifted my gaze to the wall clock. "Hey, Jake, I gotta go."

"Damn. Well, I miss you, Maggs. Have fun!"

"I'll try." I was reluctant to get off of the line, wanting to just sit there forever and hear his voice. "You hang up first," I said stupidly. He laughed.

"Are we really playing the 'no, you hang up' game?" I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I was thankful that he couldn't see.

"Yes."

"Fine, you hang up first."

"No, you hang up!" I giggled, which made me feel stupid, which made me want to end the conversation more quickly. Jacob had just finished his last "no, you hang up first!" when I obliged. "Okay, well, fine. Bye, babe!"

"Bye," _click. _I made my way slowly back to where Cari was sitting, looking suspicious as always.

"Hey, loser."

"Hey," she replied dully. Bored and tired of waiting, I checked my phone for the time. "Crap!" I exclaimed, Cari looking at me with little interest. "We need to get going, boarding is soon."

"Alright," said Cari. The way she said it was nonchalant, but there was a look in her eyes I couldn't decipher. Hope? Excitement? I probably looked the same way. _Only a few more hours on an airplane and it's Goodbye, America, hello, Europe! _

We reached our gate at the airport and sat down, Cari doing it a bit more grumpily than I had.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Nothing," she answered too quickly. I gave her a look that I hoped conveyed _no, really_. "I wanted to see those guys here, that's all."

"That would be like a one-in-one-hundred chance of happening," I commented, probably crushing her dreams (kidding). "But they were cute." I agreed.

"Extremely. But, what took so long on the phone?" She asked.

"Oh, it was the funniest thing," I told her, remembering. "Apparently Rachel, Jake's sister, was like, making cards and drawings for me. It was so adorable..." I would have continued had I a) had anything else to say and b) not noticed that her eyes had glazed over, signaling that her mind had wandered off to Lala land, or more probably, cute-perfume-buying-guy land. So I fell silent and sat, waiting.

***

I was dreaming that I was on cute-guy island.

I know what you're thinking, which is exactly what I was thinking; best. Island. Ever.

The beaches were sandy and beautiful, and cute guys were swarming all over the place. One cute guy, two cute guys, three cute guys, four….I was in paradise, and I was loving every minute of it.

That is, until the cute guys started disappearing.

One minute the beach is swarming with incredibly cute guys, some shirtless, some not, and then the next minute they started disappearing one by one, each with a little _pop! _sound. I scanned the island frantically, not wanting the cute guys to leave, but they were all gone.

Except for one.

Standing about thirty feet away from me, his hair wind-swept and his feet and chest both bear, was Jacob. I smiled and started to run towards him, but every step I took I seemed to be getting farther away, rather than closer. I stopped and looked around, wanting someone to help me get to Jacob. That was when I realized that Jacob was not the only cute guy on the beach, for standing about thirty feet behind me, was Cute Guy 1 from the plane.

"Hey!" I called to him. "I know you!"

"Not yet," he stated obscurely. I was confused, so I tried to turn back to Jacob, but something wouldn't let me. It was as if Cute Guy 1 (I really needed to learn (or make up) this guys name!) was keeping me there with his eyes.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him. He smiled adorably and shook his head.

"You don't want to go."

"Yes, I do!" I screamed back. But _pop! _He disappeared, and Jacob followed suit, and I was alone-

"Maggie!" I was brought back to the here and now by Cari's yell.

"What?" I answered groggily, already forgetting about cute-guy island and the weird things that happened there.

"We're in Deutschland!" She exclaimed excitedly. Tired and confused (I'm a French geek, not German), I asked,

"Where?"

"Germany," she clarified.

"Oh!" I squealed. I looked out the window. "It's dark."

"It's five in the morning." Too early for my liking.

"Seriously? That's insanity." "Ladies and gentlemen, the plane has come to a full and complete stop, you may now exit into the airport." came the announcement.

We sat and waited for everyone else to get out of the way, also half-trying to wake ourselves up to no avail. The plane was loud and bustling with people, all tired and probably wishing as much as we were that they could go back to sleep. Finally we got off of the plane and started to walk around, too groggy to think. I was completely confused in a whirlwind of German-speakers. Finally, however, we found a sign that said "CUSTOMS", which we went to, waiting. And waiting.

And waiting.

And _more_ freaking waiting. We stood in the midst of a line of mostly Americans or Germans, all trying to get into the country and most speaking incomprehensible German around us. I idly wondered how many of them were complaining about the long line. I also wondered when the hell we'd get out of there so I could go back to sleep.

Cari was normally good at German, but with her level of sleep deprivation she completely messed up when we reached the petite woman worker. She figured we'd be better off with one who spoke English, which was very helpful to me. Cari could have been telling the German woman I was half-retarded and I wouldn't have understood it. We were finally deemed 'un-threatening' (little did they know about the eyeliner-pencil-bomb I held in my purse) (kidding), they finally let us go. We went to baggage claim and searched through the crowd frantically for our ride. We headed to the entrance of the airport to where dozens of people held signs written in German. Cari pointed us to one that, underneath some long, German word I couldn't pronounce read "Cari und Maggie," which I was smart enough to deduce meant that was our ride. The man who we would be staying with was on the older side, his hair black but heavily streaked with gray. He had a handlebar mustache and a kind face.

"Hallo," he greeted us, which we responded to with a "hallo" as well. He led us to his car--a small Volvo--and the two of us sat in the back seat.

The man and Cari shared some all-in-German small talk, but he switched to English when Cari told him that I was not a German speaker. His name was Klaus and the two of us shared exchanged small talk probably identical to his and Cari's. Apparently he lived in a giant house with his wife, Sophie, and he rented out rooms to tourists because even though the house was two big for just the two of them, they loved it too much to leave. One other guest was staying at Chez Klaus right now.

We drove for a few minutes down a small, cobbled lane until we stopped in the driveway of what was seriously the awesomest house I've ever seen. It was huge, with mismatched windows and colors, rooms randomly sticking out at odd places, and a brightly painted collage on the door. Cari and I looked at in in awe, and we both could tell why they loved it so much. The inside of the house didn't disappoint; the walls were all painted different colors and there was mismatched furniture everywhere. The walls were covered in paintings.

"Sophie is an artist," Klaus told us fondly, leading us up to our room.

The house was three stories high, and the stairs were winding and curved with no particular destination. We reached the room Cari and I would share, on the third and smallest floor, after a minute. The bedroom was decent in size, with two twin sized beds with bright colored blankets on them. There was also a nice-sized (white!) bathroom, and the ceilings were slanted, with super awesome sky lights.

"This place rocks!" I told Cari once Klaus was out of the room and heading slowly back down the stairs, voicing what we'd obviously both been thinking.

"Tell me about it," Cari said, smiling. "Hey, what're you wearing to the party?" she asked suddenly. Tonight, Spin magazine was holding a start-of-summer party, which Cari and I would both be attending. I'd been nervous about it since we got on our first plane. What if no one liked me at Spin? I felt like a little kid.

"Probably that bronze babydoll dress I brought with a string of pearls, a brown belt, and brown sandals," I replied casually. I'd had my outfit planned for hours. "You?"

Cari unzipped her suitcase and dug through it, finding and holding up a very cute strapless dress. The top half was white with a vintage floral pattern, while the bottom half was flowing, navy, with circular cutouts. She then pointed to her dark brown gladiators. I nodded, approving though she didn't need me to.

There were still several hours until the party, so we decided that sleep was in order. We turned off the lights and bid each other good night (though it was really morning) and each took one of the bunk beds. I took off my glasses, folded them, and put them on the nightstand before I rested my head on the pillows and started to drift off to sleep.

My dream was very similar to the one I'd had on the plane, and it jogged my memory of it a little bit.

I was back on cute-boy island, but I was alone. No one was on the sandy shore with me. The sky was brilliantly blue without a single cloud, the sun almost comically bright and yellow, like a cartoon sun. The ocean water was a vivid blue-green, rippling and gently lapping up on the shore. I sat in the sand, gazing out at the ocean with mild interest. I was at peace in my imaginary world.

As you could have guessed, that was when all hell broke loose. Suddenly, a piercing scream broke through my peaceful thoughts. My eyes scanned the horizon line frantically, looking for the source of the scream. There, out in the middle of the ocean were two people's heads bobbing in the water. Waves crashed over their faces. They were drowning.

Randomly, because this was a dream-world and random things happen in dream-worlds, a boat appeared a few feet in front of me. I hopped in and pulled out the oars, which I used to turn the boat towards the drowning people. I paddled quickly, trying to get to them before it was too late.

For some reason I guess my arms were just not good enough to save the drowning people, so I looked around my boat for a life-preserver. I only found one.

I'd reached the drowning people and realized with horror that they were none other than Jacob and Cute Guy 1 from the plane. I only had one life preserver. Apparently, I was too stupid to just help them in the boat by hand. This meant that one of them would have to drown, unless another random life preserver showed up. Or better yet, a non-idiotic person in another boat.

Obviously, my first instinct was to save Jacob. He was my boyfriend, I actually knew who he was, and I would be crushed if I had to live without him. But there was something about Cute Guy, with his curly hair and his brown eyes, that made me reluctant to leave him to drown. He was innocent, I couldn't just let an innocent person die to save my boyfriend. And like I said, there was something about him…something that pulled me to him, that made me want to leave Jacob behind.

Making a choice, I threw my life preserver in the middle. Whoever got to it first would live. The two of them paddled furiously to the stupid ring. They fought over it for a moment, but eventually, Cute Guy 1 won.

"No!" I yelled, but it was too late. Jacob let out a blood-curdling scream as another wave crashed over his head, and then he was gone, and I was crying, screaming, wishing I'd saved him, and Cute Guy was in the boat, comforting me, holding me in his arms, and I could just see the shark-tooth necklace Jacob always wore float to the surface--

"No!" I yelled, sitting bolt upright in my bed. I looked to my right and saw that Cari was still sound asleep in her bed, completely fine. Me, on the other hand…My hair was plastered to my forehead with sweat. Tears streamed down my face. My heart was racing. That image of Jacob drowning was too vivid; too real. And the only thought that crossed my mind?

What was _wrong_ with me?

***********

"So, are you nervous?" Cari asked me, probably noting my odd expression. She was talking, of course, about the party at Spin.

"Absolutely!" I exclaimed truthfully. "You're the only person I'll have to talk to there."

"Ok, A) I'm receiving that as a compliment, and B) this party is basically a mixer, which purpose is to let you meet people." she said.

"Whatever, I'm completely anti-social," I replied, relentless. I wasn't really focusing on our conversation, thinking of my strange nightmare, but what Cari said next made me think more than anything.

"No, back home you're anti-social. Here, you can be whatever you want."

We got ready for the party and were looking awesome when we headed off to the bus stop. Germans are all about public transportation--conserving energy and whatnot--so we figured, you know, when in Rome. While on the bus I was completely confused, surrounded by German speakers, probably the only person in the whole bus who couldn't understand anything anyone was saying. Cari made polite, brief small talk to a man that we were sitting near in the back, and soon enough we were at our stop.

The party at Spin was already bumping when we arrived. Tons of people, some already a little buzzed on the alcohol, surrounded us. There were weird hipster couples grinding each other, normal people talking, normal people dancing (but _not _grinding) and some strange looking girl in a silver parka. We were just sort of walking around like idiots and not particularly enjoying ourselves when someone yelled, "CARI!" and she turned around.

"Adam!" she exclaimed, hugging the guy in question. "Adam, this is Maggie." she introduced, pointing at me. I smiled shyly. "Maggie, this is my, and now your, most awesome coworker."

"Hello!" we greeted at the same time. Adam then hugged me, which took me off guard and made me feel genuinely uncomfortable. For the rest of the party, we stuck by Adam, and he introduced us to everyone we needed to know. Cari gave me some tips on who to avoid, (some creepy guy with a blond ponytail named James and the very smelly, pot-bellied, greasy haired comb-over-and-ugly-orange-suit sporting boss, Edward) and who to talk to (basically everyone else), as well as who would steal your lunch from the fridge if you weren't careful. After only a few drinks and some really odd band performances from the promo artists, Cari and I decided we should leave. We talked some about the more-fun-that-I'd-thought-it-would-be party and then fell into silence.

"Hey," I suddenly said, remembering something, "didn't Klaus say there was another guest staying at the house?"

"Yeah, he did," Cari answered, sounding curious, "Did you see them?"

"Nope, you?"

"Nope." We got off of the bus and started to walk back to Klaus'.

"Well, guess we'll meet them now. I hope it's a guy." I only half-joked.

"I hope he's hot," Cari supplied. We reached the bright collage-door and stepped inside. We froze, horrorstruck at who was standing in the foyer. "Hey," said Seth, Cari's ex-boyfriend.

_What in the name of all that is holy is HE doing here?_

_******_

I couldn't believe that Seth, of all people, was here. What was _wrong _with him? Was he a stalker, or what? I mean, I know its hard to forget about Cari, but come on…one year _after_ he breaks up with her, and he still can't forget about her? She's not _that _awesome.

Okay, so maybe she is.

But there's still no excuse for that.

Cari and I had rushed up the many winding stairs to our rooms, barely uttering a "Hello" to Seth as soon as we go in the door. We were both mildly freaked out, but Cari…Cari was a freaking mess.

"Cari, are you okay?" I asked her timidly. She was sitting on her bunk, her eyes wide, her expression blank. She didn't respond. "Cari?" No response. "CARI! BITCH, ANSWER ME!"

"Huh?" she answered, barely turning her head to look at me.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I don't know, I just want him gone."

"Well, a nice _chat_ with me will make that happen." I cracked my knuckles. It was supposed to be a joke, but she didn't even grin. Although that could just be because I'm not funny, I'm pretty sure it was because she was so traumatized. "Look, I'll go talk to him, you just sit here…okay?'

"O…kay?" She said uncertainly. I stood up from my bunk and walked over to her, patting her shoulder consolingly before heading out of the door.

I didn't know exactly where Seth's room was, and the house was pretty huge, but I'd heard footsteps not far behind us as we had walked up to our room that stopped on the second floor. Klaus and Sophie's room was on the first floor; this must have been Seth. I went down the odd stairs to the second floor and walked down the hall.

The first door I knocked on was opened quickly by an overly-eager Seth. His face fell a little when he noticed that it was me and not Cari knocking at this late hour.

"Oh, uh, hi Maggie."

"Yeah, hi to you too, creeper." I replied rudely. "I'm coming in." I stated. He moved aside and allowed me to enter his room, then shut the door.

Seth's room was smaller than ours, but he had a bigger bed, a full sized rather than a twin. The walls were splattered with blue and green paint and the floors were a pretty hardwood. There were no super-awesome sky lights like in mine and Cari's room, but there was a large bay window that showed a nice view of the back yard, which was covered in flowers of all colors and varieties. The room was nice, but I wasn't there to admire his bedroom.

"Why are you here?" I asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. He looked uncomfortable and sat down on the corner of his bed, patting the spot next to him for me to sit on. I reluctantly sat beside him, but turned so I could face him and read his expression.

"Okay, well I was going to tell Cari some lame story about a study abroad program, but I'll tell you the truth. I'm really here because of my Uncle."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah…you see, he and my aunt bought tickets to go to Germany for the summer because they've always wanted to go to Germany, but then my uncle got landed in the hospital--diagnosed with cancer--and they couldn't go. He has chemo and stuff. So they offered to give their plane tickets and everything to me and Leah," he paused, making a face at the mention of his bitchy older sister. "but I didn't really want to go."

"So…you're here because you didn't want to go?" I repeated. He shook his head impatiently.

"No, I mean I didn't really want to go until I heard that Cari was interning at Spin again this year." So he was a stalker!

"So you followed us to Klaus'? That's more than a little creepy," I provided. He sighed and looked frustrated.

"No, actually. The whole meeting-up-with-you-guys-at Klaus' thing was actually a coincidence." He admitted. I could tell that he was telling the truth; everyone who knows Seth knows that when he's lying, his voice shakes. His voice was as steady as a rock.

"Okay, so that story checks out," I said. "but why did you come here to see Cari?" Seth bit his lip nervously and looked at his feet, which made him look younger than he normally did. Seth was fifteen, one year younger than Cari, but he normally looked (and sometimes acted) like he was older than her by at least a year. Right now, he looked his age.

"I…" He started, but then was too embarrassed to go further. Developing my own theory, I finished his statement.

"You still like Cari?" I suggested. He looked up from his feet and right into my eyes.

"That obvious, huh?" He grinned. I laughed a little.

"Sorry, bud, but yeah. It so is." He groaned and flopped backwards onto his mattress.

"I'm such an idiot." He murmured. Though I'd thought this many times myself, I couldn't just let him sit there, wallowing in self pity. He needed to grow a pair.

"No, you're not, although your choice to dump Cari was rather idiotic." He flipped over onto his stomach so that his face was in his pillow.

"Meh hmneh," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked. I tapped his shoulder. He didn't budge. "Okay, you need to stop with your pity party and stop talking into your pillow, because I can't understand what you're saying." I told the back of Seth's head firmly. He mumbled something equally unintelligible and didn't move. I was at my last resort;

Force.

"Get up!" I exclaimed, moving over so that I was at a proper angle to push him. I pushed his shoulder with as much force as I could muster, and he finally flipped over. "Now you are going to stop being a bitch and _be a man_, Seth." I told him. "Feeling sorry for yourself won't get you anywhere." He looked at me like I was practically Jesus.

"You're right," he said slowly, sitting up and nodding his head in agreement. "You're right. If I want to get Cari back, I need to stop being a little bitch and feeling sorry for myself and be a _man._"

"Uh, no, that's not what I--" I tried to backtrack, thinking whatever he was planning to do would be a huge mistake. He cut me off, ignoring my attempts at speaking.

"Thanks, Maggie, I owe you one." He leaned over and hugged me, ignoring my stammers, and hopped off of his bed cheerily. He then waltzed over to the door and looked back at me, smiling hugely. "You're awesome, Maggie, thanks for everything. Now, excuse me while I go get my girlfriend back."

"Seth, I don't think that's--!" I started, but he had already walked off and had started up the stairs.

_Oh, jeez. _I thought. _What have I done?_


	6. Chapter 5: Cari

_**Wrong A/N (meaning this is Maggie, not Cari): This chapter is short, and a filler. Get over it. It's still important. xD Also, edit still in progress! Seriously, don't read it until it's completely awesome. Which will be soon.**_

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, my head in one of the decorative down pillows.

"Hey," Seth greeted, after the door clicked shut. I shoved my face more into the bed, not expecting him. He laughed after a couple beats of awkward silence. "You look like those birds that stick their heads in the ground when it's scared. Those ostriches."

I rolled my eyes internally, "Ostriches don't do that."

"Yes they do!" Seth protested, "They even did an 80 year study about it."

"Yeah, and not one ostrich did such an act." I said, sitting up.

Seth was smiling. "I know. But now you look ready to talk to me."

"Good tactic," I replied, relaxing a little. "But that does not answer the one-in-one-billion chance of us meeting at a house in Germany. Unless it wasn't chance..." I trailed off.

"It was," He confirmed.

"Chance?" I asked, needing clarification.

"Yeah," his voice wasn't shaking, this was the truth.

"So, what, Seth," I started, surprised at how confident I sounded, talking to him, "is an all-American boy like you doing here in Germany?"

"Study-abroad program for school," he answered somewhat easily, like he'd practiced it. "Good on the transcripts and stuff, you know?"

"I do know," I agreed, suspicious. "But I never knew a school program that had their group scattered. That _is_ what it is, right? Just a scattered group of kids in a European country?"

"Well," He started, "it sounds bad when you say it like that..."

"How do you say it to sound good, then?"

He thought for a second. "Independence, but with supervision," he replied, sounding professional, "at least that's what the brochure said."

"Your brochure is a walking contradiction."

"Technically, a brochure doesn't walk at all," Seth corrected, with a smartass grin.

"Oh, shut up," I said, not helping my smile form.

"Whatever."

"And," I continued on, "the destination of choice...?"

"I didn't even know you all were here, I swear. I just heard two girls were staying here and I wanted to get a chance with them first," He smiled a little.

_You have with one of them already,_ I thought.

"Does it..." He paused for a second, "bother you? That I'm here? Because I can leave..."

"Honestly, it does bother me, a little. But not for you to leave. It's a good kind of bother. Not even a bother, really," I rambled on.

He smiled, "Good, because I am using this opportunity to hang out with you to the fullest."

"Between your study abroad program activities, right?" I asked, still unsure of the truth of his story.

"Of course," He replied.

I mulled over what he said, bringing myself to ask, not meanly, "You want to hang out? Now?"

"What?" Obviously this was not his expected reply.

"I mean, we haven't talked to each other in a year, and now all of a sudden it's quality time with your ex?"

"I've made some mistakes, and I'm only fixing them."

"Mistake?"

"Quite frankly, breaking up with you was one of them, but the biggest mistake was not trying to keep up any sort of contact after it."

I just nodded, looking at the blanket I was still sitting under.

"It was pretty immature of me," he admitted sheepishly.

"It's alright, we've all been there," I replied in attempts of comfort.

"I know, but it was... it was _really_ stupid," he said, and I looked up to see him staring at me. "Like, seriously."

"What was?" I asked, not sure which answer I wanted to hear.

"All of it." He replied simply.

I had just noticed, like, really noticed, that he was sitting on my bed, and being in such close proximity to him after such a long period of time being ignored, it was weird.

"So," I started, drawing out the word, "a study-abroad program. That's very... different for you."

"Some things change," he replied, looking down at his hands.

"That's definitely true."

"Yeah, well," he said, awkward, "I'm sure you want to get some sleep. You have some long days ahead of you."

"Yep," I replied.

"So..."

"I'll talk to you later?" I said, it coming out as a question.

"Definitely," He smiled, getting up, but then rushing forward, almost too forcefully and giving me a big hug. "It's nice to be fixing my mistakes," he murmured into my ear.

**

Soon after Seth left, Maggie returned to the room.

"How was it?" She asked.

"Surprisingly," I started, "not bad. At all. We're starting the friend thing, now."

"Looks like the Seth Era will be revisited," she replied, pulling her covers back and looking for pajamas.

"Oh, shut up," I said, thinking the same thing myself.

"Well, did you find out about why he was here?"

"Some study abroad program."

"Do you believe that's why he's really here?" Maggie asked, laughing, knowing my tone was unsure.

"Not at all."


	7. Chapter 6: Maggie

After Cari and I had our brief talk after Seth and I had our slightly less brief talk, the two of us bid each other good night and went to bed. Luckily, I slept dreamlessly and peacefully through the night, excited for tomorrow; our first day actually working at Spin.

Though I'd met all of our co-workers at the party, I was sure they would be different when I saw them at the workplace. For one, they'd probably (hopefully) be sober, which I could not say about some (most) of their party personas. Also, they might not be as friendly. Years and years of going to school has taught me that people aren't usually as chipper and nice when they're somewhere they don't want to be, and there were guaranteed to be a few people who fit that description. Still, the butterflies that fluttered unceasingly in my stomach were more from excitement than fear or nervousness, and I wasn't exactly worried about my coworkers not liking me, either.

I'd only had two other jobs before this non-paid internship; as a sophomore I'd gotten a job at KFC, but then quit because the constant smell of fried chicken that followed me home nauseated me to the point of it not being worth minimum wage. My second job, the one I'd had until just last month, was bagging groceries at the local super market. My brother had taken this job when he was a junior, and it paid well, and I needed the money to save up for a car, so I figured, what the heck? Well, last month I was fired. My fatal mistake; while bringing in carts from the parking lot, I accidentally forgot one and mistakenly thought I'd go back down the _hill_ (yeah, you can see where this is going) and get it, adding it to my line of carts so I wouldn't have to go back again. This was a huge mistake on a few levels; one, the huge row of carts I'd already accumulated was left unattended. Two, they were left unattended _right in the middle of the parking lot. _Anyone could have pulled out of their space and rammed right into them. And three; I am a complete and total fuckup who should never be allowed to handle anything on wheels. Seriously, not even a hot wheels car. I one time caused my little cousin to slip on a particularly spiffy-looking red convertible hot wheels car and she broke her nose on the hard wood floor. Oops.

So anyway, I'd left the carts unattended. I thought I would get through this one home-free, completely spotless and perfect, maybe even do a little victory fist-pump and I'd go, "Yes! I am multi-task cart master!" but…well, I'm me. I had just reached the stray cart and was about to bring it happily back up to it's cart brethren when the unthinkable happened; Someone had finished their shopping, and they _pulled out of their parking space. _Now, they didn't ram into the carts, although that would have been bad enough; no, they were closer to me, and the carts were all the way at the top of the hill. However considering my luck, that moment God decided to fuck with me a little and said, "Hey, I think I'll just blow a big ol' gust of wind right toward those carts and see what happens. Won't that be fun, Jesus?" Jesus, despite my pleads, smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Great idea, Pa!" he replied (don't ask me why Jesus is now a young country boy who calls God "Pa"). And _whoosh! _a huge-ass gust of wind blew right at those damn carts, and right when that woman in that mini van was in the middle of the parking lot, about to turn and drive away with her two screaming toddlers, the carts started rolling down the hill.

_KER-PLUNK, CRUNCH!_

I swear, exact sound. The carts smacked right into that damn minivan. Also, just to make you feel a little better: no screaming toddlers or soccer moms in mini vans were harmed in this recollection of my last job that I was tragically fired from.

In thinking of that gigantic unfortunate event, a little worry crept up into my stomach. _What if I fuck something up at Spin? What if I blow up the copier or like, accidentally spend ten million dollars of Spin-money on a life-sized Harry Potter castle? _(I say "accidentally," but to be honest, that's something I would totally do on purpose). I tried to calm myself down and reassure myself that this is a _desk_ job; surely I could do a desk job without tons of shit hitting the fan.

Oh, how very wrong I was.

*************

"Bitch, wake up!" A sock hit me in the face. Unsurprisingly, It smelled like feet. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and fumbled on the night stand for my glasses. Once they were firmly on my face I turned towards Cari.

"Jeez, Cari, could you wake me up _any_ nicer?" I asked, my voice thick with sarcasm. She just grinned.

"Well, you would have slept all morning if you could have. We have to go to Spin, in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget," I said defensively. I rummaged through my suitcase for something to wear, finally settling on a light blue kimono dress with patchwork along the neck. It was really soft and comfortable, as well as fashionable, so I would feel like I looked cute while still being comfy at Spin. Cute but comfortable is always the best choice.

Groggily, I stood up and went into the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth and hair. Once I was finished and out of the bathroom, I moved away from the door so as to give Cari her turn. She had a look on her face that said "It's about time!"

My nerves had, unfortunately, gotten worse since last night. I was seriously worried that I'd completely screw up everything and get Cari and I both fired and the worry had clouded the excitement. I'm not saying I'm incompetent or anything, but I've had a very long streak of bad luck in my life, and I'm not so sure that just because I am now on the other side of the world that streak is going to end. Bad luck does not end in America. Here it's just….European bad luck. I silently prayed that European bad luck wasn't quite as bad.

Cari came out of the shower in a few short minutes, looking awesome in a short black floral-printed dress, a brown belt and brown fringy boots.

"Cute outfit," I complimented. She looked me over in my blue dress and black leggings and ballet flats.

"Cute also," said Cari. I grinned and searched the room for my purse, finally finding it on the right side of my bed, right under the bed skirt. I pulled out my favorite lip gloss and applied it, then looked to Cari.

"When do we need to leave to catch the bus?" She checked the time on her phone.

"Right about now, Margarita." she replied, and the two of us hastily grabbed our purses and headed down the stairs and out of the door to Klaus' awesome house.

"You nervous?" Cari asked me as we walked down the cobbled lane to the bus stop. I gulped a little and nodded.

"Definitely. What if there's an incident like last month with the carts--"

"Maggie, really. There are no shopping carts at Spin, and I'll be right there the whole time. Just relax, okay? Everybody's pretty cool. Well, besides James and Edward."

"Yeah, I guess," I started, unsure. "But…what if I accidentally order a life-sized Harry Potter castle--" Cari laughed.

"Okay, that would so not be an accident. And I'd say that'd be an improvement on Spin anyway."

"This is serious," I relented. My flats clicked on the cobblestones. The sky was a pale blue with a light dusting of wispy clouds. The air felt clean and crisp.

"Just relax," she said. "It'll be fine." The conversation dropped and we walked briskly, our heads held high for only a few more minutes until we finally reached the bus stop. I hoped we would have to wait a while so I could try to calm my nerves, but of course this wish was not granted. Soon enough, the bus had arrived and we were making our way to the back to find a couple of unoccupied seats.

The bus ride was not nearly long enough for me to pull myself together, so by the time Cari exclaimed "This is it!" and dragged me off of the bus I was mere seconds from a nervous breakdown. _Just think happy thoughts. Deep breaths. Walk slowly, carefully, but not slow enough to cause a traffic jam. Just. Stay. Calm. _This might have worked, had we not been right outside of the double doors of Spin.

"Hallo!" a blond, pony tailed man who I recognized from the party as James greeted us when we walked into the cool office building. He smiled a bit too wide and it seemed forced. I pulled my mouth into something hopefully recognizable as a smile and waved shyly. James turned to Cari.

"Shall I show you two to your new desks?"

"Sure." she responded coolly, and with James leading the way, we were walking quickly towards the elevator.

As we passed by cubicles and desks and workers working and workers on coffee runs and workers speaking rapid-fast German to each other I examined the first floor of the office. The walls were covered in framed posters of famous musicians, mostly German ones that I'd never heard of, although there was a poster of Elvis and one of Michael Jackson. The desks all seemed to have stacks of papers and magazines littered across them, some neater than others and some messier. They all had sleek, flat-screen black computers and equally sleek black phones.

After walking down a long hallway, Cari, James and I were slipping through the starting-to-close silver doors of the elevator and pushing the button for the third floor. There were a couple of German women standing more towards the back of the elevator. They greeted James timidly as though they were afraid of him and gave Cari and I analytical looks.

Once the two women left the elevator, chattering, on the second floor, we were alone with the strangely familiar elevator music. It sounded like an elevator-music version of a Bruce Springsteen song. I really hoped we wouldn't have to hear that everyday from now on. That is, assuming I didn't get us fired by causing some sort of paper jam-related mutiny on our first day.

"Ah, here you are," said James. We had reached our destination and he gestured to our desks with a sweeping motion. Same black computers and phones, right next to each other and close to the elevator. All in all, good desks.

"Thanks, James. What's our first job?" Cari asked enthusiastically as the two of us put down our purses at our desks. She was in her element; I was in a state of shock that I'd been in the office for almost five minutes and I hadn't yet messed anything up.

"Well…" James checked his watch. "I think it's about time for….yes, yes, follow me." The two of us followed James, both of us wondering what exactly he was having us do. Luckily, we didn't have to wonder long.

"Yes, well, we're interviewing a new band today, but our translator is out sick and the band is English-speaking. Now, Adam and I both speak English pretty well, but we both have more important things to do, and I'm sure the two of you speak English better than we do." He gave us a very creepy grin. "Would you girls mind translating for the band?"

"Sure, James! That sounds awesome." Cari exclaimed. I smiled and nodded, actually getting a little excited. Our first day here and we're already hanging with musicians. Maybe my bad luck did end in America, after all.

"Yes, alright, well, good luck with that. The band is in that room over there--"he pointed "--and they're called the Bad Charmers. Good luck translating!" and James was gone, and we were talking towards the door he had pointed to.

"This is pretty exciting," I whispered to Cari as we walked passed a couple of men holding coffee cups and laughing. "Our first job at Spin, and we get to meet a band!" She grinned.

"Glad your nerves are gone, Margarita." She opened the door and the two of us stepped inside.

"Hello," greeted Perfume Guy.

"Hey," greeted Cute Guy 1. The two of them were sitting at a table in the center of the room, along with a red-haired guy and a black guy with a mini afro. Perfume Guy and Cute Guy 1 stared at us with recognition.

_Sweet lord baby Jesus. What are the odds?_


	8. Chapter 7: Cari

"So, uh, Ian," I started to ask, but my voice was unusually scratchy, so I cleared my throat, then turned my head back to Perfume Guy, "You're the oldest of the group, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking slightly amused at my nervousness. I scoffed internally. Like I was only nervous because of him.

"And," I drew the word out, "You're the one that started the band?"

"Well, not really," Ian said, shifting in the leather chair before elaborating. "I mean, I was the one that originally started the band. We were all around fourteen, fifteen. It just started out as jam sessions, basically. Occasionally something would get written down, but our music stayed in the garage. When we got older though, the 'practices', if you will, became less and less. Ryan suggested we start up the group again, do something legit with it instead of goofing off at our house, but at the time I was a senior in high school, and I wanted to focus on my education, college prep, stuff like that, you know?"

There was a pause, then I realized he was actually asking the question to me. "Uh, actually I don't really know about that, college-prep wise. Next year, though," I replied. "Woo."

"Hm," was all he said before continuing, "But anyway, the more I got immersed into college applications and SAT words, the more I liked his idea. That's when we gathered Perry," the redhead, "And Blake," mini fro, "and put this into motion. We didn't think we'd get too popular, just play in bars throughout our area for a little, get some cash. I still thought I'd be going to our state's university in the fall," He paused for a second, as if to put his words together correctly. "But over that summer, something seriously amazing, and near impossible happened."

"People actually like us," Perry interrupted, "that was the impossible part."

Ian rolled his eyes at him while I laughed.

"But we became these like, international superstars, in one summer," Ryan continued, "It was pure insanity. I mean, we were just four normal guys. Perry was due in summer school and Blake and I worked part-time at the pool that summer. We weren't superstar material."

"We just finished a tour around Europe, and we plan to release a CD in the U.S. soon," Blake added, "we're like, non-existent there."

"Which can be a blessing," Ian commented, "No screaming fans when I walk down the street, no photographers camped outside our house."

"It's also a burden," Perry said, "because, like, no girls believe me when I tell them Europeans kiss the ground I walk on."

"Probably because it's not true," Ryan replied.

"They're close to it, though!"

As the guys continued to talk, Maggie and I exchanged a 'what-is-going-on-right-now' look.

The reporter, a man from a floor above us that I'd never met in my life, looked frantic, partially because of the rising voices of the guys and partially because I wasn't writing it down. I cleared my throat, to quiet the guys. They sat patiently, staring at me while I translated what they said to the reporter. Once he'd scrawled down everything, surely trying to figure out how to turn these four American boys into Europe's biggest scandal, he waved goodbye to us all and left in a hurry.

"So," I started, drawing out the word. Everyone else remained silent, so I glanced at my phone for the time. "Shit!" I exclaimed, looking at Maggie, "It's 12:15."

"Already?" she asked, looking at her phone for conformation. "Man, shortened lunch, this sucks!"

"It's fine," I said, trying to squabble any feelings of guilt the guys may have formed, "it probably won't take long, anyway."

We gathered up our purses, phones and jackets, starting out of the room.

"It was nice to meet you!" Maggie called out quickly, already in the hallway.

I stopped, in the doorway, and turned back to them, "Uh, ditto. Except to you," I pointed to Ian, "since we already sort of met." He smiled.

"Dude!" I heard Perry exclaim softly to Blake as I strolled out of the room, "That was Perfume Girl! I knew it!"

I smiled. It was nice to know I had a nickname as well.

Maggie and I were already out on the street when we heard them again. We both looked at each other, stopped and turned towards the building we'd come out of. The Bad Charmers were walking quickly towards us, pushing open the doors of the Spin office.

"Hey," they all said, more or less in unison.

"Hello?" I replied.

"We were wondering," Perry started, then paused, putting his hands on his knees and breathing deeply.

"Man," Blake said, "Are you really that out of shape?"

"'fraid so," He replied, "but the ladies love it."

Blake rolled his eyes, then said, "What couch potato here was saying was, we were wondering if we could join you for lunch."

"Hey!" Perry exclaimed, mad that Blake explained the request. To us he said, "We'd pay and everything!"

"It's sort of a sorry for running the interview into your lunch," Ryan said.

"And sort of a plead because you're the only Americans here we know," Ian added.

Maggie and I looked at each other. "I guess?" I replied.

"Yes!" Perry exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air.

"Uh, is he ok?" Maggie asked, eying Perry as he jumped around, unable to contain his excitement.

"No," the other boys replied.

"So," Maggie said, drawing out the word, "Where are we off to?"

Everyone stood around awkwardly, all looking at me, so I said, "Well, there's a place down the street. A Spin Magazine favorite."

"Intriguing," Perry commented, pointing his arm out, "Onward to the place down the street!"

"Actually, it's this way," I corrected him, walking in the opposite direction from where his arm was pointed.

Perry flushed slightly. "Oh, well, onward to the place down this way!" He replied, his flush already gone and he leading us to a place unknown to him.

We walked down the street that, in a matter of a conversation, had suddenly filled with people heading every which way, surely to or from lunch. We had to walk single file, with me behind Perry, and unsure of the order of people after that. People brushed past us as we walked by, typically giving us no more than a once over. Reaching the place in question, Nadine's, I tapped Perry on the shoulder, subtly pointing to the small, hole-in-the-wall cafe with a lovely patio. Perry gave me a curt nod and kept walking, only to stop, very suddenly, a little past the entrance. None of us paying much attention, we all crashed into each other, car pileup style.

"Sorry!" Perry called out to us, and I looked back automatically. I saw that Ian was directly behind me.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that," he said, his left hand raising and rubbing the back of his head, probably a nervous habit.

"It's my bad," I assured him, "I should have been paying attention."

He smiled, crow's feet already starting to form around his eyes. I smiled back, unsure of whether to say anything else or not.

"Let's go!" Perry interjected, ruining whatever just happened between Ian and me.

Nadine's was a very quaint, very delicious restaurant. Already nationally renowned after just a year of being in business, the only way to order in a timely manner, much less get a table, was with the aid of God's will.

Apparently God was watching over us today.

"Your table is over here," the hostess said after leading us through a throng of people trying to order. We were outside on a patio, different from the one seen from the street. No one else was out here and it faced a park, now filled with kids playing and adults on lunch break.

"Thanks," I said, not able to hide the surprise in my voice.

Once we got menus, the place was chaotic. I was surrounded by a table of English speaking men asking "Is this good?" and "What does that say?" and "Can you tell me how to say it with a german accent, I want to impress the waitress."

I looked at the waitress sympathetically, and Maggie looked at me sympathetically. I was ordering for 4 boys that, I can already tell, have the attention span of a fruit fly. Great. As everyone decided on the thing that sounded the least disgusting, my phone rang. I looked at the number, told the waitress what I wanted, and told the rest to just point at what they wanted and smile. I made my way up to the front of the restaurant, the streets empty once again.

"Hey, Seth. What's up?"

"Not much, just asking you the same." He replied.

"Oh, well, I'm out to lunch with some people," I looked back into the cafe, looking for the back patio. "I can't be long."

"Who're you with?" He asked, his voice getting that protective tone it tended to acquire when he was jealous.

"Chill, you're not my mother," or my boyfriend, "I'm just with Maggie and a band we interviewed today."

"Oh," he said, "Well, I better be getting back, the group's forming together again and we're going to some museum."

"Have fun," I replied blandly.

"Bye! Love you!" The line went dead.

Finally finding my way back to the patio through a slightly smaller crowd than before, I found everyone staring at me.

"What?"

After an awkward beat, Maggie finally stuttered out, "We were just, um, discussing who you were on the phone with."

I knew I had a puzzled expression on my face, more towards Maggie than the fact that they were discussing my phone conversations. "It wasn't anyone important," I brushed off, sitting back down and giving Maggie a 'we're-talking-about-this-later' look.

Maggie was acting really strange and distant, so I moved the conversation forward with our safe topic-- music. I left the talking mainly to the guys, pulling Maggie into the discussion when needed.

We also played 20 questions, which also focused mainly on the guys. We found out that Ryan and Ian were brothers, no shocker there. Collectively, their favorite movie was Pulp Fiction, and they've all had lengthy girlfriend histories. They love books, hate audiotapes, love records, like CDs and hate ipods ("The darn things never work right!"). I felt like I practically knew them.

After that, it was a potpourri of conversation until it was time to leave. We all stood up awkwardly and started to head back to Spin.

I hadn't noticed Maggie was gone until she was right by me, Ryan trailing closely behind.

"Where were you guys at?"

Before Maggie could answer, Ian, on the other side of me, poked me slightly.

"Hey!" I said, turning to Ian, "What was that for?"

"Don't worry about it," he replied, grinning and looking at Ryan.

"That's what Cari always says!" Maggie exclaimed before groaning. "I can barely stand one of her, much less two."

I pushed her playfully, "Shut up."

"Whatever," she replied, rolling her eyes and slowing her pace a bit. I'm sure it wasn't intended for me to notice so I ignored it.

Soon it was just me and Ian walking.

"So, enjoying the perfume?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, but of course. Who doesn't like to smell like shit?" I swung myself into him a bit. "Speaking of which, when do I need to pay you back for that?"

"Are we seriously still on this? You need not pay me back!" He exclaimed.

"But I feel bad! You didn't ever know me."

"Don't matta. I'mma pimp. I can drop some G's on whateva." He said in attempted ebonics.

"Aiight sugar daddy," I replied, laughing.

Finally climbing the steps to our office in the Spin building, with Perry and Blake trailing closely behind, Ian and I push through the doorway to the foyer of our level.

Click.

We're laughing and Blake and Perry are jumping about behind us.

"What are you all doing?" I ask, laughing.

Click.

"And what is that noise?"

Adam waved at me from behind a digital camera. "For the website," he explained simply.

"Alright?" I replied as Perry tried to jump on me.

Click.

"Get off of me!" I exclaimed, laughing some more.

Click. Click.

Perry finally jumped off of me and we saw Ryan and Maggie arrive, smiling and talking before being bombarded by Adam.

"What is going on?" Ryan asked, partially trying to duck from the camera.

"Candid camera!" I exclaimed in sing-song.

Maggie was laughing as Ryan playfully shielded her from "the paparazzi" ("they can't know about my mystery girl!") while. Perry, Blake, Ian and I were posing extravagantly.

And when Ryan kept whispering to Maggie and making her blush, I knew we'd have quite a talk later.


	9. Chapter 8: Maggie

You know that feeling, where you really really have to pee for a really really long time, and then you finally pee, and you're like, "Oh thank Jesus," and you feel so relieved afterwards?

Yeah, well, that's exactly, dead on how it felt to _finally _learn Cute Guy 1's name.

_Ryan._

Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. His name just kept running through my head as I sat at that table with he, Cari, Blake, Ian and Perry at lunch. I listened, I occasionally provided some to the conversation myself, but mostly I was just staring. Staring, at none other than Ryan.

He really was much cuter up close; his hair seemed to curl effortlessly, falling over his forehead and ears in a way that I could only describe as perfect. His brown eyes were much deeper than any brown eyes I'd ever seen, and the way all of his cute, boyish features came together, the way he smiled, the way he laughed, gave me the strange impression that I was back on cute-guy island, and it was only the two of us there on that white, sandy beach.

But then I remembered who else had been on that beach, and I realized that Ryan was staring back at me, too, and I thought, _Oh, shit._

All I could wonder was, what the fuck am I doing? Honestly, twenty-four hours ago I was wondering how I'd survive without Jacob with me all summer, and now, here I am, gawking at some cute guy in a band at lunch. Damn, I bounce back fast. I mentally scolded myself and looked back down at my menu, trying and failing to ignore Ryan's attempts to catch my eye again.

As we were ordering our food, Cari's cell phone started ringing. She told us all to just point at the menu for the waitress and went off to the side to answer it.

"Who do you think she's talking to?" Perry asked the table curiously.

"Probably her ex, Seth. He dumped her last year and now he's trying to get her back." I assumed, leaning back comfortably in my chair and still not catching Ryan's eye. Blake raised his eyebrows and glanced at Cari.

"Booty call?" I rolled my eyes and laughed heartily.

"Nah, Seth's not like that."

"Well, if he was stupid enough to dump her I wouldn't put it past him." Ian stated nonchalantly. I wasn't all that surprised; he'd been flirting with Cari through the entire interview, and it was evident that he liked her from the perfume incident. I mean, you didn't have to be a super-observant genius (like me) (just kidding) to see that.

"Yeah, any guy that'd dump either of you would be an idiot." Ryan added, nodding towards me. At this I had to look up at him again, my eyes a bit wider than normal. He gave me a sly smile and a wink, which went unnoticed by the rest of the table. Thank Jesus, (God, Buddha, Zeus and hell, anyone else you wanna thank) Cari came back to the table at that moment. She seemed taken aback that all of us were staring at her.

"What?"

"We were just, um, discussing who you were on the phone with." I supplied. She looked confused, but continued without issue.

"It wasn't anyone important," She said vaguely, giving me a meaningful "I'll-tell-you-later" look. Understanding, the conversation continued without any more interruptions for the rest of lunch.

By the end of lunch, I'll be damned if we didn't know everything there was to know about the Bad Charmers, mostly thanks to the game of twenty questions we played. Ryan and Ian were brothers, Ian the older one, which didn't come as a surprise. The band's favorite movie was Pulp Fiction, which I told them I'd never seen, which had them flabbergasted. They liked books, which was a shocker, considering most guys I met didn't read books. Jacob didn't, though he was a little like my brother in the way that he didn't mind reading, he would just rather do other things. They hated audio books, loved records, liked CD's and hated iPods. Overall, the Bad Charmers? Not so bad at being charming. I freaking loved them. We all stood up, ready to leave, and the majority of the table started walking way. I was among them, until Ryan gently grabbed my arm and held me back. The others just kept walking.

"Listen," he started, "I hope I'm not being too forward or anything, but you seem pretty…well, just, here's my number. I'd love to talk to you sometime soon. Call whenever, alright?" My heart fell all the way to my feet, my eyes widened to the size of basketballs, but I somehow managed to utter, in my totally-playing-it-cool-state,

"Um, sure, cool."

Yeah, being smooth…not my thing.

Wondering what the hell just happened but still smiling to myself regardless, and feeling like crap for smiling about what just happened when I obviously have a boyfriend, I hurried to catch up with the group, Ryan trailing a little behind.

"Where were you guys at?" Cari asked me as I walked alongside her. I tried desperately to find a reason, but thank goodness (and thank Ian), Ian decided to poke Cari right as I opened my mouth.

"Hey!" Cari said, turning to him. "What was that for?"

"Don't worry about it," he responded, grinning and glancing towards Ryan. It sparked a little recognition in me, and I blurted,

"That's what Cari always says!" Then, playfully, I groaned, "I can barely stand one of her, much less two."

Cari pushed me. "Shut up."

"Whatever," I replied, rolling my eyes. Unable to help myself, I slowed my pace a bit to walk with Ryan the rest of the way to Spin, while Cari caught up with the boys up ahead.

"You know," I said to Ryan. "It was, uh, really great of you guys to pay for our lunch and everything." He smiled and looked at me.

"Well, it was the least we could do. That was pretty much the best interview we've ever had, and if you hadn't translated we would have been screwed."

"No problem," I said truthfully. "Though I didn't really translate…I was, um, really glad to meet you." I probably sounded like a stuttering idiot with all of my "uhs" and "ums", but Ryan didn't seem to think so. We continued walking at a slow pace towards Spin.

"It was great meeting you too."

We reached our destination a minute later, and the moment we walked through the door,

_CLICK CLICK CLICKITY CLICK CLICK!_

Adam was firing away with his camera.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, confused from attack of the Adam and attempting to avoid his picture taking to no avail.

"Candid camera!" Cari sang, laughing and posing like a total diva with Perry, Blake and Ian. I laughed as Ryan jumped in front of me, faux-heroically as if trying to keep me from the paparazzi, and proclaimed, "They can't know about my mystery girl!" Being called his mystery girl, even if he was joking, had me blushing like crazy. As the camera turned back on Cari and the gang, Ryan edged closer to me and brought his lips to my ear.

"Well, maybe not my mystery girl yet…but with some luck…" My face grew hot again and I couldn't help but smile. "You're really cute when you blush like that, you know." He whispered.

_Oh, Sweet Lord Baby Jesus. _Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea after all…

Or maybe a little _too _good.

That night, after a long day of being stupid with the Bad Charmers and occasionally doing some actual work, Cari and I came home tired and ready to hit the sack. We climbed the winding staircase lethargically, and flopped down on our bunks the moment we reached them.

"You know, today was great." Cari stated casually. Smiling at the memory of it, I nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome. Our first day went much better than I expected it to, anyway. Plus we got to meet the Bad Charmers." at this, Cari glanced at my face for a second, as if trying to see the expression behind those words.

"Yeah, speaking of which," she began, and a feeling of dread came into my stomach, "what was with you and Ryan? You seemed pretty…friendly." _Oh shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. She saw him whispering in my ear, or she heard that he gave me his number, or something, and now she's gonna tell Jacob and--_

"Yeah, I guess, he's pretty cool." I told her, falsely calm. Then, seeing that Cari obviously wanted more information than that, "He, uh, gave me his number."

"Oh, he did, did he?" She was smirking.

"Shut up," I muttered, turning away and digging through my suitcase for some pajamas.

"Why, whatever do you mean, Margarita?"

"You know what I mean. There's nothing going on between Ryan and I, so stop thinking something's going on."

"Well, I never said I thought that, but now that you bring it up…" Her smirk was growing more triumphant and less innocent (not that it was ever innocent at all) with each moment.

"Gah, please tell me I didn't just give you an idea."

"Okay, I won't tell you." She turned away with finality, as though this ended the conversation, riffling through her suitcase. I was dying to know what she was thinking. Maybe she just thought it was an innocent, unrequited little crush on Ryan's part, or maybe she didn't think anything was going on, or maybe she knew the truth: that I was starting to like Ryan, the tiniest little bit. I wanted to know which option it was, but then something else crossed my mind.

"Hey, Cari." I said. "Who was that calling at lunch?" She turned back to me and, with an unreadable expression, said

"Oh, uh it was Seth."

"No surprise there," I replied. "what'd he want?"

"Apparently just to say what's up, but if his goal was also to freak me out a little bit he succeeded." She grimaced and sat back down on her bed, holding her pajamas that she'd just found in her suitcase.

"Why?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, it was the way he ended the conversation…"

"Which he did how?" She muttered something, fast and soft and completely unintelligible. "Huh?"

"Please don't make me say it again." She pleaded.

"I didn't hear you, though!" I replied, curiosity mounting. She sighed something that sounded like "Gah, alright," and flopped over on her bed so that she lay on her stomach, but she turned her face towards me so I would be able to hear her.

"He said he loved me and hung up."

"He said WHAT now?"

"I swear if you make me say it one more time I will curb stomp you." I walked over to her bunk, sitting on the edge.

"Okay, so, do you think he meant it, or was it just a screw up? Like, did he not mean to say it?"

"God, I hope so. I cannot deal with his little unrequited love if he was serious." She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"So…what are you gonna do?" I asked her quietly. She sat up once more and shrugged.

"Nothing really I can do, except maybe ignore him. I mean, your situation is worse, I don't know why you're worried about me." I didn't say anything. "I mean your Ryan-crush." she added helpfully.

"I don't have a--"

"Shut up, you totally do." said Cari bluntly. We were silent for a while, I didn't know how long, while the two of us got ready for bed. By the time the two of us had changed into our pajamas, brushed our teeth, and Cari had turned out the light, we still hadn't said a word. We just laid their, each of us in our beds but not asleep.

Finally, the question I'd been bursting to ask came out of me.

"Cari."

"Hmmm?"

"What am I gonna do?" I tried to convey everything into this one desperate sentence. Going into super-smart-best-friend-intuition-mode, she flipped over on her side and looked at me. I couldn't see her very well as I had taken off my glasses, but I could tell that her look was calculating.

"Well, there's nothing really to worry about yet. You just need to let Ryan down gently. That is, assuming we see him again, but we might not. I mean, Spin could assign us to some other job tomorrow, or the guys might have picked up how lame we are from that afternoon together and decided, 'Hey, I don't wanna be around these creepy girls, even if they do speak English. Let's bounce, g.'" She smiled. A genuine, friendly smile, rather than the smirk she'd worn earlier. It helped to relax the clenching feeling in my stomach that had started the moment I remembered Jacob at lunch and had grown increasingly annoying as my guilt increased. But then I realized there was one flaw in her plan.

"But…" I couldn't finish my sentence, but I knew I definitely should. I could trust Cari…I mean, I'd only known her for forever…"Well, what if I kinda, well, um, like him? A little bit," I added hastily, seeing her eyebrows already start to raise a fraction of an inch, less out of surprise that I felt it than surprise that I'd admitted it.

"Well, then you'll need to get over that, missy, you have a boyfriend back in the states."

"Yeah, I know, hence the problem." My words came across a bit sharper than I intended, but if Cari noticed she didn't care.

"Well, like I said, let him down gently. Then hopefully you can just learn not to like him like that and just be friends." I nodded and even attempted a small smile to benefit Cari before she flipped over onto her other side to go to sleep, but inside, I knew this wouldn't work out. Hell, when I first started liking Jacob I thought he'd never like me back and tried to do the same thing; fortunately enough, however, we definitely couldn't just stay friends. I was never the kind of person who could ignore their feelings, nor was I the kind who could change them. But I knew that I had to try, and hey, maybe with a little luck, it would work this time. I mean, I had Jacob as a little bit of a motivation, right?

But Ryan's words from this afternoon still rang through my head, and even now, in our darkened bedroom, they made me flush scarlet.

"_Well, maybe not my mystery girl yet… but with some luck…."_

The next day at work, everything was normal. It was about mid-morning, and I was checking my email when an instant message popped up on my screen from none other than Cari. Her message was short, sweet and too the point.

**Creepuhgirl21: **Plan goes into action…now.

No matter how too the point this message was, it was morning. My brain was not yet firing on all cylinders. Confused, I messaged her back.

**MagicalMaggs13: **Plan…?

**Creepuhgirl21: **THE plan. The let-Ryan-down-easy-plan.

She could tell I was still uncomprehending.

**Creepuhgirl21: **Stop looking at your computer like a dumbass and look up. Jesus.

I did what she said and my eyes immediately found what she was talking about. The Bad Charmers were walking towards our desks, huge grins on their faces, Ryan's eyes on me and Ian's on Cari. Cari seemed to be very pleased with that fact.

"Hey amigas!" Perry called loudly and enthusiastically, causing several Spin workers to turn their heads and give him a quizzical look. Perry reached our desks and sat down on top of mine, narrowly missing my stapler. "What's goin' on?" Cari and I grinned.

"Not much, just working." Cari said.

"Ugh, lame." Perry replied.

"Well, we were going to ask you ladies if you'd like to join us for lunch again today. That is, unless you have other plans." Blake piped in. Cari and I looked at each other, my eyes slightly pleading that we wouldn't go so I couldn't spend even more time with Ryan, but she just raised on eyebrow and turned back to look at the guys, a wide smile on her face.

"Sure, why not?" I suppressed a groan and instead settled on throwing Cari a dirty look.

"Great," Ian smiled. "Well, we have to go to some photo shoot downstairs, we just wanted to make sure you guys would be cool with that."

"Cooler than cool, g."

"Awesome, then we'll see you in about an hour, okay?"

"Yup." Cari agreed. Then the guys walked off, Perry hopping off of my desk and Ryan winking at me as he went. The moment they were out of earshot, I rounded on Cari.

"What the hell?" I whispered dangerously. "As if I need to spend any more time with Ryan?"

"Well, I just thought it'd be a nice opportunity for you to tell him that you have a boyfriend." She replied calmly. "Plus it's not all about you, you know. I wanted to have lunch with them, they're cool."

"I know it's not all about me," I defended. "just…never mind. I'll try to break it to Ryan at lunch." She smiled a little to herself in triumph and turned back to her computer and the article she had been writing in the hope that Spin would publish it.

We spent a few minutes working in silence when the phone that sat on my desk let out a low ring. A tad bit surprised that someone would be calling me of all people, I glanced at Cari questioningly. She just shrugged, saying, "Just say hello." and I lifted the phone off of the receiver.

"Uh…hello?"

"Ah, this is Maggie, yes?" Came a vaguely familiar German-accented voice.

"Yes,"

"Well, this is Edward. Your new boss? Yes, yes, could you come to my office for a moment? I'd like to have a talk with you." The way he said it made me nervous. Maybe I accidentally did something wrong and he was here to fire me already? Or…maybe…_maybe…_

Maybe he found out about the flirting going on between Ryan and I, and he was telling me not to mix business with pleasure? If it was really that obvious I'd have to do something about it. Maybe kind of indirectly breaking up with him at lunch today would help.

"Um, sure." The line went dead and I slowly stood up from my desk. Cari looked at me.

"Who was that?"

"It was Edward. Apparently he wants to see me in his office." Cari kept her expression blank and told me, "Hmm, I wonder what that's about?" I shrugged and didn't notice her smirk as she turned away from me in her chair and I started to walk towards the elevator.

Edward's office was two floors up from mine and Cari's desks. I hit the correct floor and stood in the quiet elevator, waiting for my turn. There were three other passengers on the small lift; a blond woman text-messaging furiously on her blackberry, a steaming cup of coffee in the crook of her elbow so she could have both hands on her phone; a balding, tall man in his late thirties that stood silent and stock-still; and a shorter, dark-haired man flipping through a file and carrying a briefcase. I felt incredibly out of place amongst these typical business people, which did not help the slight feeling of apprehension I had in my stomach at the prospect of my meeting with Edward.

The balding man got off on the first stop, I didn't pay attention to what floor, then the woman and the dark haired man both got off on the stop after that. Finally the elevator was on my floor, making a slight _ding_ noise as the doors opened and I stepped out, heading towards Edward's office.

My first impression about my boss' working space was that it was exactly like him. The walls were an ugly burnt orange color (that reminded me eerily of the ugly suit he wore to the mixer party) and the room smelled faintly of sweat. There was a wilting potted plant in one corner. Edward sat at his large wooden desk, his combed-over hair as greasy as his smile.

"Sit down, Maggie, sit down." he told me. Reluctantly, I sat in the chair in front of his desk, feeling like a kid who got sent to the principal's office.

"Um, why'd you want to see me, sir?" I asked politely, attempting to make myself comfortable in the lumpy chair but failing and instead poising on the edge of it like a bird prepared to take flight at any moment. He continued to grin his greasy, yellow-toothed grin at me.

"Well, it's a bit of a tradition here at Spin that I welcome the newcomers on their first day at work, but seeing as you and Ms. Caudill were too busy working yesterday I didn't have the chance. I just wanted to tell you how happy we all--that is, myself and the rest of the Spin staff--are to have you working here. Yours was one of the most impressive applications we received, and we look forward to working with you for the rest of the summer." Feeling the bubble of panic that had risen in me deflate slowly, I smiled the smallest bit.

"Um, thank you, sir. It's an honor to be here and it'll be nice to--er--work with you too." I thanked him awkwardly. He smiled wider than ever and stood up, me following suit, and shook my hand across his desk.

"Great. Well, we hope you enjoy working here, Maggie! You're free to go." And at those words I let go of his a little-too-firm grip on my hand and bolted out of that room as fast as I could.

I only stopped once on my way back to my desk; I went to the bathroom and washed my hand, which felt oily after shaking Edward's. Then I took the stairs back down to mine and Cari's space, in a much better mood that Edward hadn't been about to fire me than I'd been in before.

"How was the 'Welcome to Spin' meeting, Margaret?" Cari asked me casually.

"Fine, but Edward is incredibly creepy and his office smells gross." I replied. Then, realize what she'd just said, "Hey! How'd you know it was just a welcome meeting?" she laughed at me.

"Picked up on that, did you? Well in case you don't remember, I was the new intern once, too. He gives the same speech to all of his new employees. He probably thinks it'll make them like him more, but fat chance. No one can get passed the feet smell or his hideous face." I laughed a little at this.

"Yeah, well you should have told me. I thought I was going to get fired because I accidentally ordered a Harry Potter castle without knowing or something. Bitch." I told her playfully. She just smirked some more.

"Nahh, I thought I'd let you find out yourself."

The rest of the day leading up to lunch was normal and boring, Cari and I both attempting to write something that would never get published and secretly IMing each other when we were sure no one was looking. At about half-passed noon, the Bad Charmers came waltzing out of the elevator, laughing and having fun as always.

"You guys ready to go to lunch?" Ryan asked us, his eyes on me.

"Fo'sho," I replied. "we going to Nadine's again?"

"It's up to you guys, we're up for anything." In the end we decided to go to this other café about a block away from Nadine's, figuring luck wouldn't be on our side and it would take forever to get seated if we went back there today. The six of us ordered our food and sat together, talking and laughing and joking like we'd known each other for our whole lives. Cari kept throwing me a look that conveyed "Tell Ryan now or forever hold your peace," but I just didn't have the heart to do it yet. I mean, he seemed so nice, and he didn't need any bad news. From what they told us, their photo shoot had been torture. ("Although the photographer had a huge nose, that gave us some laughs," proclaimed Perry.) I didn't want to bring him down anymore, much less in front of all of these people.

Once lunch was over we started walking back to Spin, Ryan walking by me silently. Cari, who was walking ahead with Ian, kept glancing back at me and throwing me a look that by now was nearly pleading me to let Ryan down easy, tell him I have a boyfriend, and though I didn't think I'd be able to and I'd definitely feel bad afterwards, I had to _try, _at least.

"Sooo…Ryan…just wondering, do you have a girlfriend?" I kept my head down and avoided looking at him as we walked. I don't know _why_ I thought asking this question was a good idea.

"No…why else would I give you my number? Damn, and I thought I'd been doing a good job of flirting." I barely glanced up at him to see that he was smiling slightly.

"Well, um, you have, but…"

"But what?"

"Well…um…" I trailed off, unable to say it. _Come on, just tell him. "I have a boyfriend." Just say it! Come on, you wimp, just tell him! _"Well uh, do you have to do it so obviously in front of Cari? She's been teasing me about it nonstop." _YOU SPINELESS LITTLE JELLYFISH! _

Unfortunately, Ryan just laughed. "Sorry. I just…you're really cute, and you seem like a really cool person." _You're just leading him on even more. Don't be a bitch and TELL HIM NOW! Before it gets any worse!_

"Um, thanks. You're, uh, you're pretty cool too."

"Not cute, eh?" I could tell he was joking, but some horrible evil spirit possessed me and I smiled at him and said,

"Yeah, you're cute, too." He looked satisfied.

"Well then, like I said yesterday, don't be afraid to call me sometime." I said nothing and we walked the rest of the way to Spin in silence, Ryan barely brushing up against me every once in a while.

We weren't bombarded by Adam with his camera today, so The Bad Charmers bid us goodbye and left us to go back to work. Cari and I walked into the elevator, which was empty, and Cari hit the button for our floor.

"So, did you tell Ryan?" she asked as the elevator started to move.

"Are you seriously asking that question after seeing the smile he wore out of here?" I retaliated. She shook her head at me.

"Look, the longer you wait the hard it'll be to tell him."

"I know that. Just…don't worry about me, when you could worry about you and Ian." I grinned at myself a little.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, trying to play it cool. I snorted.

"Whatever, Flirty McFlirterson." The doors dinged and opened and we walked back to our desks and sat down, Cari not saying anything else.

Well, out loud, at least.

**Creepuhgirl21: **Ian is awfully flirty, isn't he?

**MagicalMaggs13: **I was referring to you, actually.

**Creepuhgirl21: **I'm not Flirty McFliterson, I simply am willing to put up with his foolish flirting.

**MagicalMaggs13: **Um, no.

**Creepuhgirl21: **YES.

**Creepuhhgirl21: **I'M RIGHT.

**Creepuhgirl21: **END OF GAME.

**Creepuhgirl21: **xD

**MagicalMaggs13: **Whatever, Flirty. You want Ian for his body. XD

**Creepuhgirl21: **No, he wants me for mine. Obviously.

**MagicalMaggs13: **It's a two way street, Caripie!

**Creepuhgirl21: **NO. I'M RIGHT. GAME OVER. I WIN.

**MagicalMaggs13: **Whatever you say…;)

Whatever Cari said, I realized, both of us kind of (really) just a little bit (or a lot) liked one of the Bad Charmers, and unless I was incredibly mistaken, those Bad Charmers liked us back, too.

_Yeah, that's great for Cari._ I thought to myself. _But for you?_


	10. Chapter 9: Cari

_"Are there any landmarks nearby? What are you close to?"_  
_ "I'm close to pissing my fuckin' pants!"_

"Oh, my God," I said, throwing my arms up, "Who picked the movie?"  
"Are you saying you don't like it?" Perry asked, crossing his arms.  
"No, I'm simply saying that it is an embarrassment to the year 2003," he narrowed his eyes at me, "but other than that I like it."  
"'Every 23rd spring, for 23 days, it gets to eat,'" Blake quoted.  
"'Eat what?'" Perry asked, feigning a slight similarity to the actress's voice as his eyes went wide.  
Blake's expression went dark and serious, "'Eat us.'"  
"Jeepers creepers!" I shouted out, and they laughed. "Seriously, whoever decided to remake this movie should probably be killed."  
"For real," Maggie agreed, though she didn't really have an idea. She had been too busy trying to scoot out of Ry's grasp to watch.  
"All right, truth time," Perry said seriously, "we picked this movie to get you all super scared."  
I burst out laughing, "You guys are idiots."  
"I see our plan backfired," Ian commented, grinning.  
"Basically," Maggie replied. "What time is it anyway?"  
I checked my phone. "Damn, it's almost midnight. Ready to head out?"  
"Sounds good."  
We started our round of goodbyes with the boys, who seemed to be like our best friends only 2 weeks after officially meeting. Perry, Blake and I had shared a very heartfelt goodbye group hug, like we wouldn't be seeing each other any time soon. Ryan and I said a fairly cordial farewell, since he was so preoccupied with attaining Maggie we hadn't had much time to get to know each other. Then, moving onto Ian, we both smiled.  
"So the movie didn't scare you?" He joked, "Not even a little?"  
"Not at all," I replied, putting my fists to my hips for a superman stance, "Horror movies are useless against me and my deductive reasoning skills!"  
He grinned even wider, "I should've known you were quite exceptional."  
"Yeah, well, I'll let it slide. But just this once."  
He pulled me into a hug, one with much more meaning than a simple, friendly gesture. "That's all I'm asking for."  
I smiled into his chest, stretching my arms around him, my fingertips barely able to meet each other.  
He loosened his grip on me a beat or two after the normal time span of hugs, then hesitated before saying, "Well, you better get going."  
"Probably," I agreed, turning to look at Maggie.  
"It is pretty late," she stated. She looked more than ready to go. At least, that was the front she put up.  
"See you guys tomorrow," I said after the boys walked us out.  
"And the day after that, and the day after that..." Perry added, smirking.  
"Only because we love you," Maggie replied.  
"Definitely," I agreed.  
"See? More American girls need to be like you guys!" Perry exclaimed as we climbed into Klaus's car that he had generously let us borrow for the night.  
After pulling out and down the street, I finally commented, "Well, that was fun."  
"I guess," Maggie grumbled a little.  
"Being courted by four lovely young men, who treated us to that cinematic masterpiece and bought pizza. What's not to love?" I continued, half-sarcastic.  
"Hm, let's see. Scooting away from Ryan for an hour and a half probably gave me rug burn, and gave him no sort of subtle hint of my affectionate intentions, or lack thereof."  
"All in all, a successful night," I replied, grinning.  
"Oh, shut up," she said, but when I looked over she was smiling too.  
Arriving at Klaus's, I cut the ignition and Maggie and I silently made our way to the door after locking the car.  
"Shit," Maggie muttered, patting her shorts' pockets while we were at the stoop in front of the house.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"I forgot my cell phone in the car. You go on in and I'll meet you inside."  
"Alright, sounds like a plan," I replied, handing her the keys.  
While Maggie retreated to the car, I opened the door, which oddly, wasn't locked, and moved quietly into the foyer of our temporary home. The house was dark, which was no surprise, and I turned to close the door, seeing that Maggie was searching every crevice in the car for her phone. It must've fallen out of her pocket, I had thought before the door clicked shut.  
Turning back towards the rest of the house, flicking on the switch that lit up most of the first floor. As light flooded into my vision, I nearly screamed when I realized there was someone sitting in a chair in the living room. Then it registered in my mind who it was.  
"Seth?" I asked.  
"Uh, yeah?" He replied, looking absolutely mortified.  
"What the hell are you doing up?" I hissed at him before smiling a little, unable to really be mad at Seth. "You almost made me wake up the house."  
"Nothin'," he replied, already getting up from the chair, en route to his room.  
"What, were you having some crazy fun with the study abroad kids or something?" I teased, "Or are you too embarrassed to tell me about the scary dream you had?"  
"It's nothing," He said again, just as plainly as the first time, pausing to look at me.  
"Based on that answer, I'm going with bad dream," I smiled a little wider, "Seth, no matter how realistic the nightmare is, the clowns will not come and get you, ok?"  
"I didn't have a bad dream!" He snapped, keeping his voice low, "I was just awake, and now, if you'll let me, I would like to go upstairs and be asleep."  
"Well, whatever, Mr. Cranky," I replied, put off by his attitude. If he wasn't arriving home from his shenanigans or recovering from a horrid dream, what was he really doing down here, with a chair facing the door, and him as alert as ever...  
"Wait," I said, Seth already halfway up the staircase, "wait a second."  
Seth threw his arms up, then turned to look at me, "What now?"  
"Were you sitting in the living room, fully awake..."  
"No," he groaned, knowing where this was going.  
"Waiting for me to come home?"  
"No," he repeated.  
"That's so sweet!" I squealed as quietly as I could.  
"That," Seth started, "was not why I was down here."  
"You're seriously so adorable."  
"You seriously so need to get your ears checked, because I was not down here for you, as I've said multiple times already."  
"I don't see why you can't just admit that you're a romantic at heart."  
"It's not that I can't," he replied, "it's that it's untrue."  
"Oh, right," I said, "teenage boys aren't capable of such a sweet notion, I'm sorry."  
"Not everything's about you all the time, believe it or not."  
"What?"  
"I mean, you just have to assume that I'm down here waiting for you to return safely. What's next, me professing my love to you?"  
Well, I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind.  
"I assumed it because it was a logical assumption. Why else would you be creeping down here? Or are you going to be aloof and not tell me?" I said, "Again."  
"Am I not allowed to be in the living room without your supervision?" Seth asked, getting angry again. "I just came down here to think, and then I was interrupted by you accusing me of having a fear of clowns and being madly in love with you."  
"Well, I wouldn't say I described the love as 'madly'-"  
"And then you get angry when I deny the said statements, when I'm simply denying the slander you're bringing upon me."  
I was about to retort, but then I stopped myself. "You're right."  
"What?" He asked, then quickly added, "I know I am."  
"Everything is not about me, and it was kind of stupid to jump the 'rekindled romance' gun. My apologies."  
Seth's expression softened a little. "Just... don't worry about it, ok? I've been weird lately."  
I stared up at him as he finally went up the stairs, wondering what had gotten into the both of us.

After I heard the door to his bedroom click faintly, I started up the stairs. I finally reached the third floor and flopped on my bed.  
"God, you will not believe Seth," I said after a couple beats raising my head from the pillow it was on. "Like, seriously, he's playing the 'I don't care' card. It's annoying. Why else would be downstairs?" I skipped over my faults in our exchange of words and waited for a second, wanting to hear an 'I told you he still liked you' from Maggie. Then I remembered.  
I rushed down the stairs as quietly as possible, which was pretty difficult since the stairs were older than the hills and creaked at the slightest movement.  
I finally reached the door and swung it open to be face to face with Maggie.  
"Sorry," I said quickly.  
"It's cool," she replied, looking at me funny. "But someone's here to see you."  
"What?" I asked, peering over her slightly to see a familiar face. I instantly brightened.  
She grinned. "I assumed that would be your reaction."  
I looked at her after we had switched places, her inside the door, me out, then said, "I'll see you later, ok?"  
"I expect details," she replied, and before the door closed she instructed, "and don't be out too long."  
I turned around, facing the street and my guest. "Well, what a pleasant surprise," I smiled, "didn't get enough of me earlier?"  
Ian grinned, "An exceptional girl like you I'll never get enough of."  
I shrugged, "It happens." I then closed the space between us and he gestured me to start walking. "So, what brings you here? Other than the obvious reasons, of course."  
"Just to talk."  
"Ok, then talk," I said, smiling.  
He smiled back as we walked down the empty street, and it felt as if we were the only two people alive.  
We were nearly to the curb before I looked over at Ian, seeing his smile had faltered, and he said, "It's just... this is weird."  
"What's weird?"  
"This feeling. It's like, I haven't known you that long, but I feel like I've known you forever."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah. I mean, I've only known you for two weeks and I'm already so comfortable around you."  
"'Two weeks. That was all it took,'" I quoted, teasing him. "C'mon Ian, don't go all Dear John on me."  
"It's just... I don't know. Jesus," he replied seriously, his mind still reeling over this newfound feeling for me. It was weird. The Ian I'd come to know was an in-control smooth-talker. Who was this guy?  
"Hey, don't worry about it," I tried to say calmly, though it came out more awkwardly. "I mean, I feel the same way."  
"You do?" He asked, pausing to turn and look at me.  
"Sure I do," I replied honestly, "I mean, I feel like you and the guys are like my best friends now. I know so much about you all, and God knows you've learned enough about me from my incessant ramblings."  
He stared at me a bit, processing my response, then said, "I don't think you understand what I mean."  
I looked at him weirdly. "I think I do. I pretty much said in a roundabout way what you summed up earlier."  
He grimaced, then muttered to himself, "I knew this wouldn't work."  
"Huh?" I asked, not sure if I heard him correctly.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again and then rammed his face into mine.  
Ian fucking Mercer was kissing me.  
It was definitely an awkward kiss, I will not lie. Other than the fact that I was not expecting such a smooch, mainly because I'm an idiot, but his nose had bumped rather hardly into mine and it ached a little while I was in bliss from locking lips with this curly-locked hottie.  
He pulled away a couple seconds too short for my liking, and held my gaze, slightly biting his bottom lip and gauging my reaction.  
"You look cute like that," I commented, my face still close to his. "so innocent and everything."  
He grinned, about to reply when I pecked his lips quickly.  
"You always look cute," he replied, pulling away from me a bit and starting to lead us back to Klaus's.  
"You obviously haven't seen me in the morning."  
He laughed.  
"But really." Then I laughed along with him.  
Reaching Klaus's door, he said, "I'm glad I was able to talk to you. I kept having this inner war with myself after you left. Like, being a little bitch about it and everything. Then by the time I decided to man up I realized it'd be way too late and that you were probably asleep. I wanted to drive around here anyway, because I'm a creep and hoped to God you'd be outside chillin' at one AM, for some odd reason. Fortunately, I got the second best option, which was Maggie, and got to see you."  
"I'm glad fate was in the stars for you," I said, smiling when he gave me a confused grin, not getting my reference to Perry in the coffee shop just two weeks ago.  
"You should probably get inside," he finally said, "You've got work tomorrow."  
"Gah, don't remind me," I groaned, smiling, "I have to hang with this band full of pompous assholes tomorrow."  
"I bet they're really ugly, too," he added, "it's no fun when they aren't easy on the eyes."  
"Tell me about it, and there's this one guy," I leaned into him, "who's especially ugly. His name's Ian."  
"How odd," Ian commented, pulling my face to his, "that's my name."  
We kissed once again.  
"And the funny thing is," I continued, after we had pulled away, "is that I really, really like him."  
"Now that just doesn't make any sense."  
"Attraction never seems to," I said with a sort of finality.  
"Love never seems to, either," he added, looking at me. He gave me a hug, then said, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"'Bye," I called softly after he had reached his car, waving as he drove off.  
I finally went inside and locked the door, climbing up the stairs slowly, ignoring the loud groaning they created, Instead, I focused on the pictures that Klaus and Sophia had on the walls leading up to the third story guest room. They were mainly portraits of the couple, starting with the present and taking you to the past the higher up in the house you went. I would stare at each picture, subconsciously making Klaus and Sophia's faces slowly change into mine and Ian's. It kind of freaked me out. I had never really fantasized about my life with a boy, which I know was extremely odd for a girl, much less a teenage girl. But each picture contained Ian and me. Ian and me at a barbecue, Ian and me behind one of those tie-dye school picture day backdrops, Ian and me getting married...  
I finally reached Maggie and I's room, relieved and disappointed the faux-memory lane was over.  
"Hey," she said, putting her book down after she noticed me in the doorway.  
"Hey," I replied, going into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.  
Maggie waited patiently until I was in bed, propped up on my head and facing her, before she asked, "How was it?"  
"What? Seeing Ian? It was fine."  
She looked at me, confused. Like it wasn't normal for boys to visit you in the wee hours of the night. "What'd he want?"  
"Nothing," I replied, turning to face the wall, my eyelids starting to droop, "He just wanted to talk."

"Cari, if you aren't down here in 5 minutes, I'm leaving without you!" I heard Maggie yell to me from the stairs.  
I rolled my eyes, clipping my bangs up out of my face and adjusting my clothes so that they lay right on me. After one final inspection, making sure I was free of tags and stickers, I clambered down the stairs. When I was on the second-floor landing, about to cross the space in about 3 strides before hitting the next set of stairs, Seth had opened the door to his room and we had collided.  
"Oh, crap! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, bending down to pick up the items he had dropped- a map of the town we were in and a museum pamphlet. I had straightened back up, holding the things out to him. "Hey," I greeted, still in a great mood from last night (or, if you want to be technical, this morning).  
Instead of replying, he glared at me, snatched his booklets from out of my hand, and shut his door in my face.  
I stood in front of his door for a second, speechless.  
Man, what was up with everyone lately?****


	11. Chapter 10: Maggie

**RYAN'S POV. **

_What an awesome night,_ I thought to myself happily as I sat with Ian, Perry and Blake around the table in our tour bus. I'd gotten to sit with Maggie in the dark for two hours, joking about how lame that movie was, listening to her laugh at all of my jokes…sure, she'd been moving away from me occasionally on the couch, which wasn't so awesome, but I was trying to stay positive. Maybe she was uncomfortable with me being so close to her because we'd just met (though it really did feel like we'd known each other forever, at least to me) and she didn't want to rush into anything. Maybe she wasn't comfortable with semi-public displays of affection…and then, there was always the option of _"Dude, she just doesn't like you,_" but her eyes on the plane, at Spin and at lunch the other day told me otherwise. It was possible I was over thinking. But on the other hand, I could be thinking just enough…._Okay, seriously, shut up, Ryan. I swear, sometimes you can be such a girl. _

"Tonight was pretty fun," Perry suddenly said as the four of us sat and sipped on our sodas, trying to keep our voices quiet because it was late and people were sleeping.

"Yeah, those girls are awesome." Ian replied.

"Especially Cari, right?" Blake smirked. Ian's face barely reddened but his expression stayed the same as he said, perfectly cool,

"Shut up."

"Ohh, looks like Ian's got himself a crush!" Perry teased, nudging Blake with his elbow.

"Don't be a pussy, man, ask her out." Blake demanded. "You know you want to."

"He can't do that, dumbass." I suddenly piped in, taking a sip from my 7UP. "You know he can't, because of-"

"Oh, right, hag bitch from hell. Forgot. Damn, it would have been nice to have Cari around instead of-"

"Shut it," Ian snapped. "Seriously, lay off. She's not that bad." It was apparent he was getting annoyed now. I didn't blame him, but I was just thankful Perry and Blake were messing with Ian instead of saying anything about my (probably very obvious) "crush" on Maggie. "I agree Cari's pretty awesome, but-"

"There is no way you can do anything. We get it, you can't make a move because you're like freakin' Jesus and can't do that to Cari. And who wants you to? Cari deserves better than that." Perry finished for him. Blake then continued,

"But I still think you should dump-"

"Blake," I said, noticing my brother's face turning angry once more and wanting to avoid confrontation. "Don't be a dick. Let Ian do what he wants."

Ian seemed to be thankful that I'd shut the two of them up temporarily, nodding in appreciation. And though Blake obviously wanted to go on, and Perry wouldn't have minded helping him, I could see neither of them were going to press the matter any further. My work here was done. _Confrontation avoided. _

Yeah, that was all fine and good, but there was a downside like always. Surprisingly enough, I didn't know this meant Blake and Perry now had an open invitation to bug the shit out of me. You'd think after all of these years of knowing the two of them, I'd have figured out that they must _constantly be annoying someone _to be happy_. _

"Well if we can't say shit about Ian," Perry started with a smirk, "I guess we'll just have to pick on you and Maggie." I felt my face redden considerably and struggled to keep my voice cool (yeah, you could say I wasn't quite as smooth as Ian) as I said,

"I don't know what you're talking about." Perry, Blake and Ian all laughed at this.

"You're a really horrible liar. Ry, you've been undressing her with your eyes since we saw her on the plane." Ian pointed out. I punched his arm. I felt a little betrayed that even after I got Perry and Blake to leave him alone, he was going to join in on the taunting. But again, I shouldn't have been surprised. That was his job as my brother.

"I have not! God, is it so awful that I find her cute? I mean, even you guys noticed it. Cari and Maggie are both pretty."

"Yeah, but you seem to have taken a special liking to Miss Maggie, I've noticed." said Perry. He lifted his Coke to his lips and took a swig, and I wanted to upturn the can on his face, but refrained. No need to make Perry want to kick my ass tonight. My philosophy was to avoid confrontation at all times, not to start it.

"Fuck Per, we've all noticed. Ry's not exactly subtle about it, he's always _'Oh, yeah, Maggie said this really funny thing at lunch today-' 'Oh my God guys, Maggie told me about this one time when-' 'Hey, did you see Maggie's jeans today? Damn, her ass was smokin'!'" _Blake mocked, making his voice higher in a way that was incredibly insulting. I punched him across the booth too, while Perry and Ian snickered with him. "Okay, I'm like one hundred and seven percent sure that I never said her 'ass was smokin'," I said, skating over the other two comments. I actually had said things similar to those first two comments before. No need to bring that up. "You were totally thinking it." Ian countered.

"Whatever." I told him noncommittally, neither confirming nor denying the truth in that statement.

"And what was up with you two on the couch tonight?" Perry asked. _Oh, shit…_"I could have sworn your side was moving throughout the whole movie.""I think Ryan was trying to make a move!" Blake joked. He didn't know how close he was to the truth. I was an inch away from lying, brushing the comment off. The only thing that kept me from doing so was my nagging curiosity as to what Maggie's actions meant. If I voiced these thoughts, I risked more mocking…but these guys were my best friends, and I had to ask somebody for advice with this. My first choice would have been Cari, because though I didn't know her too well she was Maggie's friend _and_ a girl, so she was bound to know something about what was going on between the two of us. I really felt like there was something there, possibly, but Maggie just wasn't taking the hint…

"Actually, I need to ask you guys something." I admitted, my tone switching to one more serious so they wouldn't misunderstand and make more jokes. The guys looked at me expectantly. The good thing about Perry, Blake and Ian was that they all three knew me better than anyone, and even though they loved to mess with me because I was the youngest and therefore an "easy target," they all treated me like a little brother. Ian was kind of supposed to, but it was nice that Perry and Blake did too. I could ask them something like this without them laughing at me, as long as I made it clear I meant business.

"Ask away little bro." Ian said. I took a deep breath.

"How do I…move things along? With Maggie, I mean. I've been dropping hints like crazy but she just doesn't seem to be getting it. Or she just doesn't like me."

"Just tell her. Maggie's cool, she'll let you down easy if she doesn't like you. But I really think she does, I mean, she stares at you all the time like _'I want him to be my future baby daddy.'_" This not only cheered me up, but made me laugh. Damn it, if there was anything Perry was good for, it was a laugh.

"Yeah, girlfriend's got it bad." Blake nodded. I could actually feel the happy gland (yeah I ripped that off from Spongebob) in my brain growing about twice it's size. So I wasn't the only one who saw it! _Score! _

"She definitely likes you." Ian agreed. I smiled and nodded to myself, giving myself a pep talk in my head. _Yeah, she does like me! She's probably just not cool with PDA, like I thought before…yeah, yeah, I still have a chance…_

"Dat girl wanna get witchu so bad, she tryin'a keep huh distance so she don't do nuffin' stupid." Blake said; it came out in a rush and he was using his "gangster" voice, so the three of us completely-un-gangster-white-guys just stared at him, totally confused. Blake sighed like we were a huge burden on him.

"Damn. Let me translate that into white speak for you." He said, throwing his hands out and slowing his voice down considerably like he was talking to a bunch of idiots. Which, well, he was, though we weren't as stupid as he was letting on, and he was an idiot too. "That person of the female gender-that means Maggie, dumb fucks-wants to date you so badly that she is trying to keep her distance so she won't do anything that is not sensible. And by that I mean, she can't control her sexual urges around you and doesn't want to end up on sixteen and pregnant." I just laughed and shook my head at his humungous exaggeration.

"Yeah, I second Ryan's laughter, because I think you've got it reversed, man." Perry told Blake. "I think it's _Ryan _who can't keep his little sexual urges under control. Maggie's just afraid to get her heart broken or something, because if they get together it'll be harder to say goodbye for her when we leave." Ian murmured his agreements. I scrunched my eyebrows angrily at Perry.

"That's probably it," I muttered, nodding to myself. "And I do _not_ have sexual urges, and if I did there would be nothing _little_ about them, if you know what I mean." I smirked, and as the guys burst into raucous laughter I stood up and went back into our room before they could say anything else. I was pretty positive they wouldn't be mature and stop mocking me if I went on. They didn't seem to mind that I left; I heard them from our room, and it seemed that they were having plenty of fun making fun of me while I wasn't there.

Because I now had nothing to do (like I'd had anything to do before?), I got on my laptop and played some Super TuxKart, which was only the best game ever. What I _really _wanted to do was text Maggie, but I figured she wouldn't really want to talk to me when she'd just spent two hours subtly scooting away from me on the couch. She was probably asleep, anyway.

I'd just won my fourth game of the best game ever (playing as my preferred driver, Mr. Iceblock) when Ian came in the room.

"Hey," I said distractedly without looking up from my computer screen. I was starting a new race as Gooey the octopus.

"Hey, quick question." Ian said. Upon looking up for a split second (and running off of the edge of the track in Super TuxKart, damn it) I noticed that Ian was rummaging through his things, throwing clothes everywhere. "Do you think you could cover for me with Ronny and everybody if I…go out for a little while?" I clicked the little exit button on Super TuxKart, intrigued.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your business.""It is if you want me to cover for you," I replied coolly. Looking torn, he stared at me for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Alright, I'm going over to Cari's. Well, that old guy's…the dude they're staying with. I wanted to talk to her." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I hope by 'talk to her' you mean 'let her down easy,' because you can't keep leading her on. You know that, right?" I couldn't read his expression as he hastily changed his shirt to one that was more suitable and combed his hair a bit.

"That's what I intend to do."

"It doesn't look like it. It looks more like you're trying to impress her or something." He straightened his shirt and fluffed his hair a little more.

"Shut up, just cover for me."

"Whatever." I said, more out of brotherly obligation than actually wanting to cover for him. And then Ian left the room and I was left to go back to playing Super TuxKart, though I didn't even make a move to do so. Instead, I closed my laptop and set it back in it's case on the floor and laid back on my bunk, thinking about Maggie's smiling face as I completely ignored my brotherly covering-for-Ian duties and drifted off to sleep.

Jesus, why did she have to be so awesome?

********MAGGIES POV**

_What a night, _I thought as I stood outside of Klaus' door, waiting for Cari to come back and let me in. I'd just gone to get my cell phone from the car, and I'd come back to see that the door was closed and locked, and I was stuck out here. If I had to wait any longer, I'd have to call Cari, which I was reluctant to do in case she and Seth were having some kind of lovey-dovey reunion like I'd been hoping for. I most definitely didn't want to interrupt anything.

It was chilly out, much too cold for it to be June, and the stars were bright and shining in the dark blue sky. I hadn't worn a jacket today because my shirt was long-sleeved, so now I was cold. Stupid me and my stupid assumptions that I'd be fine without a jacket. I sat on the porch grumpily and my mind wandered back to the time we'd spent with the guys today.

While we watched that lame-ass movie together, Ryan kept trying to make some kind of move. Not a bad or jerk-like move, just, you know, he kept trying to put his arm around me or hold my hand or something equally adorable and dangerous. I tried to be both polite and firm in my attempts to scoot away from him, but with no luck. That boy was way too damn persistent. I knew I should have told him (or should tell him soon) about Jake, but his way-too-cute face kept popping up in my head every time I tried to think of how to word it and I lost my resolve. I was a wimp and ho and a dirty stinkin' liar. But I couldn't think about that now, as I'd just noticed there was someone driving down the street and stopping in front of Klaus's. Immediately I tried to go back inside, but the door was still locked and Cari hadn't come out to get me yet. _Damn you Cari, you're gonna get me raped or murdered or kidnapped by this creepy man getting out of the car and coming over here, and that will be so _not _cool. _"Maggie?" The creepy car man called. His voice sounded familiar.

"Um, yes, that is my name, how may I help you kind sir?" I said timidly. He laughed.

"It's just me," He said, and he stepped closer. "Ian." Sure enough, I saw his familiar silhouette and noticed his curly hair. _Oh thank God._

"Oh, hey!" I greeted him happily, relief washing over me. "Sorry, I thought you were some creeper coming to rape me or something." He laughed again and stepped closer, his hands in his pockets.

"It's cool. Why are you out here at 1 AM?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm pretty sure I already know." I smirked, though he probably couldn't see well due to the lack of light.

"That obvious?"

"Kind of. But you're kind of out of luck, because Cari's…well I don't exactly know what she's doing, but I'd assume that she is talking Seth, and she left me out here." He stepped closer.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Seth's kind of been acting stupid lately."

"Well, guys tend to be that way sometimes." I grinned.

"Speaking of stupid guys, why exactly are you here looking for Cari at one in the morning?" He shrugged.

"Don't know. I just wanted to talk to her, I guess." I wasn't satisfied with his vague and misleading answer, but I didn't press further. If he wanted to tell me, he would.

And anyway, if Cari ever came out here to get me (which I hoped she would soon) and she noticed and then talked to Ian, she'd tell me everything that went on afterwards.

"She should be coming to get me soon…" I muttered, more to myself than Ian. He nodded and leaned against the side of the house. We sat in the silence, the cold night air making me shiver. At this time of night, everything was peaceful and quiet. Regardless of how peaceful it was, it was also kind of awkward between Ian and I; we weren't that close, because he'd been more centered around Cari and I on Ryan. So I was thankful when he finally spoke up.

"Hey, quick question." He said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Ryan?" This question took me off guard.

"I…what?" He sighed.

"It's brotherly obligation, I guess, but he thinks you don't like him because you're not taking his hints or something. I don't know, Ry's stupid. But I'd like to know out of curiosity, at least." I hesitated, but decided the truth would be a good choice right now. What was the harm in telling Ian? I might not be able to tell _Ryan _I'm unavailable, but it would be perfectly easy to tell his brother…it wouldn't hurt Ian's feelings, and I could even forget about Ryan as I told him, seeing as I couldn't see his very-similar-to-Ryan's face in the dark…

"Truthfully, I do. A lot." I admitted, stepping back a bit and rubbing my arms from the cold. "But I've been trying to kind of throw off his attempts at flirting."

"Why?" he asked, seeming interested.

"Well, I'm kind of-" that was the exact moment that I heard the doorknob turning. I jumped up onto the porch right as the door was wrenched open and I saw a very guilt-ridden Cari standing there.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's cool," I replied, partially referring to the weather and partially telling her she was off the hook. Then, remembering Ian standing a few feet away, in the dark, where she couldn't see him, I told her, "But someone's here to see you." She peered over my shoulder and Ian moved out of the shadows. Her face lit up.

"I assumed that would be your reaction." I said, also smiling. We alternated standing positions, me going inside the warm house and she coming out into the too-chilly-for-my-tastes night.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She looked at me, portraying that she didn't care if it was okay with me or not with her eyes.

"I expect details," I stated, starting to close the door. As an afterthought I told her, right as the door was shutting, "and don't be out too long." Then the door clicked shut and I headed up the stairs.

My ascent up the stairs was slow, painfully so, as I was struggling to be quiet on the old, creaky wood. Finally, I made it up to mine and Cari's room and reclined out on my bed with a book. I read for a few minutes, my mind every once and a while wandering back to the night's events, but I ignored it. Honestly, I was _much_ more focused on the point of my book.

I mean, why did Ryan like me anyway? It wasn't like I was insanely pretty and had this awesome personality. I was plain, absolutely ordinary in looks, and my personality…well, I didn't find myself too terribly interesting. Sure, every once in a while I said something funny or clever, but like my dad always said, even a blind squirrel could find an acorn sometimes. How could I, with my ordinariness (and for that matter, low self esteem) have two guys after me? Two completely amazing, anything-but-ordinary, incredibly attractive guys?

Maybe this was one of those "you-just-have-low-self-esteem-and-don't-see-yourself-how-they-do" things, but I was honestly baffled by this. Ryan _and_ Jacob both liked me. I was used to being liked, even adored, by Jacob now, having dated him for over a year, but now Ryan too? I didn't think I deserved either one of them. The fact that I was kind of indirectly flirting with Ryan made that perfectly clear, because Jacob didn't deserve to be cheated on or lied to. Ugh, now I was getting all guilt-ridden again.

This should be completely easy. I should be able to just…tell Ryan I'm not single. _"Sorry Ryan, you're really great and everything, but I have a boyfriend back home." _How hard was that? It shouldn't be nearly as difficult I was making it. But I was afraid to Ryan it would sound more like, _"Sorry, but there is no future for us, ever, and even though you're kind of head-over-heels crushing on me right now, and I kind of feel the same, I have to say no." _Actually, to Ryan, it would probably just mean, _"My boyfriend is hotter than you." _Which, you know, was true, but not because Ryan wasn't attractive, because he was more adorable than hot. Jacob was the "hot" guy, Ryan was the "cute" guy. But Ryan would not like to hear that, at all, ever._ Gah, why is this so difficult? _

Actually, I sort of knew why this wasn't easy for me. Jacob wasn't here to stop me, and I was having way too much fun being pined after. Plus I'd always had a thing for musicians, to be honest. It sounded stupid and cliché, but I'd always pictured myself falling for a guitar-playing, slightly dorky, shy, nice guy. I never pictured myself ending up with the tall, tan, super-hot basketball star of the school. That was never me, but it had happened anyway. I couldn't get the thought of Ryan and I, together, out of my head. Because no matter how much I cared about Jacob, I'd never pictured myself with someone like him.

Oh, God. _"Someone like him._" That sounded completely awful, like I considered him nothing more than a hot basketball player. That wasn't Jacob, he was so much more than that. He was sweet and funny and always knew how to make me smile. Not to mention the fact that he knew me better than anyone and would never, ever hurt me, because he cared a lot about me, too, and was a genuinely nice guy. I hadn't pictured myself falling for Jacob, but that was before I knew him. Now that I was with him I'd realized that he was _exactly _the kind of guy I would be with. But, well, Ryan seemed like he was too, and-

_Stop. Now. You are so not paying attention to that book, and you kind of need to because I think Cari is coming back._

Sure enough, that was Cari tromping back up the stairs. I looked up at her, pretending like I'd just been deeply absorbed in my book, when she opened the door.

"Hey,"

"Hey," She sat on her bed. I waited for her to get situated and comfortable before I asked her about her little nighttime escapades with Ian.

"How was it?"

"What? Seeing Ian? It was fine," she told me. I could tell there was more to the story. I mean, there had to be more. They'd had a freaking nighttime walk together, something _had_ to have happened that would be worth telling me.

"What'd he want?" I asked, hoping to get a better response. No such luck.

"Nothing," She said, her back to me so I was unable to read her expression. "He just wanted to talk."

Yeah, like I was going to believe _that_. But I gave up, realizing she wasn't prepared to let me in on the details yet. I shut my book, took off my glasses, folding the ear pieces in on each other before I set them down on the bedside table and turned off the lamp. I fell asleep soon afterwards, still waging internal wars about Jacob and Ryan.

**RYAN'S POV**

"Guys, hurry up, we don't have all day!" Ronny called impatiently through the bus.

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist." Perry muttered. I smirked as I gathered up my things; cell phone, wallet, lucky guitar pick. I was ready to head out, at least. We had an interview with two different magazines today, neither of which being Spin. I was more than a little upset about this. I wouldn't get to see my future baby mama today.

Hey, I'm kidding.

Perry, Ian and Blake all got their shit together eventually and we headed out, taking Ronny's rental car, Ian riding shotgun while Perry, Blake and I were squished in the back. We drove down the narrow German roads, passing picturesque cottage-like houses and shops with names we couldn't read. Finally we reached our destination; our first interview of the day. The magazine was pretty much Germany's own personal version of _Rolling Stone_. The interview flew by, and it was the same old questions. _"How did you get into music?" "How would you describe your sound?" "What artists inspire you?" "What are your hobbies besides music?" _Our answers were always the same, but worded slightly different. Then a less expected, but still not unheard of, question arose.

"You all are handsome guys, are there any girls in the picture for any of you?" the translator asked after the interviewer asked in German.

"Nah, we're true to our name; we're really bad charmers." Perry joked, making the translator laugh before passing on the message to the interviewer, who also laughed. He spoke some unintelligible words, looking at us though he could see we didn't understand him. The translator nodded and then repeated his words to us in English.

"So, _none_ of you have girlfriends?" _Okay, seriously, WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE IF WE HAVE GIRLFRIENDS? Fuck. _

"We like to focus on our music. You know, no distractions." Ian lied easily, glazing over the question without really giving a straight answer. The translator then relayed this to the interviewer, who looked disappointed. Of course, bored teenage girls would only be interested in if we were single or not. By kind of not really lying, Ian just destroyed this guy's article.

We finished the interview quickly after that question, and by that time it was nearly noon. The sun was high in the sky, bouncing off of the windows of the quaint German shops and causing a glare in the windshield of Ronny's rental car. We drove on, Perry and Blake the only one's talking the entire ride. Our destination was any kind of restaurant where we could have lunch before our next interview in an hour and a half.

"_My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard and they're like, _

_It's better than yours,_

_Damn right, _

_It's better than yours,_

_I could teach you, but I'd have to-" _

"Hello?" Blake answered his cell phone, that had suddenly started to ring. Perry, Ian and I all were still laughing at his ring tone when we heard him exclaim, "Cari! What's up girl?" There was silence in which Blake was just listening to Cari talk. "Hold on," He said suddenly to the receiver, which he then covered with his hand. "Hey, Ronny?"

"Hm?" Ronny hummed in response.

"Can we, uh, go and have lunch with Cari and Maggie?" Ian, Perry and I all perked up and immediately looked to Ronny as well, begging with our eyes. Ronny sighed and peered at Blake through the rearview mirror.

"No, 'fraid not. Sorry, but you guys have been spending far too much time with these girls, and you need to stop flirting and start thinking about your tour." _Cari's not gonna like this. _All four of us groaned and Blake sadly uncovered the receiver of his cell phone and answered Cari.

"Ronny says no." There was a pause. "Um, our manager." He mumbled. I heard Cari's voice escalate in anger and I grinned. _I knew she'd be pissed. _"Gotta go," Blake said quickly, and he snapped his phone shut before Ronny could hear the profanities Cari was directing towards him. I wanted to call him a few things myself; this was one less opportunity to get things going with Maggie. It was times like these I wished I could hold a grudge. Then maybe I wouldn't have already (almost) forgiven Ronny for possibly costing me my future baby mama.

(Kidding, again.)

Ronny steered the car stoically, still looking for a suitable restaurant to go to. Or, maybe, looking for a place that looked like a restaurant, because he couldn't exactly read the signs. Well, I suppose he could a little bit, considering German was such a similar language to English, but he didn't understand very well. The car continued to move forward, until Ronny apparently spotted someplace that was acceptable. And ironically enough, it looked like we weren't too far from Spin, which made it even worse. Why did Ronny not let us have lunch with Maggie and Cari if we were just going to eat lunch a few blocks from where they work anyway? He probably just wanted to ruin all of our lives.

"This alright, guys?" Ronman the life-ruiner asked us. We muttered our agreements, not particularly caring, and he pulled the car into the parking lot. Once he found a suitable parking space and the car was turned off, the four of us guys got out and walked towards the entrance of the unfamiliar restaurant, our heads hanging because this lunch promised to be just like all of our other band-and-manager-only lunches, when it could have been so much more awesome if Ronny wasn't kind of a bitch. Though we were definitely hoping, we didn't expect to see the one person I desperately wanted to see when we walked through the door.

"Maggie!" I exclaimed excitedly, noticing her standing by herself at the entrance, waiting to be seated. She turned around at the sound and spotted me almost immediately. Her face lit up with a beautiful smile.

"Ryan! I thought you guys couldn't have lunch with us." She said as she approached us, hugging Perry and Blake with enthusiasm. A tall, tan kid about mine and Maggie's age started coming up behind her, following. She realized this, obviously, because his feet were huge and made loud smacking noises on the floor, but she didn't seem creeped out. Then I realized, with a pang, that she hadn't been standing alone.

"Oh," She started, realizing the tan kid and I had never met, and neither had he and all of the other Bad Charmers. "guys, this is Seth. He's a friend of mine…and Cari's. Seth, this is Ryan, Ian, Blake and Perry, and…I'm assuming this is their manager." She pointed to each of us respectively. Ronny nodded at her assumption. I nearly cheered, happy that she wasn't here with some other guy; this was just the infamous Seth, who liked _Cari. _

"Ronny Valdez," Ronny introduced himself, plastering on a huge, too-white fake smile, trying to be convincing though the guys and I could all tell that he was faking. He wasn't happy to see Maggie, clearly. But I sure as hell was.

"Where's my girl Cari at?" Blake asked, looking around for her.

"Bathroom," Maggie answered. Blake mouthed _oh _and nodded.

"Actually, I need to go to the bathroom myself. 'Scuse me." And Ian was headed towards the sign that read *INSERT GERMAN WORD FOR BATHROOM HERE!*, and, obviously, Cari. It was pretty clear to me that he was just going in that direction to ambush his boo on his own before he had to sit there and talk with all of us, not just her. That dirty stinkin' liar. There was no way he let her down easy last night like he'd told me. Not that I was surprised my older brother hadn't told me the truth about his intentions, it's just that I was honestly starting to get worried for Cari's feelings. The part of my brain that didn't over-think scolded me. _Stop being such a girl, let Ian do what he wants. Besides, Cari can take care of her self._

"You guys wanna sit with us?" Maggie asked politely, motioning towards herself and Seth. I grinned and nodded, and she smiled back. Ronny sighed, but followed along with us when we were seated by a stern-faced waitress with a big nose. I sat myself next to Maggie happily.

Soon enough Cari and Ian had returned from the bathrooms, at precisely the same time, coincidentally. (Insert eye-roll here.) The two of them sat together, directly across from Maggie and I. Seth sat on Cari's other side. Even to me, the witless wonder, the three of them looked insanely awkward together.

Suddenly, though, taking inspiration from Ian (who I assumed had made some sort of move on Cari from the look on his face; guilt, but mixed with this insane joy) I felt daring. Deciding quickly, without thinking, I slid my hand over and let it rest comfortably on Maggie's knee. She nearly jumped in surprise, hitting her other knee on the underside of the table. Cari gave her a look, and she gave her a wide-eyed one in return that was an attempt to tell her it was nothing. I smiled to myself, looking down at the table's edge to avoid Cari's eyes, that were practically burning holes into my face now. Regardless of Maggie's reaction and Cari's look, my hand remained where I'd put it. Right on Maggie's knee. A second later, Maggie's own smaller, softer hand covered mine. She squeezed my hand softly, then let go. I took this as a good sign.

My hand stayed there for a while as conversations commenced around us. I just stayed quiet and sipped my soda, not really knowing what to say to anyone but Maggie, who I for some reason wanted to get all sappy over. I was seriously starting to worry about myself. Perry and Blake were in the middle of telling some dumb joke when Maggie excused herself to go to the bathroom, gently moving my hand off of her leg as she stood up, marching towards the bathroom without looking back.

"Oh my God Cari!" Seth suddenly exclaimed, looking towards the addressee with wide eyes. "I forgot to tell you the super mega fantastically awesome news!" Cari looked amused.

"Well are you going to continue to go on about how super fantastic this news is, or are you going to spit it out?" Now the whole table was listening. Even Ronny.

"I'll, uh, spit it out."

"That's what she said." Perry interjected. I'd been taking a drink of my soda at that moment. I choked on it and tried to contain my laughter. Seth laughed good-naturedly for a second before continuing with his news.

"_Anywayyyyy,_" He went on, stretching the word out for emphasis. "I was talking to Jake last night on the phone, and-"

"Who's Jake?" I asked. It was rude to interrupt but I didn't care, I wouldn't be able to enjoy this "awesome news" unless I knew the identity of this guy. Cari hurriedly tried to answer, looking panicked and more than a little tense, which had me worried.

"He's-"

"Maggie's boyfriend." Seth finished, looking at me and then Cari curiously. I stiffened noticeably, and I could feel Perry, Blake and Ian's eyes all on me, measuring my reaction, but I didn't really register that fact because _oh my God I'm such an idiot how did I not even check to see if she was single before I started hitting on her oh God. _I felt like a fist had just clamped over my heart and was holding it there, trying to slowly kill me. Seriously, that's not an over reaction, that's what it felt like. I resisted the temptation to bang my head against the table, hard, and curse my stupidity. _So _that's _why she hasn't been taking my hints. _

Cari gave me just about the saddest look anyone had ever given me. It was full of pity and sympathy and all of that other shit that pretty much just screams "Ryan, you're pathetic and need to go die in a fire before you hurt yourself anymore. Now."

"You-you didn't know Maggie has a boyfriend?" Seth asked, and hearing it again was like another icy danger in my chest. Rigidly, I shook my head. Either this guy didn't seem to get the hint that _I fucking liked Maggie, _or he really, really hated me. "That's weird, I thought she'd be talking about him all the time, it's all she talks about back home." Cari gave Seth a look that could quite literally kill and the guy finally got to the news. "Well, anyway, Jake said he might be flying over later in the summer, for Maggie's birthday. Don't tell her though, it's a surprise." He'd turned back to Cari again, smiling, oblivious. Cari smiled for only a second.

"That's cool, I bet Maggie'll like that." She stated. Seth was grinning like crazy; clearly this "Jake" kid was a good friend of Seth's.

"Yeah, I just can't believe she hasn't said anything about him to you guys," He continued, baffled. Cari shot him a look, and at last he shut up. Perry, Blake, Ian and Cari all kept looking at me for the next minute, with that same sad, pitying, you're-worth-nothing-and-I-feel-so-bad-for-you look that made me want to kill someone. I wanted to just leave, get out of here quick, before-

Maggie came back from the bathroom. Looks like my escape plan would not be put into effect.

She sat in her seat again, looking just as perfectly fine and happy as before, and I wanted to barf just seeing her. It wasn't like she was hideous and I didn't want to look at her face, I just felt sick looking at her, this girl who I liked so much after only knowing her for a short time, who I thought liked me too, who had a boyfriend-

"What'd I miss?" she asked happily.

I didn't put my hand back on her knee. No matter how much I wanted to, I resisted.

"Not much," Cari lied, shooting me an apologetic look. Yeah, I had just sort of almost gotten my heart broken. That's not much at all.

But-wait. Why was I so upset? I'd known this girl for like, what, a week? Sure, it did seem a _lot_ longer than that, and I liked her a lot, and she was pretty and smart and funny, and-

Taken. Totally, completely taken. _News flash, Ryan; that means SHE'S NOT YOURS. She won't be yours, ever._

Well, there was still a possibility. She really did seem to like me back, maybe she would…dump this Jake guy, and date me? Please?

Good Lord I was getting more pathetic with each passing moment. So she was taken, big deal! I could get over this. It's not like we dated, or kissed, or anything at all. We talked, yes, but not super long and about important things, and I liked her, but I wasn't in love. I could definitely get over this. I _would_ get over this. I had to, or I'd be this pathetic for the rest of my life, or at least the rest of the summer. And that would _not_ be cool.

**MAGGIE'S POV**

Okay, something was definitely up.

Before I'd excused myself to the bathroom, everything was fine. Or as fine as it could be, anyway. Seth, Cari and Ian all seemed to be getting on well, and Ryan was being quiet, but that was probably because he tended to talk with his hands, and one of those had currently been resting on my knee. This had taken me by surprise at first, but the slight pressure was comforting and his hand was warm, so I just…I let him keep it there. Was this a horrible, horrible mistake on my part? Yeah, definitely. But mistakes were starting to become a trending theme in my life.

Anyway, then I'd excused myself to go to the bathroom, and when I returned to the table once more, everything just…felt different. Had they been talking about me when I was gone? And more importantly, what was up with Ryan, who before had been so happy and had his hand on my knee? He looked conflicted, now. Something was wrong. And his hand hadn't returned to it's previous resting place for even a moment. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell had gone on in the past few minutes.

After just a few more minutes of sitting and awkwardly trying to make conversation while my mind really wasn't on whatever everyone was talking about, everyone was done with their lunches and the check was paid. As we were leaving, hugging all of the boys as we went, Cari had a weird expression on her face; she appeared conflicted, like she didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in an undertone as Seth walked ahead of us. She grimaced at me, which was _not_ a good sign.

"Yes, but Ryan isn't." I stopped walking and grabbed her arm to stop her, too. Seth kept strutting forward, oblivious. _What? WHAT?_

"What happened? Why was he so weird after I got back from the bathroom?"

"Seth…"

"Seth what?"

"He told Ryan about Jake." Oh. _Oh. _Now it made sense…when I was in the bathroom, Seth let it slip to Ryan that I have a boyfriend…and now-

What?

Part of me was relieved that _I _didn't have to be the one to break the news to Ryan now. But the other part of me wished it could have stayed a secret forever, and he and I could just continue as we were….but I knew I'd feel awful if I let that happen, and it couldn't last. We were both going to have to leave here eventually, and I couldn't bring Ryan with me back home. So maybe this was a good thing, for me.

But for Ryan…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review, and be sure to check back later once we edit the next chapters. :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Cari

I was cool, absolutely fine. _She was sitting in the hallway bathroom, trying to piss me off._ I knew it was her plan, mainly because I've used it multiple times before this on different people. But, oh. _OH, _when I heard the laughing and them creeping past my room, I was mad. Fuming. And I don't even know why. What could she tell him that he didn't already know? I thought for a second. _Ian. _She wouldn't. She. Would. Not. She'd be stupid if she did, because how awkward would it be to hang out with the guys either A) without me or B) with protective Seth. What was up with him? He was snarling when I told him about the guys. Shit, we weren't even dating! If he asked my ass out I may cut him a little slack. But, no.

Or...

OMFG OROROR...What if he WAS about to ask me out? What would I say?

_"No thanks, you're a fucking creeper."_

or

_"OMFG YESYES! AS A MATTER OF FACT, LET'S REPRODUCE AND HAVE INCREDIBLY CUTE, BUT OVER PROTECTIVE BABIES WHILE WE'RE AT IT!"_

Actually, maybe not. He'd like that second answer.

Maggie finally got in the room. _Thank lawdzzz._I must've had a mix of an irate and wired expression on my face, because Maggie sortof stepped back, slowly.

"SPILL. NOW."

"About what?" She had a smirk she was about to play up. My expression deepened, and she decided now was not the time for joking.

"Okay, okay. He may've said a few things regarding you..." she trailed off. I made a move to get up, and she quickly continued,

"Okay, he's not here for the program. He IS here because...of his uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, his aunt and uncle live here, and he just decided to not stay with them. He's getting a sweet hookup though, they're paying for him to stay with Klaus."

"And him being here...?"

"Total coincidence."

"Wow. He never told me about his family here." I honestly believed her.

"Well, believe it."

"Is it just him and his uncle and aunt?"

"Yeah. No Mom, Dad, Leah...any of 'em."

"Oh, strange, but I understand. I wouldn't really want Kait here with me," At least, I didn't think I would.

"Yeah, that's how I would feel with Glenn. But he DID say some other things, about y'know, you."

My eyes widened, motioning her to continue.

"He kinda like...loves you, Cari. Not even kidding."

"Wha-..No-..Wai-..Huh?"

"He only came here to see you." I could have seen that believable when we were dating, but not now, which led me to another question.

"Wait, if his bitchass could fly over here, why didn't he come here last year!?"

"I don't know!"

"Ugh! There has to be more to this 'You weren't good enough for me' bullshit. Do you know if Jake ever talked about any hot girls he was with?"

"Well, he wouldn't describe any girl as 'hot', other than me.."

"Maggie! Pay no attention to details. Did Jake talk about Seth with other girls?"

"I, uh," she thought really, really hard,

"No, Cari. He did not. Seth would NEVER do that."

"I know," I replied, feeling guilty for even asking. "What's wrong with me?"

"I think someone kinda likes someone else in this house. You being one of the people."

"But...but...Ian...." I feel into a daze, just _thinking_ about him. Ian had that effect on me. If he's even a mile away, I start feeling loopy.

"Maybe you should give Seth a chance."

"Yeah," I stood up, "I'm going to go talk to him." I declared, confidently. We heard a wolfish snore, and I sat back down.

"Maybe tomorrow." I said in the same tone. Maggie laughed.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll get a free lunch if you invite him to come with us at lunch break tomorrow..." Her face brightened. "And if you say it's _my_ idea maybe I'll get a free lunch too!"

I threw a pillow at her.

"Stop thinking about yourself for about five seconds!" We laughed, and then heard swift footsteps. _Uh-oh, Klaus said he DID get angry when awakened from sleep.._

Guess who was in the doorway.

"Guys, can you PLEASE just stop talking about me for one night and let me get some sleep?" Seth pleaded.

I blushed. _Could he seriously hear us? _I realized he was probably kidding, and before I could recover from my blush, he looked at me, and then he realized the truth behind his he or I could say anything, Maggie covered for me,

"PSH, Seth, you're so cocky. We were OBVIOUSLY talking about the Jonas Brothers." She said, rolling her eyes, signifying a 'duh' moment, and she proceeded to randomly throw something towards him, which happened to be a glass figurine, belonging to Klaus.

"Maggie!" I scolded, but it was too late. In a matter of seconds, Seth went from admiring me to running out the hallway and catching the figurine.

"Make sure you throw something that belongs to _you_ next time," Seth said, smiling at Maggie. _Wait, was he FLIRTING with her?_ I instantly got jealous. That's _my_ smile. No one else can have it. She smiled politely and pointed her head towards me. He shook her hand goodnight, and walked slowly over to me, almost in a leaned into me.

"Goodnight," he murmured, sending multiple chills down my body from his sultry voice and he body being so close to mine. It also made it incredibly awkward that Maggie was like 10 feet away. He hugged me, almost to the point of suffocating, because of his strength, and lingered at all points of my face, refraining to kiss me. It pissed me off. I wanted to yell. _If you love me, just kiss me NOW. _I ended up sitting there, shocked, for the second time today, as he locked eyes with me, as if to try and get in my head, and then proceeded to walk to his room and go to bed.


	13. Chapter 12: Maggie

**A/N: Hey, y'all. Long time no authors note. So anywho, this chapter is basically a filler, but it's important for the next chapters. Keep that in mind. Also, remember the E-mail from Glenn in like, chap 7 or 8. This skips over some days. :)**

* * *

Over the next few days, we spent all day, everyday with the Bad Charmers. We had inside jokes, emailed and called and texted each other whenever we couldn't be together…and so in a word, it was great. Every night Ryan and I would talk on the phone, and after a while we would both put our phones on speaker so that Cari and the rest of the band could talk, too. Cari and I had started calling Ryan Ry, and they called me Maggs, like my brother did. We were best friends, and we had only met about a week ago. We knew everything and anything there was to know about Ryan, Ian, Perry, and Blake; it was perfect. Nothing in the world could go wrong.

But then they told us the news.

It was just like any other day at Spin, writing our articles that probably wouldn't make it in the magazine, secretly IM'ing each other when we were supposed to be working…everything was normal.

Until the boys showed up.

It was just like every other day; they walked in the door, and straight to our desks.

"Hey!" we exclaimed enthusiastically, huge goofy grins spreading across our faces.

"Hey…" they each replied simultaneously, looking slightly glum.

"What's up?" I asked, curious.

They all shared anxious looks. Ryan spoke up.

"We're leaving."

"Yeah, so are we, eventually. But what's wrong?" Cari asked, slightly impatient.

"No. We're leaving in three days. We're going on tour around Europe." Oh no.

"WHAT?!" Cari and I both yelled, our jaws dropping. The boys just nodded sadly.

So this was it. The end of our friendship. The end of the world. The end of my life.

Kidding.

But it was incredibly inconvenient.

"Yeah." Ian said, looking down and sighing. "Our manager wants us to kick of the tour early, so that we can go more places. We were supposed to leave in two weeks." I just shook my head and sighed. This could not be happening! Why did they have to leave _now_? _Well. I'll have to be having a little "talk" with their manager…no one can take MY Ryan away from m-_

Wait. Wait. WAIT. Maybe this would be a good thing.

I liked Ryan way too much already; I needed this to get over him.

This space would be good for me.

**********

The rest of our day was hell, for me at least. I sat there, at my desk, all day. Everyone had noticed and commented on my mood at least once. Even creepy Edward asked me what was wrong. What was wrong was that I kept thinking; how could they leave? Why now?

And most importantly, how could Ryan leave. Did he care about me at all?

Oh, God. I sounded like one of those annoying, selfish, clingy girlfriends. And I wasn't even his girlfriend. Man, was I pathetic.

And I was such a ho.

I already had a great boyfriend that I liked, maybe even loved, and yet I was flirting and talking to a guy that I found cute. A guy who I liked. A lot.

I didn't deserve Jake; he was so great, always faithful and loving; and I was a ho who was having a fling in Germany. Although it wasn't technically a fling--Ryan and I weren't actually dating--but it felt just as bad. I mean, I obviously liked him, and I thought that he liked me, and we were always hanging out. So I deserved the pain I was in. I could have the rest of my summer to get over it; and just focus on my actual BOYFRIEND.

I sat at my desk, contemplating my hoishness, and checked my email. I had one from my mom, so I opened it. She was just asking how I was, and saying she loved me. I typed a quick reply, telling her about the Bad Charmers and how they were leaving, (leaving out the fact that I was sad about that fact) and that I loved her. I sent it and moved on to the next one. This one was from Glenn.

_Don't be callin' me a wigger, gurrrl. I'ma straight up g, ho. Haha. Love ya sis. And don't be worrying so much, we're all goooood. Aint nothing gun happen, yoooo. Don't worry so much._

He was so a wigger. I typed a quick reply;

_Love you too, Glenn. And I can't help but worry. You're you. xD_

I sent that email and checked my inbox again; all I had left was junk mail. My face fell; I'd hoped for a sweet email from Jake that would get my mind off Ryan; let me see how great Jake was so I could move on, but he was probably busy or something. His life didn't necessarily revolve around me.

I saw that Cari was online too, and so I opened a chat with her.

MagicalMaggs13: Cariiiiiiiiii.

She replied after a few seconds.

Creepuhgirl21: Maggieeee.

MagicalMaggs13: Is it sick to be sad that the guys r leaving?

Creepuhgirl21: If it is, then I'm as sick as you are.

I turned my head to look at Cari, and she gave me a sad smile. I smiled back, just as sadly.

MagicalMaggs13: would you consider it sick if I was sad cuz Ryan was leaving, specifically?

Creepuhgirl21: No. just a little slutty. xD

Oh, lord.

* * *

**Yay! so basically, I'M A BIG HO! xD **

**Don't worry, the next chappie is awesome, so if you got bored with this 'un, you sure wont be with the next! :) love you all!  
**

**Maggiesan**


	14. Chapter 13: Cari

**A/N:THIS chapter may confuse you(r sexuality) ((: . Enjoy, dolls.**

--------------------------------

The guys....were leaving?

...What?

Like, seriously.

Dubbs tee eff, Manager Man?! That's like asking to get cut.

Obviously, Ian has taken an interest in me (not to sound cocky, but I have everyone as my witness, right?) and Ry is like, head over heels for Maggie (A/N does anyone understand that expression? I'm mean, I'm head over heels right now, because my feet are planted firmly on the ground while my head is above the table looking at the comp...but I'm not IN LOVE. Well, per say...KJFOLYF3! [[=). Can't they be all like "Nah, bitch, these girls is duh shit" and fire MM and totally hire...us? Like, please?

I was bummed, so I decided to go on Yahoo! Messenger to see who I could talk to to cheer me up.

A buttload of people showed up in my Buddy List.

ONLINE NOW!:

**Rockin_Ryan_818 (Mercer, Ryan)**

**Daonlybrothaindaband (Wyatt, Blake)**

_**MagicMaggs13 (Black, Maggie**_**)**

**perrythesnowboardingplatypus (White, Perry)**

**Sethizzlefoshizzle (Maddox, Seth)**

**2_sexy_4_my_shirt (Black, Jake)**

**my_silhouette_is_hot (Mercer, Ian)**

**The_Bad_Charmers (Bad Charmers, The)**

Well, this is a good group.

INSTANT MESSAGE:

**Creepuhgirl21 **AND **Rockin_Ryan_818**, **Daonlybrothaindaband**,** perrythesnowboardingplatypus**, **my_silhouette_is_hot**

Rockin_Ryan_818: Heyyyyyyy Cari!

Daonlybrothaindaband: Cariiii! Wassup?

perrythesnowboardingplatypus: Waitt, we're all on our comps? Like Ry and Blake and company? Whoaa.

my_silhouette_is_hot: Cari. (:

my_silhouette_is_hot: Yeah, Per, we are. xD

Daonlybrothaindaband: OMFG, Perry! I see you!

perrythesnowboardingplatypus: What a creeper!

Creepuhgirl21: Hey!

Creepuhgirl21: Oh, btw, you all may see each other, but none of you have the privilege to see me. :D :P

my_silhouette_is_hot: She has a point.

Rockin_Ryan_818: What about Maggie! She's pretty too.

Creepuhgirl21: Oh, I almost forgot Maggie, hold on..

my_silhouette_is_hot: Awww! RyRy gotsa crush!

Rockin_Ryan_818: And the ridicule begins...

perrythesnowboardingplatypus: AWWW! RY! WHEN YOU GUN TAKE HER OUT?!

Daonlybrothaindaband: Yeah, Bro. Take her somewhere real nice.

Creepuhgirl21: Hey now. He just said she's pretty. That doesn't mean anything.

my_silhouette_is_hot: Hey, Ry! Why ain't you call her bee-you-tee-full?! Huh?!

Rockin_Ryan_818: Aren't pretty and beautiful the same thing?

my_silhouette_is_hot: No! Are you serious? A girl will slap you if you only call her pretty.

Creepuhgirl21: I wouldn't. (: AND IT'S SO CUTE BECAUSE RY IS SO YOUNG AND INNOCENT. :D

my_silhouette_is_hot: Hahah. Translation: Virgin?

Rockin_Ryan_818: I wouldn't be talking, Ian. She just called me cute.

Creepuhgirl21: He's got a point.

Daonlybrothaindaband: OHHH! BURN!

perrythesnowboardingplatypus: So cold, man.

my_silhouette_is_hot: Erm...Hey! Where's Maggs?

Creepuhgirl21: Oh, Maggiesan? She's not at her desk. Hm. I'll invite her when she gets back.

Rockin_Ryan_818: She's not dead, is she? :P

Creepuhgirl21: I hope not. Hahah.

Creepuhgirl21: Wait, who's on the band's screenname?

my_silhouette_is_hot: The manager.

Creepuhgirl21: May I kill him now?! =l

perrythesnowboardingplatypus: Why?!

Creepuhgirl21: He's taking away my new BFFs like a week early!

Daonlybrothaindaband: Awww! Cari, don't worry! We luv u, grl!

perrythesnowboardingplatypus: Always and forever. ;)

Creepuhgirl21: Wow.

Rockin_Ryan_818: We'll be back in like...two months (:

Creepuhgirl21: We'll be gone in like...two months. ):

Rockin_Ryan_818: Oh. :(

-------------------------------------------

"Cari! Please get in here!" Edward bellowed from the depths of his office.

"Coming!" TWSS. xD

------------------------------------------

Creepuhgirl21: Hey, brb ok?

------------------------------------------

I minimized my IM box and saw flashing orange, indicating new IMs, before I went to see Edward.

"Hello Cari," Ed started, in his fake heavy German accent. "I'd like to talk to you about a proposal."

_No thanks. _(And I don't mean, "No, but thank you". I mean "No and no thanks to you!")

"Sure," I smiled, barely sitting on the arm of the chair in front of his desk.

"Well, we here at Spin have seen you take a liking to those boys. Those..." he looked down, "Bad Charmers."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, well, it seems as though their translators have gotten sick from whatever the manager seemed to cook," _SUCCESS!_ "And they'll be needing translators. Are you and Maggie up for it?"

"Yes, yes! Of course!" I smiled brightly. Goodbye Creepy Edward and James, hello Bad Charmers!

"Alrighty then. I will inform them of this promptly."

"Thanks so much!" I almost hugged Ed. ALMOST.. but I couldn't get past the dirty sock smell.

"You're welcome, Cari. You are dismissed."

I exited his room calmly and happy-danced my way to my desk. Maggie was back.

"OMG MAGGIE MAGGIE!"

She looked up, somewhat happy and at peace with herself.

"No, wait! Me first!"

"Ugh, fine."

"Okay," Maggie started, "While I was taking a fine stroll, I contemplated life, and I realized 'Hey, Maggie, you Dumbo. The Bad Charmers going is a GOOD thing. By the time they get back to see us they'll have relationships and I'll have my Jake and everyone will be at peace and we'll all have group dates and stuff'. That way I won't see Ry and Ry won't see me and I won't be a ho no mo'! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah!" I replied, not exactly processing. Maggie needs to know the good news.

"And your good news..?"

"Oh, right! Ok, so I was talking to Ed today andddddd....." _Waitttt! No Ryan seeage? No Bad Charmers? _I had to stop and think about this.

"Anddddddd.....? C'mon, you need to stop spacing out!" _C'mon, you need to stop RUINING MY AWESOME PLANS AND IMPULSE DECISIONS. _

"Oh, and he was all like 'you should do speed dating' and I was like 'wtf' and then I thought about it...and I might just do it," I smiled.

"No! Why? What about Ian?" She gasped, "What about _Seth_?"

"What about them? I need new people in my life," I played off.

She looked at me weird so I slipped into my desk and looked at my IM box to tell the BCs to keep the translator job on the DL. Everyone was offline except Maggie, Ryan, Seth and Jake.

INSTANT MESSAGE

**Creepuhgirl21 **and **Rockin_Ryan_818**

Creepuhgirl21: hi!

Rockin_Ryan_818: Hey! I have a question.

Creepuhgirl21: Yesssssssss?

Rockin_Ryan_818: Why is Maggie's last name 'Black' on the messenger? Isn't it really Gallagher?'

Creepuhgirl21: Yeahhh....

Rockin_Ryan_818: That doesn't answer my question?

Creepuhgirl21: Okay, not to creep you out, butt..

Rockin_Ryan_818: Hah, butt. And, but what?

Creepuhgirl21: Kaywell, it's the last name of her

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Think Cari, think! You obviously can't say lover-man!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Creepuhgirl21: favorite book character.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Really?

Creepuhgirl21: Yeah, -slash- favorite Celeb.

Rockin_Ryan_818: orly? I thought it'd be Mercer... ;) xD

Creepuhgirl21: I wonder how many girls use the name Mercer.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Millions. They love me.

Creepuhgirl21: ...and your brother?

Rockin_Ryan_818: Nah, no one likes him.

Creepuhgirl21: Hah! I beg to differ.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Speaking of loving me...

Creepuhgirl21: that was like two sentences ago.

Rockin_Ryan_818: So? We DID talk about it.

Creepuhgirl21: Ok, shoot.

Rockin_Ryan_818: I'm getting...mixed messages from Maggs. Does she like me?

Creepuhgirl21: I cannot disclose that vital information. I'm sorry. :(

Rockin_Ryan_818: Oh. :( Well, I may find out on our tour. :)

Creepuhgirl21: Ohoh! Btw, DON'T TELL MAGGIE ABOUT THAT!

Rockin_Ryan_818: ...?

Creepuhgirl21: I wanna surprise her. (:

Rockin_Ryan_818: Oh, ok. =] Well i g2g. We're doing an interview.

Creepuhgirl21: Better be with lame-os. (:

Rockin_Ryan_818: Only the lamest. :D Bye, Girl!

Creepuhgirl21: Bye, Kiddo.

Rockin_Ryan_818 HAS SIGNED OUT.

I noticed a new IM from Jake.

INSTANT MESSAGE

**Creepuhgirl21** AND **2_sexy_4_my_shirt**

2_sexy_4_my_shirt: CARIPIE!

Creepuhgirl21: JAKEASAUR! Whatsup?! (:

Creepuhgirl21: Also, nice name. Why'd you get a new sn?

2_sexy_4_my_shirt: Not much. Yourself?

2_sexy_4_my_shirt: and, well, this seems more fitting than wolfboy51, don't you think?

Creepuhgirl21: No. xD

2_sexy_4_my_shirt: Y'know, Right Said Fred said it right. He must've been talking about me when he wrote that song.

Creepuhgirl21: Ohyes, obviously.

2_sexy_4_my_shirt: Okay, so, ummm..

Creepuhgirl21: Yess?

2_sexy_4_my_shirt: So, Maggie....

-------------------------------------------------------

Here we go again.

-------------------------------------------------------

Creepuhgirl21:Does she like you? Her age? What she wants for her birthday? I need specifics on what you're asking about!

2_sexy_4_my_shirt: I'll take Does She Like Me? for 200, Alex.

Creepuhgirl21: Well, I would hope that's a yes, seeing that she's dating you and always talks about you and what not.

Creepuhgirl21: And you guys are cutee together. :)

2_sexy_4_my_shirt: Thanks. :) But does she...love me?

Creepuhgirl21: To be honest, I'd be surprised if she didn't. But ya never know, right? Why are you asking, sir?

2_sexy_4_my_shirt: Thanks so much, Cari.

2_sexy_4_my_shirt HAS SIGNED OFF.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, bye to you too, ho.

---------------------------------------------------------------

INSTANT MASSAGE

**Creepuhgirl21** AND **Sethizzlefoshizzle**

Sethizzlefoshizzle: Hey, Cari. :) Didn't notice you were online.

Creepuhgirl21: Aren't you at the 'Ethnologisches Museum'?

Sethizzlefoshizzle HAS SIGNED OUT.

-------------------------------------------------

What an idiot. Hah.

I looked over at Maggie. She's all happy and daydream-y, not even knowing that her perfect plan has been foiled by yours truly.

Well, ignorance is bliss.

But, unfortunately for Ms. Gallagher, it won't be lasting long.

And it won't be for me either.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**'Right Said Fred' part is a joke about the song I'm too Sexy by Right Said Fred. Check it!**

**And, I think that's it? No more weird jokes to explain.. xD Thanks for reading, furrealz!**

**-CariCreeper.**


	15. Chapter 14: Maggie

Cari was up to something, and I knew it.

The moment she came to me with her news, I knew she was lying.

The question was, what was the lie _about_? What was the real news behind her speed-dating lie?

I checked my Buddy List to distract myself, and saw that the one person in this world who I should not be talking to in any way, shape, or form was online.

And so what did I do?

What any other idiot (or ho) would do.

I opened a chat with him.

-----------------------

INSTANT MESSAGE WITH:

MagicMaggs13 and Rockin_Ryan_818

MagicMaggs13: hey.

Rockin_Ryan_818: hey! Whats up, Maggs?

MagicMaggs13: Not much, hbu?

Rockin_Ryan_818: Ah, using text-abbreviations today, I see. That's not like you. What's up?

MagicMaggs13: tired.

Rockin_Ryan_818: I concur.

MagicMaggs13: No you don't.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Time of the month?

MagicMaggs13: shut up!

MagicMaggs13:…yesh.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Haha. I was riiiight. xP

MagicMaggs13: which means I have the RIGHT to beat the shit outta you. xD

Rockin_Ryan_818: Bring it, girrrl!

MagicMaggs13: Oh, its been brought.

Rockin_Ryan_818: uhh…?

MagicMaggs13: Idk.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Wow. Nice. So, anyway, what are you doing?

MagicMaggs13: Idk. Stuff.

Rockin_Ryan_818: What kind of stuff?

MagicMaggs13: attempting-2-write-an-article-about-country-music stuff.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Ohh. Country? Ew.

MagicMaggs13: Hey! Country would def. not be ew. Have you SEEN Kenny Chesney's face? Yum. Country would be awesome sauce.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Oh really? I thought u liked rock?

MagicMaggs13: I do. And rap. And hip hop. And oldies. And classical. And basically anything but screamo/metal.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Wow. And I thought I knew everything about you. What's your fave non-country band?

MagicMaggs13: oh….just some geeky little boy band…that starts with a T and ends with a he Bad Charmers. xD

Rockin_Ryan_818: OH YEAH!!!!! Yes!!!!

MagicMaggs13: That's what she said.

------------------------------

With that, the conversation basically ended. Ryan said he was laughing his ass off, gave me kudos for my AMAZING TWSS moment, and then he had to leave. Apparently he'd snuck off from an interview and went on IM on his phone, and so he had to get back. I was glad that he came back online, but also completely not glad. I don't even know what I was; but it sure as hell wasn't happy. I'd JUST started my whole "stay-away-from-Ry-long-enough-for-him-to-get-a-gf-so-that-I-can-focus-on-Jake" plan half an hour ago, and I was already faltering.

Damn, I would suck at dieting. Or really anything that takes commitment.

*******************

After the IM conversation and what not, our day was normal and boy-less; making copies, bringing people coffee, me not understanding about half of what people were saying, the usual. But Cari seemed to be avoiding me, probably because she knew I wasn't dumb enough to believe her stupid lie.

…okay maybe she didn't know.

But she was definitely avoiding me because of the secret.

I was walking down the hall towards the water fountain to get a drink when I smelled Edward walking up behind me.

"Maggie!" he boomed in his loud, obnoxious voice. His breath was full of the pungent smell of fish, and I could smell it standing two feet away. Or was that simply his body odor?

"Yes, sir?" I turned asked politely. Even if I did strongly dislike him, I had to be respectful or I'd be fired. And I was NOT letting that happen, no siree bob.

"I assume Cari told you about the news, and she agreed before even discussing with you, so I'd like to hear where you stand on the matter." OMFG YES! YESYESYESYESYES!!! My ticket into secret-town!

….okay, that was dumb. But yesssssssssss! (TWSS! xD)

"Um, yes, actually. I um…I agree with Cari," I stated matter-of-factly, looking Edward straight in his beady little eyes. Please tell me Smelly man in, please!!!!!"Great. So you'll be going on tour with the Bad Charmers in three days. I suggest you girls start packing your things!" he smiled, showing his crooked yellow teeth, and tramped off, leaving me standing stock-still in the hall.

Oh no.

NononononononononoNO.

Cari, why did you have to mess everything up?!

I stomped back to my desk, thinking of forms of torture I could use on Cari whilst she slept tonight.

Okay, kidding. But I was plotting revenge.

Cari was sitting at her desk, on the computer, typing. The nerve of that girl to even sit there!

"CARI ELANA KAUFMAN! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I exclaimed, probably too loud, but for me not loud enough. I wanted her face to melt off because I was yelling so loud; I wanted to claw her eyes out; I wanted to SCREAM.

Cari shifted in her chair uncomfortably for a moment, thinking I wouldn't catch it. Then she looked me straight in the eye and said, "Well, I'm sometimes a bit of a bossy-boots, and-" I cut her off.

"Cari, stop it," softer, this time. "I just…I want to know why you didn't tell me about the band wanting us on the tour." her eyes went blank and her mouth hung down and open, an 'Oh. Fuck' expression on her face.

Oh yeah, Caripie! I know!

"I…I thought you'd want to go on tour. I mean, you were bummed they were leaving, too. But then you said you were glad they were leaving, and I couldn't just tell them no after getting their hopes up, so I just…lied." she confessed. Wow. The truth this time!

"Did you ever once think of something _other_ than my happiness? Okay…that sounds dumb. But did you once think of my _wellbeing? _I would be happy going on tour, yes, but it's not what I should do!" I paused, taking a deep breath and sitting in my seat, turning to face her. "I already like Ryan too much. I need to get as far away from him as possible. I don't think that being on the same bus with him for TWO FUCKING MONTHS is going to help at all." I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose. Cari was silent for a minute. Then she spoke up.

"Did you ever think…that maybe you should give Ry a chance?" my eyes snapped up. "Whoa whoa, miss. Just hear me out. Maybe you should try it…being with Ryan could help you decide." She stopped.

"I think not."

"Why?"

"Jacob!"

"What about him?"

"I LOVE HIM!" I practically yelled.

The office went silent, and then in hushed tones, I said, "I really think I do."

Cari looked surprised, but not at the same time. Like, surprised that I said it, but not surprised that I felt it. "Of course you do. But don't you think Ry deserves a tiny little bit of a chance? The guy's freaking head over heals, Maggs. You can't just snap his little innocent, cute heart like that." she smiled a little.

"But that would make me more of a hoe."

"I don't think that's possible, hon." I groaned.

"Okay. Okay." she seemed like she was thinking something over. "Maybe…" she paused. "Maybe," She started again, her eyes brightening the more she thought about it. "Maybe staying with Ryan for two months will _help _you get over him."

Uh, what?

"Just, think about it," Cari said, reading my doubts, "I mean, yes, there are those stupid stories about the people who like hate each other or are friends and then fall in love after being trapped in an igloo."

"Igloo?"

"Shush," Cari replied to my comment, now on a roll, "But they never talk about the people that _hate_ each other after staying with them for whatever amount of time. I mean, it has to happen just as much, if not more. You realize people's flaws and then the mind is like 'do I really want to spend the rest of my life with this guy if he does this?'."

"Hm." _Damn you, Cari. You've got a point._

"Like, maybe he's a serial killer, or maybe he like...eats babies! Oh my Gosh, could you live with that?!" _And now she drives straight past the point and heads on over to Ramble Valley._

"No," I replied, the gears in my mind starting to spin, "But back to your good explanation, maybe it's not me realizing his flaws. Maybe it's him realizing mine." I smiled at the ideas sprouting in my mind.

"Now you're thinking like an evil genius," Cari said, nodding and smiling in acceptance. *******************When we got home from work that night, after saying hello to Klaus and going straight upstairs, I called Jake. I needed to hear his voice, and though I probably was calling at like, 3:00 in the morning, he would answer if he was awake. So I sat and listened to the ring for a while before it went to voicemail. I left him a message.

"Hey, Jake! I just wanted to see how you were and say hi. I miss you a lot, you know. Call me back whenever…I promise to answer (even If it is 3:00 in the morning) if I hear my phone! Okay, bye!" I sighed and hung up. I was really looking forward to talking to Jake. And so now, I was bored. I looked over at Cari, and she had her laptop out and was typing something.

"Whatcha dooooooin?" I asked in the most obnoxious way possible.

"Talking to the baaaaaaand." she said, looking at me with a smirk. "Ry wants you to get online. Which, by the way, is code for 'he totally wants to do you'" she waggled her eyebrows and, PMS'ing and tired, I simply flicked her off. To which she replied with a snort. "That time of the month again, ey sport?"

"Shut up."

I pulled my lime-green laptop out of my bag, plugged the charger in, and hit the on button. After a few minutes my laptop was fully booted up and I went on IM. The band was on, and unfortunately Jake wasn't. Was he avoiding me?

-----------------------------------------------

INSTANT MESSAGE: 

MagicMaggs13, Creepuhgirl21, perrythesnowboardingplatypus, Daonlybrothaindaband, my_silhouette_is_hot, AND Rockin_Ryan_818

Perrythesnowboardingplatypus: hey, Maggie's on now! Why hello, Ms. Gallagher.

Creepuhgirl21: yes, hello, hoe.

Rockin_Ryan_818: She's no hoe!

My_silhouette_is_hot: *COUGH COUGH COUGH*

Rockin_Ryan_818: why don't you stfu.

Daonlybrothaindaband: hey Maggs, whats up?

MagicMaggs13: Oh, not much.

My_silhouette_is_hot: Cari tells us your "sooper" excited to be going on tour.

MagicMaggs13: yep, it'll be great!

Rockin_Ryan_818: yeah it will! I'm so glad you're gonna be on the tour! =)

Creepuhgirl21: hey, what about me? You know you cant wait to see THIS early in the morning, eh Ry? xD

My_silhouette_is_hot: Fuck yeah!

Perrythesnowboardingplatypus: Pshyeah. Can't wait to see that sexy bed head.

Daonlybrothaindaband: *pshh* yeah, man. Turnin' me ONNN!

Creepuhgirl21: Wow. Lmfao.

MagicMaggs13: Wait till you smell her morning breath.

My_silhouette_is_hot: sexy.

Creepuhgirl21: Okay, that's enough Cari-insulting.

Creepuhgirl21: xD

MagicMaggs13: they're insults of love, Cari! Receive the love!

Perrythesnowboardingplatypus: receive it!

MagicMaggs13: That's what HE said.

My_silhouette_is_hot: You mean Ry? Last niiiight.

Rockin_Ryan_818: IAN SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I PIMP SLAP YOU INTO NEXT WEEK.

MagicMaggs13: lmfao. I would love to see that.

Daonlybrothaindaband: That's what she said!

MagicMaggs13: not to you.

My_silhouette_is_hot: burn!

Creepuhgirl21: xD

Rockin_Ryan_818: Pwnage!Daonlybrothaindaband: cold, maggs. That hurts.

MagicMaggs13: Did I hurt your feelings, Blakeypoo?

Daonlybrothaindaband: yes.

MagicMaggs13: Well then. I'm sorry.

Perrythesnowboardingplatypus: that he's such a pussy?

MagicMaggs13: ew. I hate that word.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Me too…it just sounds weird.

MagicMaggs13: Exactly!

My_silhouette_is_hot: I happen to LOVE that word. PUSSYPUSSYPUSSY.

MagicMaggs13: I think Ry put it best, ian, when he said shut the fuck up. xD

Creepuhgirl21: Wow. You're all so immature.

Creepuhgirl21: xD

MagicMaggs13: Okay, random moment.

Perrythesnowboardingplatypus: okay.

My_silhouette_is_hot: yes, Maggie, do elaborate on your random moment.

Rockin_Ryan_818: do tell.

Daonlybrothaindaband: indeed.

Creepuhgirl21: Blake, you bitch, I was gonna say that!

Creepuhgirl21: xD

MagicMaggs13: okies, so I know this is gonna sound really wrong, but…I want a banana.

Perrythesnowboardingplatypus: HAHAHAHAHA.

Rockin_Ryan_818: WHO'S banana? ;)

My_silhouette_is_hot: mine, of course.

Creepuhgirl21: I'm about to say something completely inappropriate.

Daonlybrothaindaband: Oh, please do!

MagicMaggs13: TWSS.

Creepuhgirl21: BANANA'S LOOK LIKE PEEPEE'S!

Creepuhgirl21: xD

Rockin_Ryan_818: lmao. Look who's immature, now!

MagicMaggs13: Oh, really, Cari? Do you perhaps mean….

MagicMaggs13: PENIS?!

My_silhouette_is_hot: I believe she does.

Creepuhgirl21: look who brought their brain today!

Creepuhgirl21: xD

Rockin_Ryan_818: xDDDDDDDDDDD

Daonlybrothaindaband: you're such a bad influence, Cari! Look what you've done to poor innocent Maggie! Making her say the P word! Tsk tsk.

MagicMaggs13: I knew I was right! At first I thought vaginas, but then I'm like, noooooo.

Rockin_Ryan_818: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

MagicMaggs13: xD

Creepuhgirl21: look who knows her genitalia!

------------------------------------------------------------

The conversation went on like that for a while. I was the first one to go offline; I was tired as fuck. So I said goodnight to Cari, who said "Goodnight, ho," rolled my eyes, and lay down in my bed, thinking about that IM conversation and the upcoming tour.

I dreamed of Ryan that night.


	16. Chapter 15: Cari

_**A/N: Distasteful, teenage humor. I love it!**_

INSTANT MESSAGECreepuhgirl21 AND my_silhouette_is_hot, Rockin_Ryan_818, perrythesnowboardingplatypus, Daonlybrothaindaband

Rockin_Ryan_818: Where'd Maggie go?

Creepuhgirl21: Dat PUSSY went to bed.

Creepuhgirl21: xD

Rockin_Ryan_818: STOP SAYING THAT WORD!

Creepuhgirl21: Sorry. :D All in good fun.

Rockin_Ryan_818: God, for who? xD

Creepuhgirl21: Me, of course, little RyRy. hey, wheres the others?

Rockin_Ryan_818: idk. I can't see them from where I'm located and I don't feel like moving.

Creepuhgirl21: Understandable. Well, I'm going to be a WUSSY and go to bed, since it's almost like midnight.

Rockin_Ryan_818: Thank you for respecting my utter disgust with that other word. And Cari?

Creepuhgirl21: Yesssss?

Rockin_Ryan_818: Please, if you could, just, get Maggie to like, think about me or something.

Creepuhgirl21: I'll try to. :)

Rockin_Ryan_818: Thank you.

Creepuhgirl21: You're welco-PUSSY.

Rockin_Ryan**_**818: Wait until I find the word YOU strongly dislike. You just wait.

Creepuhgirl21: Oh, I will. Goodnightttttt. :P

Rockin_Ryan_818 HAS SIGNED OFF.

Creepuhgirl21 HAS SIGNED OFF.

**The next day....OR IS IT? Suspense... xD**

_"My dick is like super size_

_ Your dick look like 2 fries_

_ My dick: more mass than the Earth _

_Your dick half-staff; it needs work_

_ My dick: been there, done that_

_ Your dick sits there with dunce cap _

_My dick: VIP _

_Your shit needs ID-"_

"Hello?" I answered, groggy. I momentarily removed my phone from the side of my face to look at the time. It wasn't there, since I was currently in a conversation with God knows who/"restricted". I listened to heavy breathing for a moment before I added, "Uh, excuse me?"

"Yeah?" A very husky, _sexy_ voice whispered. Apparently anyone but me would first ask who the caller is and what not, but I'm not all about that.

"Would you like to hear my question of the day?"

"Sure," The husky voice chuckle-whispered.

"Well, if you could be any part of the key on a map, what would you be?"

"Hm," he paused. "The little star one, for 'Capital'. What about you?"

"'Local attraction'," I replied, nonchalantly. He nearly howled (Twilight reference! Bahahh not really.) .

"Sounds fitting." Oh, it is. "May I inquire the time?"

"Uh," He answered, apparently, seeming to look at some sort of technology that reads the time before answering "2:30."

"May I also ask another question?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Who is this?" I heard a laugh at the other side.

"Come outside."

"Nah, man! My mom has told me all about stranger danger. I even made up a song. Wanna hear?" I rambled, giddy for some sort of reason or another, other than the fact a hot-sounding guy asked me to go outside. _Then again, it could be that hobo in a well with a hot bod._ (Maggie! xD)

"Well-"

"Stranger danger! You are not my mother or father!"

"That's very nice but-"

"You are not my brother or sister! You are not an officer, mister! No I don't want no candy, 'cause then I'll have to give you a handyyyyyyyy!"

"What a lovely song."

"The Stranger Danger company didn't think so."

"I'm quite surprised. It almost made me not want to get you outside."

"So I'll be back off to bed." I stated abruptly, nearly ending the call.

"Almost being the key word." He replied, sounding as though he was grinning.

"I can't hear you. Goodnight now..." I faded.

"IT'S IAN!"

"Oh, well, hm, hello there," I attempted to say somewhat sexily, though the sarcastic-ness shone through thoroughly (Teehee, a buttload of "th-" words!).

"I see you're excited to be talking to me."

"Yes. Quite. What do you want, sir?"

"Well, a conversation would be nice."

"I suppose it would be."

"Yeah, so I was thinking-"

"Uh, not right now.." I clarified. _Is this guy an idiot?_

"I'm really outside." Ian stated, seeming to think that would make me want to talk to him at two-thirty in the morning.

"No you aren't."

"I swear." I looked outside.

"Holy shit! Some creeper is outside!"

"That would be me...?"

"No, this guy's silhouette looks hotter."

"Have you even seen my silhouette?"

"No, but I imagine it's not as attractive as this guy's."

"Hello? Have you not read my screen name?"

"It's a misleading screen name."

"Well, then, why don't you go outside and see for yourself?" Ian challenged, talking in his normal voice.

"No."

"I dare you."

"Ian, if this is really who he thou claims to be, some silly little dare will not-"

"I _double dog dare_ you."

"Seriously, 'Ian'-"

"_Triple dog dar_-"

"Fine! Shit. Just stop interrupting me."

"Okay, see you there," Ian said, smugly.

"'Okay, see you there...'" I mumbled, mocking him.

"You're a piece of work, Cari."

"I'm a fine ass piece of work, thanks," I said, distracted, looking for my jacket.

"Like, Warhol-fine?"

"Better."

"Picasso?"

"Getting there..."

"Da Vinci?"

"Nope.."

"Hellen Keller?" He guessed.

"She writes books, dumbass."

"Piece of work doesn't just mean visual art, 'dumbass'."

"Yes, Ian, but that's what you were alluding to." I pointed out.

"Get the fuck outside so we can talk about this."

"I'm coming, God."

"That's what she said. To me. Last night."

"No, I believe she said 'I don't care who you are, I'm not sucking your cock for a dollar'." I said, sneaking out the door, hoping to Lord that Ian wasn't fucking me. He gasped.

"You're switching teams on me, Kaufman?"

"As in I'm defending women….?"

"No, I mean you aren't defending me anymore!"

"I'm sorry. I've joined Team Ry. He's got Rice Krispie Treats over there."

"Whaat? But I have…cookies!"

"Very unoriginal, though I'll consider another switchover."I trekked to the side of the house where Seth's window was located, and I suddenly got pulled to the side of the house. "RAPE!" I tried screaming, reaching for my whistle and mace, which I had neither.

"Shut the fuck up, Cari, it's me." I heard him whisper in my ear, then chuckle. _Was his voice this sexy before? Even when telling me to shut up? _

"Why'd you grab me? God, I know I'm attractive, but some people aren't as forgiving about your urges.."

"I try, but, hello? We're right in front of Seth's room."

"I suppose there is sense to your madness."

"Yeah, so let's go."

"Where?" I was wearing my signed basketball shorts (with pokey-haired legs) and a sweatshirt. We were not going _anywhere_.

"Anywhere." Of course. _Oh, geez, sorry Ian. Can't go. Maggie's pet rock died and she's been mourning for quite some time now. Today was his birthday and it's just been really difficult- _

"Okay." I replied, with a smile.

"Okay," He confirmed, grin growing wider.

"Okay." I repeated, his arms still around me. What are you supposed to say? _Uh, excuse me, Sexgod- Ahem, rockstar famous man, but your incredibly strong, big and attractive arms are around me and though I enjoy it, I cannot move. _Yeah, that'd work.

"Uh, Ian-" I started, blushing.

"Oh, sorry," He said, releasing me, losing his smile but quick to regain it.

"So, where to?" I asked, careful to have my prickly legs not touch his.

"Anywhere," He replied, distracted. He was looking at the stars. I was looking at him.

"You could be a bit more specific."

"I suppose I could."

"I'll rephrase that. You will be more specific."

"Bossy. Nice."

"Cheesy. Not so much."

"Well. I'll note sassy, too."

"OK," I smiled.

"Maybe bitchy-"

"Yeah, that'd be a smart move."

"Hm."

"What?" I looked over, obviously noticing his eyes had moved from the stars to my face. He looked down.

"Nothing," I saw him grinning.

"Whaaat?" I was cranky now, and he enjoyed it immensely.

"You sound like a little kiiiiiiiiiidddd..." Ian mocked, smiling. He tried to brush his body against mine. I moved away a little.

_Pricklylegspricklylegspricklylegsss_...

"Baaaah." I smiled.

"Yes, because when I say kid, you think baby goat."

"Who doesn't?"

"Everyone else."

"Good," I stated, satisfied, "I like being different."

"You succeed in it, let me tell you." He tried to brush against me again. I moved a little, again. He stopped and looked at me quizzically, his head cocked to the side.

"Are you not getting it or am I just bad at this?"

"What?" I asked. Am I not getting it? Excuse me, Bitch, I get it quite well, but my legs are unshaven so back off. _Maybe he's the one that needs to "get it". _

"I'm trying to flirt, and you're not getting it." He informed me in an obvious sort of tone.

"Maybe I do get it."

"So you just don't like me? Which I find to be quite a contradiction to what you're eyes were telling me on that plane." He was getting annoyed._ Dubbs tee eff, Mystery Man? _

"Ah, my eyes deceive me."

"I guess they do." Ian murmured, a little hurt.

"I'm just..kidding.." I assured him, awkwardly. Should I hug him?

"So you do like me?"

"Uh, that's a yes." He smiled.

"That's...good."

"Do you like me?" Hey, don't judge. I like reassurance just as much as the next guy. Well, the guy next to me.

"I believe so, Miss Cari."

"You believe? You got me out here just because you believe you like me?" I asked, faux-angry.

"I got you out here on a dare and a conversation about what kind of art you are." He replied, ignoring my "anger".

"Right.." I was racking my brain about that conversation. "Hey, what time is it?"

"Two-forty-five," He answered, clicking his tongue. _Can I really not remember a conversation I had with Ian that was only fifteen minutes ago?_

"I should getting home." I stated somewhat out of the blue.

"Hold on there, Goat-Girl, we need to talk."

"About?"

"The art. Hello?"

"OK. Talk, then."

"I think you are..." He walk-ran (teehee) in front of me, holding my hands out to get a better look at me. I blushed and felt all self-concious.

"Hold on, stop." I followed his directions, halting in the middle of the street..

"I think you are..." He started again, walking around me and examining. He stopped at my face, using his thumb to trace my jaw line and all other features.

"I think...you are..." And that's when he did it. In the middle of that crooked, cobbled lane, he took the most cliche and most forseeable opportunity, and he kissed me. _Why didn't I see this before? I really thought he was going to tell me what art I was and I was really excited and he just completely took advantage of me! Ugh. He better sleep with one eye open, 'cause, buddy, you better believe me, I will punch Ian into next we-_

He pulled away.

"Why'd you pull away?" I pouted. _Buddy, you believe me yet? Yeah, I didn't think so._

He smiled. "Oh, you're most definitely a fine art made by Sir Michelangelo himself."

"That was the deciding line?" I asked, referring to what just happened.

"Nah, I just wanted to kiss you and that was what first came to mind."

"So I guess it was the deciding line, in a way."

"A somewhat obscure way, but yes." He agreed. We walked towards Klaus's. "You kiss good," He stated. _Right back atcha, Mystery Man._

*******************************

I finally got home and had a good, solid three hours of sleep. Maggie kept telling me about some dream she had last night while we were on the bus, heading to Spin.

"Did you have any good dreams last night?" She inquired.I thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I think I did," I replied, smiling at the previous events.I wondered if Ian talked to the guys about what happened last night. On the one hand, I hoped he had, because it would show he really liked me or wanted to impress them, but on the other hand, I don't want ridicule for kissing him. Or maybe he didn't want ridicule for kissing me.

The day went on as normal, and when lunch rolled around, I called Blake.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blake," I smiled.

"CARI!"

"What's up?"

"Not much, just walking out of an interview and, oh, wait. Hold on," I sat momentarily as Blake said a quick hello to all the screaming fans. I heard a car door slam as Blake held the phone back up to his ear,

"Ok, I'm back."

"Okay, so, wanna go to lunch or something?"

"Hold on again," He said gentlemanly, I could tell he was smiling, as he asked the others.

"Uh, Ronny said no."

"Who?"

"Manager," Blake muttered.

"Well, tell that stupid cu-" and I heard someone grab the phone and disconnect the call.

"Hey, Maggie," I started, "So, lunch with BC was a blow, so wanna go with Seth or something?"

"Only if he's not at a museum," Maggie replied sarcastically, smiling. I laughed and called Seth, and he agreed we'd meet at The Chop House in 10 minutes.

10 MIN LATER…

We arrived at The Chop House and decided to sit on the Terrace. As we got settled, Maggie and I went to the bathroom to primp and whatnot. Maggie reapplied mascara and left, leaving me examining for pimples. I finally felt satisfied with myself and left, accidentally running into someone.

"Ian?" I asked, a smile on my face. _What are the odds? _I also decided to try and be a little nonchalant and started to walk away, but I felt the small of my back being touched and suddenly I was pulled into a kiss with that single, glorious hand belonging to Ian.

"Sorry," I heard him murmur before walking into the bathroom.

"What?" I asked, though it was a moot point now. I shrugged it off and headed back to our table, trying to compose myself and hide my flushed cheeks on the way.

"Heyyy," Seth and Maggie greeted as I walked outside.

"Guess who's here," Maggie notified me of The Bad Charmers and company and I saw she didn't look too thrilled. I couldn't tell if it was legit or if she was trying to detract Ry.

"Hi," I greeted, looking over at the big group and smiling. I saw a couple girls I didn't know, but other than that, I knew everyone. I sat down just as Ian walked outside.

"Oh, hi," Ian said to Maggie and I, eyeing Seth almost defensively. He sat down next to Ryan and a nice-looking (not like, attractive, but she looked kind. xD) girl, that is, she looked nice until she started flirting with Ian. _Step off, Sweetie, he kissed me first. _Tension fell over us.

"Oh, uh, yeah!" Maggie stood up, "Okay, so, Seth, this is Blake, Ryan, Ian, Perry and Ronny. They're the friends we were telling you about," She introduced, pointing to each boy respectively as she called their names.

"Hi," Seth said, a bit through gritted teeth.

"And, uh, unfortunately I don't think Cari or I have had the pleasure of meeting you three," Maggie smiled, referring to the girls.

"Oh!" Ian was reminded, "These are Liz and Audrey, they're helping with equipment and sales," Ian paused, looking at the wannabe boy snatcher. "And this is my girlfriend, Katrina."

_EXCUSE ME?_

I tried to hide my hurt and surprise, since I didn't know who knew what with me and Ian.

"That's awesome," I started, looking over to see that bitch smiling triumphantly, "I'm Cari, and that's Maggie." All of us ended up conversing, which didn't really please the three girls, but whenever they weren't looking, I tried to get Ian's attention. He was noticing but not responding. The little ass.

As we kept talking, Maggie got up and left again, leaving me defenseless with boys and hos. Well, I'm sure the others weren't hos.

Actually, Katrina wasn't a ho, either. I guess that just left me.

Seth joined in a little, asking this and that.

Then his face sort of brightened up, and he looked at me. "Cari! Guess what?"

"Uhhh...Oh, give me a moment." I replied, channeling my inner telekinesis.

"No, scratch that," He said, smiling. "Jake's gonna be here soon!"

"What?" I smiled. Jake was like a brother to me.

"Yeah, he was all like 'I miss my girl Maggie' and stuff."

"Jake Black?" Ryan piped up, his voice cracking at the last syllable.

_Holy fuckkkkkk!_

"Yeah. You know him? Well, I'm sure you do. That's basically all she talks about, right Cari?" Seth nudged my arm, but my eyes were fixated on the saddest little face you ever saw. Seth looked over and then shut up.

Looks like two hearts got broken today.

*************************************************

After (another) awkward, tense silence, we continued talking, though Ryan nor I were interacting as much as we were earlier. Maggie came back, in a calm mood and listened a while, I felt someone tap on my shoulder while I was observing how Katrina and Ian acted together. It disgusted me (them, not the tappage of my shoulder). They were basically making out and not being cute couple-y. I looked over

"Hey, Cari" Seth said softly, and I noticed he'd gotten closer to me to talk. Ian noticed too.

_Hah!_

"Yes?" I asked, responded a little loudly, hoping to gain Ian's attention. Obviously if Seth was whispering it, it had to be good. Everyone hushed a bit to see what was going on.

"Can I talk to you…in there?" Seth asked, looking uncomfortably at all the on lookers, and pointing inside.

"It's fine. Because you know, whatever it is, you can tell me here. Honesty _is_ the best policy." I replied, whipping my head over to glance at Ian before quickly returning Seth's gaze. I'm not sure how well I answered Seth's question, but Ian had better gotten the stupid point through his little brain.

"Cari, really…" I heard him plead quietly, feeling more awkward by the second.

"Seriously," I hissed at him. "Just tell me."

"Ok, well," Seth started, trying to ignore everyone, "I was wondering if we could…try dating again."

"What?" I asked. I wasn't really paying attention."No, it's nothing."

"Tell me." I looked at him. "If it's what I think you just asked, then, yes." Maggie, Seth and I smiled, though mine was in spite of revenge and absentmindedness. I looked over and saw Ian with mouth agape. _Take that, cunt_. After that, we all went back to conversing, only now it was Ian's turn to try and talk to me.

********************************************

When we got home, and Seth was safely in bed, I went to talk to Maggie.

"You know what, I was wrong."

"What, really?" Maggie asked.

"Yup. Being with Ryan won't help at all. How about we just…cancel the trip, eh? I'll fake the swineee fluuuuu."

"No, Cari. It's fine. I know you really want to go and you made some good points yesterday." Maggie answered genuinely.

I coughed dramatically.

"Ohp! Looks like I'm not faking that flu. Have fun with out me."

"Cari," Maggie said, looking at me, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Katrina."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cari. I know, she's a bitch. And I'm sorry because you really liked him…but now you have Seth."

"I didn't just _like_ him, Maggie. And, what? Now I have Seth?"

"What do you mean you just don't '_like_' him? And you're dating Seth? Have been for about…" Maggie looked at the clock, "5 hours."

"That's what I said yes to?"

"Uh, yeah. I believe so."

_Shit._

"And elaborate on the like matter with Ian!" Maggie demanded, getting annoyed. She didn't like feeling out of the loop.

"We kissed. Twice."

"What? When?"

"At about 4 in the morning, and right before I came back from the bathroom at lunch."

Maggie gasped angrily. "That lying cheating..ugh!"

"I know." I headed towards the door.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm straightening things up with Seth."

"And by that, you mean…?"

"Breaking up with him."

"Why?! He's a great kid, and Ian just left you heartbroken-"

"Well, I wouldn't say heartbroken," I interrupted, defending myself. I can't take a hit like that to my pride. He didn't affect me _at all_.

"Regardless," Maggie continued, rolling her eyes at my pride, "he _hurt_ you. Don't deny it. Seth can help you get through this."

"Not when I'm on the other side of the country." I mumbled.

"Well, who made that agreement?" Maggie asked, before heading to the always seems to make me feel like it's my fault for everything. Even though it's totally not. Okay, kidding. No need for me to look like a bitch who can't take responsibility for her actions.

Ian is going to get it. You just wait.

_:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)!_

_**A/N: Song credits: **_

_**'ring tone'- My Dick- Mickey Avalon**_

_** Stranger Danger song- I wrote it. I own it. IT=MINE. Yuhp furrealz. **_

_**Also, thanks for liking my stupid idea for a story that turned out really really well. (Don't blame me, it's all Maggie's fault it turned out so awesome!) This is one of the first stories I've actually been keeping on track, writing wise. (: **_

_**ALSOALSO, idk about you guys, but I get in this feeling where I want new music, so I want to try and post somewhat unheard of bands and songs that I like and you guys can return the favor for me. I'll mainly be doing rock/indie/alternative/etc, but I'll try to switch it.**_

_**HERE IS SOME OF MY ADDICTIVE SONGS/BANDS ATM**_

_**:Huntingfield- Hero (on iTunes June 9 !)**_

_**All American Rejects- Fallin' Apart**_

_**The Record Life- any song. (:**_

_**Jonas Brothers- Paranoid (it's so addictive!)**_

_**Asher Roth- As I Em**_

_**The Crowns- Let It Go and Yeeeaaahhh**_

_**Ok Go- You're So Damn Hot**_

_**Almost Gold- Better Than This**_

_**Early States- Smoke In My Eyes**_

_**The Wombats- Let's Dance To Joy Division and Kill The Director**_

_**Kenan Bell- The Fear Remix**_

_**Seabird- RescueVega **_

_**Under Fire- Fabricated Air**_

_**Phantom Planet- Nobody's Fault, Do The Panic and California**_

_**Group Therapy- If You Ever Hear Me**_

_**Common Struggles- Girlfriends**_

_**Jack Penate (The n has ~ on top of it)- Second, Minute Or Hour**_

_**TV Rock- Flaunt It**_

_**Passion Pit- Sleepyhead**_


	17. Chapter 16: Maggie

Ughhhh. Cari was pulling me into another one of her "situations" and once again, I was thinking that if it was anyone but Cari…

Sighs.

Cari was at a local restaurant with Ian, because she wanted to talk to him; and personally I didn't blame her. The dude kissed her, TWICE, and then he _casually_ let it slip that he had a girlfriend. I mean, really, not to steal Cari's phrase or anything, but dubs tee eff, Ian? What the hell is wrong with you? Couldn't you dump that Kristina (xD) or Katrina or whatever for Cari? Well…then again, what would happen to Seth then? Maybe all of this was for the best.

I was wandering aimlessly around Berlin; I'd already gone to KaDeWe (aka, a HUGE department store that's like, eight stories) and shopped around a bit, only getting a cute pair of sandals I found because of lack of money. I was starting to think that for all of the shopping I would be doing here I would have to get a _paying_ job for money, but that would be pretty hard to get considering I couldn't _talk_ to anyone. It was hard enough trying to buy those shoes at KaDeWe.

My phone vibrated and I checked it.

_1 new msg_ it read. Sighs. It was Seth.

**Hey. Is Cari there still? Where r u?**

**From: Seth**

I texted back saying I was in the park with Cari, and that we were fine. I was heading to the park anyway, so why not make that text not be a complete lie?

I rounded a corner and right across the street was the park. I decided to just randomly walk around and look at trees or something. The only thing that was _bad_ about that plan was that it left me alone with my thoughts. Which wasn't very safe for me at the moment.

I walked through the park for a while, drinking water from a bottle and thinking. I hummed to myself and tried not to think of Ryan and Jacob. Once again, not an easy task. But I managed, looking at random things and thinking about other things that relate to them. Like, I looked at a tree and thought about paper because it's made from trees, then I thought how money was made from paper, and people said that money doesn't grow on trees, when it technically does. I don't know why. It just kept my mind busy so that I didn't think of Ry-STOPPIT. STOP. IT. NOW.

Oh, who was I kidding? Those little things could only keep me occupied for so long. And I had to think of it eventually.

I sat down on a park bench trying to mull over my thoughts. I was so confused; it felt like my brain was a shoe with a lot of different laces and all of them were tangled together.

There were pigeons around my bench, pecking around on the ground. They were so simple, just pecking at the ground looking for food. I bet the girl pigeons didn't have to choose between two boy pigeons. And I bet those boy pigeons weren't perfect. I bet if that girl pigeon did have to choose between two great boy pigeons, she wouldn't be thinking about it so much. She would just choose whichever one sang or cooed the best…or whatever mating pigeons do. Okay, ew. Mental pictures. New train of thought!

I somewhat envied those pigeons right now, with their lack of the ability to think. I mean, I suppose they could think, about like…worms or something. But they didn't have to worry about the shoelaces of their minds being all tangled, because they basically only had one lace. They didn't even have enough of a lace to make a decent shoe.

Oh, the irony. Right when I was thinking about shoes, two shoes came right in front of my now-bent-over-and-in-my-hands head. Wait…I knew those shoes.

I looked up.

"Ry?" sure enough, Ryan was standing right there, a somewhat sad but understanding and sympathetic expression on his face. He was looking at me almost like I was about to snap and just burst into tears.

"So…you have a boyfriend, huh?" he murmured as I stood up in front of him.

And with those words, I did snap.

I _did_ just burst into tears. I had all of the sadness and anger at myself bottled up for days, and now it finally came out.

"Oh…Ryan…I'm so…sorry…I didn't mean to…" I babbled incoherently. I pressed my face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, patting my back and rubbing it soothingly.

"Shh. It's okay, Maggie. It's fine." I hated him for being so…perfect!

"What…how…when did you find out?"

"Seth let it slip at lunch yesterday, when you went to the bathroom." Damn him!

"I…I'm sorry!" I wailed.

"Shhh. Calm down. It's okay, hon! It's fine."

"No, it's not! I…I have a boyfriend and…and I _like_ you!" at this he kind of froze; his hand stopped rubbing my back and he grabbed my chin gently and tilted it up so I was looking right into his eyes. His beautiful, deep, brown eyes…STOP!

"You do?" he asked, nothing but curiosity in his voice. But I could see the sadness in his eyes.

I nodded and he used his index finger to wipe a tear off of my cheek.

"I like you too, Maggs." He gulped a little. "A lot."

I gave him a sad smile.

"I do too, Ry. But…I have a boyfriend. And I like him, too." LOVE! I meant to say love!

"I understand, Maggs. I don't have to like it, but I understand." The sadness in his eyes killed me. I practically jumped on him and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"I'm so sorry that I'm such an awful person." I whispered in his ear. There was a short pause.

He whispered back. "If you were an awful person I wouldn't like you so much."

I pulled back a little so I could see his face, now inches from mine. He started to lean into me, his lips getting closer with every second. _Oh my gosh! I'm not ready for this!_

Slowly, almost too slowly, he touched his lips to mine. I kissed him back as gently, but then the kiss deepened. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his neck. His lips parted a little and soon enough so did mine.

Oh my God.

What was I _doing_?

I mean, I _knew_ what I was doing, basically making out with Ryan and cheating on my boyfriend.

What I _didn't_ know is what evil spirit had possessed me to allow this to happen.

It's not like I didn't love it; his lips were soft and warm, and…honestly, great. I was possibly enjoying it a little too much.

But I wasn't supposed to be doing this.

I pulled away from Ryan (too soon for my liking, but not soon enough for my well being) and let my arms drop down to my sides. His arms were still on my waist, but he dropped them after a second.

"I…I'm sorry." I said to him, another sob escaping my throat.

"Don't be." He said. "That was…the best thing that has ever happened to me." He gave me a sad smile.

"I…I have to go." I stammered, not wanting to linger before that kiss happened again. We said our goodbyes and walked off in different directions, I headed towards the restaurant Cari was at with Ian. I wondered how it was going.

OH. MY. GOD. No!

I had just rounded the corner and I could see the restaurant across the street clearly. What I hoped I _wasn't_ seeing clearly was Seth walking into it. Oh no, this could not be good!

"SETH!" I yelled across the street. He turned to look at me, a puzzled expression planted on his face.

I ran up to him as fast as I could (which wasn't very fast…there are whole _continents_ that move faster than me) and stopped to catch my breath. He looked at me quizzically.

"Hey Maggie…where'd Cari go?" he started looking around me. Shit. What was I supposed to say now?

"Um…she's still in the park. You see, we wanted to walk around, and I kind of sat on a bench for a while and didn't hear her get up because I kind of fell asleep, so I started walking around to look for her and then I saw you so…yeah." It was the lamest excuse I had ever thought of, and Seth didn't seem to buy it. He started to walk into the restaurant again, but I stood in front of him and put out my hands.

"Wait!" I said. "Um…you want to come to the park with me and look for her? I'm sure we can find her somewhere…" He shook his head.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were trying to keep me from going into the restaurant. Is there a reason for that, perhaps?" he smirked. Damn him, knowing my plan!

"Uhhh….no." I shifted my eyes so he couldn't look in them. He noticed.

"Then why can't you look me in the eyes?" Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"I can! Maybe I don't want to, ever thought about that, Sethypoo?" he raised his eyebrow at the name and stepped past me. NO!!

"Wait!" he turned around for a second.

"What?!" he said exasperatedly.

"Um…OW! MY EYE!" I covered one of my eyes in mock pain. He didn't buy it and just kept on walking.

I did the only thing I could do;

I ran and tackled him.

"What the _hell_ Maggie?" his muffled voice came out from under me. We were on the floor in the middle of the restaurant, me on top of his back. Oh GAWD. This doesn't look right.

"Uh…I…want a hug!" I got off of him and he got up. I held out my arms and put a really goofy smile on my face and said "They're freeeeee!" he just rolled his eyes and sighed, annoyed. Then he turned around, and Cari was right across the room from him, trying to hide her face. Across from her in the booth was Ian. Seth was going to see them!

I thought _NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_ But it was too late. He saw her and his jaw dropped.

"_Cari?!" _He practically yelled. The entire restaurant went silent. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

I smacked my forehead and plopped down in the nearest empty booth, trying to make myself scarce.

She stood up and walked over to him, leaving Ian in the booth.

"That is none of your fucking business. You don't _own_ me, Seth. I can talk to Ian if I want."

I guess Seth hadn't really noticed Ian, having eyes only for her, because his eyes widened and went back to the booth. This wasn't going to be good.

Seth walked over to the booth (okay, more like stomped) and Ian got up.

"What the hell is you're problem, _Ian_?" his name came out like a snarl.

"What's yours?" Ian replied. Ooh. Burn. His voice, unlike Seth's, was cold. Seth's was more…hot. I guess that's what you could call it. Ian had a cold, threatening tone, and Seth's tone was fiery with anger; it could practically burn off your skin.

"You are, you son of a bitch! What did you need to talk to her for that was so important anyway?" his eyes were so angry I would be scared out of my skin to be face to face with him right then. The entire restaurant was staring at them, and a lot of them looked like they understood what he was saying. Europe was pretty lingual, after all.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting her." Vague, and Seth had no idea what he was talking about. Pretty smooth, if you ask me.

Seth growled. "You _hurt_ her?"

"On accident. You see, Seth, it was obvious that she liked me. And I liked her too. So I kissed her, and then told her about my girlfriend." Damn you, Ian! Why do you have to be such an _idiot? And _a rock star asshole to boot. Mother fucker done gonna get cut.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I. kissed. Her. Got a problem with it?" and with that, Seth punched Ian in the nose. He collapsed to the floor and the restaurant gasped. Some men who worked there started to yell at us in German, and I assumed he was kicking us out. Seth seemed to get that too.

"Cari! C'mon!" Seth said, gesturing Cari to follow him as he walked out of the door. She looked pissed and reluctant, but she went with him anyway. I quickly headed out of the restaurant too.

This place was beginning to be full of surprises.


	18. Chapter 17: Cari

The ride home was unbearable. Seth made sure it was an angry, awkward silence. He knew I hated those.

"What do you want from me, Seth, hm?" I asked, just to get him angry and then make him feel guilty. He parked in front of Klaus's.

"What do I want? From YOU? Well, CUPCAKE, it'd be nice if you didn't go out with other guys while you're currently in a relationship. Call me old-fashioned, but I think that's against the fucking rules."

"Who ever said I was on a date with anyone?" I asked innocently, knowing I had won this battle. He looked at me, dumbfounded. He thought carefully and spoke clearly as he explained.

"You were...with a guy...at a restaurant...a NICE restaurant...laughing and having fun."

"Ohhhhh, that's what a date is? Well, I've been on many dates, then, especially this week."

"No no, those were groups-"

"My bad. GROUP dates. You probably have, too, what with that exchange program."Seth ignored me.

"But you had Maggie cover for you...wouldn't that mean something was up?"God, couldn't he just stop asking questions?

"I did that so you wouldn't know or worry or get angry or think I was on a date."

"So you were on a date!" EUREKA, SETH!

"No, Seth, I wasn't. Which is why Maggie covered which is just what I explained." I replied, annoyed.

"So what were you doing?" He asked hesitantly. I sighed.

"I had to clear some things up before we went on tour."

"On tour?" FUCKKK. FORGOT HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT.

"Yeah. Seth, Maggie and I have been offered a great deal. while I was talking to Ian, Edward told me we were going to get paid."

"You're going to leave? Right after I got my hands on you?"

"There's something else, too..." I trailed off.

"Yeah?" he urged.

"People really like the few things Maggie and I have gotten published in SPIN. James is talking about publishing more of our articles, and maybe offering a permanent job next year. To both of us." If it was even possible, his face fell even more.

"Seth, I don't want to make you handle a relationship you aren't ready to handle. Breaking up with me last year was probably one of the best decisions you've ever made. Not even I could deal with a long distance relationship. Maybe we should stop while we're ahead."

He finally spoke up.

"But this could be a good situation."

"What?"

"Think about it. This could be like a test for next year...if we make it that far."

"Seth, I just. I don't think that'll work."

"Cari," He started, pleadingly, "just trust me on this."

I looked him straight in the eyes. "I trust you." He smiled a sad smile. I traced the now disappearing stress lines on his face."Wanna know what kind of art you are?" I'm sick.


	19. Chapter 18: Maggie

Cari and Seth drove home in Klaus's car. Seth was pretty pissed off after the whole restaurant situation with Ian, and he needed to talk to Cari, so I didn't ride with them. I would make it even more awkward than it needed to be, mostly because I'm awkward and partially because Seth couldn't _really_ yell at Cari with me in the car, which would cause Seth to be fuming in the front seat, Cari next to him, and me in the back. Feeling awkward.

Not having Cari with me going home was going to be a problem. I had no car. I had no one I knew who had a car. And if I rode the bus, I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone because I don't speak the language so if someone talked to me it would be awkward.

Needless to say I walked back to Klaus'.

It was just now starting to get dark outside; the sunset painted the sky pink and yellow and orange. I walked slowly, wanting to savor every minute in the beautiful night. I thought about going back to help Ian once or twice, but decided against it; he was being a rock star asshole and deserved getting punched in his fucking nose.

But then again, he was Ryan's brother. And Cari liked him. And she would get mad at me if I left him there. And damn, she's scary as fuck when she's mad.

On second thought, maybe I should help him.

I turned my back to the sunset and sprinted back to the restaurant, to see that two waiters were trying to talk to Ian. He couldn't understand them, and he was bleeding pretty badly. They had him laid down on a bench in the front of the restaurant. He looked dizzy and I thought they were trying to figure out what to do. I said excuse me to one of the waiters and side stepped the other to the phone, quickly dialing Perry's number so as to avoid talking to Ryan. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Perry! Thank god. Look, I cant really explain why, but Ian is hurt. You need to get your fire crotch ass down here now and take him to the hospital. I think his nose is broken." I said all of it in a rush. But I knew that Perry would know it was me. Now that I thought of it, I should have used my cell…oh well. Saved me some minutes.

"Whoa." he started "I cant be there, but I'll get Ryan to. Me and Blake are doing something." Shit! " Where are you?" Oh. Right. He doesn't know we're here.

"We're at A la Lucie's. Its like right across from the park. Tell Ry to get here fast, 'kay?"

"Kay."

I walked over to Ian to see the extent of the damage: his nose was at a weird angle. He looked maybe semi conscious, only enough to understand what was going on though. He had blood flowing from his nose and some dried on his face. I knelt down beside the bench and whispered in his ear.

"It's gonna be okay Ian. Your nose is probably just broken. Sorry I didn't distract Seth very well." I pushed his hair back from his bloody face. "I was sure that hug thing would work!" I smiled and scooted back a little. Poor guy.

It was really awkward sitting there with the German waiters and Ian; mainly because I didn't understand a word they were saying, and the only English speaker in the room other than me (unless they spoke English too and I didn't know it) was unconscious. Er, semi-conscious. So basically, not only was I bored and worried, I felt awkward. I normally liked awkward; when I was causing the awkwardness. But this was just insanely uncomfortable. But, finally, I saw what looked like the Bad Charmers' manger's car coming up to the restaurant. Ugh. More Ry time for me. That'd do me a TON of good…

"Maggie!" Ryan exclaimed as he trotted over to me, forgetting to close his car door and running immediately to me. "What happened?" his beautiful brown eyes were worried and sad. I wanted to give him a hug.

"He wanted to talk to Cari, and I was the distraction for Seth."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So Seth…."

"Punched him."

"Ouch."

We then hurriedly helped Ian to the car. He sat in the backseat, the little bitch. Which means I have to sit with Ryan…

I climbed into the other side of the back seat. I'd decided that I couldn't take sitting up front with Ry for the trip without attacking him…and not in the bad way for him, but definitely bad for me. I don't think Ian would appreciate it if me and Ryan started making out and he was left in the back half conscious and bleeding.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked when I climbed in with Ian. This time I actually had a good excuse.

"I'm worried about Ian. I wanted to sit with him. He is hurt, so…" I trailed off. "You can sit in the front alone, can't you?"

His adorable face turned sad, but he nodded and climbed up front. He didn't look back at me the entire drive to the hospital.

Luckily, when we got to the hospital, I could actually communicate; a lot of German people knew English, apparently, including the nurses at the front desk. Ryan and I supported Ian on either side as we half-dragged him to the desk.

"Hallo!" the nurse said at first, but when she saw my t-shirt that had English words on it (thank lawdz for Rascal Flatts t-shirts) she switched to English.

"How can I help you?"

We explained to her the situation she just smiled.

"His nose is probably just broken." she heinously stated. She wasn't concerned at all, the bitch! This was Ian! Ryan's brother, Cari's potential lover!

"Um okay. Thanks." I said, and we all three walked over to the comfy looking puffy chairs in the waiting room and Ryan began to fill out Ian's information.

I just sat in that comfy chair and tried (and failed) not to blush when I noticed Ryan glancing at me. Of course, I was glancing at him too, but whatever. He was just too cute. Why did I have to be cursed like this?

"Hey…Maggs?" Ryan piped up during the silence. I gulped.

"Yeah?"

"About that kiss…"

"Ryan, please don't. Especially with Ian bleeding through his nose."

"But-"

"Ry!" I did and didn't mean to sound like a bitch. I did because, obviously, I wanted him not to like me. I didn't because…well, even more obviously I did want him to like me. But I think we've established this point many times before; I like Ryan too much for my well being.

Ryan looked slightly hurt, but he got up and moved to the seat on the other side of me. Ian looked okay at least, which I was somewhat happy to see.

"Look. I know this is really awkward. But…that kiss was one of the best I've ever had. And…I know you have a boyfriend, but," _Shit. I REALLY don't like where this is going._ "I really don't want that to be my last kiss with you." I looked into his eyes at this, to see nothing but truth, hurt, and what looked like love. _I could just melt in those chocolate-brown eyes…_

"Ryan. I…I'll think about it, okay?" _WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY DID I JUST SAY?! JAKE, MAGGIE! THINK JAKE!!!!!_

"Really?" He exclaimed, hope in his eyes. For some sick, convoluted reason, I looked down, closed my eyes, and nodded. I heard a breathy excited _"yes!" _next to me.

And so I plunged into a state of despair.

Okay, kidding. Man, I sounded emo right there.

******************

I was numb for the rest of the hospital visit, and when Ryan finally drove me home, it was dark. Cari hadn't called or texted me, so she probably knew I was just with Ryan. I just hoped I could survive the ride home without cheating on Jake again. We were silent in the car, me having to sit in the front seat this time. It was awkward, but somehow comfortable. I was tempted to randomly turn on the radio to something loud and laugh with Ryan; just like the good old days of last week. But things were different now. I'd given the boy hope that I would crush. Why couldn't people just see that I'm not as great as I seem?

We pulled up to Klaus' house about ten minutes later. I turned to Ryan to say goodbye, and he smiled at me; a genuine, white, beautiful smile. I smiled back slightly, not as happy.

"I'm so glad you're giving me a chance, Maggie." He hugged me for a minute, took my face in his hands, and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes.

"I know." was all I said. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed the opposite one lightly, then turned my back on him, opened the door, and left the car. I hoped he wasn't watching me leave as I walked into the house, never looking back.

Once I trudged up the stairs, I noticed Cari wasn't in our room. I just shrugged it off and flopped clumsily down on my bunk: my mind and body both needed some rest.


	20. Chapter 19: Cari

_**A/N: Sorry for the filler last time! I was typing on my phone, and I thought it was a lot longer than it was, but I'd already sent it and Maggie was all like "Don't change it!".**_

_**God, Women.**_

_**lmfao.**_

**_******************************************************************************************************_**

I woke up the next morning feeling weird, like after you're sick and your nose is all crunchy with dry snot (ok, maybe that's just me.) , and...Not in my bed. (Everyone's been there before, right?)

I sat up, faster than I should have. I was sore.

"Ow. Holy shittt," I mumbled to myself, still unsure on where exactly I was. Then I realized. "No, I couldn't have..."

I stumbled out of bed, trying to get out of the room, as if that would erase anything that might've happened last night. My legs were numb and I instantly started to fall, though I caught myself on the nightstand. I looked around the messy, boy-clothes-on-the-floor-infested room, and put my hand over my forehead in disbelief. I remembered one of the rules in this house, no DOING THE HANKY PANKY with someone you're not married to_. _Someone knocked on the door.

I shrieked inaudibly in shock and started un-numbing my leg as fast as I could.

"Mr. Seth? Are you in there? I have towels for you," Klaus's wife, Sophie, called in a heavily-accented sing-song voice.

I sat on the bed motionlessly, hoping she would just leave them at the door and disappear.

"Mr. Seth, if you don't let me in I'll just barge down the door," I heard her boom, then laugh.

As I crawled on the floor, army style (my legs were still numb, and my back hurt really badly), attempting to reach the bathroom, I heard the door crack the slightest. I shrieked silently again and crawled faster, finally reaching the bathroom. I breathed heavily and gave myself a mental pat on the back for pulling that off.

"Mr. Seth? Hm, must be out on a walk. I'll just put these in the bathroom for him, so he won't lose them," she then chuckled, "That boy reminds me of Klaus. Can't keep track of anything for his life. Except a great gal, of course." She laughed again.

I panicked. I looked around at my options. I couldn't fit under the sink. The shower was glass doors, so that was crossed out. I then noticed a small closet. I crawled quickly, wondering, though thankful, why Sophie wasn't in here yet. The closet was small, and I barely fit. It was filled with toilet paper and shower cleaner and things of the like. I was standing in a bucket, shared with a mop, when I heard Sophie come in, humming 99 Luftballons.

She stopped humming. "Goodness me, look at that. The boy left a big mess on the sink. I might as well place these in the closet and clean it up." I'm sure glad she inadvertently tells me her next move.

I closed my eyes, hoping for a transformation into a sponge or to be teleported to my bed. As always, my superpowers fail me. I went to Plan B, hoping to God I was a lot stronger than Sophie. I held the doorknob as she tried opening it.

"That's sehr strange," she muttered, trying again.

I held on to the doorknob, keeping as quiet as possible and hoping she'd give up and leave, but also make a grand statement about it so I'd know.

"Hm, I guess we need to fix that," Sophie mentally added to her to-do list.

I ended up sitting in the bucket, hearing Sophie sing and hum every song in the book as she cleaned the bathroom, silently cursing Seth for being such=a hot mess. Then it stopped. I waited for the grand announcement of departure. I heard quick footsteps coming closer and the doorknob being handled with. I reached up to the door and shut it, holding it like previously.

"Damn it."

I gasped at her now unholy mouth. She walked out, shutting the bathroom door. I hadn't heard another door, which worried me. I searched for my phone, planning to call Maggie and have a distraction for Sophie. I didn't have pockets. I wasn't wearing my jeans. What replaced them were grease stained sweat pants, which reminded me of my original dilemma. I decided to get out of the bathroom, thinking of an excuse for Sophie while doing so. I opened the door and attempted to get out of the bucket, but I was stuck. My only limbs available for use were my arms, so I wheeled my way out of the closet. Being easily amused, I got on the bathroom linoleum and started wheeling myself in circles. And what would you know? That damn plastic bucket broke.

"You're a fatty," the bucket said.

"Fuck you," I replied, standing up, seeing that I was not in fact wearing my fuchsia blouse from last night, but instead an oversized flannel shirt. I decided it was now mine.

I absentmindedly walked out of the bathroom, forgetting that Sophie may be there. Luckily she wasn't, but once I reached the hallway, Maggie walked up to me.

"Cari, would you care to explain why there is a boy in our room, replacing you?"

"I don't know, but I reckon you should thank me," I replied, smiling a bit.

"It's Seth."

"Oh, I need to talk to him."

"But, Cari," Maggie called. I turned around swiftly, almost losing my balance. She became quieter. "You look like a mess!" She realized the audacity of her words and back tracked. "Unless, of course, you meant to look like that, which is fine. A hot mess, in fact. Which is good, maybe I should try it."

Being a little... out there, I shut her up by saying "Omlet du Fromage, cuntbitch."

I then turned around and conquered the near impossible issue of climbing up to another level of Klaus's house.

"Hello," Seth greeted, trying to hide a smile at what I imagine was=my appearance.

"Hey," I greeted back, sitting on his- er, my- bed. "So, uh, yeah. Do you know what happened last night?" I asked nonchalantly.

He looked up, a little shocked and hurt. "You...don't remember?"

"Uh, no. I don't. I'm sorry?" I said, hoping to God we didn't do any baby-making.

"Oh, well. It was the best night of my life, let me tell you."

I stood up. "What? We didn't! No! ...did we?"

He smiled. "Your face... oh my God, it was great."

My jaw literally dropped to the floor, because I fainted.

I woke up to "Cari? Cari? Are you all right? Oh, jeez."

"What the fuck?" I mumbled, instinctively putting my hand to my forehead.

"Oh, thank Jesus," Seth kissed my hand on top of my forehead, and moved a bit when I sat up to see where I was for the second time today.

"Seth?" I squeaked, remembering what we talked about before I fainted Before he started to talk, I held my stomach, feeling queasy.

"Cari? Cari! Don't toss your cookies! I was...I was just kidding."

The sickness passed. I narrowed my eyes. "You were what?"

"I mean, I was telling the truth but-"

"You were telling the truth?!"

"Cari, shut up," Seth kind of smiled.

"But- ...Well- ...ugh, ok."

"Last night was the best night of my life, and the look on your face was great, but get your mind out of the gutter. Do you honestly think we're _not_ awkward enough to have sex?"

I looked at him a bit cynically. "You alluded to it." I pouted at the unfair game he was playing.

"No I didn't," he said, smiling a bit, then noticed my expression. "But for the sake of argument I did."

"So, what in the hell happened last night?"

"Well, after the argument, you kissed me, and it was so cute how you were all like 'wanna know what kind of-"

"Yes, I remember that part," I interrupted, feeling guilty about it now.

"Ok, then we were heading inside, and I guess our make out session, if you could call it that, got you on some sort of high, which I don't blame you for," he winked, "and as we walked upstairs you hit your head on a... lamp I believe."

He was grinning now and I instantly regretted asking for a play-by-play of last night.

"And your head started kinda bleeding, and it got all over your clothes. So I found some of my stuff and-"

"Please tell me you didn't undress and redress me."

"No, I didn't. Surprisingly you were still conscious, my little trooper, but that's when your expression was great. You kept saying 'I fought the lamp and the lamp won' and then would laugh." He smiled even wider as I hid my head in his flannel sleeves.

"No, no..."

"Yes. And then you passed out. So I carried you into my bed, because I couldn't get you up to yours."

"I find that hard to believe, Mr. Strong Man."

"Ok, so maybe I wanted to play a prank on you. But it worked good, right?" My look answered him. "Ok, maybe not."

"Wait," I started backtracking. "'Best night of your life'?"

"Yeah," he replied, blushing, "I got to like, hold you and stuff. It was pretty awesome. And when I was setting you on my bed you rolled onto my arm so I just kind of laid there with you. It was...nice." He answered, thoughtfully.

"Oh," I replied, smiling at his ability to be juvenile and mature at the same time. "Sounds like a good night."

Well, at least a better night than I had imagined.


	21. Chapter 20: Maggie

The bright, mid-June sun came streaming through the blinds in my room the next morning, waking me up. I sat up and groggily stretched my arms, wiped the sleep from my eyes, and grabbed my glasses from the nightstand that Cari and I shared. I put them on and everything was clearer, and as I looked to my right I saw that Cari was not in her bunk, but instead Seth. Confused, I gave Seth a quizzical look. He started laughing. I'm guessing my just-woke-up appearance was somehow funny.

"Sorry, Maggs, but you look like hell."

"Gee, thanks. Every girl likes to hear _that._" I rolled my eyes and chucked a pillow at Seth. The little cunt just caught it.

"Haha. Sorry, Miss non-morning person, but I most definitely _am_ a morning person. So you can get over it."

"And you can tell me why the fuck you're in here instead of Cari."

"Harsh. I'm just messing with you, Maggs."

"Okay, sorry. Like you said, I'm not a morning person." I really wasn't. "But where's Cari?" We heard a _thump_ from upstairs.

"I'm guessing up there?"

"Bingo."

I stuck my feet out from underneath the covers, threw them off, and stood up. Looking down at myself to make sure I was presentable enough to walk up the stairs in Klaus' house, which I was, in my plain sweats and tank top, I walked out the door. I nearly tripped over Seth's shoes on my way upstairs. Or were they Klaus'?

I bumped into Cari when I was almost to Seth's door. She was wearing one of Seth's t-shirts and what looked like his pants, and her face looked like holy-shit-what-the-fuck-did-I-do-last-night. Did she really think she had sex with Seth last night, or was I just imagining that look on her face? I brushed it off and spoke up in the short silence.

"Cari, would you care to explain why there is a boy in our room, replacing you?"

She smirked. "I don't know, but I reckon you should thank me."

"It's Seth."

"Oh. I need to talk to him."

"But, Cari," I started. She looked at me expectantly. "You look like a mess!" I realized how stupid and mean that sounded and immediately tried to cover it up. "Unless, of course, you meant to look like that, which is fine. A hot mess, in fact. Which is good, maybe I should try it." I sounded like an idiot. But Cari sounded a bit more like a idiot when she replied.

"Omlet du Fromage, cuntbitch." And she simply walked off. I guessed she was going to confront Seth. Haha! That would be funny to see. But I decided against spying on them and headed straight to the bathroom. Today was the start of the tour; I had to get ready. And, frankly, I looked like hell.

When I got in the bathroom I quickly showered, brushed my teeth and hair, and wrapped a towel around myself. I'd forgotten to bring some clothes to the bathroom, so I'd have to go into our room half-naked and get some. Ugh. Oh well, I'd better get this over with.

The room was empty except for Cari when I got back, who was looking out the window. I was really relieved.

"You need to get ready for the tour, Caripie." I said, using the nickname I'd given her because it sounded like Cherry pie and because it was awesome. She just stared some more and nodded.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Nothin'."

"Tired?"

"Yep."

She seemed to be being honest, so I dashed over to my suitcase that I had already packed and dug through it for something to wear. I chose a pair of Jeans and some slip on shoes, with my favorite t-shirt; a really big and baggy but comfortable faded tie-dye blue, gray, and white Rolling Stones t-shirt. Cari had gotten it for me at a Rolling Stones concert in the sixth grade, and I'd kept it ever since. Partially because I loved the rolling stones, partially because I loved Cari, and partially because it was awesome. I wore it all the time, especially on days when I wanted to either a) look like a slob (not that the shirt was "slobby" or whatever, it was just really loose and big, and it was kind of faded.) or b) be really comfortable and not give a shit how I looked. Today was a mixture of the two; I didn't want to look cute because of Ryan, so my hair was still wet, I wore no make-up, and my favorite tee. Maybe this would be a good way to show him some of my many flaws that outweigh the good qualities.

Cari had started to get ready and dressed, her suitcase already packed like mine, and I smiled at her across the room. She smiled back weakly; in her, "Maggie's-such-a-creeper-why-does-she-always-act-so-weird" smile. I was used to that though, and I brushed it off. I basically was a creeper, anyway.

We were ready and sitting on our bunks way before the Bad Charmers arrived in the bus. We just sat there in an awkward silence until I broke it.

"I went to the hospital last night."

"Omfg. Why?"

"Ian's nose."

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know what I mean, miss. You told me about this either because something happened or you couldn't think of anything to say. I have a feeling it's the first option."

I sighed. I'd have to tell her eventually.

"I kissed Ryan in the park yesterday."

"Oh my gosh." she breathed. "Do tell."

"Well, I was in the park, looking at the ground, and Ryan walked up to me. He apparently found out about Jake-"

"Yeah." she interrupted. "You should have seen little RyRy's face at lunch. He was all, 'Oh no. What I'ma do bout ma gurl Maggie? I luvz huh!'" I had to laugh at the horrible imitation.

"I know. I felt awful. I ended up crying all over his shirt."

"Aw. Cute!"

"Not really." I confessed. "I was a mess. Sobbing uncontrollably and all that shizz."

"Okay. Well, continue."

"Okay." I tried to remember where I left off. "Oh, well, um. Okay. So, he was hugging me and stuff and trying to comfort me, and next thing I know it's a lip lock." her mouth formed a perfect O. (BLOW JOB FACE!).

"Oh my. What'd he say afterwards?"

"He was just all, 'that was the best thing that has ever happened to me' and was being all sweet and perfect. And then I saw Seth going into the restaurant, and well, you know the rest." I finished.

"Wow. Now what about Ian at the hospital?"

"Oh. Right." I cleared my throat and turned on my bunk towards her. "Well, when you guys left me at the restaurant, I had no transportation home-"

"Hello, bus!" she interrupted again.

"Hello, I don't speak German and I had no money for the fare!"

"Oh. Right." She laughed a little at herself and motioned with her hands to continue.

"Okay, so, ANYWAYYYYYY," I cleared my throat again. "As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted COUGH Cari COUGH, I had no transport. So I was walking home when I felt guilty about leaving Ian with the weird German guys. I turned back and I called Ryan. He came in the douche's car-"

"Who?" her eyes were completely confused and one eyebrow was raised. I sighed.

"The _manager, _Cari!" she mouthed "Oh."

"Yeah. So, he showed up in the manager's car and drove us to the hospital…" I paused, wondering if I should go on. I decided to because of Cari's irritated look. She scared me when she was mad. "And while we were waiting and filling out Ian's papers, he was like, 'I don't want that to be the last kiss we have.' and for some reason, I…" I trailed of and Cari's eyes begged for me to go on. I finally did. "I said I'd think about giving him a chance." there's that Blow Job face again.

"Whoa! Fuhrealz?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa."

"I know."

We were silent for a minute before Cari broke the spell.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no fucking idea."

*******************

When the bus finally got here, it was only about ten minutes after Cari and I stopped talking. Cari said a heartfelt (and somewhat lovey-dovey) good bye to Seth, hug and kiss and everything, and I gave him a hug and stated "I'ma miss you, boi." in his ear. He laughed and nodded.

"Me too, Maggie. Have fun on tour. Keep an eye on Cari, won't you?" he smirked and winked at me. I smiled.

"Of course. PSSSSSH. Who do you think you're talking to?" we hugged one more time and broke apart, as Cari and I walked outside the house and to the big tour bus in the front of the house.

The bus was mainly black, but also had some blue and green on the sides. In big, shiny silver letters on the side it read "THE BAD CHARMERS." All of the windows were tinted, of course, and so I couldn't see anyone inside. However, the manager did come outside to welcome us.

"Hey! Girls! Ronny Valdez, Manager for your friend's band. I know we met at lunch, but I didn't get to properly introduce myself." he was loud and talking fast; typical band manager. He had overly white teeth and messy dirty blond hair, was wearing what looked like really expensive Oakley sunglasses, and had on jeans with a white shirt and a sports coat over it. His shoes also looked expensive and were freakishly shiny.

"Um, hi. I'm Maggie Gallagher. Nice to meet you, Mr. Valdez." I lied, holding out my hand which he took and, with both hands, shook. (LOL THAT RHYMES!)

"Please, call me Ronny, Maggie. And you would be?" he said, turning to Cari.

"Cari Kaufman. And I second that nice to meet you." I could see the implied "bitch" on her face and hear it in her voice. He shook her hand as well and then stood there with his hands on his hips and a smile on his lips. (AHAHAHA THAT RHYMES AGAIIIIN.) Suddenly he clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Alright! So, lets board the bus, ladies!" he still had his manager smile.

He motioned for the driver to open the door. The door popped open. Then he took our suitcases (we kept our backpacks) and walked up the stairs and through the bigger-than-the-average-bus-door door. We mentally prepared and Cari walked up first. I followed, stopping at the top of the stairs to look back at Klaus'. I would miss him and Sophie with their hospitality, and I would miss my bunk with the thick, bright red covers; but I was going on tour, now. There was no turning back.

The inside of the bus was really nice; there was a kitchen, a booth to eat at, a bar, and two rooms with bunk beds in them. The entire place, save the bathroom and the driver's seat, had beige plush carpeting, and it was really soft under my shoes. I made sure it was okay to take them off with Ronny, who said, "Baby! This is your home for the next two months! Make yourself comfortable!" and I kicked them off in one of the bedrooms. Each bedroom had two bunk beds in it, and there were already bags (that looked like they belonged to girls, thank god; Ronny said this was our room) on the top and bottom bunk bed on the left, so Cari and I placed our things on the bunks on the right.

"I wanna be on the bottom." I stated lightly.

"That's what she said." was Cari's reply. I laughed.

"You mean that's what you said to Seth last night?" she chucked a pillow at my face.

"Fine. I'll take the top."

"That's what she said."

"That's what _you _said, to Ry." I shushed her in case Ryan was anywhere near.

"Oh, so you really _did_ say that to Ry last night?" UGH.

"No, Cari. Shush in case Ry hears you, bitch!" I glanced around.

"What's the point? He already knows you like him. And that you dream about doing the Hanky Panky with him every night." I laughed and threw the pillow back at her. She dodged it. "Do not."

We put our things on our bunks and then stepped out of the bedroom to look for the band. Perry and Blake were in the kitchen, just standing there and drinking sodas. We smiled and practically ran to them.

"PERRY!" I cried.

"BLAKE!" Cari did the same.

"HEYYYY!!!!" we practically shouted in unison. They laughed as we ran over and gave them each a hug, me hugging Perry first and Cari hugging Blake, and then switching.

"Hey, guys! You ready for a kick-ass tour?!" Perry exclaimed.

"YEEEAAAH!!!!" we were mega-pumped.

"Awesome!" Blake retaliated, giving us high fives. "I'll go tell the driver we're ready to kick off this kick-ass tour, then!" he smiled and walked off to the front of the bus. We stood there with the band for a minute when Ian, Ryan, and…OH MY GOSH. No!

Katrina was with Ian. Holding his hand. That little BITCH!

"Hey, guys!" I said, slightly less enthusiastic once I noticed the BITCH holding Cari's wanna-be man's hand. I side-glanced at Cari to see she was pretending to be cool, but her eyes were an open book; I could see every ounce of hurt. _Maybe this tour wasn't such a good idea after all…._

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed, super excited to see me. He ran up and hugged me and I hugged back, then he winked at me before he went to hug Cari. He was so cute. Mental sighs.

"Hey!" Ian exclaimed as well, smiling at me. He gave us hugs too, and I think he winked at Cari (who did not hug back; she was as stiff as a board, and unmoving as one, too) just like Ryan winked at me. Katrina looked Cari up and down a little before she put on a phony smile and said "Hey! Cari!" and gave her a hug. I saw the way that Cari looked at her back and shoulder; like she'd like to shoot her back and shoulder with a fucking harpoon gun. Katrina pulled away with that shit-eating smile still on her face.

"So, you guys get settled alright?" Ryan asked, glancing down to see that I had no shoes on. I smiled.

"Yeah."

"What about you, Cari?" There was a silence for about two seconds.

"Indeed." I looked at her face. It was as hard as stone.

Poor Cari. I was starting to think that maybe I should have taken her up on her offer the other day. Maybe faking the swine flu would have been a good idea.


	22. Chapter 21: Cari

The first three days of the tour were the longest and worst days of my life.

Katrina is a sneaky little bitch, let me tell you. So sneaky and mischievous, in fact, that we could have probably been good friends. But all that's gone. We're fighting on different teams, and she'll do whatever she can to make me lose.

It was about 11 AM or so, and I had just come out of the girls' bunk, laptop in tow. I planned on writing an article and some album reviews for Spin, though I technically don't "work" there anymore.

"Happy fourth day on tour!" Ryan congratulated.

"Muh-hem-nuh," I returned groggily.

"Hey, Cari? What's on your face?" Perry asked.

I looked at him, awaiting some lame joke, but he just sat in confusion, awaiting my response.

"Uh?" I went and looked in the bathroom at myself, seeing writing all over my face. I heard some girls snickering, and I was pretty sure Maggie wasn't one of them (or I'd personally kick her ass...just kidding). Hm, well, I thought Katrina would do better than this. I walked out of the bathroom, sitting down in a big rounded booth with most everyone else. "I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Perry."

"Does that say 'whore'...?" Blake asked, angling his face to get a better look.

"Birthmark."

"A blue birthmark?"

"Oh, well. I guess it's not my birthmark. I must've had some mad crazy fun last night."

"Must've." Perry agreed, smiling at my complete nonchalance about my makeover from hell.

"Hey kids, there will be some bumpy roads ahead, so be careful," our driver, Neal 'Timmy-Tang' (no one knows, nor wants to know, how he got that nickname) Heinz, warned. We all absentmindedly agreed.

This is about the time Maggie walked out of the bunk, and the next couple events brought sunshine to my pit of 'torture', I suppose you'd call it.

"Hey..." she greeted, scratching her head in confusion, probably forgetting where we were (I did too), and looking somewhat disoriented.

"Maggie!" I smiled.

"What's on your face?" She asked, yawning.

"Oh, same old, same old."

"Uh, I guess.." She bitchily (but in a humorous fashion) agreed. She walked over to the refrigerator (r-r-refrigerator!). "Hey, anyone want something to drink?"

"Oh, get me some Diet Coke!" Ryan asked.

She got his soda and water for herself and started walking towards the end of the booth, where I was sitting. But, oh goodness I love this part, low and behold; Timmy Tang wasn't kidding about those roads, and down went Maggie and the beverages.

On Ryan's lap.

God does love me.

"Oh," Maggie assessed the situation, flustered. "I'm sorry."

"Good thing none of the drinks were open," Perry optimistically pointed out, genuinely relieved for Maggie.

"Good thing?!" Ryan muttered to himself as Maggie finally got up off of him.

I fell into a pit of maniacal giggles until Maggie sat next to me.

"Shush!" She hissed.

I just laughed harder. Does that make me a bad person? _Oh well._

"Seriously, Cari," she hissed again, "or shall I say, Miss Ian-Kisser-"

"Well, no. I'd rather you not."

"Ok, then stop. Or I'll tell Katrina and your life will be hell. Ryan can't think that I like him since I blushed when I fell on him, got it?"

"Well, I guesssss..." I replied, agreeing in an exasperated tone. I noticed that no one was paying attention to our conversation. Eh, whatever.

*********************************************************

"So, Ian, baby," Katrina started, making obnoxious googly eyes.

"Yes, Kat?" Ian asked, smiling, ready to take care of her every whim. It sickened me, and not because I liked him.

Ok, not _just_ because I liked him.

"Can we go somewhere…alone?"

"Well, we're in a bus, so…no," Ian teased lightly, then chuckled.

"But Ian! I need to… talk to you!" Katrina insisted, putting on her puppy dog face, then pouting. "It's really important."

"Well, then you better go take care of it," Blake muttered, and I stifled a laugh at Blake's mockery.

"What, Blake?" Katrina asked, narrowing her eyes in his direction. He sat, a little shocked, a little scared. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to be on that girl's bad side, either. "Hm?"

"He said…" Maggie spoke up, "Refrigerator!"

"R-r- refrigerator!" Maggie, Blake and I sang in unison.

"What?" She asked, repulsed as if Blake told her he had a third nipple (idfk, to be quite honest. xD).

"Don't worry about it," I replied, looking at her, then Ian, then Maggie.

"Really, Cari, what is it?" Ian asked, a little irritated.

"Uh, nothing. Really."

"Seriously, Cari." Ian pushed, his eyes locking with mine in a serious and aggressive way.

"It was a song-"

"Rap," Maggie corrected.

"Maggie wrote in 8th grade," I continued, ignoring Maggie. "Seriously, it's nothing. Seriously, don't worry about it."

"How did Blake know it?" Ian pressed further. _Wtf?_

"I told him about it one time when we were instant messaging…?"

"Oh, ok," Ian smiled again, turning his attention back to Katrina. "I'm sure we could find somewhere to be." He winked._ Blech._

Maggie, Blake and I had to awkwardly stand up and let Ian and Katrina get to their makeout session. When they had left, all the while doing some sickening giggle, Maggie and Blake had sat down, while I made myself cereal.

"Hey, Maggie," I got her attention, sitting next to her and taking a bite out of my mix of Rice Krispies and Frosted Flakes. "Ewhenitfuhhehatwenebersakhaususgrandauuh?"

"Chew with your mouth closed, and don't talk while you eat," Maggie instructed, patting my head like she was my mother.

I swallowed. "Isn't it funny how we haven't seen Klaus's granddaughter at like, all? I thought she lived with them."

"Hm," Maggie replied, realizing the same thing, "I don't know."

"Wouldn't you think we would've met her within the first week? Or Sophie or Klaus talk about her?"

"Yeah, but we were at work."

"I guess that's true," I agreed, swirling my Rice Krispies-Frosted Flakes concoction around in the sugary milk. We were silent for a little, listening to the almost, _almost_ inaudible sounds of _them_. But since almost doesn't cut it, we had an even more awkward silence.

"Hey," Perry whispered, as if Ian and Katrina could hear them. "We should like…prank them… or something." He smiled goofily and childishly and had a sparkle in his eye. A mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Why should we do that? For wrath of Katrina?" Maggie asked, a little reluctant about this idea.

"Yes, we should!" I replied excitedly, filled with revenge and impulse coursing through my veins. _Revenge on who?_ "For fun…on Ian and Katrina, y'know? They'd understand," I covered, justifying my answer so there'd not be too many suspicions.

"Yeah, exhibit A being 'refrigerator! R-r-refrigerator!'. They're extremely cool with jokes and being teased." Maggie expostulated.

"So? Maybe they need to loosen up," I replied, grinning wide.

"What to do…" Perry thought aloud, ignoring Maggie's protests.

"Barge in?" Ry suggested. I forgot he was here.

"Nah, too…" Perry was trying to think of the right word or words.

"Much blame on us," I finished for Perry. "They'll know it's us if we do that."

"We should yell fire or something, maybe," Maggie offered.

"But then the bus driver would be all panicky." Blake said.

"Not if we warned him."

"Wait," I started, "I have a good idea, but it requires good persuasion and bad driving."

"Oh oh oh!" Ry exclaimed, waving his hand around, "I'm _so_ in for the bad driving part!"

"Alright. Good persuasion, good persuasion…" I looked at our team. "Maggie?" I proposed, hiding a smile.

"But, I'm not good at persuasion!"

"Well, now an opportunity is available to practice. Take it!" Before she could fight me back, I instructed, "You'll be getting the bus driver in on this little joke with us." I paused, "_and_ you'll sit up with Ry when he's driving."

"Ry?! Why?!" She looked over at him. "I mean…if he's _such_ a bad driver, should I really be in a prime area for getting killed?" She looked over at Ryan and smiled.

_That girl couldn't not flirt even if she wanted to. Good thing she isn't a nun._

"You've got a sense of danger and adventure, right?"

"Wrong."

"Oh, well. Looks like you'll need to get one. My mind's set," I got up while Blake and Perry snickered.

"Ugh," She groaned, even though I knew she loved my plan (well, at least the part that she heard). Secretly, deep down where Jake's love for her and her love for Jake couldn't reach. That's where Ryan was, and he was beginning to surface.

***************************************************

"Well, it took a lot of batting of the eyelashes-"

"Creepy." I commented.

"AND," She began again, looking at me, "a drop off at Krispy Kreme Donuts before he agreed."

"Where's a Krispy Kreme at?" Perry asked, "I don't know how much time we've got."

"We just passed an exit with one in it. That's where he got the idea and he should be turning off the highway soon to get to it."

"Excellent."

"What's your master plan, anyway?" Maggie inquired while she sat herself down, thinking her job was over.

Blake, Perry, Ryan and I looked at each other, chortling lightly and mischievously.

"Stop it! I don't like this Maggie-left-behind crap."

"Ok…" I gave in, rolling my eyes sarcastically and told her the plan.

"It'll work?" Maggie asked. I was expecting a happy dance or something. Not more questions.

"Ughhh! This is why you don't get to know anything! You're Miss Pessimistic."

"I like to think of myself as Miss Realistic."

"Don't we all," I mumbled. And then I thought. "Oh my. You guys, she's right."

"I am Miss Realistic?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I looked at her, "No. Shut up. Anyway, this may not work. They're going to feel the car stop and think we're at a gas station and get out."

"Maybe they'll think we're at a stop light, if we work fast enough." Maggie said, giving her input.

"That just might work…Perry, how much noise do those doors make?" I hadn't ever remembered hearing them open.

"I don't know. They may notice."

"Hm. We need music. Loud enough for them not to hear the doors open," Blake said.

"We're nearing the Krispy Kremes, guys," Neal informed us, "We'll stop at this light and I'll turn in."

"Wait!" I called, running up to him, "Just, get out at the light, we'll take care of this baby."

"Uh, alright…" He said, his eyes momentarily leaving the road to look at me while he stopped at the light.

"Ok! Go! Go!" I exclaimed, pushing him out of the seat before the light turned green. "Look! Free donut today…with purchase of $20 worth of coffee! Go go go!"

"Well, well, ok, be careful, kids," He said, getting out of his chair.

I pointed to Blake cuing music.

"No, guys, this song is better!" He exclaimed, turning it to The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang. I would've hugged him if I wasn't driving.

I headed straight instead of turning into Krispy Kremes, driving towards a desert, middle-of-nowhere sort of place. "Hey, where the hell are we?" I asked, the music still blaring.

"Fuck if I know," Ryan answered. "May I take the wheel?"

"Once Maggie gets up here."

Ryan took it to be his duty to retrieve her, and went to the middle of the bus, grabbed her by her stomach, and brought her to the front of the bus.

"Ok, we're all here," he smiled. Maggie didn't. I laughed.

"Alright! Let's get this done with. Find a big rock and then we'll put this plan into motion." I instructed, sitting with Blake and Perry.

We laughed. "I like this bus driver of yours. He lets the band members drive the bus."

*************

We only had to drive about a mile before we saw a good hiding place. Suddenly, Ryan veered off the road and drove on the extremely bumpy terrain. He halted the bus, and we all ran out, The Bad Touch still playing.

"Ok guys!" I yelled as we ran, "we only have about two minutes until they get out of the bus, hurry!"

"Cariiiiiii!" Maggie groaned, way behind us. "I won't make it! Save yourselvesssssss."

I rolled my eyes. "Ryan?"

"Of course!" He ran back and picked up Maggie for the second time in ten minutes.

We finally got behind the big rock, and just in time. We spied as Ian and Katrina came outside, disheveled and not used to the sun.

"Oh, this is great!" Perry whispered. Sure, it was kinda lame, but this was the most fun we had on (off?) this damn bus, and I loved it.

I saw Katrina's attire. Maggie did too.

"Maybe not…" She mumbled so that only I could hear. She had on what looked like a bed sheet, which I couldn't imagine being real. Ian wouldn't do that…or would he? He's surprised me a lot lately.

After Katrina looked around defensively, she dropped the sheet, showing she was still fully clothed. I looked at Maggie and smiled. Looks like we've got someone who will do _anything_ to ensure she'll win, but not _anything_. And it made me laugh on the inside. All talk, no action. This tour will be fun.

Well, for me, at least.


	23. Chapter 22: Maggie

Cari was a fucking evil genius. Not only had her little prank amused us, but it exposed Katrina for the little ho-bag that she is. Her little bed-sheet stunt had backfired on her. And I was completely sure that Katrina had been the one who had written "Whore" all over Cari's face whilst she slept, because it sure as hell wasn't me, and the other girls didn't have a reason to hate Cari. Well, except because they're friends with Katrina and obviously want her to win. So, maybe it was all of them. Bitches.

"Ian, honey, what's going on?" Katrina cooed sickeningly. I wanted to barf all over her, but her outfit looked like someone already did. Okay, kidding. I was wearing a t-shirt and some baggy sweats, so I had no room to talk.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Ian threw a very accusing look at Cari, who simply gave him a sly smile.

"Why, little RyRy just decided to ditch Neal at Krispy Kreme and drive badly on a rocky path. Not much, you know, the usual." Cari, Blake, Ryan, Perry and I laughed. Ian and Katrina didn't look amused, to put it lightly.

"Great. Just completely fucking great. You guys are so immature." Ian practically growled, turning to Katrina and grabbing her hand. "Let's go back in, babe." She agreed in a disgusting, ho-ish, flirty way, and they walked hand-in-hand back into the bus.

****************

I got to drive the bus back to Krispy Kreme, and it was scary as hell. I had to _turn._ Like, completely around. And this time, it was opposite of last time; I was in the drivers seat, and Ryan was standing by me. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, actually. I was concentrating on the road, and getting back to the exit where we'd left Timmy Tang, and Ryan was just looking at me. Sure, most people would find that creepy, but it was Ryan, so it was adorable. Yeah, I know, I'm horrible and sick and blah blah blah. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to embrace who I am.

"You know, you're a good driver." Ryan stated. I almost laughed.

"Well, maybe you're just such a _bad _driver that any other driving is good to you." He laughed and pushed me lightly.

"I'm not _that _bad at driving. But seriously, you're a good driver. You seem to be good at a lot of things." I saw him smirk.

"Well, thanks, but I would like some clarification on that last part…good at a lot of things?"

"Well," He cleared his throat and, a little softer this time, continued. "everything I've witnessed you doing, you're good at."

"Uh…?"

"Kissing. Good god, woman. Use your brain." he smiled. I just turned my head back towards the road and kept driving, silent. He sighed and scooted closer to me, dragging the chair he had brought up here with him next to me. He turned it backwards, sat down, and crossed his arms on the top of the back of the chair. (So, he's sitting backwards in the chair. xD I think I made it more complicated than it needed to be. xD)

"Maggie, you're gonna have to talk to me eventually. I mean, I know you're actually _talking _to me, but you know what I mean. Or maybe you don't." he paused and ran his hands threw his hair. He put his face in his hands and sighed. I just kept driving and tried not to look at how cute he was.

We sat like that for a while, until I finally got back to the Krispy Kreme that Neal had been waiting at. I stopped the bus right by it and pulled the lever that opened the door. Cari, Ryan, Blake and I walked down the stairs (Perry wanted to wait in the bus) and out the door into the parking lot.

"Hey, you find Neal, I'm going to the bathroom." I said. I liked to take advantage of my opportunities to go to a _real _bathroom. The little toilet on the bus was just…ew.

"Okay." Cari.

"Alright." Blake.

Ryan was silent and gave me a _we-need-to-talk _look. I tried to communicate _I know_ with my eyes, and walked off towards the door to Krispy Kreme.

I got inside the door and was immediately overwhelmed with words that I didn't understand. Everyone was speaking German, and I was completely confused, but luckily the restrooms were easy to find. I went to the bathroom quickly, washed my hands, and looked at myself in the mirror. I really looked like shit. My eyes had bags under them from where I'd stayed up on my laptop all night playing games and talking to Jake on IM, and my hair was frizzy and kind of messy. I tried to flatten down some of the frizz and, defeated, left the bathroom.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed when I bumped into someone while walking away from the ladies room. It was Ryan, go figure.

"Sorry," I mumbled, putting my head down and side-stepping to get around him. He gently grabbed my arm.

"Maggie, we need to talk." Sighs.

"About?"

"How you're basically avoiding me."

"How?"

"What did you just try to do?" Oops. I guess that looked somewhat…suspicious.

"Oh. Right." I was quiet. He cleared his throat.

"Ever since that incident in the park you've been trying to stay away from me, and whenever you cant stay away from me, you act weird. Why can't you just…" He trailed off and ran his hand through his curly brown hair in exasperation.

"Why can't I just what?" I ushered.

"Just…see that we're supposed to be together!" I could tell it was difficult for him to say, because it was definitely difficult to hear. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since we've been on tour. I looked down.

"Because I have a boyfriend, Ryan. I've told you that before. Gosh, why do you have to be so…..ugh!" I started to stomp off, half angry at him and half at myself. Actually, more like ¾ angry at him, and ¼ angry at myself. His perfection pissed me off.

Before I could get away completely, he grabbed my arm and whirled me around to look at him. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up into his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes.

"We're talking about this on the bus." He was half frustrated, half pleading. I sighed yet again and agreed, and we both walked side by side towards the exit. Cari and Blake were outside, they had found Neal, and he was chugging his coffee. Ry and I (THAT RHYMESS. xD) walked over to them and Cari and Blake were laughing. Apparently Neal had burned his tongue because the coffee was hot.

"Nice, Neal. You can bring it on the bus, you know!" Blake chuckled.

"I know, but I want to drink it while it's hot!" he was batting at his tongue.

"Uh, drink and drive?" Cari smirked. I had to laugh at this.

"I need to concentrate on my driving!"

"And you can't concentrate with coffee in your hand?" Ryan.

"Well…."

"Just take the coffee with you!" I exclaimed, laughing as he continued to fan his tongue.

He stopped fanning and said, sighing, "Fine." and we all started boarding the bus. Once Neal was back in the driver's seat and we were on the road again, the five of us (meaning me, Cari, Blake, Ryan, and Perry) went over to the booth that we usually eat at and sat down.

"Hey, I wonder how Ian and the ho are gonna prank us back." Perry stated lightly, sipping on root beer from a bottle.

"You think she's a ho, too?" I asked.

"Duh. We all hate her guts." Blake answered, Ryan nodding in agreement.

"Good. Because I'm gonna need some more backup…little Maggs over here is not gonna cut it." Cari continued.

"Hey!" I intervened.

"What do you mean? Are you gonna like, sabotage them?" Ryan asked.

"If so, we're in." Perry.

"Heck yes."

"Awesome." Me and Cari said in unison. I chuckled a little at the funny moment and the conversation continued.

"I'm so glad you guys are on our side." I said.

"Well, I'll say this," Perry started, taking another sip of root beer. "I sure as hell would like it better if Cari was going out with Ian instead of that bitch." We all nodded in agreement. Cari just blushed and laughed.

"It's true, Cari. I mean, have you seen how gross they act? You and Ian would be way less gross." I commented.

"Heck yes."

"Hell yeah."

"Fuck yeah." Perry, Blake, and Ryan said in that order. I couldn't help but think, _Ryan is adorable when he cusses. _

**************************************

I was sitting in the room I would be sharing with Cari, Katrina and the other two girls (I forget their names! XD)for the next two months, writing. I've loved to write since I was in second grade and I wrote a story about a ghost-bull, and I basically write all of the time. I was working on a song when Ryan came in the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Maggie?"

"Yep?"

"Can we have that talk, now?"

"Why not?" I was in a really good mood because writing always cheers me up, and so I couldn't really feel the sense of impending doom I normally would. Ryan came over and asked with his eyes if he could sit on my bunk, and I nodded, making some room for him and closing my laptop for now.

"What's up?"

"I think you know very well what's up."

"Yeah, you're right, I do." I let myself fall back on to the bed, Ryan still sitting up beside my hanging-off-the-bed legs. He turned and sat Indian-style so that he could look at me. I crossed my arms over my head, and he un-crossed them. Why did he always want me to look at him when he talked to me about something like this? _Well, maybe its because he realizes that if I look at him I give in to his 'demands'. Damn him and his cuteness. _

"Maggs, could you maybe sit up?"

"Why, so I'll give in to your demands?" WTF WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT?!?!?!

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Ignore me." I sat up. "Continue, _s'il vous plait._" I love randomly speaking French.

"Um, okay. Well, I really like you, and it's obvious that you like me-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up there, mister."

"Mister?" He smirked. Why did he have to be adorable when he complicated things?

"Guh. Shut up, please." I, being frustrated more at myself than Ryan (basically as always…), ran my hands through my hair. "How is it 'obvious' that I like you?"

"Well, you told me, in the park…?" he looked confused.

"No, I mean…ugh. Never mind. Just…ugh. Look, Ryan," I babbled, then started to speak coherently again. "I _do_ like you. A lot. Way too much." he beckoned to continue with his eyes. "I have a boyfriend, Ry. His name is Jacob, and…I've been with him for over a year, now." thinking of Jake made me a little stronger with my decision; just thinking of his beautiful smile and his laugh made it easier every second to say what I really didn't want to say. "I really don't think I should leave him for someone who, though freaking amazing, I have only known for a month or so. I really like you, Ryan. But I can't…be with you." His face dropped more with each word I said. I wanted to just hug him and make that sad little face go away, but I knew I'd lead him on enough already.

"I get that, Maggie, but…I really, _really_ like you. And you said that you'd think about it. You cant just…you cant just take it back." His face was so…_sad._ Not sad, but like, _sad._ Italicized and everything. It was that sad. His voice had gotten almost desperate at the end. WHY THE HELL DO YOU LIKE _ME?!_

"I know! I know…I'm so….I'm so stupid!" I flopped down in an awkward, half-sitting-half-laying-down position on the bed so that my head was face-down in the pillow. Ryan was still there, even after my face had been in that pillow for what felt like hours, although it was probably only about 10 minutes. Still, I was surprised that Ryan had stayed there with me. I mean, what is that made me so _likeable_ to him? In my opinion, I wasn't worth sitting here and waiting for for 10 minutes. Shit, I didn't even think I was worth the time we'd already spent together. Why couldn't Ryan see that?

I had just started to debate with myself on whether or not I should sit up and talk to him when I felt his hand on the small of my back. Next thing I knew, he was flipping me over so that I wasn't in the awkward face-in-pillow position and instead lying on my back, and he was practically on top of me, pressing his lips to mine. He put one hand on my cheek and used the other to prop himself up. My eyes closed and I gently kissed him back, almost forgetting about my boyfriend.

Almost.

"Ryan, get off of me." I mumbled, his lips still on mine. It turned out more like "Ryuhgwedofuhmeh" and so he didn't really understand and just kept kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss back halfheartedly, and then I came back to my senses and pushed him slightly.

"Ryan, get off. Please." he obeyed and sat up, his back turned to me, his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." I leaned over to sneak a peak at him and saw that there was a small smile on his face.

"You really need to learn how to control yourself around me…I mean, dude, I know I'm sexy as hell, but you could learn _some_ control." he opened his eyes and looked over at me, to see I had a grin on my face. He laughed.

"I know…you're just so hot." he rolled his eyes and shoved me playfully. I shoved him back, and at that exact moment, the bus hit a bump, so he fell off of the bed and right onto his butt on the floor. I couldn't help myself and started cracking up; he looked like an idiot!

"Hey, Ry?"

"Hmm?" he said between guffaws.

"Can we just…go back to how we were before? Like, as friends?"

"I don't think we were ever _really_ just friends, Maggs."

"You know what I mean. I'll keep thinking about it, but I don't want it to be awkward between us." His face lifted about ten stories.

"You'll really think about it? Like, actually think?"

"Yeah, Ryan. I've already been thinking about it a ton. Trust me."

"Cool." he smiled, stood up, and took two steps to the door before turning back. He ran over to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I heard a whispered "Thanks!" before he ran out the door.

Sighs. Why can't that boy stop kissing me? Not that I didn't love it. I'm just completely sure that Jake wouldn't. Not in the slightest. In fact, Jake wouldn't like about half of the things that have happened so far this summer. Or more.

Oy. Gosh, I'm even more of a ho than Katrina.

*************************************

Later that night, after I had gotten back to writing on my laptop, Cari came in the room, laughing and happy. I was somewhat envious that she could talk to Ryan and laugh with him; it was so easy for the two of them. Why I had to like him and screw everything up I would never know.

"Hey, ho. What's up?" I said, closing my laptop and sitting up.

"Me? I'm the ho?"

"You have a point there, but you didn't answer my question."

"What?"

"What's up…?" _Duh, Cari!_

"Oh. Right. Not much, just played the license plate game with Perry and Ry. I won." She smiled triumphantly. I snorted.

"The _license plate_ game? What the fuck? That guy is a Gigalo is way better." She raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is that?" Tsk tsk, little Cari.

"Only the best car-slash-bus game ever. I read it in one of my favorite books."

"Well, how do you play?"

"Well," I started, turning and sitting cross-legged so that I could face her. I laced my fingers together and put my head on top of them. "You try to think of what the lives of people in the cars around you are like. Like, say there's a…Mexican lady in the car next to us talking on a cell phone. You could be like, 'dude. She's totally a lawyer with 3 kids, and she's talking to her husband who she's divorcing.' or something. Its really fun!" Cari started laughing. "What?"

"That's the stupidest game I have ever heard of in my life."

"No, its really fun! Like, seriously." she rolled her eyes.

"I'll take your word for it."

"Well, you wont have to. Tomorrow afternoon when it's still sunny outside, before the guys have to get ready for their concert, we'll play it. You'll get addicted." she laughed again and nodded.

"Fine. But I call making up the story if I see a guy who looks like a hobo with a hot bod." it was my turn to laugh this time. "So what were you doing?" I assumed she meant while she was in front of the bus with the band. I answered probably too quickly.

"Nothing. Writing a song." she looked like she smelled a rat.

"Oh, really? And what about when Ry came in here for half an hour?" _Shit. _

"Oh…um…he uh…we just…um…" _Smooth. Real smooth. She'll _never_ suspect anything _now.

"Just um, what?" she was getting impatient. I sighed and decided to tell the truth. It was Cari, after all, and she was one of my best friends; she could keep a secret.

"He wanted to talk to me. And so we talked."

"That big of a sigh cannot come from 'just talking' now tell me what the fuck really happened." I should have known better than to cut corners with Cari. She would want to really know what happened. I tried to mentally prepare for the ridicule I would probably get.

"He came in wanting to talk to me about…our situation, and he kissed me. Okay, not just kissed, basically attacked." I closed my eyes. "As you know now, that's been the second time he's kissed me." I could practically see Cari's eyes bugging out of her head through my closed eyelids.

"WHAT? Ryry's been getting fresh with you again and you didn't tell me? Someone's about to get cut."

"I'm sorry. You've been with the guys basically every second, I couldn't have told you. Especially without Ryan hearing or seeing me telling you." It was a legitimate excuse, though not the right one. Really I just didn't want to have her think I'm even more of a hobot.

"Oh. Right. Wellllll, how was it?"

"What?"

"The kiss, duh."

"Oh. Well um, good?"

"Just good, not great? Not amazing?" she was making me feel tired.

"Okay, fine. Amazing. Happy now? I'm not." her face suddenly went to guilt.

"Oh, right. Jake."

"Yeah. Jake." We both were silent for a while until Cari piped up again.

"So…what did he wanna talk about?"

"How I've been avoiding him since the first kiss." I just wanted to go to bed now, but I knew I couldn't leave Cari hanging like that. "You know, when we kissed in the park…when you were talking to Ian at the restaurant." She scooted slightly closer to me and I saw understanding in her eyes.

"So, I'd like some details, miss. About today's little incident I mean.

I told her everything that had happened today, right down to Ryan falling on his butt on the floor, to which she replied with a laugh. When I was finished talking, it was her turn.

"That kiss today sounds pretty hot." I groaned and put the pillow in my face. I heard her chuckling. "Sorry. I'll stop."

"Good."

"So you wanna go eat dinner with the guys? The manager wants us to have a 'proper meal' so that we're all ready for a day of concert prep tomorrow." I was almost too tired to eat, but I was also starving, and curious as to what would be a 'proper meal' to Ronny. I weighed out the pros and cons, discovering that there really was only one con, and so I agreed and followed Cari out of the room and into the dining room/kitchen part of the bus. The guys were all sitting at the big booth table with Katrina, Liz, and Audrey, and Cari sat down on the end by Perry. Ian was on the other end, Katrina sitting beside him, so I could see why she sat there. Well, besides the fact that Perry is awesome. Which left me to sit by Ian and the skank. Funn.

"MAGGIE!" Blake yelled excitedly, high-fiving me across the table as I forced Ian and a PO'd Katrina to scoot over and make some room. Katrina was pissed enough already that she had to make room for me and Cari in the room with Liz and Audrey, so I guess she thought making room at the table was out of the question or some other bullshit. _Go fall in a hole, cuntbitch. _

"BLAKE!" I smiled at him and he smiled back. "What up with the enthusiasm?"

"Well, you've been cooped up in that room almost all day, I haven't got to see my girl enough!" he winked at me playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Please. Everyone knows I'm _Perry's_ girl. Pssssh." I looked at Perry and, just for fun, growled and clawed the air in a sexy way at him. He fake winked and did that weird, head jerk thing that guys do that means like, "Sup." Then he put his hand up by his ear, his thumb and pinky out, and mouthed "Call me." We all started cracking up, and it was really great; sure, Katrina was still a bitch, but she'd toned down some of her ho-ness for a while. She was acting like an actual human being, for once. Instead of just some no good white trash ho. Instead of clinging to Ian like plastic wrap on a wet cantaloupe (don't make fun of my sayings!) she was just…sitting with him. Sure, I noticed they were holding hands under the table, and they smiled at each other a lot, but at least they weren't being mushy and gross. That almost made me barf.

"Alright guys, who's ready for some gourmet food?" Ronny suddenly interjected, walking in the dining area with a platter held up in the air, a plastic cover over it so we couldn't peek. We murmured our 'okay's' and tried to mentally prepare for what we were sure was to be horribly made food. He ceremoniously put the platter down on the table, then leaned over, grabbed the handle to the lid, and paused.

"You guys ready for this?"

"YES!" we all yelled, impatient and hungry. He laughed and slowly lifted the lid.

It was pizza. He started laughing like a mad man when he saw our faces.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..that was so funny." There was sarcasm practically dripping from Cari's mouth. Her face looked just like those smiley faces that I don't like; the one that's like, an equal sign, and what you get when you hold shift and press the backslash key. I hate those faces; they make me feel so…_inferior._ But hey, at least it was Ronny who was getting that face this time instead of me.

"Gotcha!" Ronny yelled, his overly-white teeth sparkling. We were so silent you could practically hear the _cheep cheep_ of the crickets. Which made me do the incredibly stupid thing I did just then.

"Cheep cheep. Cheep cheep." I piped up quietly, in a high pitched voice. _Now_ we laughed, and Ronny just looked fake angry.

"Oh, whatever. I said I wanted you to have a GOOD dinner. I never said it couldn't be a really good Digorno frozen pizza. It's as good as delivery, y'know!" he chuckled and walked off to his room, leaving us with our yummy frozen pepperoni pizza.

We ate together for about 30 minutes, and it was a riot. Thirty straight minutes of jokes, hilarity, and very minimal hobag-ness from the ho. It was the most fun I'd had in days, and the best part was that me and Ryan were _just _friends again. We joked and laughed; I even threw some pepperoni at his head that I had picked off of my pizza because I prefer plain cheese. It wasn't awkward in the slightest; just a really good time. Food and friends; what more could you ask for?

When we were finally done with our pizza, Cari and I went back to our room with Katrina, Liz and Audrey. As usual, the three bitches (er, one bitch and two friends of the bitch) stayed on their side of the room and ignored the two of us, and we stayed on our side and ignored them. Cari climbed up to the top bunk and pulled out her laptop, most likely going on IM or reading fan fictions or writing an idea that she'd never finish. I decided to pull out my cell phone and called Jake. I'd finally found out the time difference between Germany and where we lived in America, (Germany is 5 hours ahead) and so since it was about 8:30 pm here, it would be about 1:30 there. Oh well, Jake would probably still be up.

I dialed Jacob's cell number so as to not wake up his parents or little sister and listened as it rang. The phone rang all of 2 times when Jake picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jake! Hey!"

"Maggie! Hey! I'm so glad it was you." he sounded incredibly thrilled to talk to me. I was just as happy, if not more, to hear his voice. I didn't really realize how much I missed Jake until I talked to him.

"Well, I'm glad you're glad. And I'm glad that I decided to call you at…what is it, 1:30 in the morning?"

"Yep. Almost on the dot, babe. God, I missed you. Why haven't you called me?" he paused and then continued. "Lord, I sound like your mother." I laughed.

"You most definitely don't sound like my mom. Your voice is way hotter." Now it was his turn to laugh. "I miss you too, Jake. A lot." I hoped he could here the smile and the sincerity in my voice.

"So, how's Germany?"

"German." he chuckled again.

"Seriously."

"It's really great, Jake. The only thing that could make it better is if you were here." _And Ryan wasn't._

"Well, I'm glad it's going great." I could hear a smile in his voice, too.

"Oh, and guess what?"

"What?" I knew he wouldn't guess.

"Cari and I are on tour…with a band called the Bad Charmers. They're an all guy band, but don't go getting all protective on me. One has a girlfriend, and the other three are no where near as amazing as you." At least that was the truth. "But anyway, we were translating for them at Spin, and they needed translators for their tour, and so they needed both of us. You know, all around Europe tour and what not. We're going to France and everything. It's so cool!" he was quiet for a second, then started talking again.

"That's really cool. I'm glad you're having so much fun. Now, my turn. Guess what?" I was instantly curious.

"Whatwhatwhat?!"

"Well, my dad is going to Europe on a business trip in July, during the week of your birthday…"

"Aaaaaand?!"

"Aaaaaaand he has an extra ticket…"

"OMIGOSH."

"And so I'll get to be there for your birthday!"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I shrieked in joy, earning a horrible scowl from Katrina. The other two girls barely glanced at me, but Cari sure did. She stuck her whole freaking head down under the top bunk to look at me, but I just mouthed _Shush!_ So that I could keep talking to Jake. She snorted and sat up, probably looking back at her computer screen. "Jake, are you SERIOUS?!"

"Yeah! Isn't that great?"

"Uh, YEAH! So great! I'm so happy I could dance randomly, but I wont because Cari will look at me like I'm a freak." I smiled.

"I'm really happy too, Maggie. And…another thing." What could top THAT?

"Okay, shoot."

"I love you." That definitely could.

"I…" I was speechless for at least two whole minutes before replying, "I love you, too."

And the room got silent. Cari looked at me again, and I just blushed and smiled like a freaking idiot. I kept my phone pressed to my ear and listened intently.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." I giggled quietly. "And now I'm going to bed. I'll be able to sleep much better after that."

"Okay, night Jake! I love you."

"Back atcha, babe. Goodnight."

"Night."

Click. Oh, what a wonderful end to a day.


	24. Chapter 23: Cari

Maggie was a liar. Alright, I'm sorry, but that game wasn't fun. At all. She made some white kid a tennis champion with a secret obsession for teddy bears. Woo. I personally enjoy _my_ driving game better, but she dubbed it "inappropriate", so whatever.  
"Oh! Oh! …Hm, lemme think, lemme thinkkkkkk… That guy!" She pointed to a man in a Lambo with trashy racing stripes, "He's… he's he's he's…Papi! A cocaine dealer from Paraguay and he makes a mean guacamole and anddd… he's scared of the smurfs! Yes! Beat that!"

I saw a cute guy sporting shotgun in a green caravan and pointed to him. "His name is Embry (xD) and he's cute as fuck and we shall have a drive-thru wedding and make beautiful babies and live like the Duggars." I responded, suddenly bored. I became very ADD-like when in transportation vehicles (what other kind of vehicles are there? xD) for long periods of time.

Maggie clicked her tongue. "Tsk, tsk. So unoriginal."

"I didn't realize we were actually being judged."

"Duh! The point of the game is originality." Maggie answered like she was speaking to a child.

"Well, I thought my answer was very original."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're no fun to play this game with."

"Have you ever thought that the game just wasn't that fun to begin with?" I teased and smiled.

"Shush," She thought for a second, "Hey, where is everyone anyway?"

"Uh, it's like, 6 in the morning. I imagine they're asleep." I answered. She looked a little surprised that she hadn't realized that so I assured, "It's ok, I lose track of time, too."

"Hey, Neal!" Maggie called, "How long until we get to Leipzig?"

"Not too long, probably in a couple hours. You may want to start waking everyone up."

"Sure!" I replied, "I got the guys, you can take the girls." I instructed to Maggie before walking into the boys' bunk.

"Why?" She whined.

"Oh, get over it," I shut the door. "Guys," I cooed familiarly, "time to wake uppppp." I looked around the room, noting my options. I saw a Megaphone.

"_On my mic is a Queen now listen to me sing  
He wants a number 3 Supersize onion rang_

_He can come out the house with no ankle bracelet on  
But he's got 2 strikes so don't get his order wrong_

_He know I'm looking cute and there's nothing you can say  
But if he get wit me we can do it your waaaaaay!  
Hey!"_

"Mighty Jesus what the hell is that?" Blake asked grumpily, throwing the pillow at the source of the noise.

"Katrina-cake?" Ian asks weakly. _Ouch_. How could he mistake my crazy, blue-collar ass for 'Posh Katrina'? Seriously.

"Bitch I cut you."

"Well, obviously that's not Katrina," Perry assesses, face pressed to pillow.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Ryan snickers. About a millisecond after that, everyone fell back into sleep.

"What?" their body guard, Dwight (D), asked, getting up quickly (well, quickly for delayed reaction).

"D, I'm kiddin' Boo! I swear." I cleared my voice. "It's me, Cari."

"Oh." He replied, laying back down on his bunk.

"GET YO BOOTY UP! WAKE UP CALL! Or, Booty Call!" I laughed and paraded around the room, finding clothes and throwing them into random bunks. "TIME TO GET UP. ESPECIALLY D, CAUSE DANGER NEVA TAKES A VACATION!"

"I'm thinking someone managed to find the hidden energy drinks," Perry sat up, calling in a singsong voice.

"Good God, more like Tequila and Faygo Tonic." Ian corrected, examining the articles of clothing splayed across his comforter.

"LET'S GO! MARCH MARCH!" I instructed, ignoring them. "Time to go! Cha cha cha! Leipzig in a couple hours! Cha cha cha!"

"Leipzig?" Ryan asked, groaning at how early it was.

"The place you're performing?" I answered, waving my hand in front of his face. "Hellooooo?"

"Rightttt," He smiled, and fell back onto his bed.

I pulled him up and grabbed jeans and a shirt. "Get dressed. Now."

"Not in front of you," He whined.

I walked towards the door. "Alright, then. Five minutes. That goes for all of you." I left.

Maggie walked towards me as I sat down in the booth. "How'd it go?"

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't go in."

"Why not?"

"Because… Can't you just go?"

I sighed, making sure she knew this inconvenienced me _very_ much. "I guess I could."

"Thanks."

I strolled towards our bunk, but slowly and painfully, making sure she could get the _fullllll_ effect of how bothered I was by doing this task. My hand hovered over the doorknob.

"Will you just go?"

"Fine, fine." I went over to the kitchen area and grabbed a pan and wooden spoon before making my way back to the girls' bunk. I walked in. "Heyyy! Time to wake up!" I announced gleefully (forced, of course), banging the spoon against the pan lightly.

"What?" Audrey groaned.

"Time to wake up," I repeated, my fake-smile growing wider.

"Is Ian-poo up?" Katrina asked, starting to sit up.

"He will be if he listened to me."

"You went into their room?!"

"Uh, Yeah, because Neal told me to."

"That's so jank!" She pouted while getting up, "Hurry up guys! And can you just like… leave?"

I got to the door. "Oh, by the way, I touched all his stuff."

"What?" She asked, mouth agape.

I smiled, figuring it was my time for departure.

"Alright, crew!" Ronny called, getting our attention, which is extremely hard when your crew is 5 girls. Not. He clapped his hands together. "You'll all be merchandising tonight, since we have no interviews."

Katrina did that cough where it's like '_ahem!'_.

"And Katrina, of course, will be supervisor."

"Of course!" Maggie and I muttered simultaneously.

"So go get those work shirts on and meet me in front of the stadium in 5. We need to find those strong young pups to help us carry equipment." He laughed.

"Ha! Ha ha!" Maggie and I forcibly laughed, side glancing at each other.

"Ok, girls, move out!" He dismissed us and got on his radio, demanding equipment.

"What color shirt are you wearing?" Maggie asked. Ronny had given us about 50 billion (estimation, of course) shirts shouting THE BAD CHARMERS on the front and CREW on the back. They were all in these obscure Crayola crayon colors.

"Uhhh…." I looked at the tag, "Jazzberry Jam with Dandelion font?"

"Nice…? It does look pretty."

"What about you?"

"Robin's Egg Blue with Screamin' Green font," she responded happily, "Two of my favorite colors."

I pulled out denim shorts as she pulled out Wisteria-colored nylon shorts to pair with her outfit.

"That compliments the Robin's Egg really nice, Maggie. Though I'd have to see it with the Screamin' Green to tell you how good they match." See what these shirts have done to me?

"What about you all?" Maggie asked turning around to face Liz, Audrey and Katrina.

"Uh," Liz started awkwardly, partly because of the odd color names and partly because our groups of people hate each other, so this is practically unheard of. "Piggy Pink with Lapis Lazuli."

"I love gem tones, especially Lapis," I commented truthfully.

"Me too," She agreed shyly.

"What about you two?" I asked, facing my attention towards Katrina and Audrey.

"Ruby Red with Gold Glitz," Audrey answered, sheepishly holding up the shirt.

"Pretty," Maggie mumbled to herself, with not a pinch of sarcasm.

"Black Coral Pearl with Rose Quartz," Katrina replied, as if by force. She seemed very bored, obviously because this conversation simply was not about her or the termination of Team Cari (and Maggie).

"I wish they let _us_ design the shirts, either individually or collectively decide," I think out loud, hoping to start some sort of confabulation.

"Exactly!" Audrey quickly agrees, and then puts her head down as Katrina glares.

"I mean, some of these are cute, but…" Maggie trails off, holding up a tan and vomit green shirt.

"Well, we would've chosen. It's not like you guys were here in time or anything," Katrina almost defended the ugly shirt. "Or even meant to be here." She barely audibly adds.

"I'm sure you would've made extremely cute decisions," I assured her, genuinely. I mean, I may be a little annoyed with the child, but she has great fashion sense. Again, I say we'd be great friends had a boy not come in the way.

She smiled falsely as I changed into my outfit for the night. Tying up my Keds, I bid the girls a quick and meaningless goodbye (we'd see each other again in, what, five minutes?) and was the first to head off the bus.

_I probably should've stayed for Maggie._

Oh well.

"Hey!" Ronny greets as I jog towards him, pulling my hair into a high pony tail. "Where're the other girls?"

"Getting ready, of course," I answer and roll my eyes facetiously. We both smile.

"Right. Well, these are the boys helping with sound, tech and equipment."

"Hello," I smiled.

"Russell," A pale kid with light brunette hair and eccentric green eyes greeted. Even though he only said his name, I could tell a distinct New York/New Jersey accent.

"Abel," A blonde, blue-eyed southern American-sounding boy said, following suit of Russell. "Nice to meet you."

"Gale," The last said, with jet black hair and brown eyes, meeting all expectations for any definition of tall, dark and handsome.

"Cari," I finally said, knowing I was my turn to speak. I shook hands with all three, saying a round of hi's.

"So where 're ya from?" Gale asks, his accent still completely foreign.

"Kentucky, can't you hear it?" I ask, laughing. Abel tips an invisible hat my way. "What about you?"

"London, of course! I was born in Italy, then me mom moved us. Daahhhn I'm 'ere for the whole bloody summer. Mae West nickle and dime of me Porridge Knife!"

"Well, all I got out of that was born in Italy, moved to London. All I need to know," I laughed.

"He said he's having a lot of fun. Or something," Russell answers, a little bored (who does that remind us of?). Or maybe bummed. Whatever the case, though…

After our brief introduction, I'm ordered to lead the boys to the stage (not sure why, they work at this specific venue). It's been a good 20 or so minutes, and Maggie and Katrina&Co. haven't returned. Maybe I should check on Maggie. Eh, what's a couple more minutes to wait?

"So, uh, that Russell kid. Is he all right?" I ask Abel, since he's the only happy one I understand.

"Yeah, he'll be fine in a couple days. Something about a girl, I assume. I'm praying for him until this blows over."

"I will, too," I smile at Abel's genuine (or maybe not so genuine. Who really knows?) caring for another.

"How long have you known him?"

"Oh, about a month or so now. I've been here since May, and he just rolled in a couple weeks after me. 'Looking for adventure!' was his reasoning, though I'll reckon there's somethin' else."

"Isn't there always?" I ask, thinking of my own motives. For coming here this year. For going on tour. "Where're you from, anyways?" I inquire, changing the subject.

"Good ol' Tennessee," He replies, looking at me. "I love Kentucky." He smiles wide.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," I assure sarcastically, wondering if that was flirting or if I'm just doing that stupid girl thing where I get all worked up over nothing.

"You got a boyfriend?" He asks openly and forwardly.

I was a little taken aback. Rarely does anyone, meaning a boy, ever notice me, meaning ask me out, back home (excluding Seth). And what is this now? Two boys and that exclusion voyaging here to win back my love? I guess it's not a lot, but by golly, I'll take it.

"Fortunately, or unfortunately, yes."

"I don't see how that's a fortunately for anyone," he mumbles, "except the guy that got you."

I really hope this is his southern hospitality, because that would be so cute, but because more importantly, if it wasn't and he's trying to get in my pants, he'll be beat up by yours truly faster than you can say 'Jazzberry Jam with Dandelion' (actually, probably faster than that. Probably just like 'Dandelion'. Or 'Jazzberry'. But probably 'Jam'.)

"Actually, believe or not, he's on the unfortunately side on my list."

Abel smiles. "Well, I'm not really sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"It's probably a bad thing," I reply, mulling over if I should even try for Ian anymore.

I mean, he obviously loves his 'Katrina-cake' (personally, I'd call her 'Kat-poo'.) a lot. Well, at least enough to team up with her and rub it in my face. I'm tired of Katrina alone, actually. She's started some one-sided prank war, though I'm sure it's for much more than 'fun and games'. I refused to participate, since I really have nothing against her, except that she 'got to my man' first, which really doesn't even make him my man to begin with (is anyone else sensing this Twilight Jacob/Bella/Edward type of conflict? I see why I always wanted Jacob to win. Poor kid enticed by Bella then she's taken away from him.). And then there's Seth. Why must I want just a taste of Ian when I can have all of Seth? Because Ian is forbidden, off-limits, and I hate myself for not having any other reasons.

"Cariiii?" Maggie drawls out my name, waving her hand in front of my face.

"No use, Peach. I've already tried that." Abel says.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Well, apparently 'Peach' has the magic touch," Maggie says, pulling me up. "Cari, we've got to go do stuff with merch. See you guys later!" She calls at the end, leading me into the building.

"Yeah. Ditto!" I call back to them, following/being dragged by Maggie out closer to the doors of the venue.

"Man, that guy must have had the personality of Corn Starch." Maggie comments, pulling out a shirt, CD, etc out here and there and putting them on display.

"Huh? And is this where we're stationed?" I ask.

"You were ignoring that Abel guy for like 10 minutes. And yes, Katrina split Aud and Liz up and decided we're too stupid to function on our own."

"Well, she might be right on my case," I say, justifying Katrina by knocking over a rack of BC magnets. "Where is Party of Four, anyway?"

"What?"

"Bad Charmers," I clarified.

"Uh, practicing I assume." Maggie answered, looking at me strangely. I'm usually more on the ball than this. Even thinking about Ian completely puts me on some sort of high. Why am I not surprised?

"But they weren't on stage?"

"Hm. Well you're right on that. And I would've noticed had I not been occupied with bringing you from the dead."

"Sorry," I apologized sheepishly.

"Why were you 'dead', since we're on the subject?"

"Oh, just thinking," I reply, trying to peer out the window for comfort. This hallway leading to many to enter the seating and stage was extremely small and made me feel claustrophobic.

"Yeah, that makes my brain hurt, too," She joked. We laughed, but I could tell she could feel how distant I was. Knowing I was still thinking.

********************************

"Ok, guys," Katrina says, examining every item on our table, "Your CDs are off the mark by a half-inch. And what are the magnets doing here?!"

"Originality." Maggie answers. "The customers want things to be switched up a little bit."

"Yes, but when Aud and Liz have the exact same set up you're ruining the uniformity! Now just put it back to where it needs to be." She instructs, putting her hand on her forehead. Supervising is an extremely tough job, I see.

"If you don't like it, you can move it," I challenge.

"Whatever," She backs down (because my challenge was an extreme task to be asked of, believe me.), waving her hand to rid herself of us horrible people, and leave. She turns around. "By the way, Perry or Blake or Ronny or something needs to see you outside."

I also note she has some problems with memory.

"Ok," I answer cheerfully. "See you later, Margaretta."

I walk through the minuscule hallway, relieved to see a door. I push it open and wait outside, then realizing Kat-poo never told me where to meet Perry/Blake/Ronny/something. I walk back towards the double doors, seeing a huge, muscular man guarding the door. I stand in front of him, partially waiting for him to acknowledge me, partially observing all the screaming fans beginning to file into the venue. I hoped Maggie was holding up.

"Uh, hi," I say awkwardly, looking up at him and smiling. "I'm staff."

"Shirt," He says simply. I hold up the upper right part of the front side of my shirt so he could scan it, assuring I'm not some crazy fan that made a duplicate of our cheapo shirts. "Sorry, there's no ink here."

"There has to be."

"There isn't. Wait out here, I'll find someone to identify you." He says suspiciously, because he obviously didn't see me brush past him like 2 minutes ago.

"Ok, tell them I'm Cari! Cari Kaufman!" I yell after him as the door shuts.

_Shit_, I probably could've caught the door. I slide down the wall next to the double doors, continuing to observe how unvaried the crowd was. Every person was either scene or a stoner (based on looks, of course) and between the ages of 16-25. I don't know why I was so surprised. I guess because they're music is so varied, you expect the same from the audience.

The crowd got less and less until I realized I was alone. No body guard, no Maggie, no Katrina, no anyone. I began to get scared, the darkness of the night, not much helped by the dim, solar-powered parking lot lights. Then it hit me.

_I'll go to the bus,_ whether I get a new shirt or just hang out, I'll be safe. I trek over to the other side of the parking lot, down the street, and turn left into a library's parking lot behind the huge building where they graciously let us park after everyone departed the bus (minus Neal). I knock on the bus door, forgetting Neal was probably not there. I look next to the door, seeing a small screen protected by bullet proof material.

"Hello?" I whisper, not sure how to open this damn bus. The material surrounding the screen breaks apart, vanishing into the bus. The screen read PLEASE SCAN SHIRT, TAG OR PASS NOW.

Well, this has been the best evening of my life.

I check to see that the library closed 30 minutes ago, and start walking back. I return to my original spot, which has been untouched. I wondered if bodyguard man came outside to find me while I was on my field trip to the difficult bus. Based on my night thus far, I'd say probably. Announced me dead, I'm sure. I get back up and walk around the circular venue, looking for some early evening entertainment. I find a busted yo-yo (which, with the aid of my mad yo-yo repair skills, I fix, thanks) and a paddle ball game that says "STOP AIDS" on the paddle (which since I picked this up, I will not be abiding the paddle). I parked myself in my now signature spot, and started to use the paddle ball game, which was unsuccessful, probably because I have never been able to play the game in the first place. I set that aside and focused on the yo-yo (I was a pro at dog-walking). The slowly up-and-down movement makes me drowsy, unless I've been like that all day and have pushed it aside. Regardless, I soon start to nod off, forgetting the dangers that may happen to me now, or when people depart. I'm almost out cold when I hear footsteps. I sit up immediately, though my neck is in pain from having my shoulder as a pillow. I sit straight, holding my yo-yo and paddleball as weapons, and brace myself for whoever may be making a beeline for me. A duplicate of the body guard, easily able to pick me up. A teenage girl, waking up from a coma and ended up being late for the concert.

A face breaks through the shadows, and I most definitely not braced.

***********************************

(should it stop there?? Eh, nah.)

"Hey! What's up?"

"Seth?" I ask, squinting to make sure my eyes didn't deceive me.

"Oh, not much, the usual, thanks for asking," he said, teasing my absence of asking how he was. He smiles. "Of course it's me, you big dope."

"What're you doing here?" I ask as he sits down beside me. I push him over a bit when he nearly crushes my make-shift disease infected weapons.

"Wanted to see my favorite girl," he answers, "Duh."

"Well, Maggie's inside," I smile.

"You're mistaking me for Jake, aren't you?"

"Obviously… not."

"Whatever," He brushes it off, smiling as he starts to kiss me.

"Seth," I start, between kisses. The bitch ignores me. "Seth."

"Huh?"

"Seth, it's been like 4 days. Why did you buy a train ticket just to get here?"

"Well, hopefully I'll use the ticket when we go for Maggie's party. Hopefully a lot more than just tonight, if you're OK with that…"

I kiss Seth, giving him an answer and am completely occupied for the next hour, with Ian pushed out of my mind.

**************************

"I'm glad you're here," I say, putting my head into the crook of his neck and closing my eyes.

"To protect you from evil," he joked, and I felt his arm opposite of my body lift up and make some sort of punch or karate chop. I smile, knowing he felt it. Things settle down and his voice is soft and serious, like he's telling me a big secret. "I'm glad you still like me."

"I am, too," I push all other motives I was originally going to use him for out of my mind, because they didn't matter anymore. Right?


	25. Chapter 24: Maggie

After a night of playing That Guy is a Gigalo (which was an epic fail…it's more fun with more people, and you're supposed to correct other people. For example, one person's all "Oh, that person is a runaway Carney from some lame ass carnival." and the other person would be like, "No way man. They're a crack dealer who stole that car and is running from the fuzz." or something. It actually is fun, if your stories are original, not completely stupid, and there are more people.) with Cari, I was so not ready for the concert. Selling merchandise was not my thing, first of all, and second of all, I did not want to spend my entire day and night with Katrina the bitch. Liz and Audrey seemed cool enough, kind of shy and timid, but not bitches. Or flat out hos, like their leader.

After Cari noisily woke up the boys by doing the King-burger rap through a megaphone and then did my job of waking the girls, we started to pick out our outfits for the night. We had tons of shirts that Ronny had given to us, each with different combinations of the over a hundred Crayola crayon colors. The tags told us which colors they were, although Cari and I knew several of them, being crayon soul sisters. We were both in love with the many colors of Crayola.

"What color shirt are you wearing?" I asked Cari across the room, choosing my favorite shirt from the pile.

"Uhhh…." she checked the tag and continued "Jazzberry Jam with Dandelion font?"

"Nice…? It does look pretty." I stated, unsure at first but then deciding I liked it.

"What about you?"

"Robin's Egg Blue with Screamin' Green font," I retaliated, smiling. "Two of my favorite colors."

I pulled some Wisteria (that's purple. XD) stretchy shorts from suitcase that I had never really unpacked to pair with my shirt.

"That compliments the Robin's Egg really nice, Maggie. Though I'd have to see it with the Screamin' Green to tell you how good they match." Cari stated lightly. Most people would find us weird after hearing this conversation. Well you know what? Fuck them. We're awesome.

"What about you all?" I asked Liz, Audrey and Katrina. More Liz and Audrey than Katrina, but whatever. I didn't want to be a bitch to her like she was to us, and if I tried to include Liz and Audrey, it would be polite to include her. It was nice to include them, right?

"Uh," Liz spoke up first, kind of quiet and awkward. Maybe they thought I was weird for talking to them. Whatever. If I was going to be spending the rest of the summer with them, I might as well try to be friendly. "Piggy Pink with Lapis Lazuli." she finished.

"I love gem tones, especially Lapis," Cari commented. I knew she was being truthful. Yay! Cari is being nice too! Maybe we can put all of the Ian shit aside and be friends with them. Well, not close friends… but friends at least?

"Me too," She agreed, shyly.

"What about you two?" Cari asked Katrina and Audrey, who had been silent up until now.

"Ruby Red with Gold Glitz," Audrey answered first. She held up her shirt.

"Pretty," I mumbled truthfully. I was almost mad that she thought of wearing that before me. That was a really cute one…

"Black Coral Pearl with Rose Quartz," Katrina then answered, bringing me out of my shirt reverie. She seemed bored. Figures, that chick was shallow and loved to talk about herself_. No, don't say that Maggie…it's not nice…you don't really know her! And remember, you're trying to be her friend. _

"I wish they let _us_ design the shirts, either individually or collectively decide," Cari blurted in the short silence that followed. I nodded in agreement.

"Exactly!" Audrey agreed as well, more enthusiastic this time. _Maybe we can be friends after all!_

"I mean, some of these are cute, but…" I trailed off. I held up the ugliest shirt that I had; a vomit green and tan monstrosity. The shirt was so hideous it was almost grotesque; a perfect example of why we should have gotten to design. Liz and Audrey seemed to agree again. _Friendville, here we come!_

"Well, we would've chosen. It's not like you guys were here in time or anything," Katrina stated. "Or even meant to be here." she added under her breath. _Looks like a we're taking a little detour. _

"I'm sure you would've made extremely cute decisions." Cari assured. I sort of did see what she meant, I mean the girl had great fashion sense, but after that last comment towards Cari and I wasn't very keen on complimenting the chick. I was glad Cari was finally taking the high road though. Being the bigger person and all that shit.

Cari finished getting dressed before we did and practically bolted out the door, leaving me with the other three. I gulped, feeling like I was thrown into the shark tank at a zoo. I was still trying to decide which shoes to wear, the more practical option of tennis shoes, or flip flops. I chose my lime green converse (they matched the screamin' green font!) and frantically searched for my socks, trying to escape the room as quickly as possible. Hey, I know I was trying to be their friend, but I was powerless without Cari there to help.

Just as I had feared, Katrina rounded on me before I could find my socks.

"If you think we're going to be friends or something after that little conversation, you've got another thing coming." Was I imagining it, or did she _really_ just say that?

"Bitch, please." I simply stated, gaining confidence. Her eyes were shocked. Liz and Audrey were silently giggling.

"What did you call me?" she stepped closer, trying and failing to intimidate me. I rolled my eyes.

"BItch. _Chienne._ Female dog. And by acting like that you just proved that you are one." Damn, was that really me talking?

"Listen, Maggie. I don't have to put up with this shit from you. Just tell your cunt friend Cari to back the fuck off of Ian, and we'll be fine. Got that?" she had murder in her eyes. I almost gulped, but I took a deep breath and my confidence came back, twice as strong. No one can call Cari a cunt but me.

"Cari is not interested in Ian, she has her own boyfriend, so you can shut the fuck up and get out of my face. And if you call her a cunt one more time I swear to God I will knock out all of your teeth." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. And with that, I slid on my shoes, said "See ya!" to a shocked Katrina and walked, head held high, out of the room.

******************************************************************************

Once I got out of the bus Ronny came up to me, his Bluetooth headset still in his ear but not turned on. He looked frazzled, but hey, what band manager isn't a little scatter-brained when setting up for a concert?"Hey! Maggie, babe, where are Kat and her crew?" Ronny asked, looking around me.

"I don't fucking know. In the bus putting on eye glitter or something I'd guess." I was still a little hostile towards Katrina, if you can't tell.

"Whoa whoa, put the claws away! What happened? Never mind. I don't want to know. Cari's showing the tech guys around, why don't you go introduce yourself before the show?" I nodded and thanked him, trekking off towards the place he'd pointed to. I met Russell and Gale, two pretty nice sound and tech stuff guys (I don't know the official term!), although Russell seemed somewhat pained. I smiled at him in a "I-know-how-you-feel-hang-in-there" kind of fashion after I shook his hand and then walked over to where I saw Cari. She was talking to a blond haired blue eyed boy who sounded southern. She was somewhat spaced out as far as I could tell, so I jogged over to meet the blond guy.

"Hi! You must be one of the tech guys?" I smiled and shook his hand.

"Yep. I'm Abel, and you are?"

"Maggie Gallagher. Nice to meet you. Where're you from?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Tennessee, miss. And are you from Kentucky like Cari here?" he asked, smiling. I nodded and smiled back. He seemed like a really nice guy, and his accent reminded me of my dad. I felt a pain in my heart when I thought of my parents and brother, but I brushed it off.

"Well, they sure ain't lying when they say Kentucky has beautiful women." he complimented, probably just trying to be nice. I blushed a little and laughed.

"Thanks!" I said, then I turned my attention to Cari.

"Cariiii?" I stretched out her name, waving my hand in front of her face.

"No use, Peach. I've already tried that." Abel says. She must have been out for longer than I thought. I'm guessing he gave up.

"What?" Cari suddenly asked, confused and day-dreamy.

"Well, apparently 'Peach' has the magic touch," I said, smiling at Abel and pulling Cari. "Cari, we've got to go do stuff with merch. See you guys later!" I called out to Abel, Russell, and Gale.

"Yeah. Ditto!" Cari called too as I rushed her away from them and towards the place where we were stationed to sell merchandise.

"Man, that guy must have had the personality of Corn Starch." I stated lightly, although I doubted that fact very highly. I started to set up t-shirts, CD's, bobble heads and what-not in a semi-attractive formation.

"Huh? And is this where we're stationed?" Cari asked.

"You were ignoring that Abel guy for like 10 minutes. And yes, Katrina split Aud and Liz up and decided we're too stupid to function on our own." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, she might be right on my case," she said, accidentally (I hope) knocking down a pile of Bad Charmers magnets. "Where is Party of Four, anyway?"

"What?" I asked, somewhat confused.

"Bad Charmers," Cari clarified.

"Uh, practicing I assume."

"But they weren't on stage?"

"Hm. Well you're right on that. And I would've noticed had I not been occupied with bringing you from the dead." I jokingly accused.

"Sorry," She apologized, for some reason sheepishly.

"Why were you 'dead', since we're on the subject?" I was curious, although I probably knew.

"Oh, just thinking," She was distant, and I was almost positive she had been thinking about Ian, so I lightened the now-serious mood with a joke.

"Yeah, that makes my brain hurt, too," I smiled. She smiled back and we continued to set up the souvenirs.

******************************************************************************

"Ok, guys," Katrina says as she looks at our set up, critiquing every little detail. I wanted to punch her face in still from earlier, and what she said next did not help that fact. "Your CDs are off the mark by a half-inch. And what are the magnets doing here?!" Good God.

"Originality." I answered, trying to put acid in my voice that Katrina could detect, but not Cari. "The customers want things to be switched up a little bit." I finished. It was the truth, but not what I wanted to say. I so badly wanted to add _and besides, no one gives a shit how everything is set up but you. The customers will just be glad that they're here. _

"Yes, but when Aud and Liz have the exact same set up you're ruining the uniformity! Now just put it back to where it needs to be." The drill sergeant bitch instructed. I pictured her as a slave holder from back when slavery was legal, you know, in like the 1800's. I could just see her cracking the whip at us poor, tired slaves working in the fields. _Whi-sha! "Faster, slaves! No, don't put that there, you'll ruin the uniformity!" Whi-sha!_

"If you don't like it, you can move it," Cari challenged, making me want to hug her. _We're rebellious slaves, Ms. Slave owner-ho. _

"Whatever," She backed down, too lazy. Or maybe she just thought she was too important or cool to do a little work. Then she started to stalk off before suddenly whirling around to look at Cari.

"By the way, Perry or Blake or Ronny or something needs to see you outside." does she really not pay attention to their names or faces?

"Ok," Cari replied jovially. "See you later, Margaretta." she stated to me and then she walked off, leaving me with Ian's Katrina-cake. Before she could stalk off, swinging her hips exaggeratedly as she usually does, I came out from behind the merchandise stand and grabbed her arm. She whirled around to look at me, seething.

"Did 'Perry or Blake or Ronny or something' really want to see Cari, or are you just a conniving bitch who either wants to get Cari out of the way or leave me with all of the work?" I hissed, squeezing her arm harder with each word. She winced in pain and started to whimper a little so I let go of her arm. There was a red mark in the shape of my hand right above her elbow, and I felt somewhat guilty. Immediately after I let go, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air once again, pretending that I hadn't just caused her physical pain, then stalked off without a word, a shit eating smirk on her face. Didn't feel guilty anymore, no siree.

And I sure as hell didn't believe that "Perry or Blake or Ronny or something" wanted Cari.

It was at that moment though that I realized I wouldn't be able to go find Cari right now; dozens of excited scene kids (er…well…teens and adults) were coming in the doors, streaming into this small hallway like nobody's business. A line had formed in front of each of the concession stands, most of them leaving the stands with beer. I also noticed that there were a few stoner-looking people standing by the bathrooms and smoking, although there was a perfectly clear NO SMOKING sign about three feet to the left of them. I thought I should intervene, but were three or four smokers really going to listen to a girl who sells bobble heads and lame-o t-shirts for a band? I don't think so. And besides, I was freaking out about the huge crowd (and Cari's "strange" disappearance), I had no time to worry about a few rule breakers.

"Hey, uh, how much are t-shirts?" a girl who looked about my age asked me. I snapped out of my little trance-like state and looked at her. She had what looked like black or dark brown hair, straightened and in choppy layers all around her head. The tips of her bangs were white-blond.

"Oh, um, fifteen ninety-five." I stated flatly.

"Are you serious? I can buy my own damn t-shirt and write THE BAD CHARMERS on it with magic marker for cheaper. It'd probably look better than this shit, too. I'm out." she stepped away from my stand. Cheapskate…that really isn't that expensive for a t-shirt these days. And it's a genuine Bad Charmers band shirt. I would buy one if I wasn't best friends with the band.

"How much for a magnet?"

"I'll take a glow-stick."

"Is that really the price?"

That is what most of my night sounded like. It got really annoying after a while, but a while after that I stopped caring. Selling merchandise wasn't exactly my dream job for the summer, but hey, it was better than last year's job; working at a fast food place part time. And at least I got to hear some good music streaming in through the stage area, when it wasn't covered by screaming fans.

At one point I was almost out of t-shirts, completely out of CD's, and only had nine more magnets left. Things had slowed down quite a bit, everyone was actually watching the concert now, and I wanted to go find Cari. I put what was left of my merchandise in an empty box, stuffed it under the stand and put up the CLOSED sign. I then stepped around the table booth like thing, wanting to go find Cari, though I really didn't know where to look. Come to think of it, did Cari ever realize that Katrina hadn't told her where to go meet Perry/Blake/Ronny? Granted, I didn't until just now, but whatever. Cari is smarter than me, I think.

I decided to just check outside for a quick second, because she'd probably be in plain sight anyway. So I marched towards the big double doors and pushed one open, holding the door open so that I don't get locked out. I stepped into the parking lot of the venue.

The moon was bright and shining in the midsummer night sky, and had I not been so creeped out and anxious to find Cari, I would have found the night beautiful. But I was creeped out. So really it just seemed kind of eerie. I looked to the left and the right, and Cari wasn't anywhere near. I wondered briefly where she'd gone, but if I went looking for her I would get locked out of the concert, and I wanted to actually watch some of it, so I went back inside. I may be a bad friend for doing that but Cari probably would have done the same thing. So I doubt she would mind.

When I got back inside the halls were still pretty empty. I stood against one of the cement-block walls of the venue, just sort of staring at the ceiling and listening to the concert. I could hear the music coming from the stage clearly and somewhat loudly for a while, but then the song finished and I heard one of the band members voices talking into the microphone. It sounded like Ian. He announced that this was going to be one of the last songs they play tonight and I heard many complaints from the fans, but then the band started to play and they were quiet (well, as quiet as high school and college kids at a concert can be…) once more. I hadn't ever seen the Bad Charmers perform on stage before, although I knew all of the words to all of their songs, so I decided to go check it out. No one was buying merchandise anyway, what are the other worker people gonna say? No watching a concert that you get paid to go to?

I stepped inside the concert hall (well, the part where the actual concert takes place…) and I was overwhelmed with noise and chaos. German people were swarming all around me speaking German (obviously…) but also some English. I heard a guy asking one of his friends if they should go get dinner after the concert or just go home because it was so late. I pushed through the crowd to get closer to the stage, ignoring everyone around me.

Ryan looked adorable on stage; he and Perry were the singers in the band, but in this particular song only Ryan sang. He looked sort of…in his element; like he was more comfortable singing than talking. I could somewhat understand that. I've been singing since I was little, and though I'm probably awful, I love it. Just another thing we have in common…

The song slowed and finally ended, and I realized I had been sort of swaying with the music, unconsciously. I stopped my swaying and looked at the stage, where I saw Ian had come to the front microphone. I was curious, so I strained my ears against the crowd to listen.

"Hey everybody, you having a good time tonight?" A humungous scream erupted from the audience. My ears were practically bleeding. Ian shushed them and they immediately calmed down, quieting to a dull roar.

"Well, before we do our last song for the night, I wanna say something." he sounded serious. Everyone stayed quiet.

"This last song is dedicated to someone very special to me," he paused, and I couldn't help but think _Caricaricari!_ before he started again. "she's here right now," he continued, then paused for another split second. _It has to be Cari!_ "and her name is Katrina." Ugh. I guess I was wrong. Ian continued after a few "Woo's!" and what not from the crowd. "Katrina, babe, will you come up here, closer to the stage?"

I was completely confused. What could he want the skank by the stage for? This had to be important. I moved closer to see that Katrina was in front of the first row, and though I wondered how the hell she got up there that fast I was more focused on what Ian was doing. I stopped walking and looked at Ian, listening intently.

"Katrina, baby." he paused for the millionth time, searching for words. "I love you." Gag. Cue the "aww's!" from the crowd. He smirked, gulped, and looked into Katrina's eyes. "Will you marry me?" Well I sure as hell didn't see _that_ one coming.

All that I heard next was a squealed "Yes! Yesyesyesyesyes!" from Katrina, aw's from the crowd, and Cari's heart breaking. Even from where ever the hell she was, I could hear it. I saw Ian pull out a ring from his jeans pocket, and slide it on her finger. Even from the distance I could see that it was a rock. They kissed. They pulled away. They hugged. And all I could think of was two things; one, maybe Katrina being a lying bitch had worked to an advantage. Cari didn't have to see this…monstrous fiasco.

And two:

OH.

MY.

JESUS.

HOW AM I GOING TO TELL CARI?!?!?!?!?


	26. Chapter 25: Cari

**Random A/N: The only reason I used Seth as Cari's boyfriend/etc was because it was Twilight-y. But now I don't like it because my 6-year-old cousin is named Seth and it feels like emotional incest-rape whenever I type about "Seth the character". Sorry, I was just thinking about that… xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spyro (just the Year of the Dragon game) or Scooby-Doo (just the weird Salem Witch made-for-TV cartoon movie on DVD). Though I do in fact own Ian, which is veryveryvery nice.**

**CAUTION: Parts of the content below may offend some people. Please don't bitch about it. I warned you.**

"…Cari?" Maggie asked warily. She couldn't decide which emotion was plastered on my face.

"He's getting… married?" I asked pointlessly. Maggie wouldn't lie to me, especially not about this, so why bother having her confirm it?

I guess she felt the same way, because when I turned my head toward her slightly, I noticed she was nodding briefly and solemnly, trying to brush this out of her thoughts as quickly as I was. "I mean, that's what happened on stage and stuff when you were gone…" She mumbled and trailed off.

"Oh," I nodded.

We sat on top of the bus, the night enveloping around us. The others decided to go out and celebrate their great performance, among other things. I told them I'd hang back. I had an extreme workout whilst walking around outside, which earned me a big, fat scolding from TBC's manager. Maggie said she'd stay with me and I insisted she need not. I wasn't going to ruin her fun because she thought I was bummed (and rightfully so- I never turn down a party).

"So, how do you feel about it?" Maggie wondered quietly, bracing herself for the worse, like getting thrown off the bus. I'm not saying I'd do it, just giving a normal situation.

"Y'know," I started, actually thinking about it. Yeah, I w_as_ bummed. Don't get me wrong. And, yeah, I _do_ feel like I've been thrown into the oblivion. My mind made me think I should be heartbroken,

But I wasn't.

I've only known him for like, what, not even a month. I was not falling for him like a bad, 2003, d-list romantic comedy starring some 20s-aged, Brad Pitt lookalike. No, no. Cari Kaufman didn't fall for boys. Boys fell for _her_. Besides, he had his arm candy and I had mine. And we _weren't_ playing the jealously game anymore, or any game for that matter (except for Spyro- c'mon, who doesn't love that little guy?), because, quite frankly, my arm candy was a hell of a lot cuter than Kat-poo.

"I don't really care."

She stared on, expecting me to laugh humorlessly and say 'just kidding'.

But I didn't, because it would've been a lie.

"So, you actually do like Seth now?" Maggie clarified as she carefully climbed down the bus. "Because you're confusing me with the 'Like him, not him. Like 'em both. Hate 'em both. Hate him, like him' business."

"I never went through the middle stages," I protested. At least not the hating them at the same time stage. "But yes, I believe he's the only one for me at this moment."

"Well, good. Are you going to tell him your original motives?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"Dr. Phil said honesty is the number one necessity in a relationship!"

"Dr. Phil is a hobag," I stated, climbing down the bus a bit more recklessly than my accomplice. "What does it matter, anyway? It was my motive for a week, and I was only able to use it in my advantage for like 12 hours after it happened."

"Okay, I see what you mean," Maggie agreed, but I sensed it was so we wouldn't get in some stupid, heated argument about it.

"I'm going to call up one of the non-engaged members of the Bad Charmers and see where they're at," I planned aloud, changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Because I'm ready to party," I explained, like it was the most sensible answer in the world. Mainly because it was.

"I'm not."

"Oh, you look fine in that, Maggie," I eyed her color palette, "Especially if we were going to a rave. But that doesn't matter, because you look awesome."

"I'm not talking about how I look," She muttered, annoyed. "What I _mean_ is I don't want to talk to Ryan. I told him I'd give him a chance and now I kinda don't want to…"

"I'm sure he's found someone at the club, or wherever they're at," I assured emptily.

"You're _sure_?" She asked, jealousy rising out of her voice, "What makes _you_ so _sure_? Hm?"

What the fuck. (Yes, that's a statement. Watch something completely unbelievably weird and then tell me otherwise.)

"I'm not sure..? I was just saying he might've. Besides, you're 'not interested'. Remember?"

She sat on the edge of the bus, her face in her hands. "I can't do this. First I love Jake. Then I come here and Ryan decides I am the apple of his eye. And I'm okay with it! I kiss him. I flirt with him. And poor, innocent Jake says he loves me, unknowing of what's even going on here!" She let out a helpless sob, "WHY AM I SUCH A MONSTER?!" She cried to the sky.

I snorted. "OK, A, stop being so dramatic. B, we can fix this."

"We?"

"Yes, I'm now involved. Anyway, obviously you like Jake more, so you need to break it off with Ryan. The sooner you do, the less awkward it will be. And the less emotional attachment."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"For knowing this so long, you certainly haven't done much about it," I stated. She glared at me momentarily.

"It's so hard to do!"

"Look, Ryan is like a puppy-"

"Especially his eyes," she swooned.

"No," I interjected her Erich Segal circa Love Story-inspired (y'know, minus the leukemia, obviously) daydream. She was not happy. "I mean that the longer you "keep him", per say (A/N: I was watching South Park last night and the episode about vamps was on and the leader kept saying 'per say'. Hahahahahah!—I'm sorry.), the harder it will be to let go of him when you have to take him to his owner or the pound or whatever."

She snorted in retort (xD), "Yeah, right."

"This is serious! Soon you'll start naming him and buying him collars-"

"Cari," she said, waving her hand in front of my face, "He's not a dog."

"Oh, right," I responded, dejected.

"So… what're we going to do?" She inquired, seemingly willing to do anything. Looking like she needed support. Like she needed a friend.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to the party."

****MAGGIE POV DUHDUHDUR****

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I hissed and looked down at my attire, then Cari's. After (many) pep talks, she finally convinced me to go out. She had made me dress up in a strapless, periwinkle dress that ended just above the knee. The waist up gorgeously simple, with a soft, chiffon-like over layer and a thick, linen-feeling fabric underneath. The bottom half had a pretty form-fitting, slight bubble skirt with the same under layer, but had very frilly, feathery accents, completely covering it. She added a long, simple, rose gold necklace that held a flawlessly cut quartz contained in a matching gold bullet case, along with a soft, black clutch with the same colored gold clasp, and, to finish off, some edgy black ankle booties. Yes, I know. Cari can't seem to do anything without making it badass, at least a little bit. But, all in all, the outfit was awesome.

I just don't see how it helps the Ryan situation.

I mean, she didn't flat out say _"This… this will get rid of Ryan for good! Muahahahaha!"_, and she didn't imply it, either. But, seriously? Not to sound cocky, but I looked pretty damn good, and Ry likes me even at my worst (i.e. when I first wake up, forget I'm on a bus with _boys_, and go make cereal.). How mean will it be to see him weak in the knees upon laying eyes on me, then breaking off whatever relationship we had? _Ex-act-ly._

"You didn't have to come (A/N: twss, obv.)," Cari replied with a shit-eating grin on her face, which went perfectly with the melon colored, (A/N: see the Wikipedia page of Crayola crayon colors for the color. It's basically a very neutral pink. I'm just writing this because when I imagine melon I think of like Watermelon color. So yeah) chiffon-feeling, one-shoulder, above-the-knees dress she was sporting. On the strap was a simple, discreet bow the same color as the dress, and it ran parallel to the strap. Her neck was adorned with an identical rose gold necklace, except her bullet casing enclosed a red, speckled topaz gem. Also on her neck were two other necklaces: one was a little longer than her neck circumference and attached to it were two small, round, oxidized silver charms- one was of a lion, the other of two fish (channel the Pisces sign- oh, btw, read Pisces by Beckayyboo! Yay for friend-story love!); her final necklace was a length in between the other two and had a cluster of transparent, colored gems, intricately cut with small facets. Along with those, she wore light brown-almost nude colored-, knee-high gladiators with rose gold colored accents (think Rihanna) and held a nude colored clutch between her fingers, looking for the band and company.

As she looked around for them, I looked around at everyone else. She had insisted we looked appropriate for the event, since it was basically an engagement party (we never went clubbing after concerts so she had a good point) but looking at the others here I wasn't so sure. The girls wore racy clothing and the guys wore the Tony Soprano shirts with the white jackets and fake mustaches. We were _way_ overdressed.

"Cari, I think it was like a theme night or something, and we're not fitting in," I said into her ear, tugging at her arm like a kid.

"Oh well," she replied, finally spotting the guys and pointing and waving towards them, "We look hot anyway."

****CARI POV YAYYAY****

"Hey guys!" I barely heard Perry greet over the loud, techno music.

"Hey!" I returned as we came closer, and I finally looked around. Maggie was right. We didn't fit in. "Thanks for telling me it was Miami Night, bitch!"

"Sorry, baby, but we figured you all would look good no matter what, and man, were we right," Blake explained, looking over our attire. He thank half-walked, half-danced over to the table he was previously occupying.

"We just figured since it was an engagement party and stuff…" Maggie mumbled as the DJ was switching tracks.

Perry nodded in understanding, "No, it's cool. Katrina and all of them are dressed a little more formally, so you aren't that out of place. Besides, would you _really_ wanna look like me right now?" He asked as his black fake mustache (circa 1970s porn star) started detaching.

I looked at him and laughed. He was sporting a Hawaiian Shirt, white slacks, brown loafers, and aviators.

"Perry, I am officially in love with this get-up."

"All the ladies are," he smirked.

Then, I saw something that totally topped Perry.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GODDDD!" I cried, doubled over in laughter.

"Ok, Cari, you can stop," Ryan said, annoyance laced in his voice. "I didn't even _know_ it was Miami Night."

I just laughed harder. Finally, I calmed down enough to take another look at him, and used all my strength to restrain from laughing again.

"What?" he asked, shooting daggers towards me.

"God, don't be such a bitch. I just liked your outfit. A lot."

Maggie looked at me, embarrassed she was even standing next to me.

_How can't you laugh at a guy that looks like he just walked out of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City?_

"Sorry," I composed myself and headed over to the table that held all the other people in our entourage. On my way there, I swore I saw Ry whispering sweet nothings in Maggie's ear, and Maggie blushing. _I can't wait to see how this goes…_

Ronny noticed Perry, Ry, Maggie and I and addressed us, "Hey gang!" What the fuck was this? Scooby-Doo?

"Hey," we all replied, not quite as enthusiastic as he had.

Then I saw him. He, Blake, and the tech guys from earlier were all sitting around a bar table, sipping Mint Mojitos and laughing. Blake noticed me, and then, in slow motion (just like those stupid romantic comedies! Ugh.), turns back to Ian, taps him on the shoulder, and points back to me. I swear I felt the wind blowing through my hair as his body started to turn towards me. But instead of standing there and smiling all goofily and waiting for him to approach me, the second his eyes met mine and I saw him smile sultrily, probably from the alcohol, I turned on my heel and headed towards the dance floor, feeling his eyes bore into me all the while. Not having feelings for Ian was a lot more fun than I expected.

After I spent a good hour or so dancing with random people, I felt someone tap me. I spun around, expecting Ian. It was Blake. Was I disappointed? No, because I don't like Ian anymore. Ah, life was so grand when you weren't conflicted! I looked at him gleefully and asked excitedly, "Wanna dance?!"

"Actually, I need to talk to you," He said. I looked at him curiously. "Well, me and Perry…and Ryan. But I don't think he'll be joining us." Blake tilted his head towards Ryan and Maggie, both deep in conversation by the bar.

"Uh, ok?" I absentmindedly agreed, letting Blake lead me over to the small corridor where Perry waited and a bunch of smokers standing around, _loitering_. How could they do that when the dance floor was so wonderful?

Perry nodded his head at the sight of us and the banged on the door of the male restroom, sending a boy about 18 shooting out of the restroom, zipping up his fly on the way. He held up his hand, motioning us to come in.

As we walked I laughed nervously, "You guys aren't like, jumping me, right?"

Blake smiled. "No, we just have to talk with you."

Uh, creepy much?

I didn't fight him as he led me into the bathroom, but I made sure I could have some weapons against them in case things got out of hand, which I was now unsure of the odds of that happening. As I was led into the dimly lit single stall restroom, I saw Perry locking the door in the corner of my eye.

Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

"Ok, now listen," Blake started, pulling out something from his pocket.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled lunging for the door. Perry blocked it.

"Cari, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"Look, I know we're friends and we act faux-flirty with each other, but you are _not_ going to take advantage of me!" I stated, pushing past Perry and fumbling with the lock.

"Cari," Blake said, disbelief in his voice. Surprisingly, I turned around and saw he was holding his iPhone, setting it on the flashlight application so the bathroom would be better lit. "We weren't going to hurt you. God. "

"Yeah," Perry agreed. "Besides, Ted Bundy totally ended the era of 'hot guy' criminals."

I looked back and forth at them, suddenly feeling foolish. Had I really thought these goofballs would try and do something? Regardless, I still was a bit worried. I opted to lean against the sink, the closest to the door.

"So, what're we talking about?" I asked, nonchalantly. I leaned slightly towards the door, ready to bolt if they really were going to jump me.

Blake and Perry exchanged fretful glances, then looked my way.

"See, here's the thing…" Perry started.

"Ian's kind of…" Blake trailed off. "Ian's kind of engaged."

I gasped. _That's_ what this is about?

They glanced at each other and braced themselves for some sort of tear feast.

Yeah, _right_. That was so not a negative gasp.

"Oh, I know! Isn't it great?" I gushed giddily.

They both stepped away from me and had looks that read '_Who are you and where is the real Cari?'_. I smiled back at them.

"Uh, no, it's not," Perry said slowly, "Cari, the love of your life is marrying the spawn of Satan."

"Love of my life? _Please_. I've got a boyfriend, remember?" I reminded them and with a wave of my hand I whisked away their thoughts of me actually _loving_ Ian. I barely knew the kid. I mean, you're supposed to know someone for 90 days because if they're crazy they'll show it (don't believe me? Check that shit on the legit science website. It's there!). They thought I could've fallen in love with a mad man? _Humph!_ That's simply preposterous.

"We see how you look at him-"

"How I _used_ to look at him. Blake, I'm a changed woman...as of 5 hours ago. I don't just go around wanting to marry every cute, smart, funny…" I trailed off, dreamy eyed. OK, maybe I do.

They looked at expectantly, wanting to hear the rest of my protest before they decided they weren't buying it.

"Musician assholes that have girlfriends. Sorry, boys, he's just not my cup of tea anymore." I finished, turning around and primping in the mirror. Obviously this wouldn't take much longer. And hopefully so, I promised to dance with the guy that claimed he was an extra in _Public Enemies _AND _Burn After Reading _(because who can say no to that?).

"Shit," Perry whined, sounding like a little bitch. "And the plan would have worked so well."

"Shame," Blake mumbled, agreeing.

"What?" I whipped my head around so fast I swear I heard a _WHI-SHA_ (hahaha, Maggie. xD). "What plan?"

"Oh, you're not going to be interested…" Perry smirked.

"Stop being a dickhead. I said I didn't love Ian. I never said I didn't want to be a part of some fun plan."

"Hm," Blake muttered, acting like he was actually thinking about not letting me in on a scheme. "OK, I guess you can be in on it, especially if you have hard feelings for Ian. He needs a little kick in the ass for the bullshit he pulled on you."

Perry's eyes brightened. "You're the star of this one, baby. I promise ya, by the end of this, you'll be famous." Perry said, impersonating a sleazy celebrity manager. He and Blake laughed.

I smiled. "_Perfect. _Tell me more."

"That's all I do?" I asked. This was _too_ easy. It couldn't be true.

Perry nodded mischievously. Blake smiled. I laughed, realizing that what I'd thought earlier was completely narrow-minded and stupid. Ian and I were both happy with our lives, so we might as well have some fun.

Blake had a guilt flash across his face. "I sort of wish he knew what was coming. I mean, I may temporarily hate him, but he's still a great friend."

"Yeah, I want to give him some advice. Like on a fucking fortune cookie or something really philosophical and shit." Perry agreed.

Blake chortled. "Mine would say something like '_Tread carefully. You never know what crazy shit will dunk you under the water.'_"

Perry and I cracked up, mainly because we were thinking _what the fuck is Blake smoking and where can we get some?_

"Mine would be like '_Maniacal bitch in your motherfucking near future. Like specifically in the next month or so, give or take a few days.'_"

We all laughed again, this time because Perry is awesome. And doesn't make weird jokes.

"What about you, Cari?" Blake asked.

"Y'know, I don't really know. But hey, we should get going. We've been in here for like, a half an hour."

"Good idea," they both said simultaneously.

"God, are you guys like fucking twins or something?"

They ignored me and strolled out of the bathroom, me following suit. We got back to the table with our party at it, linked in arms and laughing as if we were only gone for a second. As we strode past Ian, he locked eyes with me briefly, grabbed Katrina, and passionately enveloped her into a kiss. I snorted internally.

People were hooting and hollering and Perry looked at me expectantly.

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled to myself. I was supposed to be acting and shit.

He looked up at me and I wore my best pain-stricken expression, and turned my eyes away sorrowfully. When I looked back up, just a peek, I saw him smirking, thinking he'd won. Really, Mercer? Because I think I figured out my little fortune for you.

_Be prepared, because someone may feel they need to knock you down a couple fucking notches. Oh, and by the way,_

_Let the games begin._


	27. Chapter 26: Maggie

**a/n:**

**Okay, I just wanted to say I'm completely in love with this chapter. It is nothing like ME, but I love it and it's amazing. Plus, this Maggie isn't REALLY me. I really hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do. (or should I hope YOU like this chapter, Becky? Cuz you're like the only one who reads. xD.) **

**(p.s, it was really uncomfortable for me to write the.....Ryan part. You'll understand when you read. Just thought I'd let you know, cuz it was really uncomfortable for me to write it but I did anyway cuz it's funny and amazing. xD)**

Cari and I were standing waist deep in fake mustaches and Hawaiian shirts, the only hot ones in the crowd. I knew that we stuck out like sore thumbs, and I thought Cari seemed to notice as well, but she ignored it. We searched the crowd for BC and the groupies, finding Perry and Blake and approaching them.

"Hey guys!" He almost yelled over the pounding techno beat of the music. We took a few steps closer to him to hear better and Cari spoke up.

"Hey!" she glanced around, finally seeming to notice that we were completely overdressed. "Thanks for telling me it was Miami night, bitch!" she accused. I laughed quietly. But I couldn't help but think _how on Earth can she act so normal when this guy she practically loves is engaged to someone else?!_ Figuring she was in denial, I decided to ignore it. This was a party, so why shouldn't she party?

"Sorry, baby, but we figured you all would look good no matter what, and man, we were we right," Blake looked us up and down in an almost flirty manner. I blushed and looked down at myself, then timidly replied.

"We just figured since it was an engagement party and stuff…" I trailed off a little. The DJ had been switching tracks (thank God; that techno song was annoying as hell), so they could actually hear me. Perry nodded in concurrence.

"No, it's cool. Katrina and all of them are dressed a little more formally, so you aren't that out of place. Besides, would you _really_ wanna look like me right now?" He asked as, ironically enough, his fake 'stache began to fall off. Cari and I both laughed when we looked him over.

"Perry, I am officially in love with this get-up." Cari said. I was sure she wasn't serious, but she wasn't being sarcastic. Typical Cari, for ya.

"All the ladies are," I snorted. We stood there for mere seconds and I was looking at the floor, when Cari erupted with laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GODDDD!" My eyes followed hers and I saw what was so funny. Ryan was dressed like Perry…only it looked even stranger on him.

"Ok, Cari, you can stop," Ryan said, his tone annoyed. I couldn't help but start to giggle myself, but I tried to hold it in. It wasn't working out too great. "I didn't even _know_ it was Miami Night."

My laughter died down, but Cari's did not. She was in freaking hysterics. I was about to slap her. **(A/N: ahaha! Twilight reference, fuhrealz!) **

"What?" Ryan almost whined, scowling at Cari menacingly. She rolled her eyes.

"God, don't be such a bitch. I just liked your outfit. A lot." she announced. People were starting to stare at her because of her insane laughter. I looked at her pleadingly, trying to say _Bitch, shut up! _without actually _saying_ it. She seemed to catch the drift.

"Sorry," she added, finally sane. She headed over to the table where I saw Ian and the gang sitting, drinking mojitos. I stayed with Ryan, hoping that I had the courage to do what I knew I had to.

What happened then basically ruined that, though. Ryan stepped close to me, barely brushing against me as he did so. He put his lips next to my ear and murmured words that made my knees go weak.

"You look even more beautiful than normal tonight." he whispered. "Every guy in here would love to take you home. Unlucky for them, I'm not letting that happen." I blushed as he leaned closer and brushed his lips against my cheek. He put his lips next to my ear again and spoke, so quietly that I almost couldn't hear him, "You're…completely breath-taking. I don't know how I can control myself right now."

Oh my God. I was about to freaking faint. And is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?

The next thing I know, Ryan had put his arm around my waist and lead me over to the bar, where the two of us stood, waiting for seats to open up. I gulped and looked up at him. His eyes were as beautiful and brown as ever.

"Ryan," I started, gaining courage. I had to say this to him; if I didn't things could turn ugly. He looked at me, expectant. "Ryan, I've decided to give you a chance." HUH?! WHEN THE FUCK DID I DECIDE THAT?!?!?!

"Really?" He exclaimed, looking hopeful and excited. _God, he's adorable…_

"Yes." I proclaimed, looking down at first but then gaining confidence and looking him straight in the eye. Each second I stood there with him I was closer and closer to going to hell, but each second I stood there with him the more sure I was about what I was saying. "But hey, there are some conditions."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever." he quickly agreed. I shook my head and continued.

"No, really Ryan. There are major conditions. You can't tell the guys--meaning your brother, Blake and Perry--that I'm still going out with Jake. You can't tell _anyone _that. Jake said he was coming to visit me sometime this summer, so when he does you can't act like anything more than a friend to me. I can't tell my parents. I can't tell my brother. I most definitely cannot tell Jake." I finished. He didn't look the least bit crestfallen. Not from any of those conditions. I sighed and started to ramble on again. "And look Ryan, I know I'm awful and horrible and a complete ho, and I'm sorry for dragging you in-" I was cut off, then, because my lips were suddenly preoccupied. Ryan had taken my face in both of his hands and kissed me. Right on the fucking mouth. This kiss felt better, stronger than the others we'd shared; he was more confident. And I swear, I felt him smiling against my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Lord. When did my life become such a Goddamn romantic comedy?

************************************************

After our sudden make-out session, a seat finally opened up at the bar. Ryan sat down and patted his lap. I obliged and sat there, wrapping one arm around his neck. I figured, hey, I'm gonna be in some major shit because of this, so I might as well enjoy some of it. If I was going to get into trouble, then damn it, I might as well live while I'm still free.

"Hey, two mojitos over here," Ryan asked the bartender. He nodded and began to make our drinks. Cheating _and_ alcohol? Damn, who am I?

"What's that for?" I asked my new second boyfriend, brushing some of his curly hair out of his face. He smiled hugely.

"We're celebrating, of course!" I laughed and shook my head as the bartender passed us our glasses. I really needed a drink, so I downed the whole glass in a few gulps. I could almost feel the alcohol fuzz setting in already. Ryan looked at me and smirked, shaking his head and chuckling. He followed suit and gulped down his drink as well.

"You know," he stated, pecking me on the lips before continuing. "You don't seem like much of a drinker." I laughed and kissed him.

"To be honest, I'm not. This is the first alcohol I've ever drank in my life." he smiled amorously. _God, I love his smile_. The bartender passed us more drinks. I chugged mine again, but Ryan refrained. Guess he's the designated driver as of now.

"Hey, bartender!" I slightly and unnoticeably slurred my words. "Pina colada over here, please!" I gave the bartender a smile and turned back to Ryan. I felt completely confident and not shy in the least. Maybe I should try this drinking thing more often.

"Hey, Ry?" I said, looking at Ryan, who I didn't notice until now was staring at me.

"Hmm?"

"Random moment, but you're really cute when you smile." I smiled at him and started playing with his hair. He smiled and leaned into me.

"You know, you're really cute all the time." he whispered. I blushed again, then turned my head and kissed him forcefully. He didn't hesitate to kiss back.

****************************************************************

**And now, a first! RYAN'S POV! WOOT! Cuz Maggie's too drunk to be sane. XD**

About three drinks and four kisses later, Maggie was officially more than tipsy. Her cheeks were rosy and her voice was slurring, but she still looked beautiful to me. Hell, the rosy cheeks made her look even _more_ beautiful, if that was even freaking possible. I mean really, its so unfair to other girls. How can the most beautiful girl alive get more beautiful?

"Ryannn," Maggie slurred, flipping my hair as she sat on my lap. I loved hearing her say my name. I laughed and responded.

"Yeah?"

"Cannn weeeee go to da busss noww?" she hiccupped and gave me a puppy dog pout. I smiled as wide as a Goddamn Cheshire cat. "I'm tiiiiiireed." Lord, how can something be so amazing yet so funny at the same time? I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Sure. C'mon, I'll lead ya there." she got off my lap and almost fell, but I caught her. She put her arm around my shoulders and I put mine around her waist as I half-carried, half-dragged her out of the club, spotting Cari, Blake, Perry, Ian, and Katrina sitting at a table at the far end of the room as we left.

The parking lot was almost empty, only a few drunk guys were out here instead of in the club. They were singing some song that sounded like the German version of the Spongebob theme song. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk Maggie, who had now taken off her shoes and was holding them, to the bus.

When we got inside I saw that Perry, Blake, Cari, Ian and Katrina werent back yet, which was good for Maggie because she probably didnt want them to see her like this. Well, she wouldnt if she were sane. I headed to the Maggie and Cari's room so that I could put Maggie down and she could go to sleep. Poor thing, she'd have a killer headache in the morning. I walked into the room and put her on her bed, kissed her forehead and turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait," Maggie protested, sitting up a little. "stayyy with mee." She finished in a cute little girl voice. Well, don't want to make the drunk woman angry, do I? So I obliged and came over to her bed, sitting down on the edge. She scooted closer to me and ran her hands through my hair. I smiled. Her hands trailed down a little, to my shoulders. I smiled wider. Her hands moved then to rub up and down on my chest. For the second or third time tonight I looked like a Cheshire cat.

Maggie kissed me then, still running her hands up and down my chest as she laid back and pulled me on top of her. She was even a good kisser when she was drunk, I noticed, even if she did taste like mojitos and pina colodas and margaritas and basically all of the other Mexican drinks in the world. I put my hands out to support my weight. She tried to move my hands for some reason but I didn't want to fall on her, so she just pushed me so that I was on my side laying on her bed. She was on her side too, facing me and still kissing me eagerly. I kissed back.

It was then, though, that things started getting a little…out of control. Her hands had moved to the buttons of my shirt, which wasn't so bad. I shook the shirt off once she'd undone all of the buttons. It was when she started moving down and trying to undo my pants that the warning signs went off in my head. I grabbed her hands and gently moved them back up to my chest, but she just moved them down to my pants buttons again, which was not a very smart move. The last thing I needed right now was a smoking hot female's hands down there.

"Maggie," I murmured against her lips. She had gotten the button undone and now was trying to undo the zipper.

"Hmm?" she murmured back. The zipper was half way down. I had to move fast. I pulled away from her kiss but she kept trying to kiss me again. I gently pushed her away and she pouted adorably.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She had started on the zipper again. It was almost completely down.

"Tryinnngg tooo get yourr paaaantsss offff, silly gooseee." Never in my life had I been sad to hear something like that. Never in my life until now.

"Maggie, you're drunk."

"So?" I sat up, sighed and closed my eyes, smacking my hand to my forehead. I felt her moving a little but I didn't open my eyes, until I felt her get the zipper on my pants and completely undo it. My eyes snapped open then, damn it. I tried to move her hands away but I then I froze. I'd looked at her to see that she had wriggled out of her dress and was only in bra and underwear. Ho. Ly. SHIT. _Damn, I really hope my mouth isn't hanging open right now. _

Oh God. Why do I feel a breeze? I tore my eyes away from Maggie to look down at myself. She had succeeded in pulling off my pants while I was in shock about how close to naked she was. So basically, we were both in our underwear, in bed, and had been drinking. God. This really could not be good.

What happened then didn't help matters one bit. Maggie practically jumped on me and started kissing me all over. First my lips. Then my neck. Then she started trailing kisses down my chest. I thought for only a split second about how I'd been dreaming about this for a month and now when I got my chance I was giving it up, but then I reassured myself. _She's drunk, Ryan. She'd hate you if you didn't stop her. _

That was enough reassurance for me. I pushed her gently off of me so that she was lying on her back beside me. To keep myself from doing anything I covered her up with her blanket, not wanting to have to dress her again because she really would _not_ like hearing that story in the morning. Plus, I don't think she'd be so comfortable sleeping in a fancy dress, and I didn't want to go through her suitcase, either. She started to protest and wrapped her arm around me, but then how tired she was really started to sink in. So she fell asleep, half-naked, practically on top of me.

_Now what do I do?!_ I thought to myself. I was trapped. Trapped in the bed of my new girlfriend, who has _another_ boyfriend, is drunk, and is half naked. Plus I'm half naked. God. Sometimes I think the big guy upstairs likes to see me get into situations that can't turn out good in the end.

***************************************************

**Maggie's POV again! XD**

Ow. Ow. _Ow._ My head was freaking killing me. I could see the sun streaming in my room (at least I think it was my room…) from the window and it _burned like hell. _I couldn't even open my eyes.

That is, I couldn't open my eyes until I noticed that I was in my bed, but I was not alone. Someone's arm was draped over my side. OH MY GOD. My eyes shot open and darted around to look . Holy crap, I recognize that arm! RYAN!

"OH MY GOD!" I almost yelled, sitting up and turning to see a shirtless Ryan Mercer was lying in my bed. His arm dropped and he awoke, opening his eyes slowly and rubbing them before sitting up. Holy shit! He wasn't wearing pants either!

"RYAN!" I exclaimed, quietly this time so I didn't wake up Cari, Katpoo and the minions. I looked into his eyes, panicking. He looked tired, but then his eyes widened.

"Oh God." he started. That did not sound good! I started hyperventilating. What. The. Fuck. Did. I. _DO?!_ "Maggie, chill, don't freak out!" he yelled. Too late for that, bub! I started frantically looking around for God-knows-what when I looked down at myself. HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!_WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?!_

"Where the fuck are my clothes?!" I asked Ryan. He looked at my face, and what did that little cunt do? He LAUGHED! _LAUGHED! _This was certainly not the right time for laughing! "Damn it Ryan, what's so funny?!" he stopped laughing immediately and looked at me.

"Maggie, will you let me explain?"

"If that explanation is to the question of what the fuck did I do last night, then YES!"

"Okay. Well one, we did _not _have sex." Oh sweet lord baby jesus. Thank you. Hallelujah! "But…" BUT? BUT WHAT?!

"But?! There's a BUT?! Oh my gosh Ryan I swear-" Ryan put his hand over my mouth.

"God. Will you please shut up and just listen to me for a second?" I nodded reluctantly and let him continue.

"Thank you. Okay, so I know you won't like hearing this," This is not starting out very good. "but you had quite a lot to drink at the club." Well DUH, Ryan! Even the hung over idiot over here, AKA me, can tell that! "you were tired and wanted to go back to the bus so I kind of carried you in here, and I was about to leave but you told me to stay. So I sat down and you like, attacked me."

Okay. I really don't like where this is going. I had this perfect image in my head of what happened; I got drunk and Ryan tried to take advantage of me (which would give me the perfect motive to dump him so that I wouldnt be such a hobag), but I refused. I was completely sure that was what happened, but now Ryan's trying to tell me that I tried to _seduce_ him?

"Wait a second!" I interrupted before he could go on. He rolled his eyes and sighed, which I took as a "Sure, you can talk!" and continued. "You're telling me that I got drunk and tried to seduce _you?" _He nodded. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Okay, shut up. What really happened?" Ryan looked apologetic and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Maggs. I told you that you wouldn't like hearing it. But seriously, that's what happened." No. No no no no no! "You took off my shirt and the next thing I know, you're trying to undo my pants! I wasn't watching you for like, a second and you took off your dress. I'm sorry, but that's what happened." I blinked. I opened my mouth to speak. I blinked again. He really didn't look like he was joking, and now, come to think of it, I remembered asking him to stay with me. It dawned on me then that hey, this was Ryan; he wouldn't lie to me, and he especially wouldn't try to take advantage of me when I was drunk.

But the second option was way worse to think about.

Never in all my life had I been more embarrassed than I was at that moment. Anyone would be embarrassed to hear that they had gotten drunk and attempted to seduce the guy who they were cheating on their boyfriend with, especially someone like me who never, _ever_ did stuff like that. I mean really, the most trouble I've been in in my entire life was when I got grounded for a week because I got home way too late from my friends house when I was thirteen. Now I'm drinking and attempting to seduce a guy…jeez, what has Germany done to me?

"Maggie? Are you okay?" Ryan said whilst I ranted inwardly to myself. I looked at him blankly.

"Oh my gosh, Ryan. I'm so sorry." Embarrassed, angry tears started to pool in my eyes. Ryan wrapped his arms around me and I turned my face into his chest, which was still bare. He put his hand consolingly on my back, and I would be worried about that because all I had on was underwear, but he'd seen me like this before apparently, so...ugh.

"Maggie, it's fine. Really. You were drunk, I know you wouldn't do that on purpose." he sounded kind of sad. I immediately felt guilty. Did he think that I didn't find him attractive or something unless I was drunk?

"Ryan," I sat up a little and wiped off my eyes. "Its not like…I mean I wouldn't…ugh. Wait a second while I try to form a coherent sentence, please." I asked. He nodded and I closed my eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Now I know what I was trying to say. I wouldn't attack you like that if I wasn't drunk, but only because I don't want to be a bigger ho than I already am. You are very…attractive. 'kay?" I looked at him to see he was smirking. "What?" I asked, annoyed. He shook his head and chuckled lightly before answering.

"Nothing. It's just…you called me cute last night. I thought you were only saying that because you were drunk until just now." I groaned and fell backwards on my bed.

"Was I completely awful?" I dreaded hearing the answer.

"Nahh. You just seemed very…drunk." I groaned again while he laughed at me. I sat up and put my head on his shoulder in shame.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Never let me drink again."

***********************************

After the both of us put our clothes back on Ryan left the room, kissing me on the cheek before he did so. I was glad that Cari hadn't woken up when I was half-naked, but now I really needed to talk to her. I knew I'd pay for this later but I really didn't give a shit, so I climbed up the ladder of our bunk bed and shook Cari.

"Cari!" I whispered, not wanting to wake up the bitch and her posse. Cari turned over in her sleep, but didn't wake up. "CARI I HAVE SOMETHING MAJOR IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" I whisper yelled. She mumbled and turned over again. "IT INVOLVES DRINKING, BEING HALF-NAKED, AND CHEATING." That woke her up. She sat straight up in her bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Now, tell me about your drinking half naked cheating incident or I cut you." I clambered up to the top bunk with Cari and sat in front of her, silently praying that this thing could hold both of us.

"Yay. So apparently…I tried to seduce Ryan." She was silent for a moment and I took advantage of it by continuing. "I took off his shirt…and his pants…and my dress." I looked down in shame and put my face in my hands. The bed began to shake with silent laughter (either that or Cari was having a seizure) but I ignored it. Who was I kidding? Cari had to laugh at that. Any sane person would.

"Okay," she said between guffaws, "I'm sorry. I'll stop. Go on." I groaned. This was the part that was hard to do.

"Fine. So yeah, I was drunk and I managed to get his clothes off apparently, and then I guess we both fell asleep because when I woke up this morning we were both in my bed half naked. Oh, and did I mention that at the club, before I got drunk, I told him he can be my cheater lover man?" I closed my eyes and held up my hands to cover my face, like she was going to hit me. She'd told me to get rid of him, take him to the pound, but I didn't listen. I thought she'd be angry with me.

"Hm. Weird. Wonder why I didn't notice the guy in your bed when I came in here last night? Well, it was dark. And I was kind of trashed according to my horrible headache." Cari rambled to herself before I continued.

"Cari, this is serious."

"I know." There was a silence for a while. Cari broke it.

"Wow. You're such a ho." It was both surprising and predictable. Looking up at her again, I grimaced. "I know! How can I fix my hobag self?" I asked. "Help me, please."

"Sorry, I'm at a loss too. I guess you're gonna have to dump one of them, though. That's really the only way I can see for you to get out of this." Well, that was a real help. I couldn't even dump Ryan before we were kind of "dating", and I'd told Jake that I loved him so I couldn't very well take it back and go out with some guy I've known for a month. Oi, this situation just keeps getting worse.

"You're no help at all."

"Thanks."

I snorted and climbed down from the top bunk, my head throbbing. I tramped over to the door and opened it, stepping out of the room and heading to the kitchen area. My stomach was growling like crazy because I hadn't eaten anything all day yesterday. I was glad it worked out like that though, because at least this way I couldn't throw up from all of the alcohol. The headache was bad enough.

"Morning," Perry said when he saw me come in. He, Blake and Ryan were sitting in the kitchen part of the bus eating cereal. I smiled sleepily.

"Mornin'. " I replied.

"So we hear someone got drunk last night, is that correct?" Blake smirked at me. I nodded.

"And let me tell you, I'm never drinking again. My head hurts like a bitch." B&P erupted with laughter. Ryan smiled at me apologetically. I rolled my eyes at Perry and Blake and grabbed a bowl and spoon from the cabinets, seeing that they already had the cereal and milk out, and went over to the booth to sit by Ryan. I turned and kissed him once I sat down, then turned to the table and started filling my bowl up with Cap'n Crunch. Blake and Perry's eyes were freaking bugging out of their heads, staring right at me.

"What the fuck?" Blake finally said, breaking the awkward silence. I looked at Ryan, basically telling him to fill them in.

"We're kind of…dating, I guess?" Ryan proclaimed, unsure. I nodded. The guys were still staring.

"Whoa. What about your boyfriend?" Perry asked. I wanted to slap him for asking that question, but I kept it cool and responded.

"Um, we broke up a few days ago. He was jealous because of how I'm hanging around guys all day. So I um…dumped him." I didn't sound as cool and nonchalant as I hoped I would, but they seemed to buy it. Perry smirked and looked at Ryan.

"So you caught her on the rebound, huh?" I rolled my eyes and Ryan laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well good. Its about damn time you guys got together." Blake affirmed bluntly. I laughed.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." I stated, looking at Ryan and smiling. Perry gagged. I stuck my tongue out at him, childishly, and ate my cereal.

"Good morning everyone," Ian announced, suddenly walking in the room. The tension was incredibly uncomfortable but Ian barely seemed to notice. He just smiled and grabbed a bowl to make his own cereal while the four of us tried to avoid eye contact with him and ate. It was stupid, yeah, but we're stupid. And we were all kind of pissed at Ian. Me because he broke my best friend's heart (even if she denied it), Perry and Blake because for one Katrina's icky and two he didn't tell them, and Ryan for probably the same reason as them combined with my reason. It was then that Cari came out of the room, and made things even more uncomfortable than before. She looked happy and smiling at first, but then she saw Ian and immediately her face became pained. I wanted to go give her a hug.

That is, I wanted to go give her a hug before I noticed the sly smile she gave Perry and Blake while Ian's back was turned. Perry winked back. Okay, I was most definitely missing something here, and somebody better fucking tell me what it is.

**REVIEWS MAKE RY-RY HAPPY. So review. For RYRY!**

* * *


	28. Chapter 27: Cari

　__

_**A/N: This chapter in no way condones minors drinking (though I'm pretty sure the legal drinking age in Germany is 16, so it wouldn't really be doing that to begin with). And this chapter may offend people... again. Just a warning. Also, '80s AND '90s MUSIC FTW!! teehee. **_

__

"Y'know, a Pacific Wave sounds really tasty!" Perry commented to the bartender, motioning for him to make one. "Man, I love open bars!" Perry hiccupped and giggled.

"Move over, Fruitcake, and let a real man order a real drink!" Blake interjected as the bartender served Perry his drink. "One Green Devil, please!" Blake glanced over his shoulder at the girl he picked up while dancing to Super Viral Brothers to see her reaction to his manliness. She seemed uninterested. Must've taken a hit to his man-pride, because he cleared his throat and mumbled, "take care of her order, too."

"Move over, boys," I bounded past Ian and his new tech crew friends to where Blake and Perry were, my safety nets. "Berlin Binge." I said soberly.

"Whoa, whoa, Cari!" Perry protested, awkwardly and drunken-ly placing his hand between my drink and I, as if that'd keep me from getting it, "Cari, girlfriend, you've had like 2 of those!" Actually, this was my seventh, but who's counting? "You need to get something virgin!"

"How about Ian?" Blake snickered. I glared at them.

"I'm _fine_. Christ. You don't see me passed out on the floor now, do you?" I snapped, grabbing my drink and gliding into the mix of dancers, singing to Michael Jackson's "Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough".

With no "happy engagement!" congrats in sight, I threw my hands in the air and started to feel the music; the beat coming up into my body from the dance floor, matching the pulse of my heart, it seemed. I closed my eyes and shook my hips, my feet alternatively kicking up every few beats. Near the end of MJ's classic, someone pulled at my wrist.

"Whaaat?" I asked faux-crankily, think it was Perry, Blake, or some random clubber.

"Cari," he whisper-hissed. I turned toward the source of the voice.

"Oh, why hello!" I said, before I the light hit Ian's face. "Oh, I mean... hi." I corrected glumly, turning around to avoid him seeing my smirking, since I was, of course, _acting_.

He grabbed my upper arm and forced me to spin around. "Cari, please stop... doing this to me."

"Huh?" I asked innocently, not even having to use my prestigious acting skills.

"Stop... dancing like that," he whispered, and though there were roars of requests behind me to the DJ, all I could hear was Ian.

"What?" I asked again, still confused.

"Stop making me want you," he responded, smiling weakly.

I grimaced, and heard the familiar voice of Britney Spears start to play. Dancers yelled in approval.

_So let me go and just listen. _

"Yeah, listen to her," I said, pulling myself away from Ian and fighting through the crowds, needing to get closer to the speakers, and farther from Ian. _Wasn't this plan supposed to be fun?_

--

"I'M A... SLAVE. FOR YOU!" I screamed simultaneously with the clubbers and Britney, falling more out of reality by the second. My hands started to become blurry in my vision, but I just moved them out of my sight. I was _fine_.

"Hey, um, Cari?" I heard Perry's voice say, laced with alcohol.

"Hey, Perry the Platypus!" I slurred, "When'd you getso tallllll?"

"Yeah, uh, that's 'cause you're on your knees (yes, I know, twhs)," Perry giggled.

"Oh, oh my God, that's so HILARIOUSSSSS!" I laughed, lowering myself to the ground even more.

"C'mon guys, let's get out of here," Blake wobbled over, leaning on Perry and pulling me up.

"Yeah, only losers are here!" I observed, earning nasty glares from people as we left the club, holding onto each other for support.

"Fuck engagements!" Perry yelled as we walked home.

"Fuck commitments!" Blake returned.

"Fuck Ian!" They both shouted simultaneously.

"Yes, please!" I laughed, stumbling on a crack in the pavement.

"God, Cari. Don't go and _fall for him_," Blake said, and we all cracked up at his stupid punch line.

The walk went on like this until we reached the bus.

"Oh, sweet bus!" Perry announced his affection, pressing up against the bus and breathing in deeply. "How I've missed youuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Perry, don't be like that girl that married the Eiffel Tower," I instructed, laughing.

"But she's so beautifullllll! Maria!" He joked, "Maria, I love youuuuuu!"

"Ok, I don't care how drunk you are, never quote Brooks and Dunn," Blake said.

"I'm going inside," I slurred, tripping over my feet, again, as I stepped onto the bus. "Hellooooo? Anyone HE-are?" I singsong-ed. Blake filed in, with Perry following suit. "Were Ry and Maggie Mercer still at the club?"

"Uhhhh," Blake tapped his temples repeatedly, scanning his memory, which now has a billion less brain cells. Thank the Green Devil. "I can't remember."

"Well, I'm putting on pajamas and I declare a War game marathon!" I announced, throwing my arm into the air, pointing northwardly bound.

"Ditto!" Blake and Perry agreed as we stumbled into our respective rooms.

I walked into "my" room and saw a lump in Maggie's bed.

"Yoo-hoo! Margaret! Wanna have a War marathon with us?!" I called giddily, pulling out sweatpants and a concert t-shirt to wear. The lump twisted a bit and sighed contentedly. "Maggie! I know you like War so get up! War War! Onward march! The red coats are coming, the redcoats are coming! 'Four score and seven years ago...'!" I said, my voice octaves lower.

"Mur-hurmm," the lump mumbled, slightly situating itself.

"Maggie," I whispered, fearful a killer was in Maggie's bed. I floundered over to the bunk and found not one, but _two_ bodies in the small space. I gasped. "The killer got Maggie and now he's having some weird corpse fetish." I deducted to myself.

I backed away and found the nearest object to use as a weapon. A man's belt? Huh? Even my blurred thinking knew what was going on. _He was fucking my dead best friend_. Did I go get backup? No, because this was personal. (A/N: lmfao, I really don't know.)

"Aha!" I yelled, whacking the lump.

"Ah! Oh my God!" The lump became smaller as a body fell to the ground.

"Maggie!" I gasped, kneeling to the figure. "I know you're dead but everything's going to be alright, ok? We'll get you cremated and then when we spread your ashes the breeze will roll towards me and spread your burned body all over me! Just like the Big Lebowski! Just like how I want my body to be treated!"

"What?" A low voice question.

I raised my eyebrows and giggled. "_Ryan_. What are _you _doing here?"

"Cari!" he panicked. "No, no, this is just a dream. Goodnightttt..."

"Ry, I may not remember what happened ten minutes ago, but I know this is most definitely not a dream."

"Ok, fine," he gave in somewhat easily, "Not like you'll remember in the morning..." he mumbled.

"I will too!" I protested. Then laughed harder. "Oh my God! I just realized I quoted the Gettysburg Address while you were getting it on with Maggie! Oh, that's just fantastic. Hear that Maggie?! 'A new nation, conceived in Liberty'! More like a new baby, conceived in a tour bus!"

I realized Maggie wasn't hitting me or laughing along, too. "Maggie?" I asked, straining for a grunt or anything. I gasped and hit Ryan with the belt. "So you _did_ kill her!"

"What?" Ryan asked, surprised the thought even passed through my mind. "She's just asleep! Jeez!"

"Well! Sorry!" I apologized loudly.

"Yeah, so shut up!" He instructed softly, looking back up at her.

Looking at the way he looked at her sobered me up for a second, now noticing he was half naked, and said, "Ok, ok. Just get your stuff and get out of here. I don't need those girls questioning what happened."

"Alright," He agreed, not hearing a word I said. I went back to the main room and saw Blake and Perry with a deck of cards, seemingly oblivious to what happened just yards away from them, playing War.

"Oh, hey," Blake greeted sleepily, smiling at me weakly, seeing I hadn't changed.

"Hey," I replied, "I think I'm just going to hit the hay."

"Ok, that's fine, we'll wait up for the others," Perry said, taking the opportunity to see his cards while Blake wasn't paying attention.

I stepped into our room, changing quickly in the darkness, only to hear Perry say, "Oh yeah! Ry got it!" to Blake. I slipped under the now-comfortable blankets, forgetting to even check if Ryan was still in the room...

"Cari! CARI I HAVE SOMETHING MAJOR IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU! IT INVOLVES DRINKING, BEING HALF-NAKED, AND CHEATING."

"Now, tell me about your drinking half naked cheating incident or I cut you," I said instictively, sitting up and looking at her. I tried to remember what happened last night as Maggie partially explained, but that just increased my already horrible headache.

"Yay. So apparently... I tried to seduce Ryan." Well, that caught my attention.

--

Once Ian left the room, cereal in tow, Maggie narrowed her eyes at the three of us. "What is going on with you all and Ian?"

"Nothing," Blake answered quickly, staring down at his pop-tart.

"Perry," She turned to him. He was a weakling; able to crack in mere seconds.

I swear he used to be one of those Gazelles with like 3 injured legs that got eaten by a lion on those documentaries. Yeah, that's right. He was on the fucking Discovery Channel in a past life. I'll admit, I'm jealous.

I pleaded with him with my eyes. I wasn't ready to tell Maggie _just_ yet. She's so "realistic" and I want to make sure this plan was fool-proof before she could judge it.

"We'remakingIanthinkCaristilllikeshimandthenhe'llfallforherandthenshe'llbreakhisheart," Perry blurted out. He leaned forward, "Payback."

"Real subtle, Per."

"She might as well know..." He justified softly, fiddling with the knot on his pajama pants.

"Well, ok. I want in." She said simply. _What? _

"What happened to the let's-check-out-the-logistics-before-we-get-too-far-into-this Maggie?" I questioned, trying to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

"She's gone for the summer," Maggie smiled, "and I'm liking the vacation."


	29. Chapter 28: Maggie

**A/N: This chapter may have some direct Nick Jonas quotes, because Ryan is sort of based off him and I found some quotes by him that I loved. Don't hate Ryan for that if you're a jobro hater, tho. Really he just looks like Nick. Also, this chapter is mega awkward in the beginning…trust me, I even felt awkward writing it, but I felt like it had to be written because 1) Ryan and Maggie don't talk enough (like, we say that they talk, but they never really have an actual conversation) 2) It is important for something that may happen later on *hint hint* and 3) I didn't have any ideas when I was writing this and the first thing that popped into my head this. So yeah. Please ignore the awkwardness. And some of the writing may be lengthy or very descriptive (or just generally better) because I recently read the second book to the hunger games (IT WAS AMAZING!) and Suzanne Collins' writing is kinda like that sometimes. She may have influenced me. Lol.**

"I have an idea." I stated to Ryan. The two of us were sitting on the couch in the girls hotel suite (yes, hotel suite. We were staying in a fancy German hotel (there were even mints on the goddamn pillows, I swear) for the night rather than on the bus because Ronny insisted, even though the guys personally preferred the bus and I had no problem with it.) and he had his arm wrapped around me. We were watching TV, but neither of us could follow it because the program we were watching was in German, so we were bored and were spit balling ideas of stuff to do.

"Okay, shoot."

"We should play twenty questions."

"You mean where we just ask each other twenty random questions about each other?"

"Yup." I looked at him and smiled. He laughed a little.

"Okay, sure. You wanna go first?"

"Yes. Your first question isssss……BUMBUMBUMMMM…….who was your first girlfriend?" Okay, so I didn't just pick that question randomly. I've been wondering that for a while. And that question, along with several others, are the reasons that I decided we should play twenty questions. But hey, who says you can't have secret motives to play random games?

"Hmm…gosh, which one?" I glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "Just kidding. My first official girlfriend was in eighth grade and her name was April Tompkins. We broke up after like, a week."

"Why?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Hey, I never said you could ask two questions!" He smirked at me. I chuckled a little and sighed fake-dramatically.

"Fine. Your turn." I hoped to God that whatever it was that he was going to ask the answer wouldn't be embarrassing.

"Well, I already know who your first boyfriend was because of that time when we were playing truth or dare and like a wuss you picked truth-"

"Hey, truth isn't always easy. And I knew whatever dare Perry chose would involve me running around naked outside or something." he snorted and continued.

"True, but anyway, since I already know that answer…hmm…" he paused and rubbed his chin. A menacing smile broke across his face. I gulped. "Are you a virgin?" WHAT THE FUCK.

"What the fuck?" I asked aloud. He looked at me, expectant. I shook my head and answered rather reluctantly. "Yes, Ryan. Gosh. Do you really think I'm _that _much of a ho?" Ryan shook his head quickly and immediately looked guilty.

"No! No, Maggie. No. I just…was curious, y'know? I mean, you and Jake went out-"

"Have been going out." I quietly corrected. He looked pained but continued without missing a beat.

"For over a year, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, see? I figured he'd try something. I'm not saying you'd go along with it!" He quickly added when he saw the look I gave him. I sighed.

"Can we just go back to the game now?"

"Sure, but can it be ten questions instead? I'm tired and want to go to bed sooner than that." I smiled and kissed his cheek, deciding to forgive him for his curiosity. I mean, its not like if I were in his situation I wouldn't think I'd be that much of a ho. I mean, really. I tried to seduce him while I was drunk for Christ's sake.

"Sure. How bout five?"

"Alright." He yawned adorably and turned to smile at me. I stared into his deep, chocolate brown eyes and I wanted to just get lost in them, until I remembered what we were doing that it was my turn to ask my question. I shook my head to clear all of the day dreamy thoughts I was having and cleared my throat before continuing.

"Well, my question is the same as yours." I stated rather flatly. He looked puzzled, as if he had been lost in my green eyes too.

"What?" I didn't really want to actually ask this question, it being awkward and all, but since he didn't seem to comprehend what I was asking I got over it.

"Are you a virgin, Ryan Mercer?" I don't know why I used his full name. Maybe to increase the impact of my serious tone or to intimidate him into actually answering. Right when I thought about this, though, the most horrible case scenario popped into my mind. _What if he's not a virgin? What happens then?_

Well, I guess it's too late to take it back now. I look down at my lap, playing with the string on my purple pajama pants with green polka dots to distract myself. Perry and Blake call them my Barney pants, and though I'd never been able to notice it before, I saw that they really did sort of resemble that horrid purple dinosaur. I grimaced and looked at the TV, trying to look anywhere but at Ryan, who still hadn't answered the question, but it had probably only been a few seconds since I asked. I can never quiet tell how much time has passed when I'm dreading something.

I felt his warm hand brush a loose strand of hair behind my ear, something he's done a thousand times before. It never really seemed like a bad thing until now, when It seemed like a sort of omen. _Oh my gosh. His answer is no. He's not a virgin. Holyshitholyshitholyshit._

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Ryan says, causing me to look up at him in shock. He laughs at my appalled expression and smiles, showing all of his teeth. I feel uneasy but shake it off and listen to what he's about to say.

"God. Don't have a heart attack, Maggs. I was just playing with you. But yes, I am a virgin. I consider 'love' to be more than just a word," he paused and glanced at me quickly, so quick I almost didn't catch it, then continued timidly. "So I'd like to actually be able to say that I'm in love with someone and mean it before I _make_ love with them." the way he says this makes me uncomfortable because for some reason that term for sex makes me feel that way, more than any other euphemism. I'm just weird in that way I guess, because I've always been comfortable saying "do it" or "do the hanky panky" or "the horizontal tango" or whatever, and even sometimes with the actual term "sex", but never with the term _make love._ It has always sort of sent a shiver down my spine. Maybe because it made sex seem more…I don't know…serious.

"Oh. Well. Good." I state, completely relieved. I mean, if he wasn't a virgin I don't even know what I'd do. That's just…hard to think about. I don't even really know why.

I motion to him that it is his turn to ask and go back to dreading his question once more, which is probably really silly. I mean, I can tell Ryan anything. He's Ryan freaking Mercer, one of the most amazing guys on the planet. He would never ask anything so awful that I wouldn't be able to answer it honestly.

Or would he?

"Okay, my question is…have you and Jake ever come close to having sex?" he inquires casually. Well, not quite as bad as I imagined the question could be, but still slightly awkward. I gulp down the awkwardness of the situation and try to look him straight in the eyes, but end up looking down at my Barney pants again. I answer in a quiet tone.

"Once. Kind of. Well, this was the most 'intense' make out session we'd ever had, so I guess that's as close as we've gotten. I mean, we make out a lot but it never really got so…out of control before that one time. We were in his garage during spring break and he was fixing his car, and then we just started kissing and he kind of…well…well, to put it bluntly he felt me up. And he was shirtless." I knew Ryan didn't like hearing this the moment I uttered the first word of my answer. I could practically feel the jealousy coming off of him in waves. I felt guilty for actually answering the question and felt about two inches tall, but I also felt relieved that I didn't tell him the _full_ story. He was still completely pissed though. He clenched his fists. Then unclenched. Clenched again. Unclenched. He took deep breaths.

"Can I perhaps ask you an incredibly strange question that relates to the last one and have it not count as one of my questions?" Ryan asked me timidly. I didn't care, because nothing could really get much worse than the tense, awkward silence that was going on between us right now, so I nodded. He took another deep breath and lifted my chin up so I had to look at him. He looked so serious.

"Over the shirt, or under?" I almost laughed. He seemed so serious for _that_ question? I wonder how tense he'd get if it was a _really_ serious question.

But then I thought of how he'd react to my answer. Sweet lord baby Jesus. Might as well get this over with quick. I just hope he doesn't try to murder Jacob, because he would most definitely lose in that fight. Jake is a beast and I don't want him to mess up Ryan's pretty face. Good thing there are several countries and an entire ocean between the two of them.

"…under." I instinctively closed my eyes and waited for an explosion but one never came. He just took more deep, even breaths and asked me another question.

"…over the bra or under?" he asked. His voice was almost…dark and menacing. It was actually kind of sexy. I shook off the thought and tried to make myself think happy thoughts. Like about the fact that we were making a simple game of twenty (but really only five) questions seem so serious and important. I smiled for a moment at how ridiculous this all was and then took a deep breath in preparation to answer his question.

"Okay, don't hate Jake. But…under." too fucking late. He already hated Jake because Jake's my _official_ boyfriend whereas Ryan is my cheater lover-man that no one that knows Jake can know about. But now…lets just say if Jacob Black suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth for a week or so, then someone found his body (that had apparently been shot…because really, that's the only way Ryan would win that fight) in the middle of nowhere, Ryan Mercer would be a definite suspect. No doubt about it. Shit, you could probably convict him and throw his ass in jail just from the look on his face. He was mad. Really mad. He made a T-rex look like a baby salamander right about now.

(okay, so maybe that's an exaggeration. Ryan's still cute and harmless looking, even though he's mad as fire right now.)

"Ry, are you okay?" I asked after a while (or at least it felt like it) of tense discomfort. He gave a stiff nod, then thought about it, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Maggs. It's just the thought of it, y'know? I mean, I can barely stand to hear of you kissing him. Hearing about him _groping _you just makes me want to shoot him." Oh my gosh. I'm a freaking psychic. Run Jake, run! Lets hope Ryan doesn't have a gun. (A/N: AHAHAH THAT RHYMES. XD)But after what he just said sunk in, I wanted to smack him for dissing my other boyfriend and saying that he _groped_ me. He did not grope me. He felt up my shirt, is that a crime? No. I tried to calm myself down and think about the fact that Ryan just really cares about me and is jealous of Jake. It worked.

"I know, Ryan. But chill, okay? We didn't do it. And I don't plan on doing it with anyone at any point in the near future. Now can we both relax and finish this short game of five questions?" He listened to what I was saying, both of us had made eye-contact again, and he shook his head as if to clear any thoughts of homicide from his mind. I smiled in triumph.

"You're right. Okay. Now, do you have a question?" Ryan asked me. Actually, I did. He'd get a real kick out of this one. I giggled just thinking about asking it, and of course at the thought of his reaction. He looked so curious he was about to explode.

"Yes. Why yes I do."

"Well, ask it?"

"Oh, I think I'll make you suffer."

"Oh, c'mon, Maggs. I'm dying to know. Tellmetellmetellme please." He gave me a puppy dog pout and I almost immediately broke down. He was just so adorable.

"Okay. Fine. But it's really awkward for me to ask." I warned. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Just like every other question that we've asked each other tonight, basically. Now tell me or I'll…uh…well, I don't know what I'll do but what ever it is, it'll suck ass. Now just tell me." I chuckled and tousled his curly, dark brown hair.

"Alright. Fine. Have you, Ryan Mercer, ever gotten a blow job?"

….

….

…..

_AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. OH MY GOSH. HIS FACE. IS. PRICELESS. _I thought to myself while I threw my head back in loud, obnoxious laughter. His eyes widened to about six times their normal size. His face went all pale and his mouth was slightly agape. So all in all, this question was genius. GE. NI. US. Gosh, I love me.

"Uhh…I…uh…" he stuttered for a moment. I kept snickering quietly to myself when he cleared his throat and blinked several times, preparing to respond coherently.

"Well um…no. But I've gotten the offer several times." Now that I did not doubt.

"Well obviously, Mr. Rock star famous man. I bet you have the ho's all over you." he laughed and rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, that's it. I mean, you like me, don't you?" I could tell he was joking from the smile on his face, but I wouldn't have been mad if he hadn't been. It was true. I think I've proved that a thousand times over.

"Can't argue with that."

* * *

The game had to be put on pause after that because Ronny came in and freaked out that Ryan was in the girls' room at such a late hour (jeez, you'd think the guy was my dad or something; it was only nine o' clock!), so I kissed Ryan goodbye. As soon as he left, Katrina, Cari, Liz and Audrey walked through the door. Cari had been hanging out with Perry and Blake by the ice machine (I have no idea why and didn't feel the need to ask) and Katrina had been in the guys room, probably ho-ing it up with her soon to be hubby. Liz and Audrey were…gosh, who knows? They never talk for themselves and are basically just Katrina's little robots (or hobots!) so I have no idea what the hell they were doing all this time. Knowing Katrina they were probably out doing her errands or something.

"Hey, Maggiesan! What have you been doing on such a fine night as this?" Cari greeted me enthusiastically. I walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, taking a swig before I replied.

"Oh, not much. Just having fun here with Ryan." I alleged casually, walking back over to the sofa and plopping down on it. She raised an eyebrow.

"Not too much fun, I hope." she said suggestively. I glared at her. "God, chill. I'm just messing with you."

"Well good. We did not do what you were suggesting. Although we did discuss things that relate to that." she gave me a look. "We played twenty questions."

"Well, that must have been interesting. What did you ask?" I glanced hesitantly at the group 'o hos, then back at Cari. She nodded in understanding.

"Gotcha." she said quietly. Then she turned to the aforementioned hobag troop and smiled widely before speaking to them. "So, who's sleeping where tonight?" the three of them stared her down in an almost hostile manner, but she just kept smiling brightly and looking at them, expecting an answer.

"Well, I get a bed to myself. So since there are two beds and a pull-out couch the four of you are going to have to pair off and share." You guessed it, said the future Mrs. Ian Mercer. Meaning his actual fiancé, not Cari who _should_ be his future wife. I wanted to bitch slap her and tell _her_ to share a damn bed, but I just stayed quiet. After that one incident of confidence when I told her off my strength around her has sort of…fizzled.

"Okay. So me and Maggiesan will share and Liz and Aud can share. Now, who's getting the bed and who's getting the couch?" Lord, what has gotten into her? She's being cooperative…nice…polite…to the bitchass ho? I was tempted to slap her and bring her to her senses. Luckily I refrained. She could probably kick my ass. And hell, she probably would.

"I say you and Maggie." Kat-poo. _Well, it's not your say because it's none of your freaking business, bitch._

"Okay. Cool." She acquiesced. I wanted to scream at her What the-WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH CARI?!

But I'd rather not be accused of being insane by a cut-throat bitch and her posse at the moment, so I simply gave Cari a _WTF_ look. She kept smiling, but her eyes communicated that she was up to something. I didn't know whether or not I wanted to know what that was.

* * *

It was two in the morning and Cari and I were lying on our backs on the pull out couch, not letting our drowsiness overcome us just yet. We just lay there, staring off into the darkness around us and listening to what would be silence, if Katrina weren't snoring like crazy. Then again, maybe we didn't have to try so hard to not fall asleep. Who could sleep through _that_?

"Is Maggiesan awake by any chance?" I heard Cari sort of half-whisper. I turned only my head to face her and looked right into her blue eyes. She had gotten out her cell phone and turned the light on so we could see. I smiled.

"Why yes, Maggiesan is. I'm used to staying up late. My brain doesn't stop working till around three."

"Well then, can your brain perhaps recall what happened during that game of twenty questions with little Ryry?" I laughed silently and rolled my eyes.

"Talk like a normal teenager and maybe it can."

"So, like, what did you and Ryan like, ask each other?" She put on her best valley girl voice but it was still kind of a fail; Cari's way too badass to be a valley girl. Still, the attempt was funny. I laughed again.

"Okay, not what I meant, but I'll take it." I paused for a moment and her eyes looked like "so are you gonna tell me or not?" so I sighed and dug through my brain to find that incredibly awkward game. Yup, it's still there. Ugh. "Well, I asked first. I asked him who his first girlfriend was. Some chick named April from like, eighth grade." She nodded.

"So, what did Ry ask?" I hesitated.

"Well…"

"Spit it out. I'm starting to get tired."

"Heaskedmeifiwasstillavirgin." It came out in a rush, but her eyes widened in understanding and I turned my head back up to the ceiling that I couldn't see her. I felt the mattress shaking with silent laughter. My head whipped back around to her. "Stop laughinggggg." I whined in hushed tones. She shook her head to calm herself and her laughter died down a little, fading to a huge grin. I glared in response.

"Sorry. But it's funny. You must be really ho-ing it up if he even doubts that." I grimaced. "I know. I'm awful."

"No, you're just a hobag."

"Thanks."

It was silent again for about a minute. Cari spoke up, in a whisper.

"So are those all of the questions or what?" I shook my head and she asked me to elaborate, so I told her about the other questions. She laughed at my stupidity when I told her that I doubted that Ryan was still pure because "He's just got that innocent look, y'know?" and he's a nice guy so he wouldn't take advantage of a girl. I should have seen that when we were playing. Could have saved a little awkwardness.

When I got to the blow job question she practically died. She was in fits of silent giggles that were threatening to turn into full-blown (pardon the pun! XD), loud, obnoxious roars until I threw my hand over her mouth and shushed her. She shut up after another minute of giggles. Once the story was over it was my turn to interrogate her.

"So what was up with you tonight? I mean, when Katrina was being a bitch you just like, ignored her." She smiled and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to tell you."

"Tellmetelletellme!"

"The reason I was putting up with her shit is because I was in such a great mood nothing could bring me down. I found a way you can fit into," she paused for dramatic effect and put her cell phone light under her face. She continued in a scary voice, "_The plan." _

"Awesome!" I enthused. I had been trying to think of what I could do to help for a while now, too. "What do I do?!"

"Well," she had another dramatic pause and looked at me mischievously. "You are going to become BFF's with Ian."

Okay, so there are a couple of problems with this; one, me and Ian are already sort of BFF's, just like all six of us are. Now granted, Ian and I aren't as close as Ryan and I, and Perry and Blake are closer to Cari than me because of how I spent more time talking to Ryan. But we're still all best friends. Or at least we were before Ian decided to go get engaged to the bitch and ruined everything. We were in a perfect little friendship utopia, and Ian ruined it. Now there was like this invisible line drawn between Ian and Katrina and me, Cari and the guys. There wasn't quite a wall built there yet, but if something didn't change fast it would come up in no time. Second, I had no idea how the hell this helped. But I had faith in Cari's genius, so even though I was confused by how her idea fit into the plan, I just sort of rolled with it. I wanted things to go back to normal. "Okay. So um…what happens then?" Cari sighed impatiently.

"Oh, Maggie. Poor, naive little hobag. Do you not see what this means?" she whispered. I ignored the hobag comment and shook my head. "It _means_ you can give him fake information about me and say 'oh Ian, she misses you soooo much…and she wants your junk' because those are completely not true statements and will make him want me more." I scoffed a little at the whole "not true" thing (because Cari's not that good of an actor; they are definitely true…to an extent) and I could tell she was trying to convince herself more than me. Now that I thought about the possibilities of this though, I realized that though she is lying to herself, Cari is pretty damn smart. This piece of the plan just might be crucial to the whole shebang….I just hope I don't screw it up.

* * *

"HEY, CHICKS WHO ARE STILL SLEEPING! WAKEY WAKEY!" I heard Perry yelling at us through the door that linked our rooms together. I groaned a little and turned over in my sleep, stretching, yawning, and apparently hitting someone in the face.

"Ow, damn! Jesus Maggie, you hit me in the nose!" Cari complained. "Gah, Jesus!"

"Is your savior." I added. I could practically hear her eyes roll as _I _rolled out of bed, almost falling flat on my face as I stumbled over what I guessed was a pair of shoes or something. Coordination is not one of my many skills.

I could hear Perry snickering at my clumsiness but I couldn't see him, because someone had woken us up too damn early and with the curtains drawn and the light not turned on in the hotel suite there was almost no light. At least I hoped that's what it was, because it would be just my luck if God blinded me or something to punish me for my slutty behavior as of late. I fumbled around in the dark on the pull out couch for my cell phone and slid it open to turn on the light, seeing that I was indeed not blind and it was just dark. I checked the time. It was five thirty in the morning.

"What the hell, Perry? You know I don't wake up until the sun has been up for hours!" I exclaimed, turning to my fire crotch friend. He smiled his goofy Perry smile and looked smug.

"I know, but we have a lot to do today. We've got a big concert tonight and Ronny needs us up early." I sighed, stretched and yawned again, then wiped the sleep from my eyes. I probably had circles around my eyes so bad that only a fucking raccoon would find me attractive. "Plus, Ronny has a surprise for you." OMGOMGOMGOMGGGG SURPRISEEE!!!

"OMG WHAT IS IT OMIGOSHH?!" I yelled, running to Perry and jumping up and down. I love surprises when I don't have to wait for them.

"I don't fucking know, go ask Ronny." And he strolled casually back into his room. _Gee, thanks Per, you're a big help._ I spun around and ran to the other door so I could flip on the light. The moment I did there were grumbles of protest.

"Gahhhh…."

"Uggggh, it burnssss!"

"Ian-poo?"

"Morning, Maggiesan."

Liz, Audrey, Katrina and Cari said in that order. I smiled and wondered why the light hadn't hurt my eyes when I realized it probably did, I just didn't notice because of my obsessive thinking about my surprise. I was still freaking out. I ran over to the pull out couch and jumped on the empty side.

"CARI CARI CARI CARI CARI! WAKE UP! RONNY HAS A SURPRISE FOR ME AND I WANT YOU TO GO WITH ME TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!" I exclaimed, continually bouncing on the mattress. Cari sat up looking amused. I smiled wider than a little girl who was just given a pony for her birthday, because c'mon, what little girl doesn't want a pony? I sure did.

"Well, let's go get your surprise then so you'll shut up."

"YAY!"

Cari got out of bed and the two of us walked to the door Perry used. When we got to the boys room, we saw that everyone in there was awake already, including Ronny. He was standing over in the corner, on his Bluetooth headset with someone. Ryan was sitting on the sofa playing his guitar and Ian was playing video games with Perry and Blake. I noticed all of them, but the only one that really interested me for a change was Ronny. I sprinted over to him.

"RONNYYYYYYY!" I whisper-yelled, seeing that he was on the phone. I started jumping up and down in front of him. A too-white smile spread across his face.

"Hey, listen, I'll have to call you back. I have some important business to attend to." He pressed a button and disconnected the call. I immediately spazzed out.

"OMIGOSH WHAT'S MY SURPRISE WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT WHAT IS IT?!" He smiled and chuckled at me, but he didn't look as excited as I was. I just kept jumping up and down.

"You're gonna love me for this." He stated. He glanced at Ryan. "Well, really you'll love Ryan because it was his idea." _Oh my gosh. It has to be amazing. Ryan thought of it. It just has to be. _

"Oh my gawd! Tell me or someone in here is gonna get cut, and his name starts with an R and ends with an onny." I unconsciously heard everyone laugh but was too absorbed with this surprise to really register the fact that I was funny for a moment. Ronny smiled wider and began talking again.

"Well, Ryan had the idea…"

"Yeah…."

"That since your birthday is coming up in a few weeks…"

"YEAH….""We should throw you a really great party…"

"YEAHYEAHYEAH?!"

"…in Paris."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I stumbled clumsily over to Ryan and started jumping up and down again, still screaming. A PARTY. FOR ME. IN PARIS. Oh my gosh.

"Oh my gosh, Ryan I love you!" he smiled and put down his guitar so I could hug him, which I did, and then I kissed him right on the mouth and didn't care that everyone was watching. He kissed me back of course and when we broke apart everyone was smiling at me. All I could ask was; "Where in Paris?" and everyone laughed a little. I turned to Ronny, who seemed to be planning the whole thing.

"Wherever you want, baby! It's your party and you can have it wherever you want. You guys have been such a great help on tour so far and we really appreciate it." He sounded too formal and polite--he was probably using his manager voice--but I smiled anyway and thanked him. Then I turned to Ryan again.

"How come you know exactly what I want all the time?" I smiled warmly at him and everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

"Because, I know you. And really, who wouldn't like a kickass birthday party in Paris?"

"True."

"I'm already working on your birthday present." he commented lightly. I felt guilty for some reason…I mean, he's getting me a present and throwing me a party and everything, and I'm cheating on him. And my boyfriend. I never realized how much I truly don't deserve him--or Jacob--until that moment.

"Ryan, you don't have to get me anything. In fact I'd prefer that you didn't." I looked at him pleadingly.

"Too bad. You're getting a present. End of discussion."

"But-"

"You're getting a present."

"But-"

"YOU'RE GETTING A PRESENT!" He snapped. I backed off a little.

"Okay, fine. Jeez." I laughed at his smile of satisfaction and kissed him on the cheek. _Well, if getting me a birthday present makes him happy, who am I to ruin that? _"Thanks again for the party thing." I thanked, then I stood up from the couch and ambled over to Cari. She was just…standing. I couldn't even say she was standing _there_ because she wasn't even really there. I mean, her body was there, but her mind seemed to be somewhere far away. Her eyes were glazed over, but looking in the general direction of Ian, Perry and Blake on the couch playing halo. I waved a hand in front of her face, trying to rouse her. Nothing. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. Nothing. I poked her on the arm. Still nothing. She was completely, utterly out of it just like the day of the engagement when she was talking to that tech-guy. Er, not talking to him. And now she was not-talking to everyone else. Talk about déjà vu.

"Cari! What's up with you?" I practically screamed, putting my face about an inch away from hers and snapping my fingers by her ear. This finally seemed to work, because she blinked her eyes a few times and then looked at me in recognition. I backed up, putting my hands on my hips and looking at her in annoyance. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. It took her a minute to answer.

"What?"

"What. Is. Wrong. With. YOU?"

"Oh. Sorry. I kind of spaced out. Won't happen again." "I could tell you were spaced out," I remarked, "but why? You were in a freaking trance." She didn't take long to answer this time.

"I'm just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night. Don't worry about it." She gave me a smirk, knowing that I hate when she tells me not to worry about things, and side-stepped me. She tramped over to the couch and plopped down by Blake.

"Who's winnin'?"

"I am, duh."

"Oh really? Because it looks like Perry is whooping both of your asses."

"Nahh. Winning isn't just about the points and shit. Plus, Perry's a cheater."

"Am not!"

And so on. The morning continued as usual, and I did as Cari said and didn't worry about it. It wasn't as difficult as it normally would have been because I was super hyped up about my birthday party. In PARIS. I just couldn't get over that. I mean really, Ryan was the most amazing guy on the planet right now. A party in Paris AND a birthday present that was probably going to be completely amazing…no one is more sweet than him. Thinking of the present, I wondered idly what he was going to get me. He knows that I never really wear jewelry but only because I don't have very much of it, so he could be buying me jewelry. He knows that I love to read, so he could buy me some books. He knows that I love to write, so he could get me some cool pens or paper or something, but that was unlikely because he knows I only write on paper when I have to, or when what I'm writing seems more paper-appropriate than laptop-appropriate. Plus, I have a shitload of paper and pens back home anyway. No, Ryan is thoughtful and intelligent and really _knows_ me; whatever his gift is it will be amazing. No doubt about it.

**************

Ronny went down to the kitchen-restaurant-place-thing in the hotel to grab us some breakfast (because room service cost a ton and that food was free), knowing that we have another concert to prepare for tomorrow. He was always weird about us eating breakfast and getting enough sleep. It's like we're training for the Olympics or something. I mean really, I understand the guys needing all that shit so they can keep up their energy while they perform, but why do we need energy to sell overpriced merchandise and translate what reporters are saying?

"Hey, Per and Blake need us for a minute. Regarding the plan, obviously." Cari's voice came to me, loud at first but dropping lower once she got closer to where Katrina, Aud and Liz were sitting and chatting. I shook my head to clear it of any non-plan related thoughts and nodded at her, following her sneakily into the guys room.

P and B were standing by the door, not the one that linked the two suites together but the one that lead into the hallway outside. They did that weird head-jerk thing that guys normally do to say "Sup" and then nodded casually towards the exit. We nodded back just as inconspicuously because Ian was in the room, now sitting on the couch on his laptop. Ryan was on the other end of the couch still playing his guitar, but once we walked in he stopped playing and put the guitar down, standing up and walking with us to Blake and Perry. We were being freaking super spies, basically, and everything seemed to be in slow motion with cool _Mission Impossible _music in the background. Until the five of us were safely out of the room and into the hall, that is. As soon as we were away from Ian the spell broke.

"Yo, let's go over by the ice machine like yesterday. That place is great for scheming." Blake suggested in a normal tone. I didn't know about the ice machine scheming incident exactly, but I knew the gist of it, so we walked in a horde down the hall to the right a little until we reached the little alcove that the ice machine was in. Perry slouched against the wall next to the machine and crossed his arms. Blake stood next to him. Cari, Ryan and I just sort of hovered there, wondering why exactly they asked us to come here.

"Okay, so I'm assuming you have been informed of your part in our huge, convoluted and generally bad ass plan. Am I right?" Perry asked me. I nodded, bright-smiling.

"Yep. And I think it just might work." He and Blake grinned mischievously.

"Good, good. So the plan is now officially in action. Now all we have to worry about is that little miss used-to-be-Ian-lover over here acts the part." He turned to Cari and looked at her with one dark brown eyebrow raised.

"Bitch, please. I can pretend to be heartbroken. Acting isn't as hard as they say when you don't have to worry about your movement or memorizing lines…and all that shit with the crazy fans." she waved her hand signifying that it was no big deal. I wished she would just admit to herself for _once_ in her life that she cared about something like this. I mean, it's not like being upset that a guy you like just got engaged to some bitch right after he kissed you two times and told you he had a girlfriend is a petty thing to be upset about. Cari just…didn't like showing her emotions; she denied them even when we--well, especially me--knew they were there.

"Okay then. Now, for Ryan." Perry turned to Ryan, who was standing next to me. "Do you know what your job is?" Ry looked to me for some help. I just shrugged.

"Well…no." he hesitated. "Should I?" Perry paused and gave him a look.

"No. It was a trick question. We're about to tell you your job." He said. Perry smirked at him and punched him in the shoulder the way guys do before he finished. "Okay so Blake and I came up with this amazing idea. Basically, you do the opposite of Maggie's job. You have to pretend you can't stand Ian for being such an asshole to Cari and for not telling you about the engagement." _Hmm. Not a bad idea._

"I wouldn't even have to act. I am pissed at him. I mean really, how could he not tell his own brother that he's getting married? That's fucked up, man." He shook his head in anger. Even after all of the times I've seen him angry, sad, mad, or any other emotion I couldn't help but think he looked adorable."Great. I think you'll be the most convincing one in this whole thing." Perry smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, so everything's settled for now, right?" Blake.

"Yeah." Cari.

"Yep." Me.

"Uh huh." Ryan.

"Awesome. Now lets get back to the room and FUCK WITH IAN'S HEAD!" Perry yelled. We all laughed and rolled our eyes and the five of us headed back to the room to, as Perry so quaintly put it, fuck with Ian's head.

I just hoped we could fuck with Katrina's too, while we were at it. She deserves to be knocked off her mother fucking high horse.

************

"BREAKFAST TIMEEEE!!" Ronny exclaimed, wheeling a cart that I assumed he stole from a maid or something that was covered in plates through the door. There was bread, jam, butter, ham, fruit and all kinds weird German sausages on that damn cart, and even a few boxes of regular American cereal, which I assumed was the only American food Ronny could scrape up. It all did look pretty good, just very foreign. I missed the plain old American food we had on the tour bus.

"Thanks, Ronny. I don't know about them, but I'm starving." Ian said, waltzing over to the cart and grabbing a plate of toast or something. He started munching on the toast and then walked back over to the couch, purposely brushing very closely past Cari as he did so. She looked pained again, and since she was just _such_ a wonderful actress I would have wanted to hug her if I didn't know that it was "fake."

"Ian! Save a seat for me on the couch!" Katrina said stupidly. She pranced to the cart and grabbed some fruit (probably watching her weight) and almost skipped to Ian's side. I wanted to barf all over her when she laid her head on his shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at him. I swear, sometimes that girl can be as annoying and stupid as chain letter emails.

Cari and I each grabbed a mini box of cereal (thank god they had frosted flakes! They're GRRRRREAT!) and joined Ryan on the couch in the girls room. Cari sat on one side of him and I sat on the other. Silence followed.

_I can practically hear the crickets…._

"So…" Cari started, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "You have a penis, huh? What's that all about?" she asked Ryan. Like it was normal. Like it was a question everyone asks each other everyday. _So, you've got a male reproductive organ…how's that working out for ya? _

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" I unconsciously heard both Ryan and I laughing our asses off while those thoughts whizzed around in my head. Once my brain registered the fact that I was completely rolling all I could think was _AHAHAHAHAHA OMIGOD DID SHE REALLY JUST ASK THAT?!_

"HAHA-yeah-HAHA-I do and-HAHAHAHAHAHA," his laughter overcame him and he clutched at his stomach. I did the same because my stomach was starting to ache too, but then we started to almost regain our sanity. Our laughter was quieter and quieter until it became a humungous, stupid-looking smile and the occasional giggle.

"Yes, I do have a penis," Ryan began to answer. I let out a giggle. "and no I will not prove it." I giggled again and resisted a snort.

"Oh, really?" Cari replied, stroking her chin. "Well, what is that all about, then? You didn't answer that particular part of the question." I shook my head and smirked, putting my head down in a "oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-you're-actually-asking-that-Cari-wow-if-we-were-in-public-right-now-I'd-pretend-not-to-know-you" manner.

"Well, I'd assume it's so I can reproduce and so that other guys won't make fun of me in the locker room. But you never know, I mean God works in mysterious ways." Ryan stated lightly, leaning back, propping his feet on the coffee table, sitting his breakfast plate on his lap and putting his hands behind his head. His complete nonchalance at what he just said had me and Cari dying. Gosh, everyone is being funny but me!

"Hahahahaha, okay." Cari calmed down and took a deep breath. Her face became serious but I could just feel the stupid, silly or hilarious comment that was dying to erupt from her mouth. "So, since you won't prove it to me," she continued, then paused again, smirking mischievously at Ryan and me. _I don't like where this is going…_ "Will you prove it to G Money over there?" she meant me. Ryan and I both knew that. My eyes got wide and I was probably blushing like crazy. Ryan just looked smug and turned only his face to look at Cari.

"How do you know I haven't already?" HE SAID WHAT NOW?

"He most definitely hasn't!" I exclaimed, slapping Ryan on the arm and shaking my head at him. I could feel that my cheeks were still flushed blood red and I was smiling in the way you do in that kind of situation. Cari and Ryan just laughed at me and Cari waggled her eyebrows and asked, "Are you sure? Or did you forget? Even though that is highly unlikely because y'know, this is Ryan and I doubt he'd be forgettable if you know what I mean." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, you'd be the first to know, Cari." I glanced at Ryan to see that he was smiling and looking at me. He put his arm around me and pulled me into his chest for a one-armed hug.

"Yeah well I don't think Cari needs to worry about that right now. I mean really, we were awkward just playing twenty questions." Ryan teased, flipping my hair over my shoulder. I laughed.

"Ya got that right."

**********

We finished our breakfast and everyone, Katrina, Liz, Audrey, Perry, Blake, Ronny and all came over to the girls' room to watch some celebrity show that was supposed to talk about The Bad Charmers. I didn't know what the show was called, but it was apparently really big in Germany, and it was in German so Cari had to translate. Feeling unneeded and bored, I wandered over to the guys room intending to play some Halo or something. I walked in to find Ian was sitting alone on the sofa, strumming on one of his many guitars. _Perfect moment for me to become BFF's with him, _I thought, and I clambered over to him and plopped down on the cushion.

"Hey," I greeted, smiling warmly at him. He looked confused and stopped playing, then he pulled his guitar off of his shoulder and set it down on the floor.

"Um, hey," he replied, looking uncomfortable. "You're not ignoring me like everyone else?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Nah, I think the whole thing is kind of stupid. I mean, so you're engaged, big whoop? I'm happy for you." I gave him the best, most realistic smile I could muster and flipped my thick, brown hair over one shoulder. He looked sad and cast his eyes down to his hands, that were sitting in his lap. He was twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah, I just wish at least Ryan was happy for me, too. I mean, he's my brother for God's sake." his face looked like such a pathetic mixture of sadness, and guilt (I assumed for not telling Ryan about his engagement) that I felt remorseful for pretending to not be mad at him. Ian is my friend, engaged or not…but Cari is my _best _friend so I have to side with her over him. Even if his side only consists of him and the hobag troop, and even though I feel sorry for him.

"Well, I guess he's just kind of hurt that you didn't tell him about it." I wanted to stop there but my loyalty to Cari, Ryan, Perry and Blake overtook my loyalty to Ian. I added, "Plus because of what it's done to Cari." _Good. That's good. Not out rightly stating that it's destroying her, but not saying that it isn't. Maybe there is a way to be on both sides. _

"Is she…taking it pretty hard? I never meant to hurt her, you know." he looked up at me finally and his expression was unreadable. His ending comment finally sunk in to my brain, though; _"I never meant to hurt her, you know." _How did I know that he never meant to do that? And just because he didn't mean to hurt her doesn't excuse the fact that he did! Anger boiled in my veins and I resisted the terrible urge to yell at him, slap, scratch, anything I could do to hurt him physically the way I know he has hurt her emotionally. No one messes with my friends, damn it. No one. My anger motivated me to pursue the plan, and not give a shit about his feelings. _I'ma stick it to him good._

"To be honest…she's a wreck, Ian." I looked down but looked back up, trying to seem like I was conveying a deep secret and that I felt guilty, when all I felt was joy that _he_ would feel guilty about what he'd done. "She talks about you all the time…and she puts on this act, trying to be strong so you won't see how she feels, but I _know_ that you can see it. She's not that great of an actor." But damn, I am! He looks guilty! No, not guilty, downright sick to his stomach with guilt and self-loathing! _Yessss! _**(quick A/N: Ahahahaha, twss.) **

"I…I'm sorry, Maggie. I didn't mean to do that to her." He gulped and looked at me more timidly. "Why don't you hate me for that? She's your best friend, and I did that to her…God, I'd hate me if I were you." _Well, to be honest I do, but you see I'm pretending to be nice to you and be your friend again anyway so that we can get back at you and make you pay for being such a jackass to Cari._

"Well, you're my friend too. And Cari doesn't hate you, so neither should I." _Lie! Lie! Lie lie lie! _Jeez, I'm getting good at this lying thing. I probably shouldn't be proud of that.

"That's very…" he searched for the word. "mature of you." he found it.

"Yeah, well I guess Cari and I have always been sort of mature for our age. Besides, I always say, if God can forgive you, so can I." both of those statements were true, but neither of them really applied to this situation because 1) Cari and I were not taking the high road, which would be to forgive Ian and move on, 2) instead we were planning our revenge and 3) God really had nothing to forgive him for, but we still couldn't forgive him.

"Well, thanks. So…are we still buds, then?" he gave me his sweet (and I had to admit, cute) smile and I smiled falsely but convincingly in return. "Of course. But mainly because there are things that you know that if a non-bud knew, I'd have to kill them." he laughed and I hugged him in a friendly way, wishing I had a knife because it would be the perfect opportunity to stab him (kidding…kind of). I stood from the couch and turned to wave goodbye at him. He waved back and I walked back to "my" room.

Everyone had sort of dispersed from the couch and TV area, and they were all chattering excitedly about what the reporters from the program had said about The Bad Charmers. I heard Cari talking to Perry and Blake and I could have sworn I heard the words "one of the best underground bands of our generation, wow" come from Perry's mouth. I smiled and located Ryan, sitting alone on the couch, just looking at the TV in disbelief. Ronny was over by the mini bar on his Bluetooth headset and Kat-poo and the crew were sitting on the bed Katrina slept on last night, chattering but slightly less excitedly. I decided to join Ryan. I know, go figure.

"Hey, if I ask what they said about you guys and your awesomeness does it count as one of my questions?" I asked, flopping down and leaning over to kiss a baffled Ryan on the cheek. He came out of his daze and turned his face towards me, smiling.

"Nah. I'll answer that one for free. They said that we're full of promise and are probably going to become one of the best underground bands of our generation." I smiled widely.

"That's great! What else did they say?" I was dying to know. I was practically bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Well the girl said the underground band thing, and then the guy said something like, 'at this rate they won't be so underground, either' which was pretty awesome. Plus they said we were hot." he smirked smugly and I squealed in excitement, then I practically jumped on him, engulfing him in a huge hug. "That's so awesome! I knew they'd say you guys rock!"

"Oh, they said that too." he smiled and kissed me on the lips, pulling me closer and then letting me go before I was ready. I brushed it off though and leaned against his shoulder. We were silent, but it was more comfortable than awkward or tense. Ryan was brushing my hair with his fingers when he spoke.

"So, can we finish that game now? We got kind of interrupted last night." I sat up but kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Sure. And I think it was your turn, and that you have three questions left."

"Alright. I already know my first question." I waited for a minute. He didn't respond.

"Are you gonna ask it?" I inquired, becoming impatient. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. If you could think of the best day of your life, would it be a day that included me?" He looked adorable and I had the urge to kiss him. For once I didn't resist and I gave him a peck on the lips before answering.

"Well, the best day of my life hasn't happened yet. But ask me in a year or so and my answer will most definitely be yes." it was the truth, but not completely. If he were to ask me in a year or so it could be a day that included him, or a day that included Jacob. I decided not to add that. Pssh. I'm not a complete idiot. He seemed satisfied with my answer.

"Works for me."

"Good." I paused and thought for a moment. "My question is the same as yours. I'm a copy cat." he chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Well my answer is yes, and that day was…well, probably the day that you don't like to talk about. Y'know, when you got drunk and tried to seduce me." I groaned and tried to forget about that day. Or rather the day after that when Ryan told me what happened, because I was hung over and didn't remember a thing.

"Gah, why? And before you say it's not my turn I'm using one of my two questions." he laughed at me for the zillionth time today.

"Well, I guess because you looked so beautiful. And you finally decided to give me a chance." My heart melted at how sweet and amazing and completely, obviously way too good for me he was. "Plus all of the kissing was pretty good, too. Even if you did taste like every Mexican drink on the planet." this made me laugh.

"Well, looks like you have two more questions, mister." I stated, poking his nose in the way you do to little kids.

"Okay. Question four. Do you think I'm a good kisser?" I scoffed.

"Of course. Now question five." he paused. I waited. He still didn't respond. I waited longer. He stayed silent. I waited some more. He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. I finally got tired of waiting.

"Are you going to ask me a question or what? Sorry but you're taking way too damn long." a smile spread slowly and suspiciously across his adorable face.

"Y'know, I think I'll make you wait a little while longer for that question." and he stood up from the couch, bent over to kiss me, and walked out of the room.

_Well, thank you, you tease. _I wanted to say. But a different thought made me hold my tongue.

_Don't you tease him a thousand times worse? _

**Okay, I read back over this and I think it's not as great as I thought. But that could be because I'm uber tired and about to go to bed. Anyway, tell me what you think. I hope you like it….and I really hope It was worth the wait. :D**


	30. Chapter 29: Cari

_Yes, hello, and welcome to Liars Anonymous. Now let's go around the room and introduce ourselves._

Um, well, hello? I'm Cari.

_Hi, Cari._

_… Ohp, well, looks like you're the only one here. Want to elaborate on your nasty habit?_

Well, I've been lying my whole life, even as a little kid. I mean, I don't know if you can keep a secret, but I'M the one who took the cookie from the cookie jar. But anyway, sneaking out, covering a sibling's ass… you name it, I've lied about it.

_Your number?_

Oh, of course.

_No, I mean, I'll need your number, so we can continue these sessions. Time is up._

**1 week later**

_Welcome back, Cari._

Sup doc?

_Please, Dr. Conscious. Now, I'd like to talk about your most recent lie. Specifically an important one._

Most recent and important, eh? I guess I'd have to say… um… when I told Maggie I got her a Coke when it was really Pepsi? Whew, glad to get that off my chest.

_Incorrect -_

Wait how do you know? You aren't in my mind!

_Yes, actually, I am. Now, let's see… lie… hm, says here it's about… Ian?_

Why would I lie about Ian? Oh, you mean about the plan? See, that's diff-

_No, you're lying to Ian about your feelings. You're lying to everyone, in fact._

Oh. That. See, those are old records from, like, a month ago-

_Noo, these are recent. See, there's even a date. June nineteenth, 2009_.

But that's today.

_Yes, I'm well aware._

But… I don't LOVE Ian, y'know? I just don't. HE COULD BE CRAZY. Did you just completely skip the lesson about knowing someone for ninety days, hm? Because those are important lessons in life and missing those could risk your-

_I never said you loved him, Cari. I'm just saying you're hiding your feelings and, judging by your reaction, I don't believe I'm far off the mark_.

But-

_I'm sorry, Cari, our time is up._

"Cari! Wake up!" Maggie instructed rather loudly, throwing my duffle bag at my face. "Time to get ready!"

"I obviously need to invest in a new alarm clock," I thought aloud, raising myself up and heading towards the only decent bathroom with my duffle bag in tow while Maggie stuck her tongue out at me.

Upon arrival, I saw I wasn't alone. Liz, Audrey, and Katrina monopolized the large bathroom, cluttering the counter with hair straighteners, curlers, and an infinite amount of gel and sprays to go with it. I stood awkwardly, suddenly feeling shy, like an outcast in high school about to pass the bitchy girls that seemed to judge you just loud enough so that you could hear. I waited for one to notice me.

"Oh, hi Cari," Audrey finally said, basically asking _why are you here?_

"Why are you here?" Katrina demanded, in case I hadn't caught on.

"I was just going to get ready, like you all are."

"Hardly," Katrina mumbled, "it won't even help her." The others giggled.

"So, it helps you all a lot? Hate to see you in the morning," I responded playfully, poking fun at her mistake in insults. She glared. "Kidding."

"Whatever, can you just, like, leave?"

"Uh, sure," I turned on my heel and walked away, because I knew she'd already tuned me out.

"You don't look different," Maggie comment as I walked into the living room/ our bedroom and sat on the couch that was our bed just minutes ago.

"Thanks," I replied, thinking of what Katrina said.

"You know what I mean. So, why didn't you change or anything?"

"Katrina." I said, as if it explained everything.

"I don't know what's happened to you," Maggie sighed, sitting next to me on the couch. "First you're 'rootin'-tootin'-take-no-BS-from-nobody Cari,' and now you're 'Cari, the doormat sold at Garden Ridge.' What's going on?"

"Nothin'," I attempted to answer nonchalantly, but I'm sure I fell short.

Her voice dropped down to a whisper, "Does it have to do with the plan?"

_Not really_. "Yeah."

She made the 'ok' gesture and mouthed, "Got 'cha." Making that weird head nod accompanied with the squinty eyes that's all like 'I know what's goin' on.'

I sat up before she asked me to elaborate and opened the door that connected to the boys' room.

"Can I use your guys' bathroom?" I called to no one in particular.

"Sure," someone groggily responded.

As I walked through the dimly-lit room over to their big, basically communal bathroom, I thought about how unfair it was that we had to get up at the crack of inhumane while the _talent_ got another hour of shut eye.

I got into the bathroom and shut the door, only to turn on the light to something I didn't expect.

The bathroom in the girls' room was very futuristic, with shiny silver, blue and red paint, accompanied with stainless steel, high-tech everything. The shower wasn't even enclosed, it was just this cylinder you stood in while water from sprayed from every direction, cleaning you off. The sink was clear with colored lights underneath, and with the push of a button, the lights would randomly set off for a very cool nightlight. The mirror could easily transform into an upper body, 180 degree mirror, and was surrounded by the same lights as were in the sink. The floor was a dust gray, the type of color you'd expect to see on the moon, with chrome-like flecks in the tile.

The boys' bathroom was very different.

The walls that never seemed to end were a soft cream color and had intricate, dark brown cracks that were intentionally painted on. At the very top of the room, near the ceiling, were three very useless, in my opinion, arches that had strategically placed vines that slithered down the walls. The bathtub/shower, sink, and toilet were an egg-white color and cracked, for _effect_. The brown stone tile felt grainy on my feet as I investigated the infinite amount of bottles, wondering which bottles belonged to which person.

Then I came across the colognes. I sniffed each one and immediately knew Ian's. It was the familiar woodsy scent with a hint of orange that I had come to love… but don't anymore, of course. That would be preposterous.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" I thought aloud, then continued to look at all the hair gels and products (much more than us girls had. Interesting). Eventually I got over the excitement of all the differences in their bathroom and actually got ready. I was brushing back my long bangs so I could clip them up when I heard the door open.

Ian stumbled in, half asleep, as well as half naked, and noticed me. "Shit! Sorry," he exclaimed, heading for the door.

"No, let me leave, this is your all's bathroom and everything," I reasoned, stopping him from leaving the bathroom.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes like an adorable little kid (more like an adorable _man_… wait, what am I saying?!)

"A certain someone's fiancé and her entourage took up all the space," I replied, poking fun, but he looked pained that I even brought it up.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, enveloping me into a great, big bear hug. "She's like that a lot."

I not only acted troubled, I _was _troubled. I resisted the urge to not stand there and cry while he held me for a moment too long, with a little too much intensity.

"So why are you with her?" Blech! Oh, sorry about the word vomit. "I mean, that would annoy me and all…" I trailed off.

"Uhm," he started awkwardly, "it's complicated."

"Yeah, you can say that again." _Specifically about her, because she completely stole my headbands and was all "why would I do that?" and I was all like "those are my headbands!"-_

"So, you and Seth having problems, too, then?"

Seth who?

Oh, right.

"A little," I lied, "Are you and Kat po- I mean, Katrina having some as well?"

"A little," He jokingly repeated, but became serious, "I don't know if I'm ready for marriage."

"Much too young," I agreed, finally realizing he was still having some sort of hold on me as we talked.

"But she's ready, so who knows?" Ian continued, looking past me, as if imagining we were in an old alleyway in Italy.

"Whatever," I muttered. I don't get him. I thought men were sexist towards women, and he's completely letting her rule the relationship.

He chuckled, and roused my hair, but not in a condescending way. "You're too funny," was all he said, and he went back to his room.

_Funny? I can be hilarious, but that sure wasn't one of those times. He was much too young, regardless of my feelings towards him, which remain enclosed. Why would he think I'm kidding? Was he even talking about the marriage thing? Or was something wrong with me? Was there a booger in my nose? _I checked. _Ok, no bats in the cave, but lord, that child confuses me._

"_Danke,_" Maggie, the boys and I thanked as we left the _German Life_ office. Once we were out of ear shot, we started cracking up at the questions in the interview.

"'How do you resist all these girls?' Well, hell, I was like 'a good portion of them are illegal to Ian.'" I laughed as the others hooted and hollered.

"We knew when you laughed they were good questions," Blake said. We all laughed again, and walked towards our designated meeting place, a Starbucks.

It turned quiet, as was the whole town, as I heard our footsteps all in sync with one another. I wanted to say something, start up a conversation, before we had the rest of our day filled with Kat-poo.

"I… um-" I started.

"We're here," Ryan stated monotonously.

Kat burst out the front doors of Starbucks, "IAN!"

"Kat!" He returned with faltered enthusiasm. I wondered if it had to do with what he confessed earlier. They met halfway in the street between Starbucks and the rest of us and hugged.

Suddenly, a group of paparazzi came from all corners around us, pushing past Ry, Blake, Perry, Maggs, and I to get the first real picture of the newlyweds. We all walked around the crowd of the paps and got into the famous coffee shop.

"Well, that was interesting," Maggie commented.

"Funny how they didn't notice you guys, hm?" I questioned rhetorically.

"You don't think she…?" Ryan said.

"Mm-hmm I do."

"Why would she pay them to do that?" Ry asked.

"It's Kat." I said, explaining everything in one word (well, technically two) for a second time. "Why does she hate us? No one fuckin' knows, it's Kat."

We heard an 'Ahem!' cough and we turned around. "Well, hey Ronny!" I greeted warmly.

"Hello," he said formally, a little disappointed that we were talking smack about ¼ of the talent's fiancé.

"'Sup?" Perry asked nonchalantly.

"The girls need to be headed to the venue to prepare merch," he instructed, ignoring Perry. Guess he was a little tired of the groupie tag-alongs.

"I'm not going to fetch Kat," Maggie stated, looking out at the crowd of people starting to form around the intersection.

"She'll meet up with you all. So please just go with Liz and Audrey?" He ordered, though it was a question, annoyed.

"Uh, OK…" I agreed, looking at him suspiciously and walking with Liz, Aud, and Maggie to that back door.

_Maybe it's not just Kat we need to watch out for._

The rest of the day was a blur, but a nice one. Without Kat, we directed ourselves, deciding that we'd each have quarterly breaks, since we had four people but only three booths. I was handing a woman a plastic bag with two limited-edition-only-sold-on-the-tour t-shirts when Maggie came up to me.

"Hey, it's your break, I'll take over."

"'K," I replied, sidestepping her as we switched spots. "Audrey's break is after mine, right?"

"Correct," Maggie assured me, then instructed, "Now, leave the door cracked, don't want a repeat of last time."

I stuck my tongue out at her and walked to one of the doors of the arena, passing the east wing of the stage where a local band was performing a set as opening act. I swung the door open and a cold breeze hit me. _I can't believe it's June and this cold._

I found a rock and left the door cracked, sitting right next to the door, opposite of some smokers a ten or so yards away.

"Hi, Cari," I looked around until I spotted Ryan.

"Hey, kid!" I greeted, "What's good?"

"Can I talk to you?" he asked urgently.

"Uh, sure?"

"We don't have much time."

"Then start talking." I stated logically.

"OK, 'cause the guys are tired of me talking about it, and I figured you know more than they do," he said, as if he explained what the fuck he was talking about.

"Elaborate." Because apparently I'm not putting two and two together.

"Maggie," he started, giving me a topic, "I don't think she really likes me."

"Obviously she does, she basically got naked for you." I interjected.

"She was _drunk_."

"Well, I'd take what I had and ran if I were you."

"Cari, stop joking around, please?"

"Sure, sure, whatever. She does like you though. If she didn't she wouldn't be with you."

"But what if she's just using me to get some until the all-amazing Jake is here?"

"Then break up with her." I advised.

"But what if her intentions are true?!"

"Don't break up with her?" God, was he stupid?

"But I don't know which one is true!"

"Well, kid, I'm telling you, she likes you for you, not because she wants some ass. She really likes you, ok?"

He sighed. "Ok."

"Do you really think she'll just run back to Jake the second he steps foot in Germany?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're an idiot."

"I know."

"If she only liked you a little, the guilt of cheating on Jake would overrule giving you a chance, so to speak. She's going through a lot, as far as who to choose, you know? So excuse her for not being fully involved in your makeout sessions," I said, defending Maggie.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks Cari." He said sincerely, "If you ever need anything, I'm here."

I thought of Ian. "I have to go," I told him, quickly getting up and wiping asphalt pieces from my butt.

"Ok…" He trailed off.

"Ry!" I heard Ian's distinct voice call.

"I guess I have to too, but remember Cari. I'm here for you, and hopefully you're here for me, too."

I looked back at Ryan and just had to give him a hug. "Of course, now go out there and play your best. For Maggie."

He nodded his head quickly, his curls bouncing along, "Ok!" And he was off.

I removed the rock and past the East wing again, hearing variations of "Take off your clothes!" in very heavy German accents, by mostly women. I chuckled and found Audrey, swiped from all the customers.

"You're late," she stated bitterly, letting me into the booth.

"Sorry, Ryan had to talk to me about things." But she was already gone.

Finally, the concert had ended and we were back at the hotel. I didn't bother to change, something I often regret because of the weird feeling of waking up in jeans in the morning. But with all my thinking of my and Ryan's new sort of ally, and of my newly discovered (so to speak) crush on Ian, I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

_Welcome back_.

**I jerked my head up and looked around.** W-what?

_Your appointment, silly goose! Have you forgotten already?_

Uh, my liars anonymous class?

_Oh, no, no. We decided to skip that. You need one-on-one help-_

What?

_Now, your task for this week, since last week's we basically solved in the class, which was identifying your problem-_

Task? And it hasn't even been a week!

_In dream time, it has, now, on to your task. You need to speak with someone about Ian._

Ian? Ian's my problem?

_I suggest talking to someone you trust._

Are you ignoring me?

_Someone you can really let your emotions out to. _

Yep, you're ignoring me.

_Please do this before next week, we really don't want to waste my time._

Why?

_Our time is up, Cari. See you next week._

I woke up, suddenly in no need for sleep, even though I'd only laid down two hours ago. I spent the rest of the night crying silently, and I haven't the slightest idea why.

**

I decided to get up at five and get ready, mainly so I can wash up my puffed eyes and not have to have another run in with Ian by using their bathroom. I stared blankly at myself. _Had the doctor caused this?_ Then I really examined myself, _Seriously, Cari? This 'doctor' isn't real! God, like I need something else to blame my raging hormones on._

An hour later the girls were all getting ready while I sat silently on the couch watching the news on mute. I could just barely hear the others, and it was kinda nice just being to myself, though I was surprised Ian didn't slip up in my mind. What did surprise me is when someone else did.

I headed out to the balcony and dialed Seth's number, only hearing voicemail. I then realized, being the idiot that I am, that it was six AM and Seth had nothing to attend to at such an hour. I set my phone down on the patio table, only to have it vibrate.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," Seth's voice groggily greeted.

"Hey," I replied almost giddily.

"Is anything wrong?" He asked, as if the thought just now came to mind.

"Nope, I just wanted to call you to call you."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, it's six. You only call at that time for emergencies," he jokingly instructed, but I could tell he was happy I'd called, no matter what time of day.

"How's Berlin?"

"Without you? Super boring," he laughed, "Then again, anywhere without you is super boring."

Though it was cold as hell (which really doesn't say much. I'm saying it's cold, people!), I felt my heart and the rest of my body warm up.

"I miss you."

"Me too. But we have Magg's party to look forward to, right?"

"Yes, of course. We'll have a nice reunion party."

He laughed, I then heard another voice. "Shit, Klaus is about to kick my ass. Call me later, ok?"

"Ok, see you July fourth."

"I'm counting down the days." I smiled, and left my phone up to my ear, even though all that was there was silence.

**

At seven, everyone was awake, and ready to eat. I figured it was now or never to accomplish my goal (I deducted that though this doc wasn't real, I don't want to face the consequences of missing a task) and called to Ryan while everyone headed out the door.

"Hey," he greeted.

"I need to talk to you."

He laughed. "Ok." He turned to our waiting crowd. "We'll meet up in a sec, ok?"

Maggie looked at me questioningly, and I nodded for her to go on. I needed to do this with Ryan. She and the others eventually left, and I looked at Ryan. Simultaneously, we sat down.

"So, what's up?" he asked.

"I like Ian."

"Well, duh you do."

"No, I mean I like him a lot."

"Duh you do. It's a part of the plan."

"No, Ryan," I said, looking into his eyes as if that'd make him understand, "I really like Ian in _real life_."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"But he's marrying Kat."

"I know, kid."

"And what about Seth?"

"I don't know."

"Well, sounds like you're in a pickle."

"I am. I really am." Guess this is how Maggie feels. We sat for awhile, soaked up in our own respective thoughts.

"He talks about you. Like, all the time." Ryan blurted out.

I looked up at him, "'Like, all the time'?"

"Yeah. Whenever it's just me and him, he just rattles on and on. I just think 'you like her! Stop marrying Kat if you like Cari!'."

"Somehow, this doesn't make me feel better," I say, not sarcastically or anything.

"So, I guess you aren't acting about your feelings, then?"

"I wasn't really until yesterday when he practically ran into me."

"Wait, what happened?"

I reviewed all the events of yesterday morning.

"He hugged you? And said 'you're too funny'?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Oh, how the plot thickens," he commented. "Now, let's get breakfast."

I laughed and agreed, thinking all the way there how right he was.


	31. Chapter 30: Maggie

"_Non, je veux des roses là-bas! Pas ici!" _I practically barked at Alain, telling him that I wanted the roses over _there, _not here. His cute face turned timid and I felt remorseful for being so rude. _"Désolé, Alain. Je suis très stressé en ce moment." _(translation; "Sorry Alain (French equivalent of Alan), I'm really stressed right now.") I smiled warmly at him and he smiled back sweetly, picking up my pink roses and moving them to their designated spot. I sighed theatrically and collapsed into one of the four chairs at the table I had been standing by. My eyes slid shut, wanting a rest. I heard footsteps approaching me but I was too stressed out to really care.

"Maggie! Your party is going to be _huge! _Every girl's dream birthday party…all for you!" Ronny practically shouted at me. I could practically feel his annoyance coming off of him in waves at my less-than-enthusiastic response. I heard his foot tap. "Why are you just sitting there? Aren't you excited?"

"The excitement wore off and was replaced by exhaustion hours ago, Ronny. I'm sick and damn tired of all of this planning." my tone came off harsher than I had intended. _Oh well. He's just Ronny. It's not like I really care about his feelings anyway. _

Alright, kidding. Kind of.

"I know, babe. But just think about how awesome your party will be! One week until the party of a lifetime!" he roughly grabbed my shoulder and shook it (I guess he was trying to be encouraging) and before I could respond I heard the _click, click, click _sound of his expensive Italian shoes walking away. I reluctantly forced my eyelids to part and sat up in my chair, which probably costs more than my house. Good thing Ronny's paying for this shit.

For my epic birthday party, Ronny reserved the _entire_ Eiffel Tower Café. The inside was large and spacious, with ornate decorations and little hanging lights that resembled those icicle Christmas lights. Ronny was having a stage area set up especially for my party so that the Bad Charmers could perform, and pink roses were dispersed all across the large room (fake ones at the moment, because the real ones weren't coming until the day before so they don't die on us; the fake ones were just to see how everything will look) just because I let it slip that I love pink roses. I refrained from saying that my _favorite _flowers are tulips, because Ronny would probably bring in ten thousand of them to just scatter all over the place, and I didn't really want to have to decide where anything else goes. I already had to choose the cake, (chocolate with chocolate icing and a layer of chocolate mousse in the middle; I'm a chocolate fiend) the songs the Bad Charmers will play (four of their fast songs, five of the slow, and then each of their favorite songs in order from oldest band member to youngest)…gosh, everything. It was all starting to get on my nerves; I hate making plans.

I had to admit, though, that Ronny really did a great job with the things that he chose. He was the one who chose the Eiffel Tower Café, and it was beautiful. Plus the food was delicious. The best part, though, is that through the large window at the front you had a _perfect_ view of the Eiffel Tower, so you could sit on the patio outside and just look at it. I'd always wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower, and apparently, also thanks to Ronny, on the night of my birthday party I would get a _free_ tour, all the way to the top of the tower. I smiled just thinking about how romantic it would be if I took Ryan up with me.

"Hey birthday girl." Blake greeted happily, pulling my daydream-y thoughts away for now and walking up to me to give me a one-armed hug. In his other hand he was carrying his guitar.

"Hey Blake. Is Ronny making you guys practice on the stage or something?"

"Yep. Gosh, you'd think he was planning a party for the fucking _queen _of France. You must be pretty special." I smirked.

"There is no queen of France." I corrected playfully. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. That's not the point. The point is your party is gonna be kick ass, and I doubt he would do anything this great for any of us. Especially Cari because she insulted Kat-poo." He grinned at the memory.

"Well maybe it's because I'm one of the only people on this little tour of yours that actually pays attention to what Ronny says and _doesn't _make fun of him when he's in the room. But hey, he's not too happy with me right now, because I'm not super excited for the party of the century. I'm like 'dude, I'm too fucking stressed and tired to be excited. Get over it.'"

"Well hang in there, kid. The planning will be over soon." I thanked him and he walked off to the stage to practice, while I headed off in the direction of the front door.

The air outside was cool and crisp but not cold, and the view of the Eiffel Tower was incredible. The sky was a perfect blue with only a few puffy clouds floating around in it, and the sun was shining brightly down on Paris. I wanted to sit down and rest a while before Ronny could interrupt, but I decided I'd go find Cari instead. She was probably either inside the bus, which was parked a few yards away, or inside the restaurant. I didn't feel like bumping into anyone else, so I decided to check the bus first. I sped up a little and reached our home on wheels, holding up my tag that opened the doors as I did so to get in. They swung open and I climbed through uncoordinatedly, heading towards the girls' bedroom.

"Cari! Save me from party-planning hell!" I exclaimed, excited to see Cari sitting on the top bunk, typing furiously on her laptop. She looked up at me but didn't really acknowledge me, even when I melodramatically threw myself down onto my bed. I sat up, curious, and peeked over the edge of her bunk to look at her. "Yo, Cari! You okay up there?" She nodded distractedly and then reluctantly closed her laptop and turned to face me.

"How's the party planning goin', G?" she asked, actually seeming interested. I climbed up to her bunk and plopped down in front of her, moving her laptop so I that didn't sit on it.

"Gosh, horrible. I hate planning stuff."

"I know you do. But at least you'll have a super awesome party, right?"

"Yeah." I agreed. Then, thinking of something that was yet to be planned, I started talking again. "Omigosh, Cari!"

"What?" she looked concerned.

"I still don't have the most important element of my birthday party."

"Which is?"

"My outfit!" I was kind of freaking out. Okay, more than kind of. I was practically hyperventilating and my eyes were probably the size of my brothers feet (which is humungous), only round. _How in the hell did I not think of my outfit?!_

"Oh my gosh. I thought you would have picked that out days ago!" She exclaimed, suddenly much more interested in our conversation. I shook my head frantically and looked at her, desperately pleading with my eyes.

"Will you go shopping with me today? Ronny will probably pay for it, he's paying for everything else…" She thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Yay! Thanks Cari! But be warned…I'm kind of a picky shopper." She rolled her eyes.

"How bad can it be?"

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"SWEET FREEDOM!" Cari yelled as we stepped onto the bus, exactly four hours after we left to go shopping. She practically ran to the couch and fell down on it face first. "I swear, my dreams tonight are gonna be filled with lace, silk and chiffon." I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her and took my bag (containing the amazing dress and shoes that I bought for my party) into our room. Too lazy to do much else with it, I just laid the bag on my bunk and then happily walked back to where Cari had collapsed. Something caught my eye before I went to sit down, however; there was a bright yellow giant post-it note sitting on the table-booth where we eat. I picked it up and read it.

_Spur of the moment publicity thing got shoved on us, be back at about 7 or 8. Didn't have time to wait for you guys to get back so we're using Ronny as a translator. He said don't do anything stupid and get into trouble while we're gone. We know how you two are._

_-Ian _

"Weird." I muttered, taking the note over to where Cari was laying.

"What's weird?" She asked, flipping over so I could hear her more clearly (or simply out of curiosity).

"The guys left us a note saying they had to go do some publicity thing and won't be back 'till later." I handed her the note and she quickly read it. I saw a flicker of emotion cross her face when she got to the bottom of the note, but I pretended not to notice. Then she cleared her throat, sort of shook her head to clear it and sat up straighter, preparing to declare something completely amazing, like that she just invented peanut butter filled donuts (c'mon, you know you'd love them).

"Well, since the guys, Ronny and the Bitch & co. are not here to be buzz kills, I say we do something fun." She smiled malevolently and I couldn't help but crack a grin too.

"Such as…?"

"Hmm. I hadn't really decided yet, but right now it's narrowed down to either somehow sabotage Katrina and everyone's personal items, or blare some music and dance around and lip sync to it. Take your pick." My grin became just as devilish as hers.

"How 'bout a combination of the two?"

"I like the way you think, Maggiesan."

Waggling our eyebrows a bit, the two of us stood and tiptoed into the guys room, reaching to grab anything that caught our eye….

**************

"WHOOAAA! WE'RE HALF WAY THEREEE!" I half-sang, half-screamed as I discoed a bit and flung out my arms dramatically.

"WHOOAAAA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYERR!" Cari called back, punching the air with just as much enthusiasm.

The two of us were blaring some of Ry's CD's and dancing--you guessed it--on top of the tables and counters and….hell, any other eating surfaces we could find (make that sound dirty all you want). We looked completely and utterly ridiculous, but we acted like we were awesome enough to be on a super-rad combination of _So you think you can dance _and _American Idol, _minus all of the bullshit reality TV drama. But that wasn't even the _best _part. No, the best part of the entire idiotic yet somehow genius event was that we were standing on top of these tables and counters and such and jammin' to _Livin' on a prayer_--_while wearing everyone's miss-matched clothes. _Cari was decked out in pretty much the best outfit ever; one of Ian's nice dress shirts, opened to reveal that her t-shirt was underneath, Ronny's fancy Rayban sunglasses on her head and Perry's super-cool Oakley's actually in front of her eyes, a pair of Ryan's baggy sweats with--you're gonna love this part--one of Katrina's tramp-y skirts over them, and finally, Ian's giant tennis shoes that made her feet look several times bigger than they actually were. _Pretty much _the best outfit ever…second only to mine, that is.

On top of my head, I had haphazardly thrown on a bright red do-rag that I had found under Blake's bed (along with several other things that I would rather not mention; I'm trying to forget them myself). My normal prescription glasses remained on my face, but underneath them I had, (just for kicks) drawn on a curly French mustache, that's awesomeness was increased by the fact that it was in purple Sharpie. Covering my torso was one of Ryan's t-shirts with one of Perry's dressy jackets over it, along with five long costume-jewelry necklaces that I found while rummaging through Cari's things. They were like Mardi Gras beads, but not just in the Mardi Gras colors. Let me note that when I asked why she had them in her suitcase she didn't answer me directly, so I'm still a little suspicious.

In the way of pants I had dug through my own wardrobe (or rather, the part of it that I had brought with me to Germany) and found a long, kind of hippy-looking skirt (which made me think "Why did I even BUY this thing?"). It was paired happily with two different shoes; one of Kat-poo's high heels (a sparkly red pump that reminded me so much of _The Wizard of Oz_ that I just _had _to put it on), and one of Ryan's custom-made green and blue converse with his name on them, which as you can assume made walking very difficult. So basically, it has now been established that at that moment, Cari and I were pretty much the hottest shit alive. And that's the truth.

Hehe.

"TAKE MY HAND, WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEARR!" I sang, pretending the hairbrush I was holding (Katrina's; I'm just that evil) was a microphone. I was really getting into it, too. I was practically that dude from Kiss who's name I don't know who supposedly got a cow tongue surgically put in his mouth.

Okay, so maybe not THAT bad, and I was definitely not making out with my hairbrush-microphone, but I was getting pretty into it. Luckily, I wasn't alone.

"WHOAAAA, LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!" Cari rocked out on her air-guitar and jumped down from the counter, then walked (rocker style, head bangin' and still air-guitarin') over to the booth and climbed on the table with me.

"LA….LALALALA….I DON'T KNOW THE OTHER WORDS…." I started laughing hysterically, and Cari followed suit (slightly less hysterically). "HEY, I'M GONNA GO SWITCH CDS SINCE WE KINDA DON'T KNOW THE REST OF THIS SONG." I screamed to the tune of the music.

"BITCH, PLEASE." Cari scoffed. "_YOU_ DON'T KNOW THE REST OF THE SONG!" I snorted, rolled my eyes and clumsily jumped down from the table. Cari said something but over the blaring music it was unintelligible.

I skipped happily to the CD player (Ian's fancy stereo, to be exact) and switched the CD to the next one on the pile we had made. I didn't even bother to check which CD it was, but poked the play button and ran back out to the living/kitchen area.

"What'd you choose?" Cari asked. I shrugged and we waited. We were not disappointed.

"_Oh my god, Becky, look at her butt. It is so big. She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends. But y'know, who understands those rap guys?" _

"OH MY GOD!" Cari and I screamed, long enough for us to not be able to hear the rest of the introduction. When we stopped screaming and laughing so hard we couldn't hear anything, the best part of the song had started, and by now the two of us were back on the tables singing along.

"_I like big butts and I cannot lie! You other brothers can't deny! When a girl walks in-"  
_"WITH AN ITTY BITTY WASTE AND A ROUND THING IN YOUR FACE YOU GET SPRUNG!"

Cari and I had no intention of letting sir mix-a-lot be heard again, because we'd cut him off basically for good. We were well into the "_Fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!) Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)" _part of the song when we were…interrupted.

"….EVEN WHITE BOYS GOT TO SHOUT!"

"BABY GOT BACK!" I finished Cari's statement and started to continue the song (after the little musical interlude) while doing a dance that I had named "the butt move" when I was younger (don't ask me what it's really called, because I don't know; it's just the butt move, and it is one of the few dances that I can actually do, and yes, it is as bad just as bad as it sounds) when I realized that Cari wasn't singing anymore and I turned to look at her. Her eyes were open; wide and round, with just a hint of "oh shit" entangled in her blue irises. I followed her fear-filled gaze to see what she was staring at.

At that moment when I was singing, the most predictably unpredictable thing that could possibly happen happened. The entire crew--Bad Charmers, Bitch Coalition, and Manager--had walked through the door. They looked just as incredulous as Cari did, only instead of fear their eyes had a twinge of fury. All of the blood in my body rushed into my cheeks. I gulped.

"Uh…hey guys…anybody up for a game of That Guy is a Gigalo?" The tension could have been cut with a knife, so I joked to lighten up the mood.

They were not amused.

"Uh…we can explain…" Cari started, trailing off at the end because of her lack-of-an-explanation and the looks that they were still giving us.

"Then start explaining." Ronny snapped, quietly for some reason, his normally smiling face had morphed into a look that could have been mistaken as extreme constipation by any sane person. He pulled off his sunglasses and showed his narrowed eyes that were shooting daggers at the two of us. Our eyes shifted guiltily, but mine widened when I realized why he sounded quiet. _Baby Got Back _was still blaring through the bus.

"Uh…be back in a sec." I said nervously, holding up a finger and jumping off of the table, almost falling on my face because of the height differences in my shoes and my natural clumsiness. I jogged into the guys room and hit the stop button on the stereo, then shook my head to try to clear it of the thoughts that were going through my mind at that moment and walked back into the other room coolly. The group that had just walked in was still looking at Cari, but Perry and Blake's expressions had turned from anger (because we went through their clothes and stuff) to amusement. I hoped that was a good sign.

"Okay, sorry about that." I said. I looked down at myself and my ridiculous attire. Embarrassed again, I kicked off my miss matched shoes and pulled the do-rag off of my head, combing through my wavy, brown hair with my fingers halfheartedly. With the purple-sharpie mustache it probably didn't help much, and I realized that, but I didn't have time to worry about my purple facial hair right now. Assessing the damage, I glanced at Ryan. His eyes wore a look of amusement, or rather utter hilarity; looked like he was about to go into a random laughing fit any second now. In fact, the only people who looked even relatively close to mad were Ian, Katrina and Ronny, not surprisingly. Liz and Audrey were completely emotionless, or at least it seemed that way to me, though I wasn't really paying much attention to them. Come to think of it, no one really ever pays attention to them. I know that's a mean thing to say, but the truth hurts.

"Okay, I'm only going to ask this once and I won't ask it again. What the _hell_ are you girls doing?" I was surprised to hear the cold tone that had crept into Ronny's voice. If he hadn't been so anger-filled (which, looking back on this I would never quite understand; we hadn't gone through _his_ personal belongings) I probably would have told him how redundant that statement was and that there really wasn't a need to say that he wouldn't ask it again when he already said he would only ask it once. I was glad that I refrained; Cari probably was too.

"Well actually we were just dancing on top of tables and singing badly while wearing everyone else's clothes. But I can understand why you needed to ask, seeing as it totally didn't look like we were doing what I just said." Cari answered sarcastically, smiling a fake-polite smile at the band manager. His nostrils flared.

"Alright, let me rephrase that question. _Why _the hell are you girls dancing on the tables and singing and…do-rag…and….and baby got back and…." Ronny trailed off, his eyes flickering around the room, a horribly confused expression planted on his face. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. "Y'know, I should have expected this much. I'm going to bed. No one bother me." he rubbed his temples as if he had a headache and walked slowly out of the room.

And so the silence set in. I took advantage of this moment to excuse myself to the bathroom and wipe off my mustache. My hair was still a little messy from the do-rag, so I dug around for my bright green hairbrush and combed it through my hair a little, and I peeled off my hippy skirt and Perry's jacket, keeping Ryan's shirt and the pants I had on under the skirt on. Composing myself and trying to keep from laughing, I strolled back into the room to see that Cari was no longer there. Leaving me alone to deal with a still-angry Katrina and a still-angry-but-slightly-less-so Ian, along with the three other Bad Charmers and the two Kat-clones. Ugh. Well, I thought, _this_ should be fun.

"Bonjour!" I greeted happily. Everyone looked at me in silence for about a split second, then Perry and Blake burst out in laughter. Ryan was just smiling at me.

"Why hello Sir Mix-a-Lot." Perry chimed in between chuckles.

"We didn't know you were joining us on tour." Blake retaliated.

"Oh ha-ha, guys. You're _so _funny. Hilarious. You should be freakin' comedians." I replied rather sarcastically. They snickered.

"Yeah, I've always said that." Blake slapped Perry on the back of the head and they left the room. I turned my attention to Ryan, not giving a shit if Ian and Katrina were mad at me, because really, Katrina's a bitch and Ian is becoming a bitch as well. There are more important people on this bus right now.

"Hey Ry." I greeted my second boyfriend, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Hey Maggs. Nice dance moves." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I playfully pushed him.

"You know you liked it."

"Yeah, that's why I said nice dance moves. I was being serious." I rolled my eyes and the two of us walked over to the "chill" area and sat on the couch. I relaxed against him and slid my head into the crook of his neck. After a comfortable and contented silence, I spoke.

"I'm so done with party planning. Next time it's my birthday I want a fucking surprise party." He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, I never liked planning either. I kind of miss those days when I was little and my mom planned my parties."

"_Exactly_." And another contented silence fell upon us. That silence was sadly broken by my cell phone ring tone.

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret, dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret, _

_Who has to know?" _

I hastily pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered the phone without checking caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey!" Jacob's voice came to me through the receiver. I smiled at first, but then thought of who I was sitting by on the couch right this very moment and that smile went away fast. I held up one finger to Ryan and hastily walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Hey! Jake! What's up?" I tried to sound normal.

"Not much, I just wanted to hear your voice." _Gosh, make me feel like shit why don'tcha? _

"Aww, thanks. What time is it over there?"

"About 1:30. How's tour?" I hesitated.

"It's great. One of the band members is engaged. Did I tell you that in my emails?" I decided to leave out practically everything else.

"I don't remember anything about it, but that's great! Tell them I say congrats, even though I don't really know them. Or know them at all." I laughed.

"Alright, I'll pass on the message. So how's life back in the US without me?"

"Well anything without you sucks, obviously. But things are alright, I guess. Nothing really special. Quil and Embry have been tons of fun, as you can imagine." I smiled at the thought of his two best friends. They were basically my brothers.

"Hahah, I'm sure. Tell them I say hi, would ya? I miss my brothers from other mothers."

"I'll tell them." He paused for a moment and I couldn't help but think _awkward_. "So listen, Maggs…" Jake started, his voice sounding like he was sort of uncomfortable. "I have some uh…bad news." _Uh oh. _

"What is it, Jake?" He paused again.

"I uh…I can't come to your party." A hurricane of emotions swept over me; sadness, longing, disappointment; but the worst of them all was this terrible, guilt-inducing feeling of relief. I couldn't _believe_ myself. I was relieved that my boyfriend, who I haven't seen in over a month, couldn't come to my giant birthday party, solely for the reason that I'm a little ho-skank and don't want him to find out about my _other_ boyfriend. I tried to push the relief out of my mind completely and turned the disappointment up a notch before responding.

"Aw, man! Why not? I was so looking forward to seeing you!" _Sounds convincing enough,_ I thought.

"I'm sorry, hon, but dad's sweet plane-ticket hook up sort of fell through. It sucks, I know. That kick ass party of yours will be nothing without your _man_ to be with you." I could hear a smile in his voice, trying to cheer me up. Unfortunately it only made me feel worse, because with that last comment I had a horrible thought that I immediately wished I hadn't; _I'll have my man with me. Ryan._

"Yeah, it's gonna suck now. Jeez, what am I gonna do during the whole party?" I sighed dramatically, hoping I was fooling him as the guilt welled up inside me.

"Well, gee, here's a thought Maggs; entertain the _other _guests. Maybe you'll meet some French guy named Pierre and forget all about me." I inwardly gulped. He chuckled. After a few seconds of more silence, I could tell he had become serious. "I'm really sorry, Maggs. I really wanted to be there, I swear I did. I got so mad that I even told Dad that this was all bullshit and got grounded for two weeks. Which means that even if I did have tickets, I couldn't go. I'm really gonna miss you, though." I played with a strand of my hair to preoccupy my thoughts and spoke softly into the receiver.

"I know you would be here if you could. And I'm gonna miss you too. I already do." I paused. "But stop back talking your dad, boy." I smirked.

"You mean man?" I could feel his smirk too, and I was sure he could feel my eye roll.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey listen, I gotta go." I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so awful I was starting to feel nauseous.

"Alright. See you…well, I guess I won't see you at your party. But I'll talk to you soon, okay? I love you." I was half in tears.

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone. I couldn't stand to say the last thing back to him. Someone who _really _loved him wouldn't be doing this to him. Someone who really loved him wouldn't be breaking his heart without him actually knowing. The tears were flowing fast now, and I almost tripped as I tip-toed back into my room so that Ryan wouldn't hear me because they were blurring my vision. I just needed to cry this out before I saw Ryan again. I couldn't let him see me cry for a second (third? Fourth? I don't even know anymore) time this summer.

I flopped down on my bunk as soon as I got in the room, not even bothering to look around and see if Katrina, Liz, Audrey or Cari were in the room. I curled up under my covers and pressed my face into the pillow, breathing deeply and waiting for the waterworks to stop. I faintly heard someone's footsteps come in the room, and two other people's footsteps leaving the room. The first set of footsteps grew closer sounding, and I felt a slight pressure on the foot of my bed. I took another few deep breathes before I looked up and saw Cari sitting there, looking at me sympathetically.

"You know I'm not really good with this sympathy thing, but if you need to talk I'm here." I nodded and attempted to smile, then flipped back over and put my head in my pillow. She stayed sitting there for another minute or so before I finally said anything. It came out as a hoarse whisper.

"I just can't do this anymore. I can't stand hurting him." It was quiet, but I knew she would hear me.

"Jake, you mean?" I nodded into the pillow. She shifted her weight on the bed. "I'm…sorry. But you can't say I didn't--"

"Please Cari, don't say you told me so or anything. I know. I'm stupid. But I can't help it. Making mistakes has become my thing lately." And we were quiet.

For a while.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Cari asked.

"Not really. Not right now, at least. Just leave me to my wallowing in self-pity." I felt her pause in hesitation, then decide that I was serious and stand up. I heard her footsteps becoming more distant. The door shut, and I was alone.

For a while.

More familiar footsteps were marching into my room and sitting in almost the exact same spot that Cari had been in before. I flopped over lazily and peered up into the adorable face of the one person I really did not want to see; Ryan Mercer. I groaned and flipped onto my side, staring at the wall.

"Maggie, I'm sorry. Talk to me, please. What did Jake say?"

"He can't come to my party. And I was happy about it."

"Oh."

There were those damn crickets again.

"I just feel so bad for hurting him. This would kill him, if he knew. Me. You. Us. I thought we were doing so well, but then I remembered, 'Oh, right! I have another boyfriend who I just recently said 'I love you' to and I'm cheating on him right now! Aren't I a little slut!'" I said all of this with my back turned to Ryan, in one breath. He didn't speak, but only for a second.

"I'm…sorry. I know this is hurting you. Though I don't feel much of anything for Jake." He stated truthfully. I expected as much, so I wasn't angry in the slightest. I sat up and brushed my hair out of my eyes.

"It's okay. It's my fault. We all know it is. Now I'd like to just forget about it for a moment." I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder like I had earlier and he casually but comfortingly draped his arm around me. I cleared my head of all thoughts relating to Jake. Right now was not the time to worry about it. I wouldn't have to _really_ deal with this guilt until summer was over and we headed back to the USA.

"Say something, Ryan." My voice cut through the silence I didn't know had fallen. It was odd; as if the rest of the bus was watching, waiting. Which come to think of it, they probably were. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all piled up listening at the door.

"Um…well, there is something I've been meaning to tell you since we walked in on you and Cari's little concert. Which was hilarious, by the way. I can still picture you with that stupid purple mustache."

"You're just jealous, but whatever. Go on." He let out a small laugh and continued.

"Alright, well, you know what my favorite part of your costume was?"

"The mustache was pretty freakin' attractive." he laughed again, but it didn't give me the same warm, happy feeling it had before. My mind almost trailed back to Jacob, but at the last second I changed "Jac-" to "Jack The Ripper" and started thinking about serial killers. It was a great distraction technique, I'm telling you.

"Well, no. Actually, my favorite part was your shirt." I was slightly puzzled. Puzzled enough to lift my head up and look at him questioningly. "You were wearing my shirt." I pondered this for a moment before the little light bulb over my head flashed on. _Ohhhh._

"So basically you're saying I'm pretty sexy and you'd love to see that sight more often?" his chuckles vibrated all the way through me and he looked at me.

"Nah, I was just saying you look good in my shirt." _Ba bow bow bow bow bow bow bow bow-bow…._I heard a steel guitar (and some random gay-guy sounding voices) playing the familiar tune in my brain and I smiled up at Ryan, Jacob completely gone from my mind, which I probably should have felt bad about.

"You just quoted a Keith Urban song. You are now my favorite person in France, Germany, and all of Europe. Besides Cari, obviously." He looked as puzzled as a jig-saw.

"Who the hell is Keith Urban?"

"A sexy-as-hell Australian country singer who kind of sort of needs a hair cut and used to be a cocaine addict." I answered bluntly. "And I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS. Kill yourself." He roared with laughter.

"Alright, remind me to look _him _up later. What's the song called?"

"You look good in my shirt. Duhh. It's about him having a one-night stand with his ex-girlfriend and it's very suggestive." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it, bub."


	32. Chapter 31: Cari

_**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to our only reader, Becky. Thank you. xD**_

_Splat splat splat._

"Rain sucks," Maggie commented, looking up at the clouded and dull light gray sky.

"Can't say I agree," I replied, watching the raindrops race down the window, collaborating with other drops on the way.

She sighed. "Why are we under house arrest?"

"Because we're bad people."

"But MY birthday party is in TWO days. I should be able to do whatever the hell I want."

"'It's my party and I'll cry if I want to,'" I quoted.

"The sad part is that I probably will," She stated nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, seriously."

"Don't worry about it."

I stared at her. "Well, anyway," I started slowly, looking back out the window. "I don't see why we're on house arrest. A) we're not even in a house. B) we've broken no law. And C) even if we did break a law, it was in this bus. This is pretty worthless."

"I've learned nothing," Maggie agreed. I grabbed my purse. "What're you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why? What if we get a worse punishment?"

"What does it matter?"

"I don't want to have to be locked in a bathroom!"

"He wouldn't do that..." I reasoned. She looked at me. "Ok, yeah he would."

"I'm not going. You do what you want."

"Well, I need a dress for your flamboyant party, and I find that much more important... Plus I need to use Ron-O's money before he suspends it."

Maggie paused. "You've got 30 minutes."

*******

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Maggie demanded, walking in after me with a huge plastic bag, containing my party attire, all wrapped neatly.

"Do what?" I questioned innocently.

"We were gone for," she looked at her watch, "27 minutes and you have your whole outfit. How?!"

I shrugged. "Lucky guess on stores, I suppose." Or staying up for hours lurking on Google for the perfect outfit.

She grunted. "Whatever."

"Well, we should store these before someone catches us." I suggested, taking the bag from Maggie and heading to our room. "Where should I put it?"

"I don't know. Probably not our closet. Ron'll probably check the second we get back."

"So? He probably already knows we used his credit card." I had pondered this on the way back, and now feel really stupid.

"Like he checks his credit card statements every three seconds."

The phone on the bus (bus phone) rang. We jumped.

"OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod he does check it every three seconds!" Maggie exclaimed.

I looked at her doubtfully and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I answered, and for some reason, a couple octaves lower than my normal voice. Like it would help me.

"Cari?" Ron asked.

"Who?" I replied, still in a deep voice.

"Cari."

"Ok, yes." I gave in, feeling that my disguise may not work.

"Cari," he repeated, "I see here that one thousand dollars was just spent."

"Cari!" God, why am I so wanted? "What is he saying?!" Maggie whispered. I shushed her, but she kept asking. I finally just turned away from her.

"Really? That's interesting. What'd you spend it on?"

"Apparently at The Marais, the Saint-Ouen Flea Market, and I got my nails done."

"Oh, how fantastic! I'm sure those toes-ies look grand."

"Cari," Ronny said firmly, "you are on house arrest."

"I know," I replied glumly.

"So why can't you just contain yourself? It was only for today, and you can't even handle that."

"I know."

"You really need to learn more discipline-"

"I know!"

He chuckled.

"What?!" I demanded.

"Nothing, you just remind me of myself." _Oh, God._ "You see, Cari, when I was a young boy, I never listened to anyone. I went my own way and usually, I just wound up in more trouble. But that minority, that small percentage of times I'd gone against my parents, I really benefitted from it. Now, for example. My parents told me I'd never make it as a manager, only getting crap bands, but look where I am now..." This was probably a nice speech, but I was too busy holding the phone away from my face, and making gestures parallel to the one's Ronny uses when he talks. In the middle of his 'YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS' expression, I heard "Cari?!"

I fumbled with the phone, trying to pick it up, and said "Yes?"

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Every word."

"I'm sure. Just work on my gestures a little more, won't you? They aren't exactly up to par with the Ron-ster's."

Uh, what? "Alright, Ronny, I'll be seeing you..."

"Goodbye..."

"'Bye..." I replied, awkwardly.

"Shalom..." I hung up.

"So, basically, Ronny's on the crack."

*********

"I just don't see why they are let off the hook," Katrina pressed on at dinner. I rolled my eyes. "They DEFACED Bad Charmer's property, AKA their attire. As well as my own. And I mean, I'm one-fourth of the Bad Charmer's fiance, so I'm pretty important."

"Kat, they just wore your clothes, is it really that bad?" Ian reasoned.

"Yes, it is! And I'm sure everyone agrees with me!" She exclaimed. The table immediately had an awkward silence hung over it. Katrina glared and Liz and Audrey.

"Of course!"Liz agreed.

"I don't really care," Audrey mumbled. Katrina turned her gaze to her, but Audrey kept her ground. "I mean, you planned on borrowing some of their stuff..." She trailed off when Katrina reached for the knife.

"They did get disciplined," Ronny commented.

"Yeah! For a day! And they even broke that!" Katrina narrowed her eyes at me. "I mean, Jesus! I don't even get rules like that!"

I shrugged and speared my asparagus.

"Ugh!" She shouted, "It's not fair!"

"Katrina," She looked at Ryan as if he were her last hope. "We're in a restaurant. Use your inside voice, please."

Maggie spit up the water she'd just took a sip of. I held my gaze at my lap and tried to hide my smiling.

"Maybe that's why her rules are strict," Blake whispered in my direction.

Katrina looked at Blake, Ryan, Maggie and I, and stated softly, "I just can't believe this." And with that, she threw her napkin to the floor and stormed off.

Ryan, Maggie and Blake, were trying to hold in their laughter. But I stayed silent, serious, because of the look Ian gave me. It was a mixture of disappointment and anger. It made me feel immature.

"I can't believe you all," He said rigidly, and followed off behind Katrina. I sank in my seat. Ronny looked at their two empty chairs, sighed, rolled his eyes and went to find them.

"What did we even do?" Maggie asked.

"You all made fun of her," Liz answered. "Duh."

"Whatever," Blake said. "She needs to get over herself."

"You all should just lay off. I'm sure she's freaking over her wedding anyway." I muttered. Everyone looked at me, mouths agape. "What?"

"You're like, protecting Katrina." Liz answered once again.

"That's so unlike you," Ryan stated.

"People change," I shrugged. "Take Audrey, she stood up to Katrina. I just happen to be defending her. If I were engaged I wouldn't want this drama."

Maggie was still staring at me. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

She held her hand to my forehead, mock testing my temperature, "You don't feel like you have a fever."

"Why is it so wrong for me to not say something snarky to her? I'm sorry I don't hate her. I never have." I snapped.

Maggie pulled her hand away quickly. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"We just thought you hated her," Ryan said, coming to Maggie's defense and trying to smooth things over, "No need to get angry."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm tired of everyone doubting my inability to be mature. Ian thinks so..." I trailed off. "Ronny does, you all do-"

"We don't think that," Maggie interrupted me, "It's just that we don't think you deserve to be treated like this when you aren't even doing any sort of trouble to cause a reaction like she's giving."

I looked over at her, Maggie that is, and her expression was worried. Then I directed my eyes over to where Kat and Ian were sitting, right next to each other. She must've known I finally have given up. That stupid plan we had, it was over. Ian doesn't want me, and I have to accept it for real this time. "I'm not too hungry anymore, surprisingly, so I'm just going to go. Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to react like that."

"It's fine," Blake mumbled sadly, patting my arm in a sympathetic way.

I stood up, grabbed my clutch, and headed out the door of the local Paris cafe, only to hear Maggie remind me that we were at a hotel tonight.

On my way to nowhere, I passed Katrina, Ian an Ronny, the latter two calming down the former.

"Cari!" Ronny called out. I kept walking.

I felt Ian's eyes on me, like a sixth sense. "Cari!" He mimicked Ronny.

I turned the corner, despite the footsteps behind me, and found myself in what I would consider a shady part of Paris, which, leave it to me to discover. But I heard the footsteps behind me, so I pressed on. I passed some people with some suspicious looking baggies.

_I should turn back._

_Pat, pat, pat,_ went the footsteps.

_Or not._

A guy gave me a once-over and a nasty, toothy grin.

_Pat, pat, pat._

No big deal.

Finally, I reached a lit street, filled with people, and I heard the familiar call.

"Cari!"

Unfortunately, the voice wasn't the one I expected, nor wanted.

"Ronny," I recognized him, in a disappointed tone.

"Hey!" He called, running up to me, "Have you been told that you're, um, crazy?"

"Not recently," I replied. "Why?"

"Well, one, the hotel is THAT way," He pointed toward the shady street, "And we went through sketch-ville for nothing. And, two, would you like to get killed? Because that hobo guy was pretty close to it."

"Which one? They all looked like hobos."

"That's besides the point, let's just go back," he instructed, putting his arm around me and pulling me through creep avenue.

Finally reaching the hotel, Ron gave me my key and said, "Well, I'm sure Katrina's still fuming, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"'Bye," I replied, and headed into the elevator, punching the button with the number 6 printed on it.

The old elevator lurched upward. _Ding... ding... ding... ding... ding..._

And the door opened. I checked my key, and "ROOM 610" was written on the pouch that contained it. I quickly found the door and opened it, only to find Maggie, looking out the window. I saw she brought both of our luggage in.

"Hey," I greeted, quietly.

"Hey," She replied, still looking out the window.

"Uh, sorry about earlier and stuff..." I trailed off.

"It's fine. I'd do the same thing."

"What're you looking at?" I asked, contorting my face into some weird, questionable expression. Which was just my nature.

"The view, come look," She invited, scooting over so I could see.

Reaching the window, I saw lights dotting the landscape below us, and then the beautiful Eiffel Tower, lit, in all its glory.

I tittered.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Is it weird that I see this amazing view and the first thing that comes to mind is Ratatouille?"

She laughed and confided, "Me, too."

After that, we stood and kept inside our thoughts, until I broke the silence again. "You know, the tour's almost over."

An eclectic mix of emotions crossed her face. "I know."

"And you know we're in our own respective load of shits, drama wise."

"Yes."

I paused. "I think we need to sort it all out, before anything worse happens."

She sighed. "Me, too." She looked outside once more, then said, "Well, I believe it's time for bed, for me at least. I have to work out the finishing touches of my party and whatnot."

"Goodnight," I said.

"Farewell," She curtsied dramatically, then left to her wing of the suite. Yes, _her_ wing. Like we're in the fucking White House or something.

I eventually left the window, turned off all the lights in the sitting room, and retreated to my part of the grand room, if you could even call it that. I sat on my bed for the night and just thought. Thought about our summer, and how, let's face it, fucked up it was. I mean, when did As The World Turns start writing for real people? Obviously, I was not informed that I was a headlining character.

But, it's almost over, right? And we could just forget about it... I yawned.

_Guess it's one day closer to this all ending._

_*********_

I woke up to the soft pink hues of the sunrise streaming through my window. I stretched and looked at the clock. It read 7 AM.

"Well," I said to myself, "Time to explore."

I got ready in a timely, for me, at least, 20 minutes and walked out of Maggie and my's room with my key in tow. I waltzed up and down the elegant hall (it had freaking chandeliers!) until I heard someone shuffling about. I then walked a little more softly toward a door that said DO NOT OPEN.

I opened it.

Nothing happened, no alarm, no siren, no anything, so I walked up the stairs.

"Whoa-oh, whoa-oh..." I heard a beautiful voice call out to all of Paris, with the company of an acoustic guitar.

"Hello...?" I made sure to give fair warning to the person that, I, was, in fact, up on the roof with them. Because nothing's worse than getting the beejesus's scared out of you. Other than a rejected high five. That just sucks.

The person still jumped and pushed their hand into the strings of the guitar, silencing all the music.

"Oh, hi, Cari."

"Hey, Ry." I replied.

"So, what was up with last night?" He asked, looking at me strangely, "I didn't realize you played for team Spawn of Satan."

I looked at him and sighed loudly. "I've lost."

"You also wished Ian could hear you."

"No," I replied. "...Ok, yes."

"So not liking him anymore, that was all a lie?"

"Duh."

"So, why'd you lie?"

"Because I felt like I beat him at his own game, I guess," I looked at Ryan, "Y'know?"

"No, actually, I don't."

"Like, he was all messing with me, you know, being interested, and then like 'Oops! Lookee there, I'm engaged.' I figured if I played off that I never liked him in the first place, even though I didn't even reflect that to Ian, 'cause of the whole plan, then it was like I never got hurt."

"You were wrong there."

"I know."

"No one believed you."

"I can imagine."

"Ian still likes you."

"Yeah, sounds like it."

"Cari, believe it or not, but you and Ian are a hell of a lot alike."

"Really?"

"You both have this tendency to block people out, which is the most annoying fucking thing I've ever known, if you ask me. And you all just have this shell and you rarely allow anyone in. So you use this defensive method of being bitchy to a person that hurt you. It's just... it's not cool. None of it. It really hurt Ian, that plan. And I know he hurt you, and I know I agreed with it at the time, but now I'm just not so sure."

"I know," I said sulkily.

"But hey, I mean, you gotta decide something. You still have Seth," Right. "But you like Ian," Right. "So you gotta choose." DING DING DING. We have a fucking winner.

"But I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out," he smiled and we looked out at Paris, lost in thought.

"Hey, since when are you a morning person?"

"Since I realized I don't have a gift for Maggie," Ryan grinned sheepishly. I must've not gotten the connection, so he said, "I play guitar to help me think."

"Understandable," I replied, grabbing a seat next to him and looking at the view. "So what ideas do you have? Well, so far, I mean."

He looked to the sky, as if trying to think of all the great ideas he had, just trying to narrow it down. "Nothing." Or not.

I laughed. "Nothing? At all? Not even a safe like jewelry, or a book, or..."

"That's stupid. I want it to be special."

"Well," I thought for a second, "Do you have connections?"

"To who?"

"Anyone. Authors, mainly, I guess."

"Uh, no."

"Hm," I thought so more, "If you want it to be personal, you can't buy it."

"That's true," He said, "But what? What should I create?"

I looked at him. "Now, we all know I can't solve everything for you. Good luck, Ryan."

And with that, I walked off the roof, only to hear him start up a melody from his guitar.

******

Returning to my room, I heard my cell phone going off.

"Yo." I answered.

"Hey Cari," I heard someone say, but just barely, there were a bunch of voices behind it, "It's me, Jake. How fast can you get to the train station?"

"Jesus," I muttered. My one day off from everyone and I'm picking up one-half of Maggie's beaus. Fuck me.

Lucky for Jake, I could borrow a BC-rented car and get to him like, four hours (which really isn't lucky but he wouldn't take no for an answer), or else I'd be in a quaint cafe, eating Eggs Benedict.

I dialed Jake's number.

"Hello," He greeted, sounding chipper.

"Where are you?" I growled.

"You're here? Goody! I'm at terminal three."

"See you." I hung up, grabbed my purse, and walked into the train station. Which was difficult, what with the multitude of people going every which way. I finally reached terminal three.

"JACOB OWEN BLACK! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Someone clamped their hands on my waist, turned me around, and kissed me.

"Now, Jake..."

"Jake?"

"Seth?" I asked.

"Cari?" Jake ran up.

"What's going on?" I asked. Then I looked at them both. "You had a ride and you ruined my bitch-free day?!"

"Well, your genius boyfriend here took a taxi, which cost a fortune, and then he's all 'we're not taking a mofo'in taxi'."

"I hate you guys," I said, turning around and motioning for them to follow.

"Wait," Jake said, "I'm kinda hungry.

"So, where will we stay?" Seth asked, as I came closer and closer to the hotel I vacated. It's been 11 hours since I originally left, don't ask me how, and I was in deep need of alone time.

"I don't know, I'm not your travel agent."

"Don't worry, I have somewhere," Jake piped up from the backseat. He directed me to the hotel.

The guys got their luggage out, and loaded it into their room. I stood by the car and waited for goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow," Jake said, giving me a quick hug.

"Ditto," Seth said, hugging me and giving me a kiss. "I've missed you."

"Ditto," I imitated, then laughed.

"Hurry up, Seth, we need to get settled and be ready to meet that great band tomorrow." Jake chided.

Seth scoffed, "Great band, my ass."

"Be nice, they're our friends."

"Whatever," He smiled, gave me another kiss, and walked up toward the room.

"I won't listen to him," Jake said, "I'm sure they are awesome, you and Maggie have great taste in people." You don't even know, Bud. "But, hey, do me a favor. Don't tell Maggie."

"Don't tell Maggie?" Doesn't she already know?

"Yeah, I told her I couldn't make it, but it's all a surprise, you know?"

"Exactly," I replied.

"Alright, well, I have to go, but see you tomorrow."

"You, too," I smiled, getting into the car. I drove far enough away from the hotel, through the car into park, and speed-dialed Maggie.

_Yo, you've reached the one and only Maggie-_

"Ugh, come on, Maggie!" I redialed.

_Yo, you've reached the one and only Maggie-_

Crap, where did she say she'd be? I racked my brain for the answer, but I found nothing. I drove over to the cafe where the party would be held. Empty. The dress shop. Nothing. The florist. Closed.

I finally just decided to tell her when I got back.

*******

I flopped into room 610, and wondered what time it was. 10 o'clock. Not too late, you'd think, but Maggie needs her 'beauty sleep'.

Guess I'll tell her tomorrow.

I woke up, with bright yellow rays streaming through the window. I looked at the clock. 8 AM.

I stretched. "Maggie!" I called, crossing over to her wing, "Maggie?"

Her bed was unmade, she's already gone.

Crap.

I dialed her cell.

_Yo, you've reached the one and only Maggie-_

"WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE?" I called to her, but she couldn't hear, because she wasn't here and her phone was off.

That's when I gave up. Fate obviously wanted her to have the surprise of her life, and that's exactly what she got


	33. Chapter 32: Maggie AND Cari

I was sitting alone on the roof of our hotel building. I was up there mainly to hide from Ronny, who was hunting me down as we speak, to finish with last minute party arrangements. The way I saw it, the party was arranged. Anything left that needed to be done could be done by Ronny, or just left alone, but it's my birthday, and I'm not doing _anything_ today, thank you.

The sun was slowly rising, painting the sky a beautiful pink, with bits of blue and orange. Paris was quiet at this hour, and there were only a few Parisians on the streets, buying fresh bread at the markets and going about their daily routine. The Eiffel Tower rose up in the distance, clear as day. It was the perfect time and place for thinking.

_"You know, the tour's almost over._"

Cari's words from two nights ago were ringing through my head, and I didn't know how to process them. _The tour's almost over._ Summer is almost over. And I don't have a single piece of this whole Ryan-and-Jake situation figured out.

You know, this is one of those moments where I can't help but think;

_Fuck my life. _

I sighed, stood up, and began pacing across the roof. The shoelaces of my brain were tangled up again, and the only coherent thoughts that I could manage to decipher were:

1) Summer is going to be over soon.

2) Jacob not being able to come to my party tonight is a blessing in disguise. (Let it be noted that I hated myself for thinking this one, but it had to be thought.)

3) I _still _have two boyfriends.

And 4) Something definitely needs to be done about #3.

I growled in anger and looked up at the sky. All of those facts were obvious, and not one of them helped my situation in any way. I guess I could have added "I need to dump either Jacob or Ryan" to that list, but that sort of went without saying, and anyway I didn't know which one to dump. So I did the only thing that I could possibly think of doing. I blamed Europe.

"Are you happy now, Europe? You've completely messed up everything and turned my boring life into a soap opera! Are you happy now?" I yelled to the sky in anger. The little angel version of me appeared on my shoulder and scolded me.

"_Blaming Europe isn't the way to go, Maggie. You have to take responsibility for your actions." _At this, the devil-me on my other shoulder spoke up.

"_Well blaming Europe is a hell of a lot easier. Even though I don't really see what you've done wrong, you were just having a little fun, and what Jake doesn't know wont hurt him…just keep blaming Europe!" _The angel clicked it's tongue in a disapproving manner.

"_You know that's not the right thing to do, Maggie. Europe is a wonderful place. You have screwed this up yourself." _I frowned.

"I like the devil better. She's on my side." I told the angel. The devil smirked and the angel gave me a sad smile.

"_Now, Maggie, you know you don't mean that-" _I cut her off.

"SHUT UP!" I screeched. The little people were giving me a headache. The imaginary angel and devil disappeared, and once again I was alone on the rooftop. _Thank Lawdz. _I thought (in a very Cari-esque manner). _Those two are nothing but trouble._

I'd had my fill of the beautiful view, and the air was a little chilly to be wearing pajama pants and a tank top, so I decided to go back inside. I climbed back down the small stair case, closed the door that read "DO NOT OPEN," and slowly walked back to the room.

Cari wasn't in her bed, and I didn't see any sign of her anywhere else in the room. Smiling at the idea of having the room to myself, I skipped over to my bed and picked up my purse off of the night stand, rummaging through it to find my cell phone. After some digging I found it and checked my text messages to find that I had a new message from Seth.

**Hey Maggs! I'ma be at your party tonite. Be excited. And Happy B-day!**

**From: Seth**

I smirked and typed back.

**Thanks! And excited? Oh, I am. Haha. Luv ya, brotha from anotha motha. See u tonight.**

I hit the send button and slid my phone shut, not really knowing what to do. I glanced around the room, scanning for anything fun to do for a couple of hours before I had to go get ready for my party. Now that I thought about it, I was starting to get really excited, because the party was going to be colossal. Cari, Blake, Ryan, Ian, Seth, Katrina, Ronny, Perry, Liz, Audrey, those tech guys who helped out at the first concert on the tour, some of mine and Cari's friends from Spin, everyone who helped with the party, some of Cari's friends that she knew from last summer, and practically every other person in Europe (kind of) was going to be there. I didn't even know half the guests, but I didn't care. It's not like they had to buy me presents or anything. In the back of my mind I wished Jacob could make it, but I brushed it aside. _Stop, Maggie. Just for one day, don't think about how stupid you are and just enjoy it. _

I thought about getting another hour or two of sleep, but decided against it because I wasn't really tired. I still had loads of time to kill before I had to start making myself attractive though, so I had to find _some_ way to all of this time. Just waiting would make the wait actually feel longer.

Because of lack of anything else to do, I pulled my laptop out of my suitcase and tried to go on IM, but no one was online, and when I checked, no one was on Facebook either. Giving up, I went on addicting games and played interactive buddy (it's much more addictive and way less dirty than it sounds) for a while. When I glanced at my clock the next time I saw that it was nearly noon. It was about time for me to start primping, so I stowed my laptop back in its case when I heard Rascal Flatts' _Stand_ playing in my pocket. I pulled out my cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour! Ceci est Maggie Gallagher, non?" Came a high-pitched, bell like voice, asking if she was speaking with Maggie Gallagher. I switched to French effortlessly and responded.

"Oui, c'est Maggie. Qui suis-je en parler avec?" I asked who I was speaking with.

"Salut! Je m'appelle Claire, Ronny Valdez m'avez donné votre numéro de téléphone. Il a organisé pour moi et mon équipe de stylistes pour vous faire belle pour votre fête ce soir!" The woman told me her name was Claire, and that Ronny arranged for her and her team of stylists to, and I quote (in English) "Make me beautiful for my party tonight."

I suppose Ronny was trying to do a nice thing for me by doing this, and I guess somewhere deep down I was thankful. But somewhere not quite as deep down I felt a little creeped out about people doing my hair and make up (too many people touching me!), and somewhere even less deep down than that was my hatred of people noticing my imperfections and trying to correct them. I was one hundred percent sure that both of those things have to occur to get "beautified." So, for the second time this morning I thought;

_Fuck. My. Life. _

* * *

**Cari's POV**

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

I jumped. "Jeez!" I softly exclaimed, examining my now burned index finger, thanks to the curling iron. I mumbled a string of curses as I walked to the door, and yanked it open.

"Whoa, hi, Cari," Ian greeted, "Nice outfit. I guess I should've expected, Kat and all them are getting ready, too. What is it, like 4 hours before the party? You girls are crazy."

I blushed and looked down at my partially ready self, then realized only half my hair was curled. Oh well, he's a forbidden man (did I really just think that?).

"So, uh, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh! Right, they kicked me out. It's as if I were watching her get ready for her wedding."

"Understandable," not really. "Come on in." please.

"Right on!" He said, "And hey," he got close to me, "I brought something."

"Really?" I asked, looking at him strangely.

He held up a familiar silver cube of gaming-ness. "Mario Kart!" He laughed and walked in. I headed towards the bathroom to try and focus on making myself look presentable while Ian set up the console to the TV. "You gonna join me?"

I really shouldn't- "Sure."

I finished curling my hair when I heard him say, "Pick out a character or you're getting Bowser!"

"No!" I exclaimed, getting to the couch quickly and picked up the controller. I fiddled with the buttons until Princess Peach was highlighted on the character selection screen.

"Princess Peach?" He looked surprised. "I figured Waluigi is more your style."

"He is," I agreed, "But I've been doing a lot of different things lately."

I looked at his choice, "Toad? He looks like he should be in the mafia. In a, y'know, cute mafia."

"I've been told I'm a modern-day Tommy DeVito."

I rolled my eyes. "Right."

"I'm serious!" He protested.

"Whatever," I pressed START. The familiar jungle scene popped on screen, with a big volcano in the background.

"Hah! DK Mountain, I got this." He exclaimed.

One lap into the game, "Yeahhh, I do got this," Ian laughed, then got serious. "You know, Katrina would like, never do something like this."

"I didn't know that." I lied.

"Yeah, sometimes it's like she can't let loose." Or like, all the time. But that's just me.

Two laps into the game, "How are you ahead of me?!" He demanded, faux-angry.

"I do what I can," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you can do wonders with a blue shell," He joked, "Which is the only reason you're in first place."

"Not my problem," I commented, moving the controller with the direction of the car as if it would somehow help.

LAST LAP! Showed up on my half of the screen. Guess it helped.

"Not cool!" He stated, though the same message showed up on his screen soon after. The game was getting close to an end, and we were neck and neck, when suddenly, someone knocked on the door. He pushed the red button, "I'll pause this game," _so our love will never end._ "So don't do anything!"

I rolled my eyes. Me? Cheat? Let's take a good look at Ian, then reassess this.

"Hey," He called to me, "Kat needs to talk to me, I'll see you later!"

"Alright...!" I replied, my voice getting louder toward the end. I pushed the power button off on the television and went back to getting ready.

Eventually (otherwise known as an hour and a half later), I was happy with my look, so I settled in on the couch and waited.

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

_Will the torture never end? _I thought as I sat with my eyes closed in a salon chair in the empty beauty salon, Claire dabbing my face with some unknown makeup product. I still didn't know why Ronny had to _insist_ that I be beautified; I mean really, I'm not _that _inept at make up and hair. I can at least make myself look party-worthy, considering I've been doing it since I was like fourteen. But the worst part was that I had to stay here until right before the party; Ronny also insisted that I

"Vous allez être belle!" Claire exclaimed excitedly, telling me I was going to look beautiful. _Gee, thanks for implying that I'm ugly right now._

"Merci, Claire." It was basically quiet in the spacious room for a while, aside from the rustle of makeup and hair products on the counter, and the occasional sound of one of those makeup or hair products rolling off the counter and onto the floor. I was just wondering when the hell they would be done when Luc, the only _male_ member of Claire's team and also the only English-speaking one, slowly proclaimed;

"I believe…we are done!" He seemed a bit more excited towards the end, and by that time I was pretty excited too. _FINALLY, no more Barbie Maggie! _

Luc translated for Claire and the rest of the stylists (there were three others), and I could feel them silently looking at him, skeptical.

"Vous êtes sûr?" Claire asked. I guess he nodded, because I didn't hear anything being said but I could tell that they were putting up their 'equipment'. One of them removed the paper bib from my neck and lifted the salon chair that was completely reclined up to it's normal state, and Luc told me I could open my eyes. It finally dawned on me that I would be able to see the work they'd done, and I was a little anxious. What if they weren't as good as Ronny had guaranteed that they were? Or what if I wasn't good enough raw material, so their best still wasn't great? I shrugged those thoughts off and tried to be positive. I was never good at being positive.

"Would you like to see how you look, or would you rather put on your outfit first?" Luc asked me. I pondered it for a moment, and decided that if I got dressed first it would put off the big reveal, so I told him I'd get dressed first and the team moved out of my way so I could get through. I stood up, walked slowly (and without glancing at the mirror) to the back room, picking up the bag that contained my dress and shoes from the chair next to the one I was tortured in. I dressed quickly and silently, and soon, too soon, I was leaving the back room and heading to the front room of the salon once more. As I walked over to the stylists, they let out appreciative _Oh_'s and _Ah_'s. I gulped and stepped over to the full-length mirror.

What I saw surprised me so much that I gasped in shock, or rather in awe. Standing in front of the mirror was a girl with brown hair pulled back into a high, curled ponytail, with her bangs hanging down over her forehead. Her green eyes were brought out remarkably by her smoky bronze eye make up, and her lips were painted a pale, glossy pink. She wore a strapless tube dress that was a light, almost limey green in a reptilian pattern, with a few blotches of a turquoise-colored leopard print thrown in. The dress was form fitting and gave the illusion of a more womanly shape. The shoes on her (well, I suppose _my_, even though I could hardly believe that it was me in the mirror) feet were silvery white peep-toed wedge heels, with a circular cutaway area in the wedge, and she held a clutch of the same silvery-white color. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a cylindrical prayer box, engraved with a cross. In the center of the cross was a tiny blue topaz stone, the same color as the leopard print blotches on the dress. Hanging from _my_ ears were dangly silver earrings in the shape of skinny upside-down kites, inlaid with blue topaz and peridot stones.

It took a moment for it to really set in that the girl in the mirror was me, because to be honest, I didn't know that I could look that good. Not trying to toot my own horn or anything, but I looked pretty damn fine. I turned to the stylists with a huge, surprised smile.

"Merci beaucoup!" I thanked, practically in tears (but not quite; I knew tears would ruin my makeup). I turned to Luc. "Thank you so much. You guys did an amazing job." Luc smiled and translated for everyone else and they smiled dazzlingly back at me. Then, after giving me a group hug and yet more compliments, Ronny came to get me.

"Maggie! Wow, you look great, hon!" Ronny exclaimed as he walked through the salon doors. I smiled and blushed, embarrassed, then looked down at myself.

"You mean it?"

"Of course! Then again, you always look good." _Okay, getting a little closer to "creepy" and a little farther away from "nice" now, Ronny._

"Thanks." I pretended that I wasn't totally creeped out and gave a convincing smile. "What time is it?" I asked, changing the subject.

"7:00. Only one hour until your party! Are you excited or what?" He looked hopeful. I smiled and nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yeah, this is gonna be great. Thanks for doing all of this for me." _And to think, I used to think you were a douchebag, _I so desperately wanted to add. Ronny looked slightly embarrassed at the thanks, so I changed the subject again.

"Where are Cari and the guys?"

"Oh uh…last I saw them, Cari was at the hotel getting ready with Katrina, Liz and Audrey, and the guys were at the hotel complaining that the girls take way too long to get ready. The guys'll be over here in a minute or two to set up their equipment, though. But you've still got an hour to wait, so I'd advise you to find something to occupy your time so that you're not bored for the next sixty minutes before your dramatic entrance." I suppressed an eye-roll.

"Alright. I'll just…uh…"

"Okay, that works." He said, not really listening. "Just no dancing to Sir-Mix-a-lot on the counters! Those stylists are nice people and they'd probably prefer to not have to see that. I'd hate to put you on house arrest on your birthday. Happy birthday, by the way." And before I could thank him or even think _It took you long enough_, I was alone once more, and once again I was left with time to kill.

* * *

**Cari's POV**

"Hi?" Katrina greeted, though it came out as a question, because no one was expecting me. Then she remembered who I was, and cast me a stony glare. "What do you want?"

"Ronny sent me over," I explained, making my way through the door with my shoes and purse in tow. I looked down at her Diane von Furstenberg Josun strapless minidress. "Gorgeous dress," I commented, continuing farther into the room.

"Thanks," she grumbled, eying the silver gamecube in my hands.

I looked around the room and saw all the boys playing video games and all the girls frazzled to get ready. "Whatever," I mumbled, plopping onto the couch next to Ryan.

"You didn't save the game?!" Ian exclaimed after a round of half-hearted greetings.

"No? It's just one race."

"But I was so going to beat you!"

"Yeah, right," I laughed and he pushed me playfully.

Katrina raised her eyebrow, "Uhm, Ian-"

Ronny burst into the room. "Oh good!" He exclaimed, "Everyone's ready! Fantastic!" We all ignored everything else he was saying until he pulled out a digital camera and said "Picture time!"

It wasn't exactly a great plan on Ron's part. Though the guys and I just stood and waiting for posing instruction, all the other girls were frazzled, rushing around putting on last minute makeup and accessories, making sure they looked okay. When everyone was finally ready, we took one simple photo, all of us crowded together to fit into the picture.

Ronny then handed me the camera. "Hey, Cari, you're the big photographer here, right?"

"Uh-"

"Good, let's take some promo for the band."

"Ok..." I trailed off, holding up the crappy digital camera, the immediately holding it down a my sides, "Shouldn't we... I don't know, get out of the hotel room? Maybe head over to the cafe that the party is going to be at."

"Great idea!" Ron exclaimed, while Katrina glowered, for a reason unknown to me.

Fighting through miniscule crowds of fangirls (which reminds me of that abbreviation FANBOYS), we tumbled into the bus, which took us to the cafe. Soon after arriving, Ron had to go get ready to bring Maggie from the salon, so we went on into the already bustling crowd of people. The boys went on stage to warm up and I secured myself near the side of the stage, and started taking pictures.

They finished warmup about 20 minutes later, with most everyone there clapping, and I was left to twiddle my thumbs... and with this camera. I decided to look back at the picture we took earlier. Somehow I ended up in the middle, and it looked weird seeing my face, my white dress with brown, feathered material at the bust with my black tights, deep green peep-toed flats and purse, my guitar string bracelets and metal braided necklace. My hair curled and in a loose, sloppy bun.

I looked over at all the girls. Liz, in her angular strapless electric blue dress, Katrina, in all Diane von Furstenburg and Audrey, with her crew neck magenta dress with a big flower printed near the side of it. Then I looked at the boys. All clad in their cute little suit vests, button up shirts, dress pants and ties, all of their smiling faces looking back at me.

"Hey!" I heard behind me. I turned around. It was Jake jogging up to me, along with Seth.

"Hey," I replied. Jake gave me a big hug, and Seth just walked up and kissed me. I hoped Ian saw.

"Where's Maggie?" He asked.

"Preparing for her 'dramatic entrance'."

"Hah! Her? Dramatic?"

"Yep." I responded.

"It's pretty hard to be dramatic without drama," Jake joked.

I forced a laugh, thinking in the back of my mind, _if you think Maggie lives a life without drama, you've got another thing coming._

* * *

**Maggie's POV**

"C'mon Maggie moo, it's party time!" Ronny exclaimed through the door of our hotel room. _Finally,_ I thought, standing up from where I had been sitting on the couch. I smiled to myself and followed him out of the room, almost forgetting my purse.

"Oh, shit, I forgot my purse." I murmured. Ronny stopped walking and let me run back, grab my clutch and sprint back to where he stood in the hall. "Alright, now I'm ready."

"Good. Let's go!" He made some kind of weird superman-ish gesture towards the elevator, and I politely chuckled, though it wasn't funny. We went down to the first floor of the hotel and out to Ronny's car, which I would be riding in to my party, then staying in for two or three minutes before I had to make my dramatic entrance through the front door of the Eiffel Tower Café. I was a little nervous that I would trip or something because 1) I am completely NOT used to walking in high heels, and 2) I'm naturally clumsy and accident prone, but the nervousness was overshadowed by my eagerness to party, so I ignored it and practically leaped into the front seat of Ronny's car. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and started the engine, pulling too slowly away from our hotel. _Damn you, move faster. I've got a party to attend. _

"So you're excited, I presume?" Ronny questioned, breaking the comfortable silence in his small car. He was driving at a decent speed now so I didn't care that he was breaking into my excited thinking time. As long as we got there, I was fine.

"Heck yes!" I enthused. "It's my birthday, so it's only natural that I'd be excited. Only I have to admit, I'm especially excited for this one. The party is going to be…gah, I don't even know a word to describe it. It's just gonna rock. Thanks again." my words came out in a rush, all in one breath. I saw Ronny smiling at the windshield, his eyes still on the road. I glanced out my window; we were so close, yet so far away.  
"Well, that's great. I hope your party is exactly the dream party that you wanted."

"Oh, it will be. I'm sure of it." I uttered my words a little more slowly this time (though, granted, they still were pretty fast), because he probably didn't understand every word that I said before. The two of us fell back into our comfortable silence soon enough, and in glancing out the window to check where we were again I realized we'd be at the café, filled with people who I both knew and didn't know, in about two minutes. I squealed internally and started bouncing in my seat, and I was still bouncing when we pulled up in front of the Eiffel Tower Café.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed when I saw the giant crowd of people dressed in party attire streaming into the café. Dwight, the band's body guard, was even standing at the door, like a bouncer to a club. I could see cool flashing lights and already hear the thumping of music, and I couldn't wait to get inside. I started to undo my seat belt when Ronny turned and grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Not so fast, little girl." _Little girl?_ I thought. _In case you don't remember, I turned 17 this morning._ "We have to wait for the band to announce your arrival." I pondered whether I would be able to overpower him and just get the fuck into my party for a second, but then decided to do as he said. Reluctantly I pulled my hand away from the seat belt and slumped down in my seat and pouted. Meanwhile, Ronny whipped out his Blackberry and dialed a number.

"Hey, Ian? We're ready. Get that crowd settled down. And remember the introduction I gave you!" I heard some sounds on the other line but couldn't distinguish words before Ronny hung up. "Now, just wait until I give you your queue." I nodded and sat up, fixing my hair in the mirror inside the visor. Suddenly I heard the thump of the music stop, and I whipped my head around to look at the café again.

"May I have your attention please?" _Will the real slim shady please stand up? _I silently added, then giggled. Ronny shushed me and I turned my attention back to the slightly muffled sound of Ian's voice. "Our guest of honor has arrived, ladies and gentlemen. Everybody welcome our birthday girl, and the reason for this amazing party, Maggie Gallagher!" I heard clapping and Ronny hurriedly pushed me out of the car. I gave him one last nervous glance through the glass as I walked up to the doors and he mouthed, _You'll be fine. Have fun! _Then I turned my back to him, smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress and tweaked my hair, and pulled the doors open, stepping through them slowly.

Applause and screaming and, surprisingly, a few wolf-whistles erupted in my ears, and a giant, too-bright light swung around and pointed at me. I held up my hand awkwardly to shield my hurting eyes, but there was a huge smile on my face. I turned my attention to the screaming crowd of people and that huge smile grew ever larger. Everyone was looking at me, but it wasn't like they were staring, wide-eyed and open mouthed and completely silent (aka, CREEPER STARE!) or anything. They were looking at me and smiling, clapping and admiring my attire. I looked up at the stage to see Ian was standing at the microphone, eyes on me and mouth slightly agape and I couldn't help but laugh. He shook his head and spoke to everyone.  
"Alright, alright, settle down, we all know she looks great. C'mon up here, Maggie, and say hello to your party guests!" Everyone clapped again and parted to let me through, so I made my way to the stage. Ian grabbed my hand and pulled me up, moving away so I could have the microphone. I looked at him questioningly. "Speech." He murmured. My eyes widened. _No one said anything about a speech! _I thought, panicking. Ian gave me an encouraging look. I gulped and adjusted the microphone to my height and looked out at everyone.

"Wow…this is awesome. I um…I'd like to thank everybody for coming, and I'd like to thank the Bad Charmers and their manager Ronny for being so great to me this summer, and Ronny especially for throwing this party." more cheers and claps came to me when I paused, grinning a little nervously. "So um….yeah…thanks everybody, and I hope you have a great time!" I scooted away from the microphone and looked at Ian and shrugged as if to say _no big deal_. He smiled and walked up to me, arms outstretched.

"Gimme a hug, birthday girl!" I laughed and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Maggie." He said.

"Thanks Ian. Now I better get off of this stage before I fall and hurt myself." He chuckled and hugged me again really quick and then I got off of the stage and into the crowd of people. The music started back up, but it was from a huge stereo in the back rather than the band. I saw that Perry, Blake and Ryan weren't on stage, so I was assuming they wanted to party a little before they had to perform. I scanned the crowd for familiar faces, hoping to find Cari, and I spotted her in the back talking with one of her friends from Spin. I shoved my way through the throng to her.

"Cari!" I squealed excitedly. She looked awesome (as always) in her white dress with the brown feathery stuff at the top and her green accessories. She saw me and smiled and I hugged her. "You look awesome!"

"Back atcha, g!" She yelled over the thump of the music. "Oh, and I have to tell you someth-" Not really listening but rather scanning the crowd for Ryan, I cut her off.

"Yeah, that's cool. Hey, have you seen Ryan? I want him to see my outfit."

"Well, I think he's already seen it because of your entrance and all, but-"

"Yeah, that's true." I cut her off again. "But have you seen him anyway? I wanna see him before he has to get on stage." I looked around, craning my neck to see over the few people that were taller than me (my heels were super tall!)

"Uh, yeah, he's over there-" she pointed over to the table with the chips and punch on the right side of the café, where I saw Ryan with his back turned. "But hey, I have to warn you, Ja-"

"Yeah, okay, thanks Cari!" I probably should have stopped talking and let her finish, because cutting her off was a mega-bitch move, but I had to go see Ryan before he had to go back on stage. I shoved through all of the people again until I reached the place where Ryan stood, his back to me. I tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around.

"Maggie!" He exclaimed, hugging me and planting a kiss on my cheek. "Happy birthday!" He looked me over once, an approving and astonished grin on his adorable face. "You look beautiful, as always." I blushed and looked down for a moment before looking back up at him. He was wearing black pants, a button up, and a suit vest and tie, his curly brown hair just as curly (but maybe slightly less messy) as always. He looked so cute I just had to kiss him again.

"You look…" I started, searching for the right words.

"Stupid? Or were you looking for something more like 'incredibly sexy and god-like?'" I laughed and shoved him playfully.

"I was thinking more like incredibly _cute_ and Ryan-like, but hey, that works too." He smiled again.

"So, are you liking your party so far, birthday girl?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't gotten to enjoy it much so far, but what I have enjoyed has been awesome. There is one thing that would make it better, though…" I hesitated and he gazed at me, expectant. When I didn't say he looked slightly impatient and replied.

"Which is?" I hesitated again, but then grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly, batting my eyes a little.

"If you would dance with me." I added a pouty face for emphasis, and because I knew he just couldn't say no to that. "It's my birthday." I added, remembering. He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

**Cari's POV**

"I heard her announcement, but where is she?" Jake asked, standing on his tiptoes (even though he's taller than like 80% of the population of party goers here) in attempts to find Maggie.

I easily spotted her in the arms of another man (Well, boy. Well, Ryan.), slow-dancing across the patio. And by the looks of it, this was no innocent we're-just-friends-good-naturedly-dancing dancing.

"Uh, I don't know, I'll find her..." I lied, "But hey! Could you get me a drink? I'm parched!"

"I can do that-" Seth started.

"No, I want Jake to," Seth eyed me suspiciously, "So we can dance!"

"Uh, okayyyyyyy," Jake said, holding out the "ay" sound.

"Maybe you'll see her on the way there," I tried.

"Very true!" He agreed, "I'll be right back." Jake turned in the direction of where Maggie and Ryan were, en route to one of the numerous drink tables.

_Of course he chooses that table._ I slapped my hand to my head mentally.

I grabbed Jake's arm and spun him around.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Uhm," I needed to think fast, "you should go to THAT drink stand," I pointed exaggeratedly the other way.

"Why?" He smiled, probably thinking I was the most difficult person on the planet.

"Because..." I trailed off, "Because it's cooler." Good God, my lying is really rusty. I was starting to sound like Maggie.

"Ok?" He laughed, pulled his arm from my reach and headed back towards Maggie.

I grabbed his arm, harder, again. "Seriously."

"I don't see what difference it makes about which table I go to to get your drink." Jake replied, trying to sound light-hearted. I know I was annoying him.

I let go. "Fine. Whatever." He turned around. "I just wanted to save you some trouble..." I hoped this would work.

"What?" he asked. _Perfect._

"Well, you see," I glanced at the man working the drink stand then back at Jake. "That man right over there, had this huge crush on Maggie, right?"

Jealousy flickered through his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, so anyway, he was all like 'Maggie, girl, I love you!' and everything, and Maggie, the nice person she is, let him down gently." I paused, and Jake motioned for me to continue. "Well, he didn't take it that good and, well, he like, stalked you all."

Jake gasped (I swear, I couldn't even make this up).

"Exactly! Mega creepster, right? So he knows all about you and everything, and him seeing you would not be a pretty sight."

"All the more reason to give this kid a little talk," Jake said through gritted teeth, and I put my hands forcefully, to stop him from moving. "What?" He hissed.

"You really don't want to ruin Maggie's party, do you?"

His face softened, "No."

"Ok," I replied. "So let's avoid conflict," hah, that was pretty inevitable, "and all have some fun!"

His mood lightened, which made my heart sink. "Cari, you're right! But hey, keep an eye for her for me?"

"Of course," I smiled, though feeling like crap, and gave him a thumbs-up for emphasis.

"Wanna dance?" Seth asked, grinning as he took my hand and whisked me onto the makeshift dance floor, holding me close.

"Well, I guess so..." I smiled, putting my head on his chest and desperately trying to fish my cell phone out of my clutch. Finally, I successfully pulled it out, and tried my best to channel the ability of texting without seeing the screen (something achieved through many years of under-the-school-desk typing).

"So, that guy at the drink place had a major crush on Maggie, huh?" Seth asked, eyebrows raised. _Maggie,_ I typed.

"Yep," I looked up at him. _Jake is here! Watch out._

"Oh, really? Well, that's funny, because he's looking straight at Maggie and that Ryan guy and he looks pretty ok with it." I struggled to press send. "And what are you doing behind my back?" He reached behind and pulled my phone from my hands. He read, then reread the text.

My shoulders folded down in defeat. "Look, just don't tell Jake yet, ok?"

"Hard to tell Jake anything when I myself don't have the full story, though I could venture to guess-"

"Shush! We just need to keep them apart before I can tell Maggie he's here."

"Tell her? No, this is their problem, not ours, or anyone else's. Except for that Ryan guy's, who will be dead the second Jake sees him."

"Seth, please?"

He sighed. "I'm doing this for Jake."

"Fair enough."

**

"Hey, Jake!" Seth greeted once the song ended. Jake was standing off at the side, just finished talking to one of the guests. Seth pulled my drink away from Jake and shoved it into my hands. "Do you see who that guy is over there?"

"Uh, no?" Jake said, looking around.

"Oh, man! That's Vinnie Vito!" Seth pointed blindly.

"The stunt guy? Dude, he's so awesome! Especially in that one movie 'Destroying Mr. Wong in Minnesota'-"

"I know, brilliant! We have to go meet him!"

"Yeah, we do-" Jake stopped, "Wait, would Maggie be mad?"

"Of course not," I interjected, "Go meet that Vinnie guy, and then we'll all hang out."

"Alright, we'll be right back, I swear!"

"Oh, take your time. Why miss the opportunity?" I smiled.

The second they turned around I rushed back into the crowded dance floor. "Maggie!" I called out. "Maggie!"

"Cari!" Someone called out. Suddenly Ian's face filled my vision. "There you are."

"Oh, hi," I said, nonchalantly stretching my neck over his shoulder to see if I could find Maggie. "What's good?"

"You are," he replied, smiling.

"Look," I said, part annoyed by his tallness, "I'm fed up with this wishy-washy bullshit. Do you or do you not like me?"

"I do."

"And do you or do you not like me more than Katrina?"

"Cari..."

"No, don't 'Cari...' me," I said, mimicking him, "You either like Katrina, or you like me, but you can't like us both." I turned another way, almost bumping into Katrina as I left Ian.

"Cari, wait!" He called out.

Finally, I saw two familiar faces, both gazing lovingly into each others' eyes. I think I might get killed by the cheese-factor overload.

"Maggie!" I exclaimed, yanking her out of Ryan's hands. Ryan glared at me, about to protest, when I said, "Don't even, especially if you want to keep that face of yours in line." He shut up.

"Cari," Maggie hissed, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"His stupid brother," I pointed to Ryan, "and your inability to answer your phone so I could cover your ass."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend is here."

"Well, I can see that," she said, glancing at Ryan.

I slapped my hand to my face, literally. "No, your _other_ boyfriend."

Her face turned red. Then realization flooded her face, "Wait, what? When?"

"Yeah, that's what I've been trying to tell you all day today."

"Shit!" She mumbled, faux-smiling at some guests who greeted her. "What're we going to do?"

"I don't know what _you're_ going to do, but I'm staying out of this."

She glanced at me then said, "You're already in this."

I sighed, tired of all this crap, "I know."

"So, please help me?"

"Alright."

Soon after our chat, Jake and Seth emerged.

"Man, that guy looked just like Vinnie Vito, I swear!" Seth exclaimed.

"Dude, no he didn't," Jake laughed. "You're crazy." Then his eyes meet Maggie's and he smiled like I've never seen him smile before. "Maggie."

"Jake," she smiled back, and I saw the pain in her eyes. The realization of the mistake she made. It's hard not to feel guilt until it's kissing you.

Ryan hung back, with a guarded and hurt look on his face. I repressed an eye roll. He had to know that this day would come eventually. But I knew I had to play the humanitarian role in all this, so I stood next to him and patted him on the back, trying to console.

Seth glanced from Maggie, to Ryan, to me, looking disappointed. And that made me angry. He was apart of this now, too.

After the love fest was over, we all gathered into a small circle, making awkward small talk. Seth and I managed to sneak out while they were all talking about home life, and we walked around the perimeter of the party. We were both silent.

"Cari!" I heard, again. (seriously what is up with this?) I immediately saw someone I didn't expect, and my mood lightened.

"Adam!" I exclaimed as he wrestled me into a hug.

"We've missed you, yes," he smiled. Seth stood by awkwardly. "Uh, oh right. Adam, this is my boyfriend, Seth. Seth, this is one of our former coworkers, Adam."

They said hello, and Adam looked at me, confused. "Boyfriend? I... I thought..." Adam looked at the stage, where Ian and crew were setting up for the concert.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I see Ian's a bit confused, because he seems to be talking about you like you all have something going on."

Seth looked at me coldly. "Uh, no. There's nothing going on between us. He's engaged, remember?"

"Engaged?" Adam laughed heartily, "Didn't you know that was fake?"

"F-fake?" I asked. Seth removed his arm from my shoulders. "It can't be fake. Ryan, Blake, Perry... none of us knew."

"It was for press," Adam waved off.

"But it can't be fake. Ryan, Blake, Perry... none of us knew." I paused, "And how did you know?"

"Why, we were first to report. But they wanted to make sure we knew so that we could hide any misconceptions or mess-ups." I looked at him, "Like, say, if we caught one of them hooking up with someone else, we could just slide it under the rug."

"This just doesn't make any sense," I was being stubborn, and rightfully so, "They were so legitimate about it, it couldn't be fake."

"Katrina's an up-and-coming actress from Queens," Adam smiled thoughtfully, "she does really well with the whole emotions aspect."

"I'll say," I mumbled. Seth was still looking at me. "What?" I asked him, as Adam said goodbye and went to converse with a more up-to-date group of people.

"Well, are you happy now?" Seth asked.

"About what?"

"Well, your man is a free man. Now you can drop me as the jealousy act, and move on to someone more your type." _Shit, how does he know about my former plan?_

"More my type?"

"Well, you all both have been sneaking around with your secrets. He had a fake engagement and you had a fake interest in me."

"Really? Are we going to do this right now? I don't like him anymore." At least, I didn't think I did.

"Look, Cari. You have some new found options, alright? You go ahead and make your decision and talk to me once you know you'll be faithful to whoever it is you choose."

"Seth," I said, but he was already gone.

********

**Maggie's POV**

"May I have this dance?" Jake asked me suavely, holding out his hand for me to take. A little nervous that the slightest thing I did could tip him off that I was cheating, I hesitated, but then accepted. He pulled me close to him and we started turning around on the dance floor to one of my favorite Bad Charmers songs.

"So, how has your summer been without me?" Jake asked, smiling his big, white-toothed smile. I grinned sheepishly but answered without hesitation. It seemed that Jake and I were falling back into our old, comfortable pattern. I liked that things were still so natural and easy between us.

"Horrible. I've missed you so much, Jake, you can't even imagine." And it was true. I did miss him. Although I wouldn't exactly call my summer "horrible."

Even if, for the majority of it, I've _felt_ horrible about myself.

"I've missed you too, Maggs. But I'm here now." He kissed my cheek. "And we can make up for all of the time we've been apart. Here, now." _God. _Why does he have to go all cheesy-in-a-good-way romantic comedy-ish on me? Couldn't he tell I was a terrible dirty cheater and didn't deserve to be talked to like that?

Jacob spun me around gracefully and smiled lovingly. I smiled back, as lovingly and un-guilty as I could possibly manage, but he could tell something was wrong. Jake could always tell when something was wrong with me. He knew me so well; _too_ well, actually.

"What's wrong, hon?" Concern filled his dark-brown eyes.

"Nothing…"

"Maggs. You're a terrible liar."_ Not anymore. _"Tell me."

"I just…I missed you, is all. And I was thinking about the last time we danced like this." _See?_

"Junior prom, right?" I nodded, practically tearing up at the memory.

"To our song."

"Which would be?" I looked at him, incredulous.

"Are you serious? You don't remember?" He laughed at my expression.

"Jeez, Maggs. I was kidding. Of course I remember." I stared him down.

"What is it then?" He rolled his eyes.

"Testing me, huh? Alright, I'll play. Our song is You and Me by Lifehouse. Happy?"

"Very." Not really. The fact that he remembered our song and was being so amazing made me feel even worse about the guy who was standing on stage right now. I shook it off, deciding to just ignore Ryan (for a little while, anyway) and enjoy seeing Jacob. Once I cleared Ryan from my mind, I actually felt a lot better. I smiled—a real, happy smile—for the first time in what felt like forever, and just focused on the warmth of Jacob's body next to mine. And we just danced, content in the silence between us.

"I love you." Jake whispered in my ear. The song had switched to an even slower and more romantic song, and we were dancing closer. I had my head lying on his chest, but I looked up at him when he said this.

"I love you, too." I whispered. His eyes lit up and he smiled a smile so wide and happy that I couldn't help it; I just had to kiss him, full on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, having to stand on my toes to reach.

"Ahem." A familiar voice coughed, floating out to Jake and me on the dance floor from the stage. I looked up ever so slightly to see Ryan was seated on a wooden stool, center stage, holding his acoustic guitar in his lap. The microphone was adjusted to his current height. "Can I have everybody's attention?" The crowd gradually grew quiet. "Alright, well, we're gonna…speed it up a little, I guess, with our newest song. I wrote this song as a birthday present for our guest of honor. Maggie Gallagher, will you step forward, please?" I looked at Jake, who nodded, stony-faced. I could tell he was jealous that Ryan had written me a song for my birthday present. He knew that I had always wanted someone to write a song for me.

Getting one last nod of approval from Jake, I walked slowly toward the stage, the crowd parting for me as I did so. When I reached the very front, Ryan looked down at me and smiled. "Happy birthday, Maggie." He said, his voice amplified by the microphone. He looked back out at the crowd and got into his singing position, announcing one last thing; "This is _Lost in Translation."_

He started strumming on his guitar, the drums started up, and the tune was upbeat, but not a super-fast dance song. His beautiful voice joined in with the instruments after a few seconds.

"_Another plane, plane, plane,_

_Where we headed today?_

_All I know is home is no where near._

_Every day, day, day_

_Endless rules to obey._

_Can't we just end this here?_

_But we kept on movin',_

_And man am I glad we did._

'_Cause we were lost in translation, _

_And you saved communication._

_Honey, see if you understand this;_

_I think Ich liebe dich."_

My breath caught in my throat. My eyes widened. I might not understand much German, but I sure as hell knew what _that_ meant. I stared intently at Ryan's face, hoping he would look back so I could look in his eyes and see if he meant what the lyrics were saying. He didn't turn his head, but just kept singing.

"_Another buzz, buzz, buzz,_

_It's your name on the screen,_

_And I smile 'cutely' though you can't see."_

No matter how shocked I was by the line I'd heard a moment before, I had to grin at this. He remembered that I told him he had a cute smile.

"_Your laugh, laugh, laugh,_

_Echoes through my mind._

_It's lovely music to my ears._

_And it's all still just a dream _

_That you really chose me."_

_Oh, shit._ I thought, praying and hoping to God that Jacob had suddenly temporarily lost his hearing and didn't hear that last line. But though I was terrified that my secret had finally been revealed, I was too mesmerized by Ryan's voice to truly worry just yet. I edged ever closer to the stage, wanting to get closer to that beautiful singing voice that I knew so well; wanting it to swallow me whole, so that I'd never have to deal with the inevitable fact of Jacob.

"'_Cause we were lost in translation,_

_And you saved communication._

_Honey, see if you can understand this, _

_I think Ich leibe dich._

_Whoa oh, baby you're setting me free,_

_Oh, baby, you gotta believe._

_Whoa oh, baby you're setting me free,_

_Oh baby, believe in you and me…"_

_Pause._

"'_Cause we were lost in translation, _

_And you saved communication, _

_Honey, see if you can understand this, _

_I think ich leibe dich._

_Cause we were lost in translation!_

_And you saved communication,_

_Honey, see if you can understand this,_

_I think ich leibe dich,_

_Oh honey, I think you well understand this;_

_I know that ich liebe dich…"_

The instruments all stopped when he finished, leaving one last chord hanging in the air, and the crowd applauded around me enthusiastically. I stood stock still, looking at Ryan. My breathing came uneven, and I could tell there were tears pooling in my eyes. Ryan smiled out at the crowd, giving thumbs-up signs and lifting his hand in greeting/thanks like musicians do, but then he turned in his stool to face me, putting his guitar on the small metal stand that was next to him. He stood up and walked over to the edge of the stage, kneeling down and holding his hand out to me so I could step up there with him. His eyes were gentle and (I noticed now) loving, his mouth curled into a cute half-smile that said _'Come on, I don't bite.' _I took it and allowed him to help me step onto the stage.

"Now, a big round of applause for our birthday girl!" Ryan yelled at the crowd. Immediately everyone started clapping and yelling and whistling uncontrollably. I let out one nervous laugh, the tears finally deciding to spill. I grinned hugely, covering my face a little in embarrassment and flushing as red as a tomato. Ryan slung one arm around my shoulders and squeezed me a little, comfortingly, and kissed my forehead.

It was this tiny gesture that made me think of Jacob. I let out a sharp intake of breath and shook off Ryan's arm, stepping forward just a tad to scan the crowd for Jake. He was so tall and I knew his face, even with it now twisted into an expression of agony and what could only be described as heartbreak, so well that I spotted him almost immediately. He gave me one fleeting look, his eyes portraying every ounce of hurt, and turned away, walking briskly towards the door.

"Jake!" I yelled, stumbling off of the stage and sprinting clumsily through the crowd, which went completely silent in response. I reached the front doors to the café way too late, throwing them open and stumbling through them, tears blurring my vision. I yanked off my too-high heels and threw them to the side, not caring what happened to them, and ran towards the tall retreating figure of Jacob.

"Jake! Wait, please!" I cried, tears clogging my voice and causing it to come out as a high-pitched, unpleasant croak. All I could think was _No, this can't be happening._ He stopped and turned around, the pain very evident on his face, even behind the mask of anger.

"Save it, Maggie. Just save it." He barked. "You've been lying to me all summer, haven't you? You've been fucking that Ryan guy!" He pointed angrily towards the party, saying Ryan's name like it was a curse.

"Jake-_no!_ It's not like that. I haven't done…that with him. Or anyone. I'd always hoped you would be my first." I looked into his eyes, searching for some sign of mercy that I didn't deserve. _Please, Jake. _I silently begged him. _Please forgive me._

His eyes told me the answer I knew was coming, but anticipating it didn't make it hurt any less.

_No fucking way._

"Bullshit." He spat. "He wrote a goddamned song for you. He kissed you. You were gawking at him the whole time like he just grew an extra head. You don't care about me anymore, now that you have your precious _Ryan._"

I tried to speak, but words wouldn't come. My throat felt like it was closing up, trying to strangle me. I felt my tears making tracks in my make up, but I didn't care about anything right now except Jake. Jake, and how much he loved me. Jake, and how much I loved him. Jake, and how wonderful a person he is. Jake, and how I'd just broken his heart.

"Jake…I...I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen! I came here this summer completely intending to be yours-_forever._" I edged forward, trying to get closer to him, somehow, and make him understand. "I feel awful. I hate myself." I whispered truthfully. But I knew that it wasn't and never would be enough; I betrayed him. I didn't deserve to be forgiven, but I kept desperately hoping that he would find it somewhere in his heart to overlook this crucial screw up.

Jake's face was cold, harsh; rather than the warm and happy face of my boyfriend, it was the face of a stranger. A stranger that I had created from my own stupid mistakes.

"You're _sorry_?" He asked, incredulous, running his hand angrily through his black hair. "Sorry is just a word. It doesn't mean anything. If you were sorry you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place." I closed my eyes, trying to keep more tears from spilling over. It was useless. It was like trying to stop a river with a piece of tissue paper. The tears poured on, never ceasing.

"If I could, I would take it all back. All of it." I croaked, looking up at him. I couldn't stand to think that _I _caused the horrible, pain-ridden look that was on his face. His mouth was twisted into a horrible grimace, his eyes filled with sadness and close to tears, intertwined with anger. "I just want to be with you, Jacob. I love you." I stepped ever closer, reaching out a hand to him. He drew back as if I was diseased. I lowered my hand.

"How many guys have you said _that_ to this summer?" the words were barely a whisper, but they carried well in the crisp air. His voice was all I could hear even over the music and the people that were having the time of their lives just over twenty feet away. "You're not the same girl I fell in love with. You turned _my _Maggie into some…some _whore._" The words smacked me full in the face. I recoiled.

"Don't say that," I begged. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. "I'm the same, Jake, I am!" He shook his head, laughing. The sound was mocking and cruel. Nothing like the sound I was used to.

"No, you're not. You're different. You've changed. I don't even think the old Maggie's in there anymore." His volume had risen to almost a yell. My body racked with sobs that seemed like they would never stop.

"I…I can change back. I _will_ change back. If you just give me another chance, I'll-" but my pleading was cut short.

"No. Forget it. Have a nice life with Ryan." He turned and started to walk away, but then stopped dead in his tracks, spinning around to face me. I couldn't even call him Jake anymore; his face reminded me of anything but _my _Jacob. What could only be described as hatred clouded his features. Hatred…towards me. "Here." He barked, pulling something out of his back pocket and throwing it to (or, more likely, _at_) me. "Happy birthday." And he was gone.

I collapsed on the hard concrete, my knees scraping the pavement. I curled into a ball, holding my torso tight so as to keep from tearing completely in half, which seemed quite likely at my current state. It felt like my entire world was collapsing around me. I was a planet, orbiting the sun, and the sun suddenly disappeared. I looked down at the small package that I held in my ghostly white hands. It was a box, wrapped in lime green with a big silver bow stuck to the lid, and my name scrawled next to it in sloppy handwriting, a heart dotting the _i._

A birthday present.

For me.

The whore.

I stared at the box in disbelief. I cheated on Jake, broke his heart, and he still gives me my birthday present? I tried to make sense of it in my brain, but the pieces didn't come together no matter how hard I tried. Why on earth would Jacob give me a present, when I didn't even deserve to be listened to just a minute ago?

_Because he's Jake. _I silently answered, _and because he's so much better than you_. My eyes jumped down to the small package again, and telling the part of me that was protesting to shut up, I pulled the lid off.

Sitting in the center of the little cardboard box was a silver charm bracelet, with four small chains dangling from it. I lifted it gently out of it's box and examined the charms. A small orange basketball. A pair of lips. A microphone. A cell phone with a heart on the screen.

Already guessing what each charm meant, if they meant anything at all, I started to put the bracelet back into the box, when I saw a piece of paper folded up in the lid. I pulled it out and unfolded it, looking at the messy, all-too-familiar handwriting. I read what the note said.

_Hey, Maggs!_

_I really had no clue what to buy you for your birthday. _

_It's been bothering me for a while, now. But when I asked_

_Cari and some of your other friends, they all said jewelry was _

_a good idea, so I figured, why not? I know this isn't much, _

_but there is a personal touch. I picked out all of the charms. _

_It's kind of cheesy, but each one represents some important moment_

_in our relationship. Like when we first met. That's the basketball _

_charm._

So I was right. The shiny orange basketball charm represented the day that we met. Sitting there, holding the small sphere between my thumb and forefinger, I thought back to that night.

It was freshman year at the big homecoming basketball game. Cari and I were sitting in the very front row of the bleachers, not even paying attention to what was happening on the court. We didn't usually go to school functions, but it was our first year in high school, so we figured we'd try to participate once in a while. We were talking, laughing, and having fun, but we probably should have been paying more attention to the game, because out of no where, the ball bounced off of the backboard and hit me in the head.

"Ow, shit!" I exclaimed, rubbing the new knot on my head. Someone called a time out, and I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see the adorable face of one of the basketball players. He was tan, tall and muscular, but sort of lanky. His face still had some boyish roundness, and he was smiling wide and apologetic, showing perfect white teeth. His hair was black and pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, his voice slightly husky. He leaned over me, examining my head.

"Um, yeah…I'm okay." I stammered, internally swooning at his extreme level of attractiveness. "Whoever hit me needs to learn some damn ball control, though." He laughed, throwing his head back and smacking a hand to his forehead.

"You know, coach says the same thing. That was me." I blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh. Gosh, sorry. I didn't mean it like that-"

"It's cool. I hit you in the head with the ball, you insulted my ball handling skills. I think we're even. I'm Jacob by the way. Jacob Black." He held out a big hand to me and I shook it timidly.

"Maggie Gallagher." I told him.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Maggie Gallagher." He said smoothly. "Maybe next time I see you I won't hit you in the head with anything." He joked, pushing my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear. I swooned. Externally.

"Hey, Black!" The coach barked from the sidelines. "Quit making googly eyes and get back in the game!" the crowd, which had gone pretty quiet at our little exchange, roared with laughter. Jake and I blushed, then he called out "See you around!" and jogged back on to the court. For the rest of the game, you can bet I was paying attention.

I reluctantly pulled myself back into the present, dragging my hand across my face to wipe away the salty tears. It was so painful to read this. These words Jacob wrote were a shadow of what could have been, what _would_ have been, if I hadn't cheated on him with Ryan. I couldn't stand it.

Suddenly, I remembered my party, and my party guests. What would it look like if I didn't come back into my own party? Okay, so I really didn't care what it would look like, but I did need Cari. I felt like part of me had died; maybe Cari could bring it back. Or at least try.

I slowly lifted myself up from the sidewalk, stowing the bracelet and the note in my clutch, stumbling towards the doors of the café. I saw my shoes sitting by the door where I left them, and I put them back on, straightened my back and tried to compose myself before walking through the double doors.

This dramatic entrance was different.

This time, everyone did stare at me again, but there was no introduction, no wolf-whistles, and certainly no spot light. The stares were shocked and wide eyed. The kind of stares I hate.

I hurried into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and checking to see that the room was empty. It was. I locked the door. I walked to the mirror to examine the damage.

My mascara hadn't run, (waterproof, apparently) but some of my eye shadow had rubbed off and my dress was wrinkled. My hair was messy, but not enough to look like I'd just ran through a tornado. So overall, my appearance, at first glance, was still pretty presentable.

But there was something there that most people wouldn't see. There was a sad, sunken look to my eyes. My face looked pale, sallow. I seemed about half-dead.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

I jumped in surprise, hurrying to the door and pressing my mouth close to it.

"Um…don't come in!" I said stupidly. The door was locked. Like they were gonna be able to get in anyway?

"Maggie, it's me, open the door." Cari! I quickly undid the lock and wrenched the door open, the grabbed Cari's arm and pulled her inside and shut and locked the door again.

"Jesus Christ, Maggie, what was that about?" She asked, annoyed. I gave her an apologetic look and started to say sorry but then she remembered why she was there. "Oh, crap, I'm sorry, Maggs-" I cut her off.

"It's okay. I just…I need a hug." I said softly, sounding like a child. Cari pulled me into a hug and I fought back the tears that were slowly rising up in me.

"It's okay, Maggs, let it out." I shook my head.

"No."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Jake and I are over." My voice cracked on the last word. She looked at me sympathetically.

I told her the entire story, leaving out the part about the bracelet, which was still in my purse. She nodded, and occasionally gave me a sad look, then she guided me out of the bathroom, her arm around my shoulder.

No one looked up this time. Everyone kept dancing. I noticed that the music was some kind of dance mix playing on the stereo. The Bad Charmer's set was over.

Suddenly, as we pushed our way through the crowd to the front door, Ryan appeared in front of us, a look of concern on his boyish face.

"Maggie, what-"

"Not now, Ry." Cari cut him off.

"But…I can help, I'll do whatever-" he continued helpfully before getting cut off again.

"I think you've done enough." Her words came out a little cold, and I saw Ryan look surprised and a little hurt before we reached the doors and went outside.

The air was colder than I remembered from a few minutes ago, but I had been too preoccupied by Jacob to really notice anything else. Cari guided me to Ronny's car and opened the passenger door, stepping around to the other side and opening the drivers side.

"Wait-how are you gonna drive this? This is Ronny's car." I pointed out softly. Cari smiled mischievously and held up a familiar black-and-red key ring with the name _Valdez_ inscribed in the side, dangling with keys.

"I uh…borrowed the Ron man's keys." I barely cracked a smile at this. Cari started the car up and the two of us sped off into the dark Paris streets, the Eiffel Tower glowing in the horizon.

I focused on the view in front of me as we headed in the direction of the hotel, trying and failing to not think of Jacob. I felt a pang in my heart and I thought,

_Worst. Birthday. Ever._

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you need a tune to put to "Lost in Translation', look up State Lines by Matt Hires. It's written to the tune of that song. Also, thank Cari for the song's amazingness! She wrote it. :) Hope you like the chapter (Becky xD)! Only one more chapter till the ending. :) **

**Maggiestuff**


	34. Chapter 33: Cari

"What a douche."

"Cari!" Maggie cried, obviously upset with my reaction to her exchange with Jake earlier. "He's not in the wrong, I was!"

I looked at her and sighed heavily, "I was talking about Ryan."

I noticed she didn't defend him.

We sat in silence for a while after that, other than her very audible sniffling. I was able to clear my mind of the apocalypse-y (I'm a teenager, don't even get me started on over-exaggeration) day and actually felt a little awesome driving a stolen Ferrari. The traffic here was terrible, so I turned on the radio to ease the silence.

_"Salut, tout le monde! Et bon retour à la ligne de Jean radio demande! Nous avons une fille nommée Aimée ici sur la ligne. Maintenant, Aimée, qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre?"_

_"En fait, Jean, j'ai quelque chose pour vous faire entendre!" _the radio cut to the girl, and there was noise all around her, like she was somewhere crowded.

"_Impressionnant!__**(Quick A/N: See end for translations.) (1)**__" _Jean K. replied.

The girl briefly mumbled something in French, and the familiar guitar chords started. I fumbled to change the radio station.

"Leave it," Maggie said, sounding serene, even though she definitely didn't look it. Ryan's voice was over the radio, singing the same song that had ruined Maggie's birthday. Every few seconds, I'd look at Maggie, and she sat straight, strong, listening to the song that was dedicated to her. When Ryan finished, he simply said, "Sorry, Maggie", and the station cut to commercial.

"The little dick," I muttered, switching to the CD player instead.

_"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people-"_

"Oh shit!" I quickly hit the power button, wondering why Ronny even had that CD anyway. As of it were even possible, Maggie had a new batch of tears, just from one line of her and Jake's song. I immediately felt bad. "Look, things'll work out."

She looked at me, skeptical.

"Eventually."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I just wish I could see what he was doing now."

"Really." I sure as hell wouldn't if I were her.

She looked out the window thoughtfully. "Yes, I think I would."

"Well, alright," I said, turning out of the packed lane and flipping on my turn signal.

"What're you doing?" She asked.

"Playing devil's advocate," I mumbled softly.

Ten minutes later, we were on a road I'd been on not too long ago, but instead of the car being filled with noise over Maggie's party and where the boys should eat, it was silent. The hotel looked the same, the boy's rental car looked the same, parked out front. Then I saw them. They were standing in front of the valet desk, handing over the keys. We were still far away, but I saw Jake's hurt. Maggie did not need to say she was strong, because I knew for a fact that at this time, she most definitely wasn't.

My immediate reaction was to knock over a box onto the floor of the passenger's seat.

Maggie, who had been writing furiously in a notebook she'd found in the car, jumped at the sound.

"Crap!" I said, a little delayed.

"It's fine, I'll pick it up," she said, calm, putting the notebook and pen down and leaning down to pick things up. "Uh, Cari, can you slow down? Everything is rolling around and I can't grab anything."

I realized I'd been driving way over the speed limit. _Jesus, Cari. CALM DOWN._ I slowed the car down, having to drive 20 in front of the hotel.

I hadn't meant to, but I was staring at the guys. Seth patted Jake on the back briefly, then let his hand fall between them. Jake had pulled the keys out of his pocket (had he seriously been driving?) and handed them to the valet. As the man took the keys and headed to the rental car, Jake and Seth turned to watch him. And as their eyes followed him, they found me.

It was one of those disastrous moments that, even in real time, are played in slow motion. Seth began to say something, followed by him pointing at me, and Jake looked disgusted at what Seth said. Instead of being sensible and speeding away, I pulled the car to a full stop, and kept looking at them. At this moment, Maggie had finished picking up the contents of the box.

"Hey, where should I put-" she stopped when saw my face, which displayed an emotion I couldn't even place. "What're are you looking at-" She turned, saw him, and her hand flew up to her mouth, to keep from crying out. None of us could look away, and a man had to tap on the window a couple times before I reacted.

"Sorry, ma'am," the valet man said, "but I need you to move so I can park this car," he jerked his chin towards the boys' car."

"Oh, oh, ok," I replied brilliantly, my mouth dry.

Slowly, I put the car into drive, and, feeling Seth's gaze on me, drove down the rest of the street. I took the first turn I could and luckily, I was able to park right upon turning. Like a majority of the last hour of mine and Maggie's life, the car was silent. This, of course, changed dramatically the second the car was in park.

Maggie and I burst out crying at the same time, and we just sat there and hugged each other and cried.

All I could say was "I'm so sorry."

Eventually, we pulled ourselves together.

"Ok," I said firmly, "We're not doing that again."

We got back to the hotel, Maggie's and my faces were still puffy and red, so it was no surprise when the valet kid asked "Um, is everything, like, alright?" in an extreme nasally voice.

"Um, like, yeah. Completely peachy," I mimicked. When we were far enough away I mumbled, "damn dolt."

Maggie threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"What?" I asked.

She put her arm around me, "I'm glad you're my best friend, and that we're miserable together."

"Gee, thanks, Bud." I smiled.

Once we got up to the room, Maggie flopped on to the couch.

"We're miserable and boyfriendless, what now?"

I refrained from reminding her that Ryan WAS her boyfriend (still), and instead said "I have an idea."

2 hours and 9 minutes later, Keira Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen were sharing a romantic kiss, and the screen faded, then returned with _Pride & Prejudice_'s credits. Maggie and I were crying.

"B-but...I don't understand," Maggie said, "They live happily ever after, how is this a romantic tragedy?"

"It's a tragedy because Mr. Darcy and I don't end up together," I faux-pouted and Maggie laughed.

"He is hot," Maggie agreed, then she paused, "You know, I think this is the first romantic-tragedy-ish thing I've ever seen."

I gaped at her, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am."

"A Walk to Remember? The Notebook? Titanic?"

"Zip, zero, nada."

"How can you even call yourself a girl?" I laughed as she playfully punched me.

"I happen to not need much help when it comes to crying."

"You tend to have enough drama as it is," I agreed.

She gave me a look, then sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Not like I'm Miss Mellow over here."

"That's apparent," she joked.

I smiled, then grew serious. "Maggie, what're we going to do about this?"

"This what?"

I waved my hands around me, saying "All of this. The Bad Charmers. The boys."

She shrugged, "What can we do?"

And I honestly had no answer.

Soon, after Maggie drifted to sleep, tear stains still on her eyes from _Moulin Rouge_ (I've turned her into quite the sap), I decided I needed to relieve some stress.

I tiptoed out of our room, still in my party outfit, and jogged quietly down the hall to the elevator. I pushed the down arrow button and as I stood there waiting, I heard the soft click of a door behind me. _Shit._

"Cari?" I was relieved, but only for second.

"Ryan," I replied.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, "So, where're you going?"

"What does it matter?"

"Well, I don't think you should leave Maggie alone."

"And I didn't think you should've fucked up her life, but hey. Obviously that didn't happen."

"I know, I know. Jesus," he mumbled.

In addition to today's events, that just pissed me off, "Really? If you knew, then why aren't you in our room telling her? Better yet, why did you do it in the first place? You knew Jake was here." During my speech, I poked my finger into his chest multiple times, causing him to back up.

"I didn't mean to. I just wanted her to know that I liked her. That I cared for her."

I sighed. _Boys_. "And you see how that ended up? We've been crying the whole day."

"Why have you been crying?"

"It's a long story."

"Oh well, what should I do?"

"I don't know, kid."

"Well, I'm sorry." He said, to the wrong person.

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and I stepped inside. "Ryan, if I learned one thing today, it's that sorry doesn't cut it."

And, as if to add dramatic emphasis, the doors closed.

The bar down the street was quaint, and as hole-in-the-wall-y a bar could get. The moment I walked in and my eyes had to adjust to the dimness, I knew this would be one of my numerous mistakes. The main room smelled like cigarettes (no surprise), and I was pretty sure that 98% of the women there with men were being paid. I shook the bad feeling I had off, and straddled one of the bar stools.

A sleazy, completely stereotypical bartender walked up to me, smiling. "Whatddya want, beautiful?"

"Whatever I can get," I muttered, slapping my license onto the bar.

He glanced at it, smiled, and went to work on my drink. I heard many cat calls and things of the sort, directed at me. I ignored them, grasping the dark cup the bartender had as soon as it was in my reach.

"Someone's eager," the bartender replied to my actions. I smiled and took a big gulp of the drink. I wasn't sure of its contents, but as soon as it slithered down my throat, heat backtracked its way up. I shook my head like I'd eaten something spicy, and took another drink, yet another mistake I've made in my life.

I wasn't sure what time it was, nor was I able to count the number of dark glasses on the bar in front of me. The only words that had come of out my mouth since I'd had my first drink were "another, please," and I'm sure even the clarity of those words had devolved. People were brushing upon me, touching my hair, speaking into my ear. It made me forget about Seth...

Seth.

"Uhnudder drunk pluhs!" I yelled. The bartender handed me one, already prepared. I downed the drink. It made me forget about Ian...

Ian.

"Uhnudduh!" The men, that I hadn't noticed their proximity until now, drowned me in laughter. I felt truly, truly happy.

Until someone tried to touch me where they shouldn't.

"Heyyyy!" I yelled, "Donnot do that!" The guys laughed, so I had to giggle. It _was_ a joke, right?

Until someone did it again.

"Stop it!" I screamed, and when they laughed, I realized it was at me, not with me.

The man tried it again.

Instead of just verbally telling them to stop, I slapped him, saying, what I thought was firmly, "Get offa me you sleeve."

"Sleeve?" the that tried to touch me laughed, then said "Man, she's wasted." Suddenly, I felt a force across my face, and automatically put my hand up to the stinging pain on my cheek. "That's right bitch!" The man yelled, as the others laughed.

I stumbled off the stool and away from the group of people. "I am not a bitsh!" I yelled back, feeling a wall behind me.

I stood up against it as the man came my way. "Oh yeah?" he slapped me again, then pushed me farther against the wall, "Because, looks to me like you're a teasing, jailbait, pathetic bitch!"

"No! I'm not any of those things!" I protested. That made the man push himself against me more.

"Really," he grabbed my ID from my (front, eesh) pocket, then read it, "Cari Kaufman? It seems like you're all of those things. You aren't 18," he shifted himself so that one arm was holding me on the wall, and ticked off the reasons with his fingers, "Not only are you not 18, but you're a drunk, and you're just so set on having a good time, yet," he paused for dramatic effect, "you won't let anyone touch you, which, in my mind, would constitute as a good time."

Ignoring him, I flailed my arms around, "Gimme my ID!"

Immediately, he put both his hands on my shoulders and he shook me, "Listen here, you fucking whore," he hissed, his face close to me, "you either willingly give me what I want, or I take it."

Feeling confident (mistake number 3 of the evening), I said smugly, "Well, what's duh diffuhrance?" I was having troubles with my big words.

He pushed me harder into the wall, and I heard something crack, "The difference is your life," he smiled humorlessly, "if that."

Suddenly, it hit me. "No, please don't!" I did the one thing I was never supposed to do- show my fear.

"Yeah, that's right, sweetie, your life is in my hands now."

"No!" And like that, I was let go. "Thank you," I said somewhat soberly, surprised it only took my protests to be released.

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. The man who was going to kill me (as far as I'm concerned) was being punched in the face by someone I didn't know, but dubbed him The Hot Kid. Anyway, The Hot Kid had knocked the man out cold, and as I felt woozy and unstable, it was his hands under my elbows, steadying me. I saw my ID in his hand.

When we hit the fresh, cool air, of the night, I lost it. I was crying so hard that we had to stop walking, and he set me on the sidewalk carefully, his arms around me, and his lap under me. I felt someone around us, watching us, but I ignored the feeling, blaming the alcohol (like all teens do).

"Shhh," he instructed softly, "it's ok."

"It's not!" I cried, "Everybody hates me!"

"No one hates you," he said.

"Yes they do!" I replied, "I made my real boyfriend mad, I made a guy I used to like mad, and I'm sure I've made everyone else mad somehow."

"Somehow?" The Hot Kid asked.

"It's in my blood," I said smoothly (in my mind).

I could feel him smile like it was a sixth sense.

"Tomorrow will be better."

"I sure hope so."

"Don't worry, If it doesn't treat you right, I'll punch it in the face, too."

I laughed. Like, really hard.

"Ok," he said firmly, "I've gotten you to laugh. That means you can get up." In a very complex chain of moments and "sorry"s, we were finally able to be back on my feet, and, still holding me, The Hot Kid led me to the hotel and into the elevator.

Which raised the question, "How do you know where I'm staying?"

The Hot Kid simply smiled, and, even in my very intoxicated mind, I was still able to notice his sly way of not answering the questions. The elevator doors opened, and he took me to my room. Having taking a while to locate my room key, he swiftly brushed the door open, and followed me inside (I could actually walk normally now, which was a very good thing).

Leading him to my wing of the suite, he said, "You should take a shower, or change clothes or something."

I smiled, "I don't know if I'll need assistance with that, kind sir."

He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Yeah, well, I'm sure you wouldn't want it."

"What?" I asked, but he went back to that sleuthy non-answering gig he had. "Ok, well, I'll be right back." He nodded curtly, and I escaped into my bathroom. What I saw was something familiar, finally, and I worked almost professionally, like bedtime routines were my job. A little later, I walked out of the bathroom, and The Hot Kid, who was sitting on my bed, stood up straight. The lights were still off.

When I went to turn them on, his hand covered mine. "The light'll hurt your eyes, believe me."

When I went to head to my bed, I stumbled, my eyes still not adjusted to the black darkness. _Wtf?_

The Hot Kid helped me into my bed, and even tucked me in. "Thank you," was all I could say.

"Don't thank me," THK responded, "I'm only beginning to start my line of trying to get you to forgive me."

"Huh?"

"Cari, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today."

My eyes widened, "Seth?"

I felt THK's emotion of hurt in the room. He cleared his throat, "If you need anything, just ask for me across the hall, ok?" He kissed my forehead tenderly, "I love you."

Realization hit me.

By the time I could respond, the door had clicked shut, and I was overwhelmed by how alone I was. I considered getting up and rooming with Maggie, when somethingstirred beside the window. I immediately averted my eyes, and saw the curtain was swaying softly. I then shut my eyes tight, being my first reaction. I felt someone come closer, and my scream was repressed by the person speaking first.

"Damn, he beat me to the chase. Maybe I'll have a chance to tell her tomorrow," the person whispered to himself, then he kissed my cheek, but lingered, as if he would get away with kissing me somewhere else. I oh-so-subtly tilted my head up and parted my lips, and could feel his presence just inches above me. I was so ready for it, when the breathing stopped, then said swiftly, "'Night, Cari."

When I heard the door click shut again, I replied, "Goodnight," finding a pen and hastily wrote down what just happened, knowing I'd forget.

The next morning, I went about my normal routine, despite my killer headache. I was dying to know who was going to ask me to hang out, thus knowing who was creeping in my bedroom last night. Before I headed out the door, I took some Tylenol- I somehow knew I'd need it.

Immediately leaving, I saw Perry and Blake walking out of their room as well,

"Hey, Cari," Blake greeted, probably unknowing of yesterday's events.

"Wanna hang out?" Perry asked.

"Nah, nah," I started, sounding distant, but determined, "I've gotta do some-" Wait. What if one of them were in my room last night?

I literally laughed out loud at the thought, and Perry and Blake looked at me strangely.

"Sorry," I immediately apologized, "Today's going to be a weird day."

"Oooooo," Blake said.

"Kayyyy," Perry finished.

"I'll just see you guys later." Before you fit me into a straight jacket.

"Bye!" They said simultaneously, walking down the hallway.

I walked to the elevator and pushed the down arrow button. As I waited, my phone vibrated.

_ONE NEW MESSAGE._

I smiled, hoping that this would lead me in a more believable direction.

_Hey, I saw you last night. Can we hang out?_

I didn't recognize the number, but I texted back anyway.

**I think you've got the wrong number.**

Immediately, my phone lit up.

_I don't think I do. Cari, right? This is Abel._

Abel? That tech kid from like, forever ago? Holy shit. Then I got another text.

_Ian told me where you all were at. Meet me in front of the hotel._

Not like I had a choice, anyway. There was no other way out of the hotel.

I skipped out on the elevator and ran down the stairs, willing myself to slow down before I hit the double doors. I walked coolly outside and immediately saw the big, blonde-haired southern cutie. As well as his black eye.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Oh, um, hello."

"I saw you last night," he repeated.

"Did you?" I asked, "At the party?"

"No, I couldn't make it," he said.

"So, where did you see me?"

"At the bar?" He waited for me to respond, and when I couldn't he said, "Oh, man, you must've been really wasted."

"Probably."

"Oh, well, that sucks," He said, walking down the street, motioning for me to follow.

We kept walking for a while, and when I realized he wasn't following up on his statement, I questioned, "Why?"

"We just had this nice talk," He said, smiling at me.

_That smile is so familiar..._

"Uh, what'd we talk about?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, maybe I should just show you." And before I could react, he held me up to a brick wall in a dark alley (how had we gotten in a dark alley?) behind me, each hand on a shoulder. "Bring back anything?"

I struggled to remember what happened last night, but it hurt, so I instead said, "Get off of me!"

He smiled, "Well, there's a start."

Both of us underestimating my strength, I kicked him, hard, in his shin, and he immediately let me go. I ran from his grasps and locked eyes with Seth, immediately freezing up. There was something on the ground next to him, and he looked from Abel to me back to Abel. As if he couldn't move, all he could yell was "Run, Cari!"

It was too late. Abel had tackled me to the ground, this time knowing my strength. He turned me over to face him, and even in the darkness I saw his scowl. I knee'd him in the stomach, and fought all I could. I was trying to forget that Seth might've still been there, and not doing anything. I tried to center my strength to my arms, and pushed on his shoulders as hard as I could. Abel had then laughed a sickly cold laugh, and it had tickled my memory.

I refused to give up, so I kept fighting him, kept struggling, as he sat there, with a stupid grin on his face. Like this was a game.

Then I hit him in his soft spot. Able to lace my leg around his, I kicked the area behind his knee, and he yelped out in automatic response. Then his face turned sour. "Ok, bitch," he said, winding his arm up. With one shoulder free, I tried to escape, but Abel had not only punched me, square in the face, he'd also trapped me. Again. My eye was welling up in pain, I felt it, and I cried out. About to give up, I let my body go limp, knowing I couldn't win. And as if that were a trigger, Seth had run up to us, throwing Abel off of me.

That tickled my memory, too, but before I could dwell on it, Seth repeated, "Run!" This time it wasn't too late, and this time I listened to him. I ran to the light of the streets, and turned around to make sure Seth was ok. I couldn't see much, except for when Seth emerged. He avoided looking at me, but gave me a tight hug, whispered "I'm so, so sorry," and ran away.

I ignored the pain in my eye, and automatically looked down, seeing a bouquet of flowers.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Perry asked me, handing me a bag of ice for my eye. They had found me in my room just minutes earlier, examining my black eye.

"Yeah, seriously, because we will hunt him down and kill him," Blake said.

"I can't remember," I lied, "It was dark and stuff... but Seth saved me."

"Seth?" Perry asked.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, he didn't do too good of a job," Blake said, motioning to my black eye.

"I could've been killed, so I think he did a good job," I replied curtly.

Blake grimaced, "Sorry."

"It's ok," I sighed, "It's been a long couple days. But hey, I need to talk to him."

"Him?"

"Seth."

"I see. But don't go alone, we can't let 1/2 of our amazing translators dying!" Perry said, smiling.

I smiled back. "I'll be careful. And speaking of translators, where's Maggie?"

"She's with Ryan, we think," Blake said, making a sexual movement with his hips and arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Surely anything but _that_ is happening."

The guys grinned, "I wouldn't be so sure, Mercer's got a way with words."

"He's got a way with pissing me off," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. "And I mean both Mercers." Which reminded me, "Hey, did you know that whole engagement was fake?"

"What?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, glad that someone finally knew how I felt. "Yes, it was fake, and Ian was throwing bitchfits here and there like I knew." I groaned in frustration.

"That's insane," Perry said, "Who told you?"

"Adam. Which of course, ruined my relationship with Seth because he was there and Adam was all 'Oh, Ian's claimed you as his woman'."

"Dude," was all Blake could say.

"My thoughts exactly. But hey, I need to see Seth today."

"To thank him?"

"Something like that," I said thoughtfully, silently adding, _and interrogate him about last night._

"Ok, G. We'll walk you down."

"Fine with me," I agreed, then said, "Hold on, I need to get something from my room."

It was raining lightly when the guys flagged a cab down for me (since I couldn't risk stealing the Ron Man's car. Again.), and I got in, telling them I'd call at the EXACT moment I was finished talking to Seth, and had Ryan's "New Hot Single for Mysterious Maggie" flood my ears for the whole ride to see Seth.

When I got out of the car, I immediately saw Jake. He looked so beaten up that even my heart broke for him. When I paid the cab driver and shut the door rather loudly, Jake jumped, then looked up at me. First I saw betrayal, but the second he took in my black and blue eye, he stood up and walked up to me in 3 long strides.

"Cari! What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I replied, "I just got beat up a bit, but Seth saved me. Where is he?"

His eyes widened, for a reason unbeknownst to me, "He's in the back, on the terrace." I went to pass him, but before I did, Jake grabbed my forearm. "Cari, thank you."

I looked confused. "For what?"

"For sparing my feelings yesterday, even if it was only delayed."

"You aren't mad about that?"

"Yes. Well, no. Well," he paused, running his hands through his hair. "I was, but I at least got to dance with her before shit hit the fan."

I took in his sad face, and gave him one quick hug before heading in the direction of the terrace.

There was a light mist on the terrace, which caused a fog to curtain my vision. The coolness of the place sent a chill down my spine, and the second I saw a big, blocky silhouette, I immediately warmed up. I walked quickly, my heart pounding, and it wasn't until I was a couple feet that I said his name, softly. Seth turned around slowly, his hair wet and the top of his jacket drenched from being out here for God knows how long. I noticed he never met my eyes, instead looking at my feet, cozy in some gray Ugg boots.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hi."

"Can I talk to you?"

"We're talking. Right now."

"I'm sorry," I blurted, feeling that that was a nice place to start.

"For what? Liking some other guy, and him liking you back? That's not a thing to be sorry for. That's a blessing in disguise. You don't deserve a guy like me."

"That's not true," I disagreed, leaning into him slightly, feeling like I knew something he didn't. "You saved me."

"Yeah, barely, and not even from _that_." He replied, referring to my black eye.

"Oh, this?" I tilted his chin to look at my eye. "This is nothing, honestly. Compared to what you saved me from."

"Stop saying I saved you."

"But you did!" I exclaimed, feeling my anger started to bubble as Seth turned to walk away from me. "Look, if you're so ashamed of saving some girl you probably don't even care about, then why did you save me in the first place?"

Seth whipped around, getting close to my face, "Don't you dare tell me who I do and don't care about."

"Fine," I said, backing away. "Oh, and here," I shoved the bouquet of flowers from earlier into his hands. "I think these are yours."

"Cari," he sighed.

"What, Seth? What?"

He gave me back the bouquet, holding my hand as I gripped the stems, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do what I did yesterday."

"Thank you."

"But you can't tell me you never liked that guy, and you can't tell me that you've made a decision. I just hope you still are considering me."

"I am considering you. And I... I don't know. I treated Ian pretty badly yesterday, and I doubt he'd even be an option."

Seth grinned at the idea of me treating Ian badly, then turned sad, "No, he'll definitely consider you. Especially after what happened last night."

"Last night..." I trailed off. Uh-oh.

"The bar."

"Jesus Christ, were all my best friends there?"

"I'm just- I'm sorry." Seth said again.

"For yesterday? No matter, I understand."

"No, Cari, for-" He stopped, taking deep breaths, then saying, "I was there."

"Where?" I asked, after a short silence.

"At the bar."

A chill ran down my spine, again, and I had a feeling of what he was going to say.

"Are you cold?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," I said, distant. He shrugged off his jacket and gave it to me. "Seth, you were at the bar, so you..."

"I saw what happened. I saw it earlier, and I saw it last night."

"How did you know I was there?"

"That little shrimpy fag guy, Ryan-"

"Don't call him a fag."

"Oh, well, whatever. I ran into him on the way to going to see you-"

"Last night?"

"Last night," he continued, "And apparently I'd just missed you, and that Ryan guy told me that I shouldn't be too far, so I followed you to the bar. You were having a 'great time'," he put great time in air quotes, partly because he despised alcohol, "And so I just hung back. That's when that guy-"

"Abel."

His jaw tightened, "Yes, Abel. That's when I saw him start to pull moves on you, and as much as I wanted to think you wouldn't do anything, I didn't want to see you give in. So I ran out of the place and smack dab into Mr. Wonderful, Ian."

"Ian..." I tried to focus really hard to remember him, but I couldn't.

"Yes. I just pointed to where you were, told him to watch out, and it wasn't until I was halfway between the hotel and the bar that I heard you yell. I wanted to go back. I really did. Until I saw you emerge with Ian. So I-"

"You were in my room." I stated.

"Yes," he agreed, "You remember?"

I held up my hand, the words partially rubbed off. "I wrote it down."

"That's all you remember, is what you wrote down?"

"Yes. But Abel had tickled my memory some, like when he laughed his cold laugh."

Seth looked at his feet. "I shouldn't have left you. You would've never left me." He turned around with finality.

"Seth," I grabbed his wrist, my hand barely wrapping around it, "No."

Instead of easily jerking his hand out my grasp, which I half-expected, he pulled me in front of him, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled as his hands found my waist, deepening the kiss.

When he pulled away, he fumbled with his pants pockets and dug out an envelope. "Here," he said simply, handing me the envelope.

"What is it?"

"Tickets to go home. For tomorrow."

"What?"

"If you're legitimately going to make a decision about me, or about Ian, then you need to be away from us."

I pouted a little. "When'll you be home?"

"Two weeks from now. When your tickets are scheduled."

"Are... are you sure? I mean, Jake wouldn't want to-"

"Jake wouldn't want to be around things that reminded him about Maggie. Which is basically everywhere back home."

"Are you sure?" I repeated brilliantly.

He smiled. "Yes. I'll see you soon enough." He kissed me again, then turned me around, pushing me towards the front of the hotel. "Now go and pack."

Maggie and I stood outside, as the Ron Man put our things into a limo-taxi-thing (I don't know, I didn't want it). When he finished, he gave us each a big hug, smiling brightly. "We'll miss you girls."

"Ditto," Maggie and I said, moving down the line of people.

First was Ryan, which I hugged quickly, while Maggie stayed behind for a couple beats.

Perry and Blake were next, and we all group hugged tightly, promising to write and talk to each other EVERY day like it was summer camp. Then were Liz and Audrey, which I made small talk with but didn't hug.

Katrina stood next. I stood in front of her, not sure how to react, not sure if she knew what I knew.

Then she pulled me into a hug. "Sorry for what I put you through. I tend to really get into my characters." _I'll say._ We stared at each other, the understanding of knowing what it's like to be with Ian. We shared a secret smile, and I moved on.

Ian.

"Hi."

"Hi." He whispered, "Seth told me about last night, about how you can't remember anything."

I blushed, though curious as to why they were talking. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

He smiled sheepishly, "Well, it was the best night of my life that you'll never remember."

"That's pretty sad, with me being intoxicated and whatnot."

"I know. But hey," he pulled out a box, "this is for you."

I opened the box, revealing a locket. Taking some time to open it's heart-shaped (God, I'm sorry, but how lame) charm, two pictures fell out. The first one was one of Ian when he was playing at Maggie's party yesterday. A pang of sadness hit me, but I still rolled my eyes, smiling. The next picture I'd never seen before. We were at the Spin office, walking out of a room, and I was laughing, looking so much younger than I felt now. Ian was right behind me, his hand on my waist, in a friendly way, with Perry and Blake jumping up right behind us, trying to get into the picture.

I looked up at Ian, and he grinned, "I, uh, had Adam track that picture down for me. That's why he thought we had a thing going on."

I was about to thank Ian when Ron put his arm on my shoulders and led me to the limo. "Chop chop, ladies. Your flight is in a couple hours."

"Well, ok," I turned to all my new friends, with an old one besides me, saying with finality, "You guys have changed my life, and some of you have literally saved it. I'm glad I was able to meet great people like you all, and hopefully we will cross paths in the near future." I smiled, waved goodbye, and got into the limo.

About ten minutes into the drive back, Maggie pressed the button that raised the barrier between the driver and us, then turned to me.

"Spill."

10 minutes later, and halfway into the drive to the airport, I finished telling her yesterday's events. She looked at me, incredulous. "Wow," was all she could say.

"Again, tell me about it."

"Well, at least you have a choice. Not that I don't like Ryan, but..."

"Don't be so sure," I advised. She stared at me questioningly and I just looked out the window.

"So, who're you going to choose?"

"I don't know," I replied, "This isn't like picking a partner for a class assignment, you know? And I know for fuck's sure it's not permanent, but I want to make the right choice."

"Exactly," she replied, "Just don't go for both. We all know that ended badly."

We got to the airport and were waiting at the gate, when Ryan's song for Maggie came on. Maggie and I sat straight, not sure what to think, until it ended, and the familiar man's voice filled the airport.

_"Salut, Jean ici, et qui a été Ryan Mercer de Les Charmeurs Mauvais du nouveau chanson "Perdu dans Traduction." Rappelez-vous, Jean a été le premier à le faire pour vous, sera le premier à vous apporter le sens de la chanson. "Le Maggie mystérieuse," si vous voulez __**(2)**__." _Maggie and I looked at each other upon hearing her name and I held my breath, unsure of what was coming next. I didn't speak French, but I understood "_Maggie mystérieuse" _well enough.

Ryan's voice came on. "Well, the girl I'm talking about in the song is a girl I got very close to over the summer. I think I may've fallen for her, but I completely ruined what relationship we had. Maggie Gallagher, I know you won't forgive me, but I'm so very sorry." So Ryan was supposed to explain the meaning behind the song. Jean started to translate Ryan's words for the rest of the French audience, and the line cut.

"Damn, what a sissy bitch," some "macho" American guy said near us.

"For real, whoever would go for that Ryan kid is mental," the guy's friend said.

Maggie stared at the jerks.

"What?" One of them asked. "You like what you see?" He smiled and I repressed an eye roll.

Then, without answering them, Maggie pulled out her phone, and quickly dialed a number. With the guys still watching, Maggie cleared her throat, "Ryan?...Hey, it's me, Maggie...Yes, I did just hear what happened on the radio, actually...I- I forgive you, Ryan. I would no matter what anybody thought." She glared at the guys.

Hanging up in a swift motion, our flight was called, and we left, just barely hearing one of the guys say, "Damn, sissy kid gets some."

**A/N: Translations: **

**(1): "Hey everybody! And welcome back to Jean K's radio request line! Right now we've got a girl named Amy with us. Amy, what do you want to hear?" Amy: "Actually, Jean, I've got something for you to hear!" Jean: "Awesome!"**

**(2): "Hey, Jean K here, and that was Ryan Mercer from The Bad Charmers's new single "Lost In Translation". Remember Jean K was the first to bring it to you, and will be the first to bring you the meaning behind the song, the "Mystery Maggie," if you will." (The French translation for this one might be a little effed-up, and I apologize for this.) **


	35. Chapter 34: Maggie: The end

**A/N: Alright, the chapter you've all (all meaning Becky and about three other people xD) been waiting for: the end. I just gotta say, it's been real. You guys (even though there are so few of you) have been awesome. I'm sure Cari agrees. WE LURVE YOU. Now, read! :) **

* * *

**LET ME TRANSLATE THAT INTO WHITE SPEAK FOR YOU: The end.**

I stood impatiently in the airport terminal, waiting for my mom (and possibly my dad, you never knew with my parents) to come and pick me up. It was really stupid of me, but I was nervous. What if they thought I had changed, too? What if they could tell I'd become a dirty cheater? I mean, it's not like my mom has a sixth sense or anything, but she could be pretty insightful…couldn't she? Oh my gosh, I don't remember! I'VE FORGOTTEN EVERYHTING ABOUT MY FAMILY AND-

Okay. Calm. Chill. I've got this. It's no big deal. I'm just seeing my family for the first time in over a month.

Jeez, had it really only been a month? It seemed like this summer had gone on forever, and it's not even over yet. I suppose a lot has happened, though. A lot has changed in a short amount of time. Nothing that exciting has happened my entire life; no wonder it felt like it had been so long.

"Maggie!" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me. I spun around to see my mom was standing a few feet away, but it wasn't her who I had my eyes locked on; standing next to (and towering over) my mom, was my brother.

"GLENN!" I yelled, jumping on my brother and bursting into tears. I hugged him tightly around the neck, knowing he wouldn't care that I was ruining his shirt. "When did you get home? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Mom wanted it to be a surprise. For your birthday. I got home last night, and I am _bodied_." I smiled and breathed in the scent of him (he was still using wayyyy too much Axe, I could see) for a moment before letting go of him. I stood back and wiped my eyes, allowing him to examine me.

"Wow. You look different." Was all he could say. Typical Glenn. I just smiled and turned to my mom.

"No hug for me?" she asked, smiling slightly. I stepped over to hug her too, but less enthusiastically. She didn't seem offended. She understood. "You are never going away all summer like that ever again. I missed you way too much." I laughed, knowing she was joking.

"I've missed you too, Mom. Where's Daddy?"

"He's coming by later, he just got home from work a couple of hours ago and wanted to get some more sleep." I nodded in understanding. Working the night shift would suck.

After a couple more hugs and welcome backs, we piled into my mom's tiny ford, Glenn carrying my bag (that was filled not only with my clothes and such, but with a bunch of un-opened birthday presents from Cari, Ronny, Perry, Blake, Ian and even Katrina) and throwing it in the trunk. We got in the car and my mom turned on the radio. I silently thanked God that she always kept it on the country station, where there was no danger of me hearing Ryan's song for me.

But then Glenn changed the station.

"'_Cause we were lost in translation,_

_And you saved communication,_

_Honey, see if you understand this-"_

"Change it back!" I screeched. My mom looked at me quizzically through the rearview mirror. Glenn turned around and gave me a weird look.

"Why…?"

"I-uh-I want to listen to country." I lied. I did want to listen to country, but that wasn't really why I wanted him to change the station back.

"Whatever." He turned back around in his seat, ignoring my request.

"_Another buzz, buzz, buzz,_

_It's your name on the screen,_

_And I smile 'cutely' though you can't see-"_

"Glenn, seriously, change it back. Mom doesn't wanna hear this crap either." I said loudly, trying to drown out the sound of Ryan's voice. _How is it that all of a sudden, the Bad Charmers are on every freaking radio station? _

"I don't mind it, Maggs. What's up?" my mom piped in.

"Uh…I just wanna hear country, is all."

"Normally you only want me to change the station if Taylor Swift is playing. This isn't Taylor Swift. This seems like the kind of music you're into. What's wrong with this song?" Glenn was starting to get annoyed. _Everything_, I thought. _Starting with what it caused._

"I just wanna hear some country, okay?" I snapped, not really meaning to sound like such a bitch. Glenn just ignored me.

"Whatever. We're keeping it on this station."

"_Honey, see if you understand this,_

_I think Ich liebe dich."_

"It just said I love you in German!" Glenn exclaimed excitedly. He was always looking for an opportunity to flaunt his German skills (or what lack thereof).

"I know, you say it to me all the time." Mom smiled.

"Yeah, well it's cool. I like this song. Who sings it?" Glenn wondered out loud.

"Uh…I don't know." I lied, trying but failing to be smooth. "But it doesn't matter. This song's lame anyway." By now 2/3 of my family was very suspicious of why I was acting so weird. I ignored it, looking out of the window and trying to tune out the sound of Ryan's voice.

"_Sorry, Maggie."_

Glenn and Mom looked at me. I ignored them again.

"_Hey hey people, that was the new hit that's sweeping the world, 'Lost in Translation' by the Bad Charmers-"_

"Wait-wasn't that the band you were touring with this summer?" Mom asked. I ignored her yet again and continued to listen to the DJ's voice.

"…_We've just gotten word about the 'Mysterious Maggie' mentioned at the end of the song. According to the band member who wrote the song, Ryan, he wrote it for a girl he grew very close to this summer to tell her how he feels. No one really knows what he's sorry for, but isn't that sweet? Well, I think it is. Now, coming up next we have some new stuff from-" _Glenn turned the radio off.

"Maggie, what the hell happened this summer?" he asked. My mom started to scold him, but he held up a hand to stop her. He was turned almost completely around in his seat, staring at me.

"Nothing." I lied. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"'Mysterious Maggie'? The Bad Charmers?" I just stared at him, trying to keep up the charade. "I know that the band you told me you guys were on tour with was called The Bad Charmers. How many different bands called The Bad Charmers could there be?" I just shrugged.

"Glenn, leave her alone. If she wants to tell us, she'll tell us eventually. Let's just have a nice day, alright? Your sister just got home, and you just got home, and it's Maggie's birthday. Well, kind of." And that was that. Glenn shut up; I internally sighed in relief, and externally said,

"Thank you, Mom."

********

"Aw, come on! Just a little hint? Please!" I begged as my mom guided me through unknown territory. I was blindfolded and being taken to my day-late birthday present by my mom, Glenn and my dad trailing behind.

"No, no, no. It's a surprise!" My mom exclaimed, sounding excited. I sighed and allowed her to guide me a little farther. I could feel concrete under my flip-flop-clad feet. The sun was on my face. We were outside.

"Alright, Maggs, take off your blindfold!" Glenn exclaimed from behind. My mom took her hands off my shoulders, and I slowly removed the makeshift (it was a folded dish towel) blindfold from my face and looked in front of me.

_It was a car._

A brand-spanking-new, lime green, convertible Volkswagen beetle was in the driveway, with a big red bow stuck to the hood of it. It was shiny and clean and perfectly unscathed, the top down, the not-yet-setting sun shooting rays off of it like it was it's job to make my new car look even more amazing.

"Oh….my God. You….you guys got me a car?" I asked, my voice just over a whisper. I was always under the impression that I would have to buy my own car because both of my parents had to buy _their_ own cars, along with my brother, which I had been saving up to do since I was fifteen, and seeing my brand new Bug just sitting there was so bizarre that I could barely speak. It was as shocking and unbelievable as walking into your bedroom to find your favorite celebrity waiting with an engagement ring.

"Yeah, and you better like it, it cost us a fortune." My dad joked, coming over to give me a hug. "Happy birthday, Maggs." I reciprocated by practically cracking his ribs. We let go after a second and I rounded on Mom.

"How in the name of all this is holy did you guys afford this? I mean really, the only reason I got to go Germany was because the plane ticket was free. There is no way you guys could buy this." We had never had much money, especially since the divorce, so I was suspicious of where they got their funding, to say the least. I was thinking the worst; bank robbery, fraud, selling drugs, even blackmail. Even though I knew my parents would never do anything like that. They had moral values...didn't they? I mean, obviously _I _didn't anymore what with what I had spent the majority of my summer doing, so what if it was genetic? Maybe my parents were secretly jewel thieves or—

"We've been saving for quite a while, and your brother chipped in, too, so you better thank him." My mom broke through my hysterical mind babbling. My eyes flickered to Glenn, who flashed me a smug "haha-I'm-a-great-brother-you-have-to-be-nice-to-me" smile. "You're going to be a senior this year, Maggie, you need a car." Mom finished. I grinned so wide you could land a plane in my mouth.

"." I blurted in a rush, practically jumping up and down. Okay, not practically. Literally. I _was_ jumping up and down. I turned to my car, sprinting to it and flinging myself dramatically onto it's trunk. "I love you, car!" I heard the soft laughs of my brother, mom and dad behind me. I rubbed the smooth paint job of my car lovingly. "I'll be the best car owner ever, I promise." I cooed.

"Hey, don't go all weird on us, now. Like that chick who married the Eiffel tower." Glenn laughed. Hearing this abruptly brought me back down from the cloud I had been floating on. _Eiffel tower. France. Ryan._

"Speaking of the Eiffel tower," my mom began, interrupting my internal freak-out, "how was it? Did you get to go up to the top?" I gulped, pried myself off of the Bug reluctantly and turned to face my mom.

"Um, yeah, mom. It was really cool. Beautiful." That was an understatement, really, because the view from the top of the Eiffel tower had been completely breathtaking, but the conversation that had occurred whilst I was up there…

"Did you get lots of pictures?" she asked. _Jeez, what's with the third degree? I realize I just got back, but that doesn't mean I want to tell you everything about my trip…_

"No, actually. I didn't get any pictures." I admitted. I had completely intended to lug my camera around everywhere with me this summer and take pictures of all of the sights I could see, but I had intended to do a lot of things that never happened. Like see sights. The only sight I had seen while I was in Europe was Ryan. Ugh.

"How did you not get any pictures?" My dad asked incredulously. He wasn't mad or anything, I could tell, but my mom was a little indignant. Glenn looked amused.

"I was working all summer," I covered somewhat truthfully. "We didn't have a lot of time to go sight-seeing." I suppose it wasn't a complete lie. Really I wasn't so much busy with work as I was busy with everything else, but we didn't have much time for sight-seeing.

"Oh." Mom said.

"The Eiffel tower doesn't look any different from all of those pictures they already have of it. Really, google pictures of the Eiffel tower. They're all the same." I stated, waving my hand in an 'it's-no-big-deal' way.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go inside and eat. I'm _starvin_'." My dad suggested, rubbing his stomach. We followed him back into my mom's house, me giving my car one last fleeting look before we went in to eat dinner.

*******

After we ate my "special" birthday/welcome home dinner (spaghetti—my favorite!) and all of the fuss about my car had subsided, Glenn went upstairs to his old room to play video games and my mom stayed in the kitchen to do dishes. I didn't quite know what to do, until my dad tossed me the keys to my Volkswagen. I looked at them excitedly.

"Take it for a spin, if ya want." He suggested, smiling. I smiled back.

"I just might do that."

I grabbed my purse from the table by the door and walked out of the house. The warm July air felt nice compared to the cool air that had greeted me whenever I walked outside back in Paris. I looked to the driveway. There my car sat, shiny and new and perfect, the red bow still stuck to the hood. I went towards it and pulled off the bow, throwing it in the back seat rather than in the trash. I unlocked the driver's side door and got in, putting the key in the ignition but not turning it yet. I sat there for a few minutes, just breathing in the new-car smell that I loved so much and relaxing in the comfortable (leather!) seat, until I heard my dad coming out of the door. I turned to look at him, laughing and calling back a goodbye to my brother and my mom. He was heading towards his giant maroon Chevy Caprice from like the 80s that was parked on the street until he noticed me sitting in the driveway and changed his course.

"Bye, darlin'!" he said, coming over to my side of the car and leaning over to give me a kiss on the forehead. "Happy birthday. You can tell me all about your trip tomorrow, I'm worn out." He smiled warmly.

"Bye, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, Maggs."

"Oh, and thanks for the car." I quickly added before he turned away.

"Anything for my little angel." And he meandered over to his giant-ass car, got in and drove away.

The sky was just preparing to get dark, the sunset turning the sky pink and orange. I felt the sudden urge to just get away, seeing that sunset. It unsettled me how, even in a place as different from France and Germany that it could be, the sunset was still the same as all of the other sunsets I had seen this summer; it reminded me that I was screwed no matter where I was. Soon school would start back, and Jacob and I would run into each other all of the time, him hating my guts and me wishing I could have him back. Ryan would still be…well, Ryan.

I was taken back to my last night in Paris, remembering my (now only) boyfriend. After the party Cari and I had gone back to the hotel, and for a while I tried to sleep in my bed. Cari had left after our chick-flick movie marathon, and though the room was silent and the lights were out and I was exhausted I couldn't get to sleep. I was lying there, trying to focus on the comfort of the mattress so I could finally get some rest when I heard footsteps coming in my room.

"Maggie?" Ryan whispered, tip –toeing into my suite. I sat up, opening my eyes and putting my glasses back on.

"You don't have to whisper. I'm not asleep." I stated at a normal volume. He straightened up and walked normally, coming over to my bed and sitting on the corner of it.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You're already talking."

"Yeah, I know that, but I meant…" he trailed off. "I don't know what I meant." He sighed. I reached over and turned on the lamp on my bedside table. Light flooded the room and it took a moment for my eyes to adjust, but when they did I peered at Ryan. He looked like he was in dire need of sleep (though, granted, I probably did too), with dark circles around his brown eyes, that were filled with remorse. I almost melted, forgiving him immediately before I actually remembered what had happened today. My expression hardened.

"Maggs…" Ryan started, scooting closer to me. I didn't move. "I'm so sorry for…for the song, and for everything. I didn't mean to ruin your birthday, I just—"

"You just what, Ryan?" I cut him off. "You just had to tell me how you felt, even if it meant ruining my already-ruined-enough relationship with Jacob? You could have done it at some other time, not right there in the middle of my party. Now it's on every freaking radio station in the country."

"I know, I know," he said impatiently. "But I needed to do it then. You were going to go right back to Jake, and I had to put up a fight. You know, show you that you should just choose me. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings like that, though I don't exactly regret that I did." He continued truthfully. "I just wanted to win you back."

"And you really thought that ruining my party would do that? I'm sorry, but I'm kind of on Team Jacob right now." **(A/N: BAHAHAHAHAH Twilight reference! xD)**

"Jesus, Maggie, I know. I'm an idiot, okay? But I'm an idiot because of _you_!" his voice had risen to almost a yell. He was standing now, running his hands through his hair. "Just…let me make it up to you. Please." He looked so close to the edge of insanity that I had to nod. He sighed in relief and some of his cute, boyish features relaxed. "Come on."

He took me to the top of the Eiffel tower. I was reluctant at first, because I was in pajamas and it was so late, but he wouldn't hear my protests and just insisted that he take me up there. When we reached the very top, we went over to the balcony and I looked out over Paris. It was beautiful; all of the lights from all of the shops and clubs and cafés were twinkling and bright, like little stars. The lights from the Eiffel tower itself shone the brightest.

"Some view, huh?" Ryan asked softly, coming over to me and scooting close, taking one of my hands in his. I didn't pull away.

"Why are we up here, Ry?" I questioned, turning away from the view to look into his eyes. His face was mere inches from mine.

"Because, Maggie. I wanted to make it up to you for fucking up everything. I should have just left you alone this summer, but I wouldn't take the hint that you wanted me to leave you alone because I _knew_ that you liked me. I shouldn't have been so persistent. I'm truly, completely sorry for screwing up your life." He turned his head away, closing his eyes.

"You haven't screwed up my life. Not at all." He opened his eyes, but didn't look at me; instead, he just shook his head. "I'm the one who deserves the blame for screwing up my life, Ry. You've just improved it." He laughed darkly.

"Yeah, right. I _improved_ your life by making you hurt someone you love." I saw some pain cross his face at the last word.

"You didn't make me do that, Ryan. I did that on my own. I made all of the bad decisions. Stop blaming yourself." I was starting to get kind of pissed off at his 'it's-all-my-fault' attitude, because clearly it was _my _fault for being such a ho.

"Whatever. Regardless, I feel responsible, and I'm sorry." Silence fell between us.

"Ryan…" I started, thinking of something.

"Hm?"

"Did you really mean…um…what you said in…in the song?" I stammered nervously. I blushed a little and looked down. The people looked like ants from up here.

"You mean the _'ich liebe dich' _line?" he inquired.

"Yes, that would be the line I'm referring to." Silence.

"Well, I'll answer that question with another question." He finally said, turning and trying to catch my eye. I didn't look at him. He put one hand under my chin and turned my face towards his. "I finally have my last twenty questions question, and I want a truthful answer." I bit my lip a little, but nodded, looking straight at him. "Maggie, I love you." He started. I felt the butterflies start up in my stomach. "Do you love me back?" I paused for a long time, contemplating whether to tell him the truth or lie. _Honesty is the best policy, _the imaginary angel told me. I figured I'd lied enough this summer, and look where _that_ got me. I took a deep breath and answered, my voice barely a whisper,

"Yes."

And just like that Ryan was kissing me, and I was kissing him back, and I didn't think about Jacob one single time while I kissed him.

I brought myself out of my flashback and into reality, where I was still sitting in my brand new car in the driveway. I needed to get away from my house. I needed to get away from everything. So I turned the key in the ignition, loving the sound of the engine revving up, eager to go somewhere, and pulled out of the driveway.

I drove and drove and drove for God-knows-how long, going nowhere but everywhere at the same time. I was somewhere in the middle of downtown when I decided upon a destination and made a sharp right turn at the next corner. The evening was silent around me, but only because I was tuning it all out. The ghost of Paul Revere could have come galloping down the street yelling "The British are coming, the British are coming!" right now and I wouldn't have even noticed. My mind was hundreds of miles away, kissing Ryan on the top of the Eiffel tower…

I lurched the car to the left at the next light, and drove for about three or four more miles (I was never good at judging distances) before I came to the familiar sign at the entrance of the subdivision. I turned into the slightly-lower-than-middle-class neighborhood and found the house I was looking for, parking right out front.

Jacob's house looked exactly the same, but the feelings it brought were completely different. Under any other circumstances, before this summer, I would have been elated to see this house, but now it just made me miss those days. It was dark out by now, and there was only one light left on; the living room light. His dad was probably still up watching TV. The light in Rachel's room was off, not surprisingly, because it was after ten o'clock, her bed time. Everything looked the same, even Jacob's window.

Seeing this place that I had gone to so many times before, the place that held so many memories, brought back all of the pain of the night when Jake found me out. The tears were flowing fast, sliding one by one down my cheeks and dripping onto the upholstery of my car. My body shook with sobs, and I collapsed onto the passenger seat. Why had I thought this would be a good idea? Why did I want to bring this much pain to myself? I shuddered, suddenly feeling cold, but not from the breeze that just blew past. I longed for Jacob's warmth, but I knew he was still in France right now, trying to stay away from anything that reminded him of me. And I knew, deep in my heart, that even if he were here right now he wouldn't be willing to hold me.

Feeling that this moment was the time and place to finish reading the note he had enclosed in the box that contained my birthday gift, I pulled it out of the small pocket inside my purse, unfolding it carefully. I picked up where I had left off; right after the basketball charm's explanation.

_The lip charm is supposed to represent our first kiss._

_I tried to find a really ugly old couch from the 80s, but _

_they were seriously lacking in couch-charms at the store I went to._

I cracked a watery smile, remember the couch in question. It was the ugly, puke-green, floral printed couch that still sat in the basement of his house today. We had been watching a scary movie (Saw III, to be exact) when Jake and I kissed for the first time. It was surprisingly romantic, even with the blood-curdling screams in the background.

_Our first date is, obviously, the microphone, because we _

_went to that karaoke bar. That was fun, wasn't it? Too bad you _

_didn't get up and sing._

No, I didn't get up and sing, but Jacob did. Badly. My tone-deaf (ex) boyfriend got up and sang _We are the Champions_, proclaiming "This is my song!" like he'd been born to be a bad karaoke singer. We spent the entire night laughing at how horrible of a singer he was. I smiled again at this memory.

_And, finally, my favorite (and the last) charm; the little _

_cell phone with the heart on the screen. Bet you can't guess _

_what that one is! Well, I'll tell you. That's supposed to be _

_when we first said 'I love you.' It's the most recent, and my_

_favorite, memory that I've shared with you. I know there_

_will be tons more memories in the future. Happy birthday, Maggie._

_I love you._

_Jacob Black_

That was it. I couldn't sit here anymore. I had to move.

I slammed down on the gas pedal and sped out of Jake's neighborhood, not letting the tears blur my vision by blinking often and trying to hold them in. I took the back roads, winding through subdivision after subdivision until I found the place I was looking for.

When Jake and I were still together, we used to come to this place all of the time. It was a secluded woodsy area, right by a creek. There was one spot by the creek where Jacob and I would always go to and talk, kiss, or do a little of both. It was a flat, sandy little spot covered in tons of small rocks that were perfect for skipping. This was the place I was searching for.

I had been afraid I'd forgotten where exactly our little hideaway was, but I felt relieved when I found it almost immediately. It was the one thing that had stayed the same about this place. Around it, trees had been cut down, new ones had been planted. Some flowers were dead and some new ones had started to bloom. But that little hideaway was exactly the same. I saw the place in the tree that hung over the little shore, providing shade on hot days, with J. B. + M. G FOREVER still carved in it, and I slid down the little hill on my butt, landing with a thud on the sandy shore of the creek. I curled into a ball and just sat there, occasionally picking up a rock to skip across the glassy surface of the creek water, watching it skip once, twice, three times before sinking into it's shallow depths.

Eventually—I didn't know how long it had been—I stopped skipping rocks and took the bracelet Jacob gave me out of my purse, struggling to clasp it around my wrist with one hand. When I finally succeeded, I took out my cell phone and shined the light on it, letting it glitter off of the basketball, the pair of lips, the microphone and the cell phone. It was getting late, and I knew I should be getting home, but something was keeping me there; the creek was peaceful, a good place for thinking. But mostly it was familiar amongst the unfamiliar; a safe house of sorts.

Cari and I had obviously gotten much more than we had expected this summer; drama, new friends, new boyfriends, and broken hearts; so much more than just summer jobs. We played pranks. Got drunk. Went completely crazy over guys in a band. And overall, had the summer of our lives. Of course I was upset about all of the changes; no one really likes change, and we'd gone through a lot of it in the past month. But, as I stood up on the bank of that creek, tossing Jacob's note into it and watching it grow waterlogged and sink, I thought about Cari. We'd been best friends since elementary school. I thought of Jacob, clutching the bracelet on my wrist. I still loved him, and somewhere, deep inside he still loved me. And finally, I thought,

_Some things never change._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you guys soooo much for all of your support and for actually reading and liking this. But, this is not completely the end of Cari and Maggie's story! After we go back and edit and re-upload a lot of the beginning chapters (we realize that they suck!), Cari and I will be writng a....DUNDUNDUNDUN! Sequel! So be excited! **

**Once again, thank you, and we love you. :) **

**Maggie**


End file.
